


Off Set

by Charlie_Harrison1806, Jay_Green2000



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acting, F/M, Marriage, People get shot, Prank War, Pregnancy, Suggested Smut, aussies win, eccentric authors, i dont know what to put, some out of character moments, there are probably a lot more characters that i've missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 117,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Green2000/pseuds/Jay_Green2000
Summary: Imagine getting a part in a new Marvel film with your best friend. Amazing right? Well, that's what happened to me. I got a part in a dual act with my best friend Jami. Now we have to go through the funs of being on and off set. From games and dares, to attacks and secret relationships. Welcome to the life of a teenaged actor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jami's POV written by Jay_Green2000  
> If you don't like it don't read it. Simple.

July, 2018  
I was walking side by side with Jami Smith, my best friend and my manager, I started to feel excitement and adrenalin flowing through my body. The building we were walking towards was daunting and yet hid lots of thrills and adventures to come. I felt myself starting to shake with the excitement making me bounce around. Looking back to Jami, I saw the biggest smile plastered on her face since I met her 3 years ago. Jami was practically skipping down the street.  
"I can't wait Jami. This is going to be brilliant!!" I turned to Jami but continued to jump and bounce down the street.  
"I know right! This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to us ever!" The blonde replied.  
I continued to bounce until I had an epiphany. My brown hair fell and sat around my face. "I just realised Tom Hiddleston is going to be there. HURRY UP!" I took off running towards the entrance, I wanted to see some people so bad.  
"Hey Bec! Wait up for me! I need you to get something for me before we go in. It's important!" Jami called me back. I turned to see her running after me.  
"Name it Milady. I will sprint to get it for you before hastily returning so that I can love the two English gentlemen." I bowed sarcastically after I stopped and waited for Jami to catch up.  
"Well kind mad lady I need you to go grab me some elbow grease. Mine are a bit sore and I think I saw some back there somewhere," she replied pointing in the direction we have just come.  
"I shall get you it!" I ran off in a sprint back the way we had just come. In a cartoon, there would have been nothing but a trail of dust as I took off.  
I ran past lots of shops and looked in the store windows of all of them. I'm going to meet Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch. I am sooo excited. I kept looking when I realised what Jami asked me to get her. "Elbow grease?! Elbow grease! I am going to kill her. You can't buy elbow grease. It doesn't exist." Turning on my heels I ran back towards set.  
"Whoa. Miss, are you okay?" A man stopped me as I was running past him.  
"I am fine. My friend however, ohh, she better start running." I seethed. "She is going to die." I stalked past the man and continued to run. Sprinting as fast as I could towards that door.  
I saw the door was closed and my immediate assumption, Jami's locked the door as well. I could hear people talking on the other side of the door.  
Jami's muffled voice reached my ears. "So before she somehow breaks down that door I am going to tell you to run, or learn how to dodge because otherwise you will be tackled to the ground with a terrible scream or squeal in your ear," You want a door flung open, oh, I will give you a door flung open.  
I took a step back and ran straight into the door, breaking the hinges and the lock causing it to fling open.  
"YOU LIED TO ME JAMI! Elbow grease is not an actual thing that you can bu- OMG" My attention was drawn away from Jami as my eyes landed on the closest actor to me. Tom Hiddleston. OMG IT'S TOM FRIGGING HIDDLESTON!  
"Run," Jami stated quickly.  
"LET ME LOVE YOU!" I went to run forwards but a hand caught the collar of my favourite shirt, my Loki's Army shirt, and brought me back forcefully. I misplaced my feet and ended up on my butt at Jami's feet.  
"No loving today Rebecca they are greeting us so pay some respect. They made a banner and everything. So play nice or I will take all of your Sherlock, Marvel, and current actors films." Jami warned.  
"Like Bruce Banner?" I looked up at Jami, who still had a tight hold on my shirt collar, with curiosity.  
"Yes Bec, no going green today," she replied calmly not letting go of me. Why does she have to know? She could be nice and let me go but 'no' she knows that if she does then I will go running off to my heroes.  
"But you threatened to take my social life away, how can I not go green today?" I crossed my arms over my chest and did a feigned pout, hoping Jami would get my reference and possibly let go of my shirt.  
"You will play nice, hold your anger in like we did in high school last year. And for the sake of the Gods will you stop referencing everyone in this room please," the blonde answered, still seemingly calm on the outside.  
"So you got my reference?" I stood up, placing a hand over my heart. "I swear on my social life and the world's gnocchi supply that I will behave," lowering my voice, I whispered to myself "for the next three minutes."  
"Heard that," Jami noted. Fuck.  
"You heard nothing." I tried to walk away from the short teen holding me but got dragged back as Jami still had hold of the shirt.  
"Nope. I'm not letting you go to attack these poor actors who were in the process of welcoming us. Promise you won't attack them?" Jami asked. I looked at my feet before mumbling under my breath.  
"What was that Bec? Rebecca? Please? For me, your best friend and manager?" Jami begged.  
"I said fine." I flung my arms up in the air in exasperation, I huffed before turning to face Jami with an awkward over the shoulder glare.  
"Good. Now I'm going to let you go, but if you make any move to attack them with the killer fangirling my threat still stands. Am I understood?" Jami replied, slowly letting the collar of my shirt go not moving her hand too far away from me. Probably, just in case I should run at them again.  
"Geez, you can ease up the awkward personal space issues." I took a step away, putting some space between the blonde girl’s floating hand and my neck. Turning my attention to the weird looks Jami and I were receiving from the actors and actress in front of us.  
"What?" Jami questioned them.  
"I don't think that that can be considered normal." The American voice of Robert Downey Jr. answered.  
"Believe me," I motioned between myself and Jami, "Anything but normal."  
"It's true. If you wanted normal people you picked the wrong girls. Like my mum says, she's English so she's allowed to be weird. That makes me half English, well there's some on Dad's side, so I'm allowed to be weird too," Jami stated smiling.  
"Oh and what makes you normal by the way? What makes how you are normal and makes what we do not normal?" She continued glaring at Robert shaking her head disapprovingly.  
"Um, I don't have a friend that looks like she's about to rip me apart."  
"Why ever not? It shows a strong friendship. And she only wants to kill me because I'm the only one stopping her from taking your co-stars and locking them in a cage for all eternity." Jami begins.  
I mumbled under my breath "No shit Sherlock." Hoping that no one heard.  
"She would you know, I'm not even joking. She has plans set up and everything. But don't worry we are in most of our scenes together so where she goes I go. So you're safe. For now, oh and Rebecca, I'm not Sherlock they are." Jami replied whilst waving her hands explaining then twisting them at the end to point at Benedict and Robert.  
"There you go again, Jami. Stop ruining my plans." I started to pace behind an imaginary line with my arms flailing around like a three-year-old high on acid. "Oh, key phrase there by the way. For now." I stopped pacing to emphasise the 'for now' and then went back to pacing like a caged animal.  
"Don't mind her, just stay a couple of metres away from her. Oh and try and take Robert with you, Tom and Benedict, the accent should scare her off. She hates the American accent," Jami explained walking toward the group.  
"Oh, is that cake?" the blonde questioned.  
"Yeah, Bec and I got up late and didn't have breakfast. That fruit looks nice by the way, I might have some of that. What you all standing around for? Dig in," she stated while waving her hand at the food on the table. They all surround the table getting food while I continue to pace. Wait, Jami's not paying attention. Perfect. I took a small step closer to the group assuming that no one saw, I continue to pace before repeating the steps until I was 3 metres from Benedict Cumberbatch who had his back to me. I love people right now.  
Taking a quick look and seeing that no one is looking at me, I creep forwards until there is barely a metre between myself and Benedict. No one can stop me now. Mwahaha. Yeah. Not doing that again. "Oh no, Bec. Bad girl. Don't make me get the squirty bottle out."  
"You won't find it." I did a sing song voice as I replied to Jami's threats. I lept forwards and wrapped my arms and legs around Benedict's legs, OMG! BenedictCumberbatch! BenedictCumberbatch! BenedictCumberbatch!  
"I'm sorry Benedict, she is never going to let you go. Ever. Even if you walk onto set she will drag behind you," In a test to prove Jami's words, Benedict tried to walk away only for me to be dragged along behind him. Weeeee!  
"Actually though." I let go of Benedict's legs and pointed at Jami,  
"You said it. You sounded British."  
"English, Rebecca. I sound English, my Mum is from London, that makes her English. Believe me I've had this conversation my Mum, well it was more of a lecture actually," I sat staring at Jami with incredulity.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep, it was very scary. Mum was holding a wooden spoon." the blonde admitted nodding her head to the English actors, "They can be very scary when they want to be," she ends.  
"Okay the- JAMI!" I turned to latch back onto Benedict's legs to find that he and Tom Hiddleston were now on the other side of the room, along with Jeremy.  
"Point me," Jami said, smiling triumphantly as she licked her finger and put a strike in the air in front of her, "The score is currently 2-3, me being in front at the current time," she finished.  
"You will not be there forever my dear friend. You will find the pain of losing quite comfortable." I glared at Jami from under my hair, causing the young blonde to squeak and run to hide behind the trio of Chris's.  
"Save me from the evil lady please! She'll kill me!" She pleaded with them from behind their tall and muscled frames.  
"They will not be able to save you. You cannot be saved." I stood up and stalked towards the cowering girl.  
"Nooooooooo, I shall be avenged! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!" I jumped and tackled Jami to the floor with a mocking rage. I pinned Jami down and was about to commence torture when three sets of firm hands pulled me back.  
"What are you doing? You will put me down!" I squirmed in the grasp of the three Chris's. I saw Jami trying to escape. You will not be getting away. Laughter could be heard from most people in the room as the 'battle' continued.  
"Okay, okay I give up. You win, you win. No more tickling please! I'm going to die of laughter!" Jami squealed with her hands in the air in surrender as I tickled her after breaking free from the Chris's. The Chris's grab my arms and legs again.  
"Ding! Ding! Ding! 10 points to Ravenclaw!" I don't squirm as the Chris's let my arms and legs go.  
"Bec, I'm in Ravenclaw too you idiot. You just gave us both 10 points, that means we are now equal." Jami explains breathing deeply to catch her breath from the laughing.  
"Look," I pointed my finger at Jami, "if you're gonna complain then it is 10 points to Slytherin. Now, we aren't equal Hufflepuff."  
"Well then I get 50 points cause I'm a good Ravenpuff that is kind and considerate, and I haven't attacked anyone. So ha," Jami returned.  
"Well I'm a Slyclaw so at least I am being true to myself."  
"And what is that? A crazy wrestler?" Jami questioned sarcastically.  
"Mm hm. Totally. I will kill you."  
"Why always death with you? Couldn't you threaten me with cotton balls and cute kittens or something? I love baby animals, they are so cute when they are little," Jami admits.  
"Mummy. Mummy," I made my voice whiny like a young child's, "I want to pat the Hiddleston."  
"Hahahahaha! No Rebecca dear you cannot pet the poor Hiddleston. What have I told you about petting wild animals?" Jami cooed in a mother-like voice.  
"That I am not supposed to," I looked to my feet as I dug my foot into the ground by twisting it. "I don't think the Cumberbatch is wild. Can I pat him?"  
"No, Rebecca. He is a stranger and so is the Renner. Now maybe you can pet them after we introduce ourselves to them and see how they react. Body language is very important, you must read them very well or you could get hurt. And we don't want that do we?" Jami suggested with her head slightly turned trying to look down on me in a motherly way.  
"Well, you can't pet the Holland then." I stuck my tongue out before turning to the other people in the room who were all losing it as they laughed at the pantomime going on in front of them.  
"I never said I wanted to pet the Holland. I just want to make friends with everyone," Jami noted with an embarrassed face. "Anyway, if you didn't know my name is Jami Smith and it is nice to meet you all, Bec over here and I are going to be playing Yin and Yang. Apparently they are both heroes and villains, so I have no idea how this is going to go," Jami continued, a pink hue still evident on her face.  
"I'm Rebecca McKay. Jami's 18 and I am 19 later this month. Happy birthday by the way Benedict. We are both Australian and she so does want to pet the Holland."  
"Well, I'm actually about ¾ English so if I do sound quite English at times, even though   
I was born in Perth, Australia, I am not mocking anyone it's just the way I talk. Bec usually tells me anyway, but apparently when I'm tired it can be very evident. Or so I'm told," Jami explained.  
"When you're tired Jami, you could probably get away with saying that you were born in Perth, Scotland." Jami and I looked to the actors who had settled down but still had big grins on their faces.  
"Whatever Bec. Anyway, I'm meant to be playing Yang and that is playing Yin. But from what I know if there is a large distance we both play both parts or something. It was really confusing over the phone let me tell you that," Jami said waving her hands at almost every moment.  
"Did you know that the word 'almost' is the longest word in the English language that has every letter in alphabetical order? Sorry, I have tonnes of random trivia in my head."  
"I know right! Did you know that bees are smart enough to pull a nail out of a wall to get to their nest? How cool is that!" Jami added.  
Chris Evans was smiling as he shook his head. "Okay then. Well, I'm guessing that you know everyone here?" Chris motioned with his hand to everyone.  
"Well, yeah. Who doesn't know who all of you are?" Jami asked making a confused face shaking her head.  
"Let's not answer that." Everyone seemed to be looking at Robert. I broke down laughing and laid on the ground as I laughed.  
"Oh man, you set her off. She could be going forever now," Jami complained with a huff, sitting down next to me with a frown.  
"Ja...Jami. He didn't, OMG! He didn't know who they were!" I started rolling around as tears filled my eyes from laughing so hard.  
"I'll go get her inhaler, that's the only way she'll stop. If she can't breathe then she can't laugh and I have to be ready for that," Jami said getting up and walking to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

July, 2018  
I had stopped laughing soon after Jami left and am now sitting down near a table. Jami walked back in through the broken door, memories. There is no one too close to me but we are all talking. Tom and Benedict, unfortunately, are the farthest away with Jeremy the next farthest.  
"Hey Bec, I got your inhaler for you," Jami called waving the small item in her hand.  
"Thanks Jami." I got up and grabbed the item out of my friend's hand before using it.  
"You're very welcome Milady," Jami replied bowing low, one arm to her chest the other out in front of her.  
"You stole my line. You will pay the price." I wrapped my arms around the blonde teen in an embrace, not letting her go.  
"No, not the hug! Why the hug?" The blonde cried frowning at my arms surrounding her trying to wriggle away. She then wriggled her arms up and dropped to the ground at my feet smiling.  
"I already got you. I'm happy." I placed my inhaler in my pocket before going back over and sitting down in the exact same spot that I was in.  
"You know I hate hugs Bec. That was an act of evil not even Loki could top," Jami stated frowning once more.  
"All you do is frown Jami. Thanks for the compliment by the way but you should probably see if Loki actually could top that." I know my voice was filled with admiration as I turned to look at Tom Hiddleston.  
"Man you and Loki, you look like you're about to explode there from admiration," Jami noted.  
"There is truth there." I still haven't taken my gaze away from the tall man.  
"You poor man," Jami said turning to Tom. "I'm sorry for her, her parents said I should have kept her on a leash, but I didn't want to test her," she continued.  
"That's all right. I do believe that Loki would possibly be able to top it." Tom answered.  
"Can we test this?!" I jump up to my feet and I just know I am now smiling like a kid in a sweet shop looking between Tom and Jami.  
"NO!" Jami flat out disagreed.  
"I'm not being your guinea pig again, last time you wanted to poison me," Jami said trying not to smile.  
"Last time, I had just learned that poisons were coloured blue so that people knew that you couldn't consume them. You had also recently just told me that you become hyper after the consumption of blue colouring so the reasonable assumption is that you could get hyper off of poisons. How is that an inappropriate experiment and that you wouldn't even let me test. As I said then and I will say again, JOHN LETS SHERLOCK!" I yelled the last bit.  
"Just because I get hyper from blue food colouring does not mean that you have to test if I get hyper from poison. So we will not Sherlock on me. Got it?" the blonde rants. I cross my arms and fall to the floor with a huff.  
"Fine!" The word was like poison the way that I spat it.  
"Don't get testy with me young lady!" Jami scolded.  
"I do what I want. You are not my Mycroft." A smirk spread across my face as I spoke, knowing that this will get a reaction and lead to her getting annoyed that she isn't Moriarty.  
"Should I have to be your Mycroft?" She asked incredulously.  
"You act like it a lot of the time. Or your Spock and I'm Kirk but usually I'm acting more like a 5-year-old, so yeah, you should be my Mycroft."  
"Why can't I be Moriarty?" Jami complained.  
"Because I'm more of a bitch than you." I stated with confidence  
"Ouch, I'm hurt," Jami said smiling and grasping at her heart.  
"LANGUAGE!" Jami and I looked to Chris Evans, turned to each other and turned back to Chris.  
"And gosh darn watch your language." I replied, mocking Robert's voice.  
"Hahaha, that's not going away anytime soon," Jami replied mocking Chris's voice. The cast around us started to laugh before Robert spoke in a quiet voice.  
"You have a surprisingly good talent for this kind of thing." Jami and I looked at Robert before replying in unison a bit too loud.  
"That's what Chris said."  
The rest of the cast turned to us with a look of surprise on their faces. Robert and Evans were red in the face.  
"What did you guys just say?" Hemsworth asked.  
"Nothing!" we replied at the same time smirking from eye to eye.  
"I'm not sure whether you two are both Cheshire cats or Loki with those smirks." The only other woman in the room, Scarlett, spoke up.  
"Loki!" "Cheshire!" we answered immediately, we then turned to each other and started laughing.  
"Alright, what's going on in here?" Jami and Rebecca shut up and both kept straight faces to make them look innocent as a man entered the building. The two watched as the man came into view revealing none other than Stan Lee.  
"Oh My Gods it's Stan Lee. Rebecca it's Stan Lee himself," Jami said excitedly jumping from foot to foot.  
"And I thought that I had a bad obsession with people. Yes Jami. You are right. It is Stan Lee." I placed two hands on Jami's shoulders and started to push the excited blonde down in an attempt to calm her down.  
"But it's Stan Lee!" Jami replied. "If I'd known he was going to be here I would have bought my comics, well Zac's comics, to get signed or something. This is SO COOL!" Jami squealed.  
"Shh. Calm. Waterfall. Tweeting birds. Jungle surrounding. Shh." I continued to keep a strong hold of my friend. "Also, you wouldn't let me bring my Avengers film to get signed so shush. AND we were told nim wit."  
"When? Oh right probably when I was sleeping in that meeting after getting sick. Remember that? I got last month and slept through that one meeting?" Jami replied still smiling.  
"Yes. It was that one. But you should have been awake and you would have already met Stan." I let go of my friend and face palmed. "You know what? Go crazy." I then gave Jami and encouraging push forwards. Jami rushed over to the skilled comic writer, and stretched out her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Jami Smith. Pleased to meet you. I apologise that I wasn't awake to meet you last time, but I was quite sick at the time," Jami introduced.  
I rub my hands together and probably look like I was plotting someone's murder. I move quietly and slowly towards Jeremy and wrapped my arms around him before letting go and jumping around. I start heading to Benedict as Jami is still seemingly oblivious to my plan.  
"Well it's very nice to meet you too Miss Smith. I'm happy to hear you have recovered from your illness," Stan answered.  
"Thank you, that's very kind," Jami replied smiling.  
I am now seated on the ground clinging to the legs of both Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston with a big smile on my face. Jami still oblivious to the goings on behind her. Tom and Benedict were curious and very much confused as they looked down at me as I cling to them like rope, binding them for a three legged race.  
"Um, Miss Jami? Could you help us with your friend here?" Tom called out to the blonde that was having an interesting conversation with Stan Lee about their characters and how they would fit in the timeline.  
"Sorry Tom what do you mean?" Jami asked turning around to see me hugging both his and Benedict's legs.  
"REBECCA LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW!" Jami yelled at her friend.  
I shake my head sending my hair flying. "NO!"  
"That's it! I'm calling your parents and they are taking away all of your films. You lead me to this Rebecca, I didn't want to do this," Jami stated removing her phone from her back pocket and dialling my parents.  
"That's okay. They won't be able to find all of my movies and TV shows. The ones they will be able to find are ones that I have no particular interest in. You can't take away my POP! Vinyl's because only I know where they are.” I spoke with confidence.  
"But I know where the ones you like are, and I will tell them. And I was there when you hid your POP! Vinyl's so I can inform your parents where they are too," Jami replied smiling waiting for the call to go through  
"They have changed places since then. #Winning." I start getting cocky and am showing no signs of letting the two English gentlemen's legs go.  
"Fine plan 2 then," Jami said walking over to the corner of the room where all of the props for the film were. She removed something from the table, but didn't let me see. She walked back to the group with her hands behind her back.  
"What have you got there Jami?" Chris Pratt asked.  
"Well here I have something that Bec has wanted to get her hands on for some time. Loki's helmet," Jami said removing the object from behind her.  
My eyes flew up at the mention of the helmet and my eyes landed on it. I look between the helmet and the legs I am currently gripping onto for dear life. I loosen my grip until I shoot forwards, releasing the boys legs, and take the helmet. Curling up with the helmet in my lap I start rocking back and forth with it mumbling incoherently.  
"Damn, she almost ripped my hands off there," Jami gasped rubbing the back of her hands searching for injury. The group of the world's 'greatest heroes' stood there shocked and appalled by what they had just witnessed.  
"Oh, don't worry she's not usually like this. She should be back to her normal annoying self in a few hours, and by tomorrow she should be used to you all and stop outwardly fangirling," Jami explained for me, knowing that if she didn't then we would never be let into the group, and Jami really wanted to be friends with them.  
"Why aren't you like her?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well, she kept me awake all night long with her excitement of meeting you all. Thus she kept shoving me off my bed to tell me we were going to be meeting the biggest names in cinematic history every 2 seconds. I literally had 20 minutes sleep, and that was after I smothered her with a pillow and threatened her life numerous times. But it was to no avail as, as soon as I did that my alarm went off. So I threw that at her too, sadly due to my sleep deprived aim I missed. So to be completely honest I'm not like her because I don't have the energy to be like her. I have no idea where she gets hers from, but I want some," the now very tired looking blonde explained.  
"It's called extreme excitement. That's how I get my energy." I got up calm and collected now wearing the helmet. "I'm good now. I apologise about my earlier behaviour. I don't have a very good ability to control my fangirling." I could hear Jami whispering 'No Kidding' under her breath. "Never have Jami. It just takes time for me to get used to being near people I idolise." I was standing next to my tired friend with a smile on my face.  
"Oh good, you are standing right next to me. Be my leaning post whilst I fall asleep on you please," Jami said resting her head on my left shoulder and closing her eyes.  
"That's okay. I owe you at least that much." There was shock evident on the faces of some actors and surprise on the faces of the others. "What?"  
"Bipolar?" Scarlett Johansson questioned me.  
"No, just weird and proud."  
Jami reached her hand up and put her finger on my lips. "Sssshhhhhh I'm trying to sleep here," she said in a small voice frowning, her eyes still closed. She then removed her finger from my lips and resumed her restful state. Quick moment of evil.  
"SORRY. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TALK A BIT QUIETER?!" I yelled in my friend's ear.  
Jami jumped off my shoulder shocked and fell to the floor. "Hey, that was mean. Whatever, I'm just going to sleep on the floor then, bitch," Jami said mumbling the last word, while pulling her arms under her head and once again closing her eyes.  
When light snores could be heard from Jami, I take off my jumper and put it under Jami's head before stepping over the blonde to take the conversation away from Jami in hopes of not waking her up.  
"You confused yet?" I ask the group of people that I am now standing with.  
"Yep, we are all super confused," Tom Holland replied. "I'm not like that with Harrison, my best friend," he finished.  
"The irony, you're a superhero," I cover my mouth in an attempt to not laugh. "In Australia the best friends that you can have," I was cut off by Hemsworth.  
"Are always the weird ones."  
"Aw, that was cute," Tom Hiddleston noted with a smile.  
"I feel kind of bad that Jami is asleep on the floor," I look to my friend with guilt covering my face.  
"I'll move her over to the couch, it'd be more comfortable for her there." Tom Holland walked over to the sleeping girl lifting her into his arms cradling her against his chest as he walked her over to the big couch and laying her down gently then rubbing some stray hairs away from her face and tucking them behind her ear.  
Tom sat down on the couch next to Jami's head and stayed there but listened intently to the group's conversation that was not too far away. I watch as my friend mumbles incoherently before grasping onto Tom's hand. Tom smiled and lifted Jami's head placing it in his lap and ran his free hand through her hair while she slept. Jami had no idea that her celebrity crush was treating her with such care whilst she was sleeping and continued to mumble something about how she was chasing a white kitten and black spotted puppy. Tom chuckled quietly at her antics.  
"Why don't I explain what you and Miss Smith will be doing with your characters Miss McKay?" Stan Lee suggested.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll just fill Jami in when she wakes up, because if we wake her up she will attempt to kill whomever wakes her," I agree looking over at my still sleeping friend.  
"Alright, so you both know you are going to be playing Yin and Yang essentially. So Jami over there will be playing Yang, the light and you will be playing Yin the dark, but when you are apart you will both show the traits of both Yin and Yang equally as to keep balance. So basically you both are a pair act, if you want one you must have the other. That makes you both extremely dangerous and balanced at the same time. You still with me?" Stan explains.  
"Yep, still here...Well understanding although I am actually still here," I reply before throwing my hands as a motion of saying don't worry.  
"You were both kidnapped by Hydra when walking home one day and they experimented on you until they had darkness, which is you, but then they tried to kill the light, which is Miss Smith, you fought back and saved the both of you. To escape from the grasp of Hydra you combined your powers and created an alternate realm in which you both currently reside, until Doctor Strange discovers this realm and befriends you both, but you make him promise to keep you both a secret from the rest of the world," he continues.  
60 minutes later the cast and I understand fully about the two new characters that are to be joining the team and the Marvel film family after some extensive questioning done by me. Jami still hadn't stirred from her place on the couch, her head still in Tom's lap with his hand still playing with her blonde hair. Though now she was singing Fall Out Boy and Ed Sheeran songs quietly under her breath like she was at some kind of concert in her dreams.  
"You know you're going to have to wake her up soon, we have the reading of the script in half an hour," Chris Pratt calmly spoke.  
"I know, I just wanted her to get some sleep considering I didn't let her get any last night with my fangirling. I'll wake her up now or Tom could if he doesn't mind," I agreed.  
Tom nodded his head and moved his hand from her hair. He shook her shoulder slightly to wake her up and she groaned lightly not happy with the movement.  
"No Bec, 5 more minutes. I know you're excited to meet them but let me sleep," Jami grumbled.  
Tom shook her a little more to wake her up and bit more.  
"Jami it's time to wake up, we have the reading in 25 minutes," Tom called to her quietly.  
Jami shot up from where her head was resting on his lap and let go of his hand. Her eyes wide at the sight before her, all the Avengers cast was there still, smiling at the young blonde. Jami's hair was being its usual self, sticking up in the air, the reason she has three hair bands on her wrist at all time.  
"Where am I?" The confused blonde asks.  
"Jami you are at the set. Remember you and Rebecca got here this morning and she fangirled to the point where she grabbed onto mine and Tom Hiddleston's legs?" Benedict explained.  
"Oh, right yep. I remember. It's all coming flooding back now. Man you were so embarrassing Bec, but there was cake though. So good times," Jami replies pulling a couple of hair bands from her wrist and somehow managing the birds nest on her head to something normal looking.  
"I'm glad you think so. Come on," I grab Jami's hands helping her off of the couch, "I have to catch you up on our characters. I'll do it as we head over for our script reading."


	3. Chapter 3

August, 2018  
"JAMI! REBECCA!" I woke up from my 'unconscious' state in my trailer when the voice of Chris Evans broke through the peaceful silence. I am totally late. Thankfully, we have been here now for a few weeks and this was not unusual.  
"SHIT REBECCA WAKE UP!" I heard Jami call as she woke up. I looked at the time and saw the date on my clock as well. FILMING!  
"FUCK! WE ARE SOOOO DEAD!" I jumped out of bed but my legs got caught in the sheets and a loud bang followed. "FUCK!" I got untangled and threw on the clothes I had prepared yesterday for today as I tried to get ready in 30 seconds. I heard Jami's trailer door bang open as I headed towards the door of my trailer.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry. We are so late," I heard Jami apologise.  
"OW!" I fell out of my trailer as I was putting on my shoes and going head first into the tarmac the trailer sat on.  
"HOLY SHIT BEC ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Jami called out running towards me as I turned onto my back and while laying on my back I started laughing like a maniac.  
"Jami. We are NEVER going to be late again. Being late hurts." I stated after settling down a bit while rubbing my head where it hit the ground.  
"Hahaha, now get up we have to run to get to the set on time, well sort of on time," Jami stated pulling me from the ground.  
"Quick. We are so in trouble now. We are so f-ing late." I took the lead as I grabbed Jami's hand dragging my friend behind me.  
"What if we get fired?" The young blonde cries.  
"Don't think about it. Just pretend, I don't know come up with some excuse. Like me with Chemistry last year when you were making me laugh and I was getting in trouble." I took a sharp left while Jami went right.  
"Right, yeah. Wait, you got in trouble for that?" Jami huffed out a laugh while running.  
"Yea. Kinda. I said that I was trying to understand and found it funny that I couldn't understand a simple concept. Also, IT'S THIS WAY!" I yelled tugging my friend's arm.  
"Oh, left not right. Right," Jami called following me in the right direction this time. We got to set and flung the door open.  
"Wait, where is everyone?" The blonde questioned.  
"Oh god. Dude we just got pranked. It's Sunday. We start filming tomorrow." I face palm myself at my own stupidity only to hit the bruise that had formed on my head making me wince in pain.  
"CHRIS! I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER INTERRUPTED MY SLEEP!" Jami screamed into the set, slamming the door open looking for the idiot that woke us up.  
Upon opening the door the tall, slim frame of Tom Hiddleston was waiting. "If you're looking for Chris he was just over there. I watched him walk through that door." Tom pointed at a red door that was slightly open.  
"Thanks Tom." I thanked my now secret boyfriend of a week and grabbed Jami's wrist and dragged her along as we headed towards the open door. We snuck through the door so that he wouldn't know that we knew where he was. We were going to get him back somehow and Jami had her concentration face on, so I knew she was coming up with a good plan. She stopped in front of me and earned herself a glare from me.  
"Wait, Bec. When we find him, don't do anything to him. Just say that we'll get him back, but he won't see it coming and won't know when it will happen. Then whenever we tell him something he will second guess it, especially if we do it with a smile. What do you think?" Jami suggests. An evil smirk plastered itself onto my face,  
"Purrrrfect!" We were inside the room when we heard a slam. We turned to find the door had shut behind us. There was a click that echoed through the set we were in followed by the unique 'eheheheh' of Tom's laugh making the set even creepier.  
"Tom you let us out right now or we shall get our revenge," Jami bashed her hands against the metal door. I ran up and joined in, both of us yelling for our release. There was a click to reveal that the door was unlocked. Jami and I pushed our way out of the dark set and fell over each other in our rush. We both looked up and saw Tom Holland and Benedict Cumberbatch.  
"Okay, so what did I do?" Tom Holland said as he looked down on the both of us specifically at the blonde next to me.  
"Not you Ho, Hi. He locked us in here and laughed evilly before walking off," I stated as I stood up off the ground pushing Jami off of my legs. Tom and Benedict had confused looks upon their faces, Tom's a little more offended than confused.  
"Okay, confused. Please explain," Benedict asked.  
"Oh, sorry. There are two Toms, but you both have last names starting with H. So we used the next letter H O and H I. Hi and Ho, you know like hi ho hi ho it's off to work we go," Jami explained and started to whistle and sing to the tune from Snow White. I face palmed myself as Jami sang, I then offered my hands to Jami to help her off the ground.  
"Come on Jami, we have two people we need revenge on." I stated coldly with a sadistic edge.  
"I assume that you are looking for Tom then but who else?" Tom questioned again staring through the corner of his eye at the blonde.  
"Well, Chris woke us up, and made Bec fall down the stair of her trailer," Jami started.  
"Yeah, waiting for the bruise the size of Manhattan," I pointed at my face as I spoke.  
"Anyway, then he had obviously changed our clocks and we thought that we were late for tomorrow. And due to this we got ready in a hurry, so we're not very presentable right now," Jami finished.  
"Which Chris?" Benedict's baritone voice questioned.  
"Evans." Both of us replied in unison. Benedict and Tom looked towards a door a good hundred metres away from us. "Jami. Let's go kick some booty." I stalked off towards the door as I spoke thanking the two English men as I went.  
"Thanks so much boys, we really owe you one," Jami said running to catch up with me, not noticing the guilty look that appeared on the boys' faces as we thanked them.  
We pushed the door open and entered a dark room searching for the tall English villain and the American 'hero'. We soon noticed Robert standing at the edge of the room in a glass box, surrounded by complicated looking machinery.  
"Are you playing Loki now?" I questioned.  
"I'm really going to enjoy this." Robert pressed a button on the panel in front of him. There was a creaking sound before cold water started to pour out of the pipes above us, drenching us to the bone.  
"I hate the rain, or any water touching my head. Hate, hate, hate it," Jami cried running for the door.  
"Did you close the door, Jami? I sure as hell didn't." I questioned as I looked at the closed door in front of me.  
"No I didn't," she said pushing on the door, opening it. We saw jackets in front of us hanging on a coat stand, coincidentally placed right next to the door where it was not moments ago. Both jackets were labelled, one with 'Ho' and the other 'Hi', along with two cups of steaming soup and two cups of Earl Grey tea.  
"Naw, our little precious English boys. They're adorable, not that I drink tea though." Jami stated.  
"Well, 1) one of them is NOT little in more than one way, 2) I can't drink tea either and 3) we are both wearing white shirts that are now see through because your lover boy suggested that we come here and get drenched. I guess he wanted to see more than you were willing to show." I shrugged my shoulders as I slipped into the light brown jacket labelled 'Hi'.  
"Bec TMI. And he is not my lover boy, yet," Jami complained pulling on the other jacket, after taking her wet shirt off.  
"Exactly. Yet. Anyway, how many is that, that we now need revenge on?" I looked to Jami as I held my shirt in my hands.  
"Well, that makes; Evils, Ho, Hi, Cumcumber, and now Drowney. So 5 people to get revenge on," Jami answered."  
"Um, Jami. You told me TMI, but Cumcumber? Really?"  
"I meant Cucumber, but I'm cold so fuck off," Jami returned annoyed and embarrassed.  
"Yep. Sure you did. Come on, let's go get revenge." Jami and I looked around to see if we could find anyone to ask for directions to our prey.  
While still shivering from the rain disaster and carrying the hot soup the boys had kindly left, Jami and I trekked around the set looking for someone that we could ask when we came across Chris Hemsworth and Chadwick walking into the set through the main doors.  
"Hey, Chris, Chad! Have you seen Evils, Ho, Hi, Cucumber and Drowney? I mean Evans, Holland, Hiddleston, Cumberbatch and Downey," Jami called to them not caring about her current state of undress.  
They smirked at each other and pointed to the door that they had just come through. We looked at the two men suspiciously as we walked towards the door. Chris and Chadwick continued to smirk until the two of us turned away to open the double doors. The two of us threw the doors open to have a tub of treacle fall on us, covering us in the sticky substance.  
"AHH! GROSS!" I jumped and threw the tub off of the two of us and tensing up in disgust.  
"Oh no it got on Tom's jacket. I wanted to keep this," Jami complained for the second time that morning.  
"I kind of think they deserve to get these jackets back now." I turned away from the doors and the room inside heading towards my trailer when Scarlett, Elizabeth and Danai stopped me while Jami came over to the group.  
"Hey, have you seen any of the boys? We need to get them back for all of this," Jami asked gesturing to the two of us, displaying the mess we had become in the space of an hour.  
"Yeah. They just went in there. They looked like they'd seen a ghost." Scarlett pointed to the next door down which I had seen them just walk out of.  
"Well when we catch up with them THEY will be the ghosts," Jami answered looking down sadly at her ruined soup.  
"Hi already has been a ghost. Anyway, thanks for the help girls." I removed the ruined soup from my friends hand putting both our soups on the table nearby before we walked over to the door. The three 'helpful' women had left in a hurry saying they had to be somewhere.  
Jami and I headed towards the door and opened it cautiously. When nothing fell on us we forced the forced the doors open farther. As we walked in the doors slammed behind us and there was a cool force pushing onto us and a whirring sound. As the force picked up some stuff started to land on us. The treacle was currently melting down the back of the jackets that we were wearing, as well as whatever was just thrown at us covered us from head to toe. Once again both the Blonde and I were ready to murder someone, we should have just not gotten out of bed this morning.  
"Jami, I am going to personally kill every single person who has pranked us today. I don't care who they are they are dead to me. Hi and Cucumber included." I turned around and opened the door. "Before we kill people though, I say we give two Tom's a bit of a clothing surprise." We headed to Ho and Hi's trailers.  
We entered the respective trailers. I took off Hi's jacket and looked around his very neat trailer. I noticed the amount of tea on the bench in the makeshift kitchen. I opened all the boxes, removing all of the tea before returning the boxes to their original spots and then placed the contaminated jacket over the area. I grabbed a new jacket from Tom's wardrobe and filled the pockets with the tea and all the rest I held in my arms as I walked back out the trailer.  
"Oh dear. I hope he doesn't need jacket anytime soon." I stared at the arms of my younger friend with an unempathetic smile. "Where did you leave his jacket? The covered in stuff one." I walked to my trailer unlocking it before hiding all of the stolen tea in there and walked back out to Jami.  
"I hid it under the covers of his bed, then pulled the covers over it," she replied still smirking from before going into her trailer with all of the jackets. When Jami returned she held none of the jackets but one which she was wearing.  
"Alright. We have been drenched, covered in treacle and feathers, been locked in one of the sets and rudely woken up. How much worse could today get? It's not even April fools." I paced the area ranting with the jacket I stole from Hi billowing in the wind from my pacing and the actual wind that was starting to pick up.  
"Well, then we have to get them back. Or we will never have their respect again. That is what you do to new people on set you prank them and see how they respond. So we get them back. All of them. Because I know they all had a hand in this. I have even come up with nicknames for them," Jami explained while writing a list to show to me.  
"I know the rules for newbies," I kept pacing when my phone started ringing. I looked at my ringing phone before smiling, giggling and then smirking. "I know how we can get them back. They will never see it coming and it will be bloody brilliant." I rubbed her hands together as I smirked evilly.  
"So, what are we going to do then?" the blonde asked intrigued.  
"Ever hacked into a phone?" I questioned looking at my friend.  
"No, have you?"  
"On more than one occasion. We need to ignore them and act like we don't like them anymore. ANY of them. We pickpocket their phones change the ringtones and watch their reactions, with a video camera of course." I answered explaining the plan.  
"That is so evil! I love it. Oh and we should get Stan Lee in on it tomorrow and act like we are sick because of the treatment we got yesterday,"  
"Is it my birthday? This is too good. It must be my birthday." I answered as I looked to my friend.  
"Well then Happy Birthday, and let the fun begin," Jami said smirking like Loki at a villain convention.  
"And may the odds be ever in your favour." I grabbed Jami's arm and the two of us headed to see Stan Lee to get him in on our revenge mission.


	4. Chapter 4

August, 2018  
The following morning Jami and I dressed for the, occasion, so to speak. Tonnes of jackets, long pants, scarves, beanies and gloves. Shivering and with make-up on to make us look terribly sick we walked to the set that we would be filming on in just half an hour. "Do you think they will fall for it?" I picked up two blankets passing one to Jami as I questioned the blonde who looked like death.  
"Definitely, I mean we got these parts because we can act. And how many times have we been sick in our lives? This will be a piece of cake," the blonde replies deepening her voice to sound as if she had been coughing.  
"Shall we knock on the door and make them open it for us or should we crawl in glaring at them like it is their fault?" I joined my friend in sounding sick by changing my voice to sound like I have a blocked nose and then sniffled.  
"I think the second one is more dramatic for me I mean we get to make an entrance because I know we are last and we get to glare," Jami concluded.  
"You always did love to be melodramatic." I laughed at my friend and put my hand on the door.  
"I did, that is why I took drama. To be with like-minded people who love to over dramatise things. It can be so much fun," the blonde agreed evilly.  
"Well at least you're going to be happy. Ready?" I coughed a bit making it sound like I was going to cough up my lungs.  
"When am I not ready for revenge?" The younger girl answered wrapping the blanket around her a bit tighter as if she was trying to ward off the cold. I nodded and then pushed the door open. We shuffled in and I coughed a bit as we did. Jami sniffed and pulled up the blanket even more, moving the others view from us to our appearance.  
"H-h-hat-hate y-you a-a-all." I glared at them before sneezing into the start of a coughing fit.  
"Y-y-yeah, e-even the the English, sniff, b-b-boys," Jami agreed and pretended to wipe her nose.  
I walked to a seat and settled down, cocooning up into the jackets and the blanket, shivering as though I couldn't get warm. Jami walked over to the couch and settled down on it lying down, smothering herself with the blankets and groaning dramatically as if in pain.  
"What happened to you two?" Stan Lee walked in on time and stared at the two of us teenagers curled up looking like we were in the Antarctic during winter.  
"A-ask t-th-them," Jami sniffled as she pulled the blankets closer. "It's t-th-their f-fault. S-s-so c-c-cold," she continued shivering hard.  
"Jami. Sh-sh-shh. M-my h-head hurts." I put a finger over my chattering teeth and lips before pulling the blanket up and wrapped it around my head so only my eyes were visible. Stan Lee turned to the cast. They all shuffled and fiddled under his gaze.  
"And what do you lot have to say for yourselves?" Stan asked hardening his stare.  
"We all pranked the two as an introduction to the set." Chris Evans was the one to talk. All the English boys looked super guilty. I was super grateful that I had hidden my mouth with the blanket as I was smiling giddily. I started to cough and sniffled at the end before continuing my longest time glaring at people world record attempt. Jami was groaning into the couch so I assumed that she was trying to cover up her laughing.  
"Man I can't do this anymore, this is just hilarious!" Jami said falling off the couch laughing.  
"Don't worry. I can't either!" I fell off the seat laughing hysterically joining my friend on the floor. Stan Lee snickered off to the side as the cast stood there shocked, looks of dismay on their faces.  
"Jami. Should we make this better?" I smirked at my friend who had stopped rolling on the ground with laughter.  
"Hell yeah, I'm dying under here from heat exhaustion," her friend agreed.  
"It's heat exposure." I corrected before I stood up and pulled the blanket from my shoulders.  
"Whatever! I'm hot and I'm taking all these clothes off now!" Jami announced removing the blanket from her shoulders and pulling her top clothes off, leaving her in a pair of shorts and a tank top.  
"I am SOOO seconding that motion." I bent down and removed all layers of pants except for my denim shorts that were short enough that the jackets hid them. I then removed all the jackets and shirts bar my emerald green tank top.  
"That is so much better, thanks Stan for the help," Jami said turning to the comic writer.  
"That's alright girls. It was a brilliant idea." Stan smirked as Jami and I smiled mischievously.  
We turned back to the cast who all had shocked expressions on their faces, the English gentlemen had their backs facing us and were asking the others if they could turn back around yet.  
"Naw. Aren't they sweet? Shame." I turned my smile to one of disapproval and then went cold shoulder to the rest of the cast and frowned before turning to Jami.  
"Yeah, shame we aren't going to talk to them ever again. I really wanted to be friends with them, but, well," Jami agreed.  
"I did too. You would have thought they would have more respect. Oh well." Jami and I turned and walked away from the cast.  
"I guess chivalry is dead then," Jami said loudly as they walked away.  
"It will forever be dead, especially now." I put emphasis on the especially now bit.  
"Such a shame, I do love a gentleman. I don't know how we will do the scenes. I guess it's just professional relationships from now on, apart from you of course," Jami expressed.  
"Thanks Jami. I agree. Why would you want anything but a professional relationship with that kind of person?" I admitted feeling a small sense of guilt at the hurt look I was getting from Tom.  
"No problem, I guess we are each other's only friends on set, and why would we need more? Especially with people who have no respect for others," Jami agreed.  
"Now I remember why we are such good friends. Same morals." We sat on the couch and continued to talk while glancing at the cast from the corners of our eyes. They all looked so shocked and hurt and Tom looked like he was about to cry.  
"Oh, have you heard about that new guy on set? He is meant to be a friend of our characters, he is said to be hot," Jami started.  
"Really? No, I hadn't heard. We SOOO need to meet him." I acted like I was melting with this new information and jealousy crawled onto Tom’s face.  
"Yeah, his title in the script is hot postie," Jami agreed excitedly.  
"DAMN!" I accentuated my speech as I spoke.  
"I know right, and he is apparently super nice. I think we will get along super well, maybe better," Jami hinted.  
"I hope so. He may actually have respect for others. It could make quite an interesting evening."  
"Yep, right I forgot we invited him over to get to know him. And we were going to invite the others, but not now," Jami said as she remembered.  
"At least we wouldn't be cruel enough to show disrespect to him." I smiled at the thought.  
"Yep, and because he gets in late we were just going to have him over for a PJ night," Jami pointed out.  
"All right girls. Filming time." The producer walked over to the two of us and showed us the script before pointing at their watch to make a point.  
"Yep, sure. What are we filming today?" Jami asked politely.  
"Introduction scene of your characters to Doctor Strange." The producer answered before walking towards the set. I got up and followed behind politely.  
"Hey, wait up you guys," Jami called running after us. I stopped but was laughing as the blonde came barrelling over.  
"Nice of you to join us." Jami and I continued on to the costume trailer to get ready.  
Five minutes later and we walked out in our costumes, Jami had white jeans and a light cream blouse. Her hair was in a loose bun with stray bits falling down and framing her face. Her makeup was light but neutral colours and gold jewellery.  
I, on the other hand, had a black long, sleeved dress on. Tight on the torso accentuating my figure with a flowing skirt at the bottom that trailed behind as though I were going to kill. My hair had been dyed black and left to flow down my neck. Black emo looking make-up on my face and dark silver jewellery lined the rest of the costume.  
We contrasted against one another just like Yin and Yang would. The cast stood shocked at the change in our appearances, some approving looks came from some of them, namely Ho, Hi and Cucumber. All the other cast members were already in costumes when we had originally entered and so it was a case of the two of us moving onto the green screen set that would represent our own personal universe. "Don't get your tattoo on the clothes Jami. That could be funny."  
"Knowing me I probably already have," the blonde answered.  
"That sounds like you." The two of us stood in our respective places for when the filming started. I leaned on the green couch that would be turned black in post-production to make it look like Yin was using her powers to relax. Jami was stood near the TV with a green screen so they could post production part of the first avengers film, Spider-man Homecoming and Captain America the First Avenger. The two of us were waiting for the scene to start being shot when the producer yelled action.  
"Why would you show weakness to somebody?" I, in character, spoke cruelly as I looked at the TV. "If Thor were smart he would not have shown weakness, especially to his deceitful 'brother'." I turned to Jami who was scowling at her.  
"He sees the good in him. He is reasoning with Loki in an attempt to help him, you have to remember that people can have light in them too," Jami walked towards me and opened her mouth to talk as the buzz to let us know that we are to look towards Benedict as though a portal were forming sounded. We both got into battle form as Benedict walked into frame. We looked to each other before nodding, Benedict was thrown against the wall with the help of wires, as I held my hand out.  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Jami demanded in character.  
"If I were you, I'd answer honestly, or I might get a cramp that needs to be stretched." I lowered my voice to a threatening level and flexed my hand a bit and Benedict winced in character.  
"She isn't kidding either, mortal. I wouldn't mess with darkness if I were you, if you make her angry I don't want to have to save your life," Jami continued, looking at Benedict coldly.  
"I mean no harm to either of you, I had just heard that there was a new universe and it is my job to check them out for any dangers," Benedict explained in character.  
"Yang. He is Stephen Strange." I lowered my hand with a scowl. "Why do you always insist on letting the good live?"  
"Hm, you forgot the Doctor part Yin. And I'm light, don't you want me to live?" Jami said with a frown. I turned forcefully and stormed off in character.  
"Sometimes. No. I don't. But I like being darkness and don't want your stupid goodness contaminating it." I slammed a door at the end of the set as I walked off screen.  
"No matter how many times I tell that one can't live without the other she always has the same answer. Sorry about her, she just. Well, she is darkness and you got rid of Dormammu and she was rooting for him to win. Don't worry we, well I, would have stepped in if he did. Balance must be restored to all places. Hi I'm 5ZW96LAP, but I go by Yang because that is what is on my wrist," Jami explained showing her wrist to Benedict, while the camera zoomed up on it. The set door opened again and I re-entered. This time I held two rings and handed one to Jami.  
"I'm 8XF39I7M or Yin," I lifted my wrist to show him. "Also, I am very disappointed that you would let Dormammu live. Fine you won, but you should have killed him." I put my ring on and then went back to the green couch.  
"Yin, we have talked about this. Just because someone wins doesn't mean that they get to kill the loser. Oh and by the way what are these for?" Jami said putting the ring on and walking towards me.  
"Well. I don't really want you running rampant in my head again, it hurt the last time you did." I rubbed my temples. "They are psychic blocks, Yang. I stole them from SHEILD." I acted casually.  
"Yin, we talked about this. Stealing is bad, and I only did that because you were going to kill that kitten," Jami explained looking annoyed.  
"Okay. Light and Dark. Seeing that now." Benedict looked between the two of us who were facing one other. "What are your names?" Jami and I looked at him quizzically.  
"Names?" We spoke in unison.  
"Yeah. The word used to gain your attention."  
"So 'what noise should I make that will gain only your attention and those with the same noise'?" I acted hostile towards Benedict for that.  
"Yes, well no. I mean what do I call you? Like what is your title other than Yin and Yang?" Benedict explained.  
"I am 5ZW96LAP and she is 8XF39I7M." Jami pointed to herself and then to me. I was avoiding the topic entirely and watching Captain America throwing his shield back in the first world war.  
"So neither of you have real names?" Benedict asks.  
"Well, maybe once we did." "Shut it Yang." I yelled. "But when we were taken by HYDRA," "YANG!" "they made us into what you see now," "YANG!! Why the heck do I even bother?" "we don't really remember anything from before, including what we were called before" Jami explained whilst being interrupted, trying not to laugh.  
"Well, Yin and Yang it will have to be. I won't remember the order of numbers and letters." Benedict turned and started moving his hand in a circular motion to form a portal. I, trying not to laugh, stood up suddenly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking you back to the real world." Benedict walked off frame, Jami and I looked to each other.  
"But I like it here. No one is trying to kill me here, well apart from you when you're mad," Jami complained.  
"I think that's why I hate it." I followed and walked behind Benedict, off camera. "Come on." I yelled when I was no longer in view. Jami huffed and followed behind calling,  
"Only if he makes sure that no one tries to kill me, if they do I'm coming right back here and you can be both of us for him." The director called cut as soon as Jami was off camera.  
"Well, that was interesting." I smiled as I held close to me the iconic phone of Benedict Cumberbatch.  
"So you got it then?" Jami asked smiling.  
"Of course I got it. Did you see my improv? I forgot the line so I was just like 'um, why the heck do I even bother?'" I giggled.  
"Yep, you were trying not to laugh," Jami noted as she laughed along at her friends antics.  
"Quick, we need to change his ringtone." I hacked into Benedict's phone while no one was looking and changed the coding so it would lock the ringtone and be unchangeable. "What should we do?" I fiddled with the phone as I looked at my friend.  
"Hm, how about Penguins of Madagascar theme song with an edited ending of Benedict saying Pengwings. That would be funny," Jami replied.  
"Brilliant." I typed furiously and then saved my handiwork. "Try ringing him." I held the phone in my hand as I waited for Jami to start calling Benedict.  
"Right here it goes," Jami said waiting for the call to go through. The sound of the Penguins of Madagascar theme song rang through the room and right at the end was the baritone voice of Benedict saying Pengwings. We both lost it as the call ended.  
"That is priceless," Jami cried as they tried to calm their breathing.  
"Alright girls, that was a great take. Well done on your first go." The director walked over to the two of us and I stood up with calm breathing. Benedict joining us.  
"I believe this is yours." I held the phone out to him as I spoke coldly towards him, sending a wave of guilt over Benedict's face.  
"Um, great job guys. You're both doing great for your first film," Benedict complimented.  
"Thanks. You did alright to, it looks like guilt is your new favourite face by the way," Jami replied coldly.  
"We need to do a few more takes to get the different camera angles and your facial expressions but for the first take of the movie and that scene you both did brilliantly." The director was gushing and we both smiled politely and nodded before we got ready for the next take.


	5. Chapter 5

August, 2018  
Benedict had still not discovered his new ringtone and it had been three hours. "Jami." I nudged my friend and motioned to her that the two Toms were heading our way. "You get Ho, I'll get Hi." Jami and I walked towards the two English boys with our eyes set straight ahead.  
"We wan-" We walked straight past the English boys not even acknowledging them. After we had turned a corner I held up Hi's phone.  
"#Winning!" I laughed. Jami held up Ho's phone, the lock screen displaying the time and a picture of his dog Tessa.  
"Got it, his dog is so cute," Jami said, frowning a little. "I feel bad stealing it, I think if I asked for it, he would give it to me," She finished.  
"Yeah but we both started being cold so if we suddenly ask for their phone?" I didn't finish the sentence as it did not need to be spoken. "Anyway. We give them back. Think of it as borrowing without consent, not stealing."  
"Yeah, you're right. Oh spider-pig for Ho," Jami suggested.  
"Brilliant Jami." I got to work and typed out the new coding for the phone after Jami handed it to me. "Try it."  
"Oh and the tea quote from Black Butler for Hi," Jami said calling Tom's phone.  
"Do you walk around with evil thoughts all the time? Should I be worried?" I was smiling and started to type the new coding for Hi. The sound of Homer Simpson singing Spider pig stopped the typing and sent the both of us into a fit of laughter.  
"When did I ever say I was a nice person?" Jami replied smiling after calming down.  
"The day I met you. I hated Chemistry." I kept typing having trouble with finding the right lines of code to change.  
"Me too, though it was more of not liking the teacher to be honest. And that is why I dropped it," Jami said.  
"At least you only had him for 1 year. I had him for 2." I pretended that I had been mortally wounded before going back to the coding.  
"Hahaha, but I had to listen to you complaining about him for 2 years," the blonde explained.  
"Mm. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't annoy you with my problems?"  
"Not a real friend," the younger one agreed.  
"DONE!" I looked appreciatively at the phone in my hand.  
"Okay you try it this time, I don't want to use up all my credit," Jami whispered excitedly.  
"Fair enough." I typed in Hi's number and as the call connected Sebastian from Black butler started to talk.  
"That is comedy gold," Jami said as she laughed along with me at the sounds the phones now made.  
"All right. Let's return thei-"  
"REBECCA! JAMI! TIME TO MEET THE AVENGERS!" We both smiled giddily and ran to set.  
"We can slip their phones into their pockets on our way, come on this is the big scene!" Jami exclaimed excitedly.  
"RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!" We skidded around the corner and saw the Stark Tower set. All the cast members were ready to go and, thankfully, the two of us were still in costume and only needed a quick makeup fix.  
"Alright girls you are going to portal in with Strange and then go with it from there. Got it?" The Director instructed.  
"Yep got it," We both replied at the same time causing us to laugh.  
"Alright. ACTION!" The two of us walked behind Benedict as he walked onto the set and Jami and I looked around in awe at the room.  
"Woah. Who are they?" Mark asked portraying Bruce Banner.  
"These two young ladies are Yin and Yang. They were kidnapped by HYDRA and experimented on," Benedict started.  
"Can I kill someone?" I asked as though it were a completely normal request.  
"No, Yin. They are the Avengers. No killing them," Jami warned.  
"My point." I made a duh motion before slumping on the green chair right next to me.  
"Yeah, yeah. Cause I'm such a party pooper for you," Jami snapped.  
"Too much," I shuddered and then made gagging noises. "Good." I gagged as I spoke.  
"You're always like this when we meet new people. I mean you asked Strange why he didn't kill his bad guy," Jami noted.  
"Only when they're," shudder. "good."  
"Well, then no luck here because they are all good," the blonde pointed out.  
"Okay. So you have brought two women who are from Chinese philosophy. Light and Dark?" I glared at Robert and flicked my hand before going back to staring at Jami. Robert went flying over the makeshift bar with the help of wires.  
"Hey you, shut up! How about you take a nap?" Jami called angrily.  
"Yang, I thought you were the nice one?" Benedict questioned.  
"You don't know much then, Yang; light with a bit of dark. He made me and Yin angry so we both reacted. Mortals do that often, they have no respect for us. And the villains always want me dead, if I didn't fight back I would have been taken out ages ago," Jami explained.  
"So you both were taken by HYDRA?" Evans asked.  
"Duh. What are you? Imbecilic?" I stood up and stalked towards the bar and looked over it to Robert who was still laying on the ground on his back.  
"We were taken walking home from a friends party and taken to this lab. They wanted to create a force of true evil, so they experimented until they had her."  
"Beauty and destruction in one form. Perfection at its best." I held my hands in the air in a way of saying I am the best. "But then the curse had to turn up. The princess is always cursed." I glared at Jami.  
"But when they realised that they made me, light, they tried to kill me and Yin snapped and killed them all. So we escaped and made a new universe together, we stayed there until Stephen found us and took us in. There is still a lot we don't remember from our past lives," Jami explained ignoring my line.  
"Did he though? Did he really?" I looked back over to the 'sleeping' Robert, before stalking back towards the green chair and sat down gracefully.  
"Sorry about her, she can be a bit much sometimes," Jami said looking at the others.  
"MY FRIENDS!" The booming voice of Chris as Thor startled me into falling off of my chair with as much grace as an elephant.  
"Shit," Jami said running to stand in front of the Asgardian. "Yin, he didn't mean it. Don't kill him," Jami finished.  
"Language." Evils yelled  
I stood up torturously slowly. My head hanging down until I was at my full height. I raised my head as the wires attached to me lifter me up off of the ground. "Move." My voice was low and dark. My hands splayed a little bit so that they could make dark clouds swirl around them later on. Jami rose to her full height and didn't move, she moved her hands up a bit ready to have editing done later.  
"Yin, no. I'm warning you now, stop or things wouldn't end well," Jami said strongly.  
"They never do. It doesn't stop me though." I flexed my left hand and a wire pulled Jami back into Chris taking them both to the floor. Jami flew up with the wire and pushed her hand out, I flew into the wall.  
"Woah. Stop! Both of you." Hemsdirt was still getting off the floor while Evils stood between Jami and I, as I lifted off the ground again.  
"Just one moment," Jami said her hand still out, she stalked to me and removed the ring from my finger. "There, she should be better now that I can stop her before she moves again."  
I fell to my knees. "GET! OUT! OF! MY! HEAD!" I cradled my head in my hands.  
"NO! You promised that if I stayed out you would behave and you didn't so I have to keep you in line. If you blood oath that you won't cause any more trouble then I will remove my presence from your mind. Do you swear?" Jami demanded.  
I moved my hand over my other hand 'cutting it'. "Fine. I swear on the blood that remains that I will not cause more trouble unless my misbehaviour is necessary." I held my hand out to Jami. Jami took my hand and cut her own placing the cut hand upon mine.  
"What are they doing?" Tom Ho asked Hemsdirt.  
"A Blood Oath. It is really serious. If someone swears they cut their hand and the blood that remains in their body is what they swear upon. Should it be broken the blood that was exchanged becomes toxic and returns to its owner, thus killing them with the toxin." He explained, waving his hammer between the two of us. "Which reminds me of my visit. Everyone, my brother will be staying on Midgard." I turned to Hemsdirt quickly with a sinister smirk.  
"You mean Loki is going to be here?" Jami asked nervously.  
"That is what I said," Hemsdirt replied.  
"It's Christmas. Yang, did you get me a present?" I was smirking like a maniac at the proceedings.  
"Here we go, Loki is her favourite villain. It's like you just told her that there is going to be a superstar visiting," Jami explained.  
"He is not a villain. He is the best kind of person to exist. He has a twisted sense of humour and is very inclined to make deals that benefit two of three or more parties involved. In complete honesty, I love Thanos and Loki. Perfect people with perfect personalities." I looked at the ceiling while lying on my back.  
"And this is why all the villains want her and want me dead. She is always rooting for them to win, heck she even knocks me out sometimes to give them the advantage," Jami sighed.  
"It is the right way to be. Don't bother fighting a lost battle just side with the winner. The bad guy." I spoke the last sentence seductively.  
"And this is why we have so many arguments," Jami huffed.  
"She is twisted." Robert was now up and looking at me. I was still smiling and blushing like a teenaged girl as I laid on my back.  
"You are lucky she is in dreamy-vill or she would have just blown your butt to the other side of the universe," Jami remarked.  
"Why is your brother coming here Thor?" Scarlett asked, hand resting on her gun.  
"He is trying to change for the better." That comment snapped me out of my trance on the floor.  
"WHAT?!" I stood up and paced. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" I screamed at the roof.  
"And there she is back on Earth, sadly," Jami sighed. "You just had to mention that he was trying to be the person he is on the inside. Bad Thor, Bad Thor," Jami remarked.  
"You keep your mouth shut! This is your doing! This is your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!! No, I must be able to do something. He can't go good. He is too perfect to be good. There must be something." I began to pace mumbling to myself.  
"Let's just ignore her. So why are we here in the first place? Stephen said you need our help," Jami asked.  
"There is something, or rather someone, coming to destroy Midgard." Evils answered.  
"When isn't there a threat to the Earth? And you handled it last time without the help of me or Yin. Why ask for our help this time?" Jami questioned.  
"Because we don't know what else will be coming with them." Hemsdirt explained. "If they make it to Midgard, there will be nothing left."  
"But you are going to have two Asgardians," "ONE! LOKI'S JOTUN!" I yelled before Jami could finish her sentence and then continued my pacing and thinking. "1, 2, 3, 4, super-humans, 1, 2 infinity stones," "THREE INFINITY STONES!" "5 humans with tech and skills and 1 Hulk. Why would you need light and darkness as well? Especially since we aren't meant to fight in wars," Jami continued, trying not to smile at my impromptu interruptions.  
"That can be explained another time." Legolas answered. At that moment I stopped pacing and looked behind Thor and straight at the newcomer.  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE PERFECT! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE GOOD! YOU ARE A PERFECT AND VERY HOT VILLAIN!" I ran up to Hi and started pointing accusingly at him.  
"Sorry about her Loki. You were her favourite villain and your decision to go good has angered her," Jami explained while pulling me off Hi.  
"Angered is an exaggerated understatement. I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEBODY!!!!" I left the frame which would be edited to make it look like I teleported.  
Jami looked at her wrist, which had changed through editing to look like half of the Yin and Yang combined.  
"And she has left the country, or universe. I'm not sure. Now I balance this whole country or universe. Yay. By the way, she was right, you were a good villain. But I can see your soul and it is good, it has light within it. Thor could I borrow your hammer for a second? It will help me find Yin," Jami asked holding her hand out. Hemsdirt placed the hammer in her hand and she held it between both her hands and closed her eyes.  
"Oh, she is in Germany. Getting drunk. Again. Thanks for that Thor, you can have this back now, I have to go get my friend out of that bar before she kills someone," Jami said returning the hammer to the shock of the rest of the cast.  
I walked back on set covered in fake blood and stumbling. "Betht. Night. Yet. Did you know that if you kill thomeone in a bar, everyone thinkth it'th a magic trick and then no one quethtionth it. 23 dead. That hath to be a record." I started to sway as I walked and stumbled.  
"Who did you kill? Did you check the timeline before you killed them? They could have been important?" Jami warned.  
"Of courthe I didn't." I fell forwards face first into the floor. And started to lightly snore as the character is supposed to do.  
"Damn it. I'll be back in a minute. Just put her on the couch and she'll wake up soon. If you wanted to know, by the way, the oath didn't work because she was swung at first," Jami explained before walking out of frame.  
"Um, Loki. Congratulations. Your first moment to prove you want to change. Move her to the couch." Hi walked over and lifted me, putting me on the couch just as Jami walked back into frame with fake blood on her hands a few moments later.  
"Right, only had to bring all of them back. They are meant to die in a warehouse fire in 3 years, after affecting many people in positive ways as they now know how precious life is," Jami said wiping her hands on Thor's cloak.  
"You could bring Frigga back?" I woke up and poked Hi on the cheek. "Nope. Only those who still have a timeline. Frigga's ended." I snuggled back into the cushion.  
"Sorry, but a timeline can only be changed up to a certain amount. And when she died Yin and I weren't light and dark yet, so even if we wanted to we couldn't," Jami explained sadly.  
"You kept making me change it to help Loki. In all honesty it just made him more evil. I'm proud of your mistake Jami. The fun's of restricted time jumping. And being the only one who can change someone's past." I threw my hands in the air and then 'fell back asleep'.  
"I did nothing of the sort. I only help those with the wrong intentions realise that what they are doing is wrong. I can't actually change anyone, I can only make the see what I see. That is the good that they hold inside," Jami noted.  
"Yeah because we learnt that when I changed the timeline. Stupid optimist." I mumbled in my sleep like state.  
"Whatever, just shut up and go back to sleep will you. I know you're not drunk, we can't get drunk. You just want to lean on Loki," Jami snapped for the second time.  
"BURN! You are learning my pupil." I smirked.  
"Uhg, can I leave now? I'm hungry and she is annoying me. And NO ONE IS EXPLAINING ANYTHING!" Jami announced.  
"Of course." The producer yelled cut after Evils line and I immediately moved from Hi's lap and stood away from the cast after passing close to Ho.  
"Done." I whispered in Jami's ear.  
"That's a wrap for today people!" The director called. Jami and I nodded and walked off set together not even staying to say bye to the rest of the cast.


	6. Chapter 6

August, 2018  
Jami and I were sitting in Jami's trailer in PJ's with the cute postie actor Will Tudor. "So you play Yang who is the dark in the light?" He was trying to wrap his head around the goings on for the movie.  
"Not really, Yang is the light. But in every piece of light there is a little bit of dark, And Bec is Yin, the dark, but in every piece of dark there is a little light. Does that make more sense?" Jami explained for the fourth time.  
"Yea. So you're the light with darkness and she is darkness with the light?" I face palmed.  
"Yeah, that will do," Jami sighed.  
"So are you looking forward to a part in a Marvel film?" I jumped around a bit from my seated position on the floor.  
"Yeah it sounds like fun, I mean I have been on sets before, like Game of Thrones and Shadowhunters, so I know what I'm in for," Will replied.  
"Do you think that you would be able to get me a tour of the Shadowhunter set, I'm a massive fan of the show and the books?" Jami asked excitedly. I whacked my friend over the back of the head.  
"Thank you. I needed that. Sorry that was rude of me to just ask," Jami apologised.  
"That's all right. I'm sure I could do something." Will answered with a wink.  
"You are my new favourite person. Sorry Bec, but he wins," Jami replied and squealed at the same time waving her hands in the air like a manic person.  
"That's all good. I don't mind. But you hurt her feelings buddy..." I pointed at him accusingly with a smile and a chuckle. Will raised his hands in mock surrender. The three of us were laughing when a new ringtone started. "Spider pig. Spider pig. Does whatever a spider pig does." I got up and ran outside the trailer and came back dragging in a guilty looking Tom Holland.  
"Look Jami. I found a spider." I let go of Tom and motioned that he could join the three of us.  
"Hahaha, I was wondering when one of them would turn up and spy on us. And you caught him red handed, this is funny. Hello Tom," Jami said humorously.  
"Laughing. Wait, you have been giving everyone a cold shoulder. Why the change of heart? Not that I'm complaining. And also did you change my ringtone?" Tom looked super confused.  
"Cold shoulder was part of us changing everyone's ringtones as revenge for what you all did to us." I explained nonchalantly pointing around the room.  
"I thought of the Spider pig one and the one for the other Tom, Bec got the other one. We have only done three so far," Jami added. The two of us laughed at the expression Tom had and Will joined us girls with Tom not far behind.  
"Who else have you got?" Tom asked.  
"Cucumber and Hi." With my comment Black Butler could be heard. "Young Master. We have run out of tea but Earl Gray is here to see you." I once again ran out and came back with guilty English man. "Jami. Now there's a tea thief."  
"Actually Bec. There's two." Jami reminded. I blushed.  
"You stole my tea?!" Tom seemed devastated and hurt.  
"Yeah. I almost feel kinda bad now." I smirked.  
"Well you should, tea is an important part of any English man's diet," Jami informed.  
"I said almost. I really don't. Why? Cause I'm evil and tea is just evil." I rubbed my hands together and sat down motioning for Tom to join the growing group.  
"Of course you don't, you have no heart. And you have wounded your only love, of one Mr Tom Hiddleston," Jami replied smiling. Oh, if she knew.  
"To be completely correct Jami, It would be Mr Thomas Hiddleston." I stated in a matter-of-fact way, winking at Tom. "Also, actually I won't say it for obvious reasons. By the way do you like your new ringtone?" I looked to Tom Hi who was just shocked.  
"Uh, um yeah. Different. What's it from?"  
"Oh, no! It is only from the best anime in the entire world! BLACK BUTLER! YOU NEED AN EDUCATION IN THE AMAZINGNESS OF THIS SHOW NOW!" Jami exclaimed.  
"Jami. Clam da fuck down. Although she is right." I held my friend at an arm's length.  
"Oh. I have to go. Stan Lee needs to see me." Will got up and left giving Jami a promise to sort out a tour of the Shadowhunters set.  
"You are my hero!" Jami called out the trailer at him.  
After he left Jami and I set out to make Black Butler show on the TV. "All right. Boys. SIT!" I stood in front of the TV and near the boys pointing in the general direction of the bed and the couch in Jami's trailer. Both boys did as they were told while Jami pressed play on episode 1 and the smooth sexy voice of J. Michael Tatum as Sebastian came on as the blonde moved to sit on her bed next to Tom Holland.  
"HOT DEMON BUTLER! Jami. I want a pet Sebastian." I moved and sat on the floor in front of the couch where Hi was sitting.  
"Me too, he is so hot and his voice is just sexy. And he cares about making sure Ciel eats," Jami gushes.  
"I prefer Tom, Tom or Benedict but DEFINITELY!!!" I squeal.  
"Same, but he is nice to listen to, especially considering he is an American voice actor," Jami noted.  
"Shh. Don't ruin my fantasies." I smirked evilly and even in the dark you could hear the sarcasm.  
"But to be honest Undertaker is my favourite," Jami reminded her friend.  
"I'll stick with Sebastian. He is too hot for his own good." I noted.  
"Yes, but Undertaker is funny and he can bake," Jami argued.  
"Sebastian wins the comedy medal hands down." I stated as the part of Sebastian telling a joke to Undertaker comes on.  
"That is true, no one tells a joke like Sebastian," Jami agreed.  
"Sebby for the win bitches." I say loudly.  
"Not when Grell is around though," Jami reminds. "Then Sebastian is taken over by the ever fabulous Grell Sutcliff," she continued.  
"Fair point. I surrender there." I put her hands up in mock surrender and moved position on the floor resting my head on Hi’s leg. He ran his hand through my hair before moving my head back to where it was.  
"Will you girls please be quiet? I'm trying to watch this," Tom Ho said from his position next to Jami on her bed.  
"Aw, my Tommy likes the show," Jami gushed, hugging him from the side.  
"Damn Jami. Your Tommy?" I laughed hysterically with my head resting on the couch.  
"Yes, my trailer. Makes all of you mine. Winning. Plus he just agreed to the show that definitely helps," Jami answered.  
"Leaving." I started to stand up from my spot on the floor.  
"Don't go!" Jami called and jump tackled me to the ground and sat me next to Tom Hi, thinking I would stay there.  
"I am not being yours, I am leaving. Do you know how bad and how creepy that sounds?!" I was thrashing about trying to get up.  
"Nope, you are my best friend. Otherwise you would not have come here to start with. And they are my friends too, otherwise they would not have stayed to watch my favourite show," Jami explained.  
"Dude. Sherlock. Doctor Who. Supernatural. Pengwings of Madagascar. Shadowhunters. You don't like any of them more than Black Butler? Honestly?" I was still thrashing about to try and get up as Jami continued to not let me up.  
"I love Black Butler more than kittens and puppies, and you must stay as you have not yet completed watching it," Jami said holding me down.  
"HAVE! WINNING! I finished it after WACE." I had finally broken free of my friends grip and was once again standing.  
"If you don't value our friendship then you won't stay, but then I won't talk to you for the rest of our lives and you won't get the super awesome present I got for your birthday," Jami warned.  
"I don't know. The door still looks so inviting." I was swaying between sitting back down and walking out and leaving the trailer.  
"I got you that thing you always wanted," Jami said in a sing song voice.  
"I doubt you got the one thing I ALWAYS wanted, the thing I always wanted maybe but not the thing I ALWAYS wanted."  
"I managed it, but I guess if you don't want it. I may or may not have talked to someone about getting you a whole day with someone," Jami said with a grin. I sat down immediately. "Staying!" I just sat there. Unmoving.  
"That's what I thought," Jami said, returning to her spot on the bed next to Tom Ho.  
"Thank you girls." Tom Hi spoke up.  
"We were blocking your view weren't we?" I looked down smirking like a maniac.  
"Yeah, but it's alright," Tom Ho said.  
"Oops." I laughed. I looked over to Jami to see that Tom Ho looked like he was going to cuddle Jami but was unsure.  
"Go for it," Tom Hi and I were both mouthing towards Tom Ho with thumbs up from both. Tom took the chance and wrapped his arms around Jami in a comforting and loving embrace. Jami snuggled into his arms and put her head on his shoulder sighing with content, shocking me with the reaction as the blonde usually hates hugs.  
"Naw! But what? Jami. You're doing a hug. Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Nausea? Cold?" I was 'panicking' at my friends new found cuddle bug.  
"No, I'm fine. He is just comfy and warm and nice," Jami replied quietly.  
"NAW!!" Tom Hi and I cooed at the cute couple. "I know. HOLSMITH! That's your ship name. I have a new OTP!" I declared loudly.  
"Shhh, you're interrupting the awesomeness," Jami stated.  
"I'll stop when my OTP sets sail." I stood up with a finger pointing to the roof. "I, Rebecca McKay, will make my OTP canon and it will have set sail so well that no one will be able to deny its awesomeness."  
"What are you talking about Bec. Black Butler is on, now be quiet," Jami shushed.  
"NO!" I quickly left the trailer with a plan.  
I ran out of the trailer and ran straight into Hemsworth. "Are you okay?" He asked me politely.  
"Fine." I cold shouldered him and kept running to my trailer. I found my purse and my phone before grabbing them both and running back out of my trailer and straight into Tom.  
"Can you give me a lift to a supermarket or grocery store or whatever the heck it's called here?" I inquired.  
"Sure. Um, are we still, you know?" Tom asked as he and I walked over to his car.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t give up dating you for anything.” I admitted as Tom drove to one of the stores really close by.  
"So what are you doing Rebecca?" Tom asked me.  
"I am shopping for some snacks and drinks for Tom and Jami. They are really cute together so I want to try and get them together. Make them a couple. It would be a dream come real for Jami." I answered honestly as I started collecting crisps, popcorn, chocolate, lollies, tea and soft drink. Enough that they could watch movies for days with no reason to leave except for the loo.  
"Fair enough. Let me help you out. It would be good for both of them." Tom and I ran around the shop filling the trolley we had gotten with junk before paying and leaving with the shopping.  
When we got back to set, I ran back into Jami's trailer with the bags of goodies. "Here."  
I gave them the bags and left. I met up with Tom and we both went to the window at the back of the trailer to watch the two of them. We could hear them as they speak but it was muffled.  
"What do you think is in the bags?" Jami asked Tom.  
"No idea you wanna check it out?" He replied.  
"Hell yeah, I'm super curious right now," Jami replied opening the bags and pouring them on the bed.  
"Hell yeah, movie night snacks!" Jami exclaimed.  
"Why would she do this?" Tom was confused as he looked at all the food.  
"You can never really tell with Bec. She could be bribing me because she left and still wants her birthday present or it could be something else entirely," Jami explained just as confused.  
"Anyway shall we eat this food and watch more Black Butler?" Jami asked.  
I grabbed out my phone and texted Jami. "What are you doing?" Tom asked.  
"Talking to my friend." I replied nonchalantly hitting send.  
Cute <3 - RM  
What are you talking about? - JS  
My new OTP. It beats Mystrade easily. - RM  
But I thought Mystrade was your forever. - JS  
Fictional only, yes. In general. Nope. It just got kicked out. I would give up all my ships just for my OTP to be canon. - RM  
Aw, what is your new OTP then? - JS  
HOLSMITH! YOU AND TOM HO!!! - RM  
HOLY SHIT! I didn't think you were talking about me and Tom. Plus he probably doesn't even like me. - JS  
Let's see. - RM  
I changed who I was texting and I felt Tom stifling a laugh, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I sent Ho a text.  
Do you love Jami? <3 - RM  
"Um, I can explain, Bec. Well. She. Um. Uh," Jami stuttered. I texted Tom again before Jami could explain.  
She so can. She loves you. - RM  
Kiss her! - RM  
"Uh, um. I, um. Hm," Jami continued to stutter. I sent another two texts but this time to Jami. I then closed my phone putting it back in my pocket.  
DO IT! - RM  
DO IT! - RM  
BING! The sound of my phone going off behind them caused the two to turn and see Tom Hi and I looking in through the window. "DO IT!" I yelled. Both Hi and I were smiling thumbs up. Jami got up to close the curtain.  
I received a text from Ho and read it before quickly typing one out to Jami.  
He replied. He loves you. He's worried that you don't love him. - RM  
Of course I love him otherwise I wouldn't let him cuddle me. - JS  
I ran to the trailer door and busted it open before I ran in. I pushed the two together forcing them really close to each other and ran out yelling. "JUST KISS! YOU TWO WOULD BE SO CUTE! YOU LOVE EACH OTHER SO JUST ADMIT IT!"  
Tom and I stood really close to the trailer hoping to hear their conversation, his arms wrapped around my waist and I lay my head in the crook of his neck. "Your friend is mad. But she is right. I- I do love you." We heard Ho say with sincerity.  
"She is mad, but I think we are her OTP," Jami said. I grabbed my phone and texted her, again.  
Yep. :P - RM  
"Haha, she is still watching. See?" Jami said and Tom and I assumed she was showing Tom her phone. Tom and I both grabbed our phones and texted Jami.  
Yep. :P - RM  
Yep. - TWH  
"They both are," Tom said chuckling. Tom and I got up to leave but I sent Jami one final text before leaving.  
We will leave you both alone but I want details tomorrow. - RM  
Alright, but there won't be much to talk about - JS  
"Do you think they'll kiss?" I asked Tom as I lay my head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, but not until tomorrow. I think Tom would be gentlemanly enough to do that." Tom holding me close as he replied.  
"Alrighty then. I'll take your word for it Mr Hiddleston." I replied mockingly.  
"I'm glad you will Miss McKay." He replied in the same fashion.  
Tom smiled at me and nodded his head at our efforts to get the other two together as he continued to walk me to my trailer.  
"Would you like to come in?" I questioned as I unlocked my trailer.  
"Sure." Tom replied. We both walked into my trailer and had a cup of tea while talking about ourselves.  
"I should get going." Tom said as he looked at his watch.  
"You could stay if you would rather." I told him as we both stood up. He seemed to mentally debate it before laying a quick kiss on my lips.  
"Only if you are happy to have me intruding." He stated with a wink, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me tightly against him, a small moan escaping my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

August, 2018  
I fell asleep pretty quickly last night after Tom spent the night, and when I woke up this morning, I was feeling absolutely riveting. Or basically, I just wanted to sleep rather than facing the world, my body a little sore. Hoorah. I heard three knocks on the door before Jami's voice called out for me to wake up and get ready. I looked around and saw that Tom had already left but had left a note saying good morning and sorry. I smiled before I got caught in my sheets trying to get out of bed before Jami walked in and saw the mess from Tom and I. I went head first into the floor for the second time in three days before I quickly tossed on some clothes and some deodorant before doing a 30-second brushing of my teeth. I then opened the door to see my blonde friend patiently waiting for me.  
"You might want to put a hat over that bed head missy," Jami said laughing at my appearance. I went back into my trailer and got my favourite hat to cover the bird's nest on my head before walking back out of my trailer.  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" The blonde asked, looking at me.  
"A little bit. I was, a bit busy, and forgot about the time. What about you and Tom?" I exclaimed as I questioned my blonde friend with all remnants of tiredness gone and hoping for her not to question my comment.  
"We stayed up watching Black Butler until late, but we both fell asleep at one point. Nothing else happened. But this morning he did kiss me on the forehead. It was super cute," Jami replied, gushing at the end.  
"OMG! YES! I am so proud of you and my OTP is canon. TODAY WILL BE AMAZING!!!" I squealed as I jumped around clapping my hands together.  
"Calm down Bec! You are more excited about me having my first boyfriend then I am," Jami noted hitting me over the back of the head.  
"Duh. You and Tom are my OTP because you two are super cute and he is an absolute gentleman and that is the perfect kind of guy and he is sooo interested in you as you are in him. That seems like the perfect reason to fangirl right now." I tsked at my friend before going back to super, happy, fun mode.  
"Okay, okay, I give. Let's just get to make up and then to set. Remember we are still being cold to everyone apart from Will, Tom and Tom," Jami reminded.  
"Yeah, I know that" The mocking, child-like tone a contrast to my serious facade.  
We made it to make-up a little bit later and the poor hairdresser somehow managed to calm my hair down and get Jami's not to frizz like it usually does. The make-up artist redid the makeup that we both had the previous day, dark for me, light and neutral for Jami, and the two marks of Yin and Yang on our wrists. We exited the makeup trailer and headed over to the set where we would be filming today, chatting about the scenes that we would be doing and going over our lines, even though we had both learnt all our lines for the whole film already. Jami opened the door for me and bowed like how Sebastian would when he was around Ciel. I nodded my head and entered the room motioning for Jami to follow. As we got closer to the main set where we would be filming today Will walked up and greeted us.  
"Hey Rebecca and Jami! How are you this morning?" He asked politely, the rest of the cast watching from afar not sure how this would play out.  
"Hey, Will! We are doing great, thanks for asking. How are you this morning? I hope the rest of the cast welcomed you," Jami replied smiling.  
"Yeah, I'm good, and the cast have been quite nice. Though they all say not to prank you both," Will said smiling.  
"Good. Cause payback is an absolute bitch and it is best served with a cold side dish of evil revenge." I threatened glaring towards the cast that were still listening in on the conversation.  
"Oh, so that is the reason for the whole. Earl Grey thing," Will realised.  
"Yep, that is our way of returning the favour. But don't tell them, we don't want to ruin the surprise," Jami acknowledged grinning.  
"No problem. I'll leave you girls to your plan then," Will replied walking off towards the set.  
"I like him. Good guy," I stated. "Speaking of good guys. Where are the other two? I thought they had a scene today as well?" I looked around not seeing either of the Tom's. I felt kind of alone without Tom now.  
"Probably still in makeup or something, I know my Tom had to go back to his trailer to get changed into his costume, and that takes like 45 minutes to get on," Jami replied looking around as well. "There is Tom Hi over there Bec, standing next to Hemsdirt, who is next to Chapstick, who is next to Bird Brain," the blonde continued as she waved over the Frost Giant. I smirked as he looked a little on the tired side as well.  
"Hey Hi, over here! I wanna have a talk with you!" She called out over the set, causing shock to pass over the faces of the other cast members.  
"Good luck brother," Hemsdirt called as Tom walked over to the girls.  
"Good Morning Jami and Rebecca. How is my favourite girl and half of my OTP doing today?" Tom Hi asked sending me a smirk and a wink.  
"I'm good thanks Tom. How are you this morning?" Jami asked as I blushed.  
"uh, g-great now, be-better actually," I stuttered while blushing.  
"That's good, and I'm very well thank you. Especially now that you are both talking to me again and have forgiven me for my misguided manners," Tom Hi expressed smiling.  
"Well, we have forgiven you for what you did to us and now you may talk to us once more without the hateful glares being sent in your direction," Jami replied smiling softly, while glaring in the direction of the rest of the cast.  
"I am so glad that that isn't me anymore," Tom Ho called out from behind Jami making her jump.  
"Tommy! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Jami scolded, smiling at her new boyfriend.  
"Sorry darling, but the opportunity came up and I took it," Tom Ho explained laughing.  
"Well I don't forgive you yet," Jami replied smiling still.  
"Why not?" Tom asked.  
"Because you laughed at me," Jami said pouting.  
"I'm sorry for laughing at you. Please forgive me darling," Tom pleaded.  
"Alright, but only because you called me darling. I love it when you say darling, it just sounds so nice with your accent," Jami agreed.  
"I will remember that darling," Tom said forcing his accent on the darling.  
"OH MY LOKI IT IS TOO CUTE!!!" I gushed as I rested both hands on my face on their respective cheek.  
"So shall we head over to the set now before the director starts to call us over?" Jami asked the group.  
"Sounds like a plan Miss Smith," Tom Hi said nodding.  
As we headed over, Tom gave me a quick kiss when no one was looking before we stood with the rest of the cast where we received many looks of astonishment and confusion. But many looked down when Jami or I glared in their direction.  
"Why are they not being glared at anymore?" Drowney asked roughly.  
Jami and I whispered into the two Tom's ears with the answer we wanted them to tell the others.  
"They say it is because we have begged for forgiveness and they have already gotten their revenge on us," Tom Hi said.  
"Which we are not allowed to tell you about," Tom Ho finished.  
"So they got you back and you begged for forgiveness and now they will talk to you?" Hemsdirt asked.  
"Basically, yeah. Also they changed our names on our trailers to Ho and Hi and removed all the tea from the set and trailers," Tom Hi added frowning about the tea.  
"Well there is still tea. It's just that I'm the only one who knows where it is." I stated proudly. Tom sent me a hopeful glance and I nodded.  
"I know sort of where it is too," Jami announced frowning. Tom Hi looked openly hopefully at Jami. "By the way Holland your jackets are super comfy," Jami added turning to Ho. "I kind of stole them when you guys pranked us as revenge. Do you forgive me?" Jami asked, hiding behind her hair as Hi walked over to talk to Benedict.  
"I'm not sure I can forgive you," He replied smiling.  
"Why not?" Jami said frowning.  
"I think I need a hug to forgive you," Tom said grinning.  
"Only for you, and only so you'll forgive me," Jami said squinting her eyes and giving Tom Ho a hug.  
"Okay, I forgive you darling," Ho grinned after the blonde hugged him.  
"Psst, Jami." I bumped my blonde friend after she finished hugging Tom Ho.  
"What?" Jami asked turning to me.  
"Look what I stole from Tom Hi's pocket." I held up a pack of cigarettes.  
"Bad Hi, we are going to make him quit. And Benedict too."  
"And Evils. And Ruffalo." I mentioned nodding my head after each name. "Do you think we could get Hemsdirt in on getting them to quit?"  
"Yes, he is like our set Dad anyway. He will care for your safety and health," Jami answered looking around the room.  
"That's true." I looked away from Jami for a moment and saw Tom Ho looking at the cigarette box.  
"Please tell me you don't smoke." Tom Ho sounded pleading.  
"Of course I don't smoke. I refuse to, it's disgusting and she is asthmatic." Jami said making a face at the thought of even smoking.  
"Why do you have them then?" Tom Ho inquired while Jami was motioning behind me as she noticed a certain someone walking in our direction.  
"I pickpocketed them from Tom Hi." I stated with a proud smile.  
"You pickpocketed what from me?" Tom Hi was standing behind me and I still had the cigarettes in my hand.  
"We are going to save your life and mine in the process," I hid the cigarettes by my side, turned to Tom Hi and patted him on the shoulder. "I will give you back your tea and buy you more weekly if I must but you are not smoking again." I held up the box of cigarettes.  
"It's for your own good and the good of everyone else. Don't worry, you won't be the only one forcefully quitting." Jami added with a smile.  
"Who else are you two going to make quit? I want to help." Tom Ho asked.  
"Sure. Tom Hi, obviously, Cucumber, Ruffalo and Evils. And we want to get Hemsdirt into the mix too, because he is like our set Dad from the first few days before you guys pranked us, also we need someone who can look intimidating. Not that you don't look intimidating Tommy," Jami explained, pointing discreetly to those she had named.  
"I feel like this is going to be a long 10 months with you two." I nodded enthusiastically to Tom Hi as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Yep." I popped the 'p' before running to my trailer and returning with all of the tea I had stolen from Hi. "Here you go. I'm going to go pickpocket Hemsdirt's phone and return it with a new ringtone." I handed the tea to Tom Hi and then walked over to the set near the rest of the cast glaring at all of them.  
"Hemsdirt could we talk to you about the scene today please. That is if you're not out pranking poor innocent teenage girls," Jami called out to get his attention while I took his phone, changed the ringtone and put it back in his pocket.  
"Uh, yeah sure Jami. I think I'm free after filming today," he replied confused, not noticing me behind him just like the blonde had planned.  
"Good, because this is your chance. And you only get one so use it well," Jami warned just as I was placing the phone in his pocket.  
"Well I won't let you down then," Hemsdirt said questioningly, as if we acted suspiciously.  
"Winning. Good distraction Jami." I held up my fisted hand for a fist bump with the blonde.  
"I know right. I am so good at this," Jami said bumping her knuckles with mine.  
"What do you think of that Loki thing as his new ringtone?" I questioned.  
"Genius. Pure genius. I want to call his phone just to see his face!" Jami exclaimed.  
"Wait the Loki thing?" Both Toms were looking between the two of us teens.  
"I agree Jami, but not right now. Or we call Cucumber as well. The Loki thing where it's like. 'I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you. Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?' That one." I quoted as I mimicked the Loki voice.  
"That freaks me out every time you do that. Creepy as all hell that is. I remember when you sent that to me last year and I was sitting in my car at the bus stop when I played it. I am so happy no one else was there because I freaked and threw my phone at the back passenger chairs," Jami said, shoulders up with a frown.  
"My bad. I only meant to embarrass you entirely in the centre of London." I smirked while Hi was shaking his head slowly.  
"But Bec, this was back home. In Capel, in my precious Modre," Jami explained.  
"I know. But I would have gladly done it in the centre of London during peak hour."  
"I know. You have no sense of shame," the blonde agreed.  
"Having shame is boring. If you have no shame, ones embarrassing acts embarrass those around them. It's a wonderful system of embarrassment and shame." I looked almost wistfully towards the sunny blue sky.  
"You are just a special case." Tom Hi announced.  
"JAMI! I JUST GOT CALLED SPECIAL BY TOM HIDDLESTON!!!" I started to jump around and went into total fangirl mode like I was on day 1, despite my relationship with him.  
"Oh man here we go again," Jami signed.  
"JAMI!JAMI!JAMI!JAMI!JAMI!JAMI!JAMI!JAMI!Guesswhat?" My voice was so ecstatic that my words were incoherent.  
"CALM DOWN BEC!" Jami said hitting me over the back of the head.  
"Calm." I stood stock still with a straight face. A polar opposite to how I was.  
"Man you confuse me sometimes," Jami said.  
"Good. It means I'm doing my job 100% accurately. This allows for one to be intuitive as to what is going on." I stated matter-of-factly.  
"I spend the whole time I'm around you trying to understand what you're talking about, you think I would have learnt in 3 years," Jami complained.  
"NEVER!" I started to jump around squealing like a three-year-old again. Jami laughed at me, her smile showing in her eyes as she looked to the two Toms' who wore the same expressions.


	8. Chapter 8

September, 2018  
Jami and I were 'asleep' on set. "Brother, what are you doing?" Hemsdirt stood next to Tom Hi who was watching the two of us. We were laying on one another without being physically on top of each other. Our position looking like the actual Yin Yang symbol.  
"Why are they like that?" Hi spat the word 'that' like it was poison.  
"I do not know." Hemsdirt put a comforting hand on Hi's shoulder.  
"What are you two doing in their room?" Hemsdirt and Hi turned to Ho who had walked into frame.  
"Hunting bilgesnipe." Hi's comment was sarcastic.  
"Seriously? I thought it would have been something creepier like watching women sleep." Ho replied lazily.  
"THE HEL ARE YOU THREE DOING?!" I yelled, Jami and I were now sitting up and glaring directly at the three men.  
"Watching two women sleep? Have you heard of privacy?" Jami seethed.  
"Nothing." "Good luck brother." Hemsdirt and Ho took off leaving Hi behind.  
"Um..." Hi looked scared to death when the producer yelled cut.  
"You alright there Hi? You look like we need to get a coffin and a grave ready." Jami said grinning.  
"I'm fine. I honestly wasn't expecting that though." Hi, Jami and I laughed as Ho came and joined the gleeful group.  
"Good job darling." Tom grabbed Jami's hand and gave it a kiss on the knuckles causing Jami to blush.  
"Aw, thanks Tommy. You did great too, I love how you play Spider-Man. Definitely my favourite so far," Jami replied still blushing.  
"Got it." I held my phone in front of me as Hi looked over my shoulder.  
"It looks good. Twitter?" Hi glanced at me and I nodded.  
"And Facebook. Hope you two don't mind but Holsmith is going viral on social media." I turned the phone to show the young couple a picture collage of them. One photo of the two hugging, a photo of Tom lightly kissing Jami's forehead and Tom kissing Jami's knuckles while she blushed.  
"Don't you dare!" Jami lunged for the phone.  
"Geez. I'm not actually going to publicise it. It's too cute to publicise." I gushed as Jami took the phone from the my hand. I opened my mouth to ask for my phone back when the Penguins of Madagascar theme song started playing.  
"What on Earth?" Jami and I doubled over laughing. The laughing became hysteric as a recorded version of Cucumber saying Pengwings ended the ringtone. I fell over laughing as both of us cried with laughter. Both Tom's laughing as well.  
"Did you two do this?" Cucumber was now standing near the group of us. Both Jami and I nodded from our positions, me on my back laughing while Jami was leaning on Ho for support.  
"Payback. Never prank an Australian." While Jami spoke, distracting Cucumber, I reached for his pocket and removed the pack of cigarettes from his jacket.  
"And we are going to help you quit smoking." I smiled innocently from my spot on the floor showing Cucumber that I had his cigarettes.  
"You should be honoured, spelt with the u, that we think of you enough to want to save your life.   
Though you may see it as force and not help. But you will thank us one day," Jami continued.  
Benedict looked between the two of us and the two Tom's. "They will. They are doing the same to me." Hi offered some form of comfort to Benedict. Jami and I had settled down and were both standing on our own two legs.  
"Why?" Benedict questioned.  
"It is disgusting, it is killing you and it will kill her quicker. If you want to continue smoking you can be the one explaining why filming has to be postponed because she is in hospital, and I'm there all the time so that she isn't alone in a scary hospital," Jami explained with questionable sternness, shivering at the end at the thought of a hospital.  
"In short, I'm asthmatic. Someone smokes, they kill themselves slowly but kill me quickly. Any questions?" I clapped my hands together looking between Benedict and Hi. "Nope, good. Now, Jami. Should we call Hemsdirt?" I motioned to the devil himself who was heading our way.  
"Was that a serious question? Of course we should," Jami replied smiling evilly.  
"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you are my friend?" I questioned, as I pressed the call button on Hemsdirt's contact in my phone.  
"Yes multiple times throughout our friendship when I do something that gathers your appreciation," Jami reminded.  
"Good. Let me remind you. I am soooo grateful that we are friends." I looked to Jami with a sadistic smirk.  
"Me too Bec. We wouldn't be here if we weren't friends. And why are you looking at me like that?" Jami said.  
"Listen." I held up a finger in front of my lips, then pointed to Chris who was freaking out trying to find his phone as Loki could be heard saying 'I will be the first man to kiss you,'  
"Hahaha, that still freaks me out," Jami said shivering. The ringtone finished and Chris was still looking for his phone.  
"I love it. Can we do it again?" I looked to Jami. The two of us stood side by side watching Chris, while the three English boys stood behind them laughing.  
"Yeah go on. His face was priceless," Jami agreed smirking holding her phone up ready to video the scene.  
"Take 2." I pressed the call button again.  
"Action," Jami called.  
This time I fell to the ground laughing while Chris was sporadically tossing his shirt off trying to find his phone. Going through all of his pockets with bright red cheeks.  
"And Cut!" Jami called as the phone stopped ringing and Chris was trying to find his phone still. Not knowing that we had placed it on the chair next to him under a jacket.  
"Priceless. OMG! Hold on. I know what to do." I grabbed Jami's phone and bluetoothed the video to myself. I gave Jami her phone back and walked towards Chris laughing as I watched the video.  
"This is going to be good. I'm not missing this, come on Tom's follow that laughing girl," I heard Jami announce.  
"OH MY GOD THIS IS HILARIOUS! Hey Hemsdirt. You gotta see this video." I stumbled while laughing.  
"Rebecca has this got anything to do with you girls?" Hemsdirt asked.  
"You mean this." I handed Chris my phone and pressed play on the video. I laughed hysterically while he went red with embarrassment.  
"We got you! Ha revenge!" Jami called smiling.  
"We forgive you now set Dad," Jami continued with her hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah. Now you gotta help us with them two, Ruffalo and Evils." I pointed to Cucumber and Hi. I saw that Cucumber was casually standing in the corner of the set staring at his phone and getting frustrated with it.  
"Just give me one moment first please." I stalked towards Cucumber and grabbed a bottle of ice cold water on the way. Removing the lid I poured it over Benedict and grabbed his phone so that it didn't get wet and skipped back over to the group.  
"OMG that was evil right there. Did you see that Hi? Take notes cause that water has been in that ice for ages and she just poured it on him. Poor guy. Hahahaha," Jami said losing it at the end.  
"FUCK THAT'S COLD!" Benedict yelled as he tensed due to the ice water that covered him.  
"LANGUAGE!" I yelled back. I now stood next to Jami with a big sadistic smirk plastered on my face. "Aussies 5, English 0." I said as I did a strike in the air as though marking a tally.  
"Aussie! Aussie! Aussie!" Jami called.  
"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Hemsdirt and I cheered back.  
"Hahaha, Team Aussie for the win!" Jami announced.  
"You can't beat the English though." Hi replied  
"Really? Watch us," Jami taunted.  
"I will not stand for this bull shit." I knelt down on the ground and looked up. "Please continue with your imaginary world where the English can beat the Australians." I smirked.  
"Amen," Jami concluded smiling.  
"We could beat you any day." Ho replied.  
"Wanna bet Tommy?" Jami said grinning.  
"Yeah." Both Tom's replied confidently. Benedict was now standing with the two Tom's.  
"Alright then. We're even. Three on three. May the best country win," Jami said standing tall.  
"We will kick your posh butts." I stood up next to my friend with a cheeky smile. "Point 1 to Australia."  
"We will fight to the end. Diggers legend," Chris added standing next to Jami and I grinning broadly.  
"Why did you say point 1 to Australia?" Hi inquired.  
"Hey is it 1 point per prank or 1 point per person affected in a prank?" I questioned.  
"I vote the second one. Also points for teamwork and team spirit," Jami answered.  
"10 points to Australia!" I cheered.  
"Also, get caught and you lose. Not just those here included, we can prank the rest of the cast too," Jami added.  
"Come on you lot! You are meant to be getting ready to go to San Diego for the Comic Con!" Someone called.  
"3, 2, 1." I held up three fingers putting them down as I counted down. The three English boys went to walk and tripped when they tried.  
"Always look at your feet." I grinned and walked off laughing maniacally.  
"I can't believe they fell for that," Jami joked.  
"What kind of person doesn't check to ensure that their shoe-laces haven't been tied together?" Chris replied.  
"How you manage to do that I will never know," Jami said astonished, "I thought you were caught for sure when Tom Ho looked down," the blonde finished.  
"How's it go in Sherlock?" I turned and made sure the three English boys were listening. "Once again you see but you do not observe. You fail to connect your actions to their consequences."  
All three of us Aussies laughed and walked off leaving the English boys to untie their shoelaces. We discussed plans for future pranks and knew exactly how we were going to win the bet.  
"So what do we win if we win?" Jami asked curious.  
"I don't know. That was never specified." I commented.  
"We were too busy trash talking them and talking up our country." Chris admitted.  
"We'll have to think of something good to make them do," Jami decided.  
"Yeah. Do you think fans will ask what our favourite moment on set has been?" I commented looking to the two other Aussies.  
"I'm not sure anyone will ask us questions considering no one knows about us," Jami replied.  
"They may so that they can get to know us." I stated pointing to my head and then towards Jami.  
"What do you think Chris? Do think we will get many questions?" Jami said turning to the older Aussie.  
"They probably will ask you both generic questions or ones that everyone will have to answer. There won't be questions specifically for you two." Chris answered honestly.  
"Cool. I'm not sure how I would go if someone asked me specifically a question. I would probably ramble," Jami noted.  
Time skip brought to you by Panda's blowing bubbles at the zoo in their sleep.  
"OH MY GODS! JAMI! LOOK AT ALL THOSE PEOPLE! WE ARE SO DEAD!" I was freaking out but was jumping with joy.  
"Calm down Bec. They probably won't even notice us if we stand behind Hemsdirt or one of the others," Jami replied seemingly calm.  
"Are you freaking out?" Hi and Ho were standing with us two Aussie girls and we were staring at the large crowd.  
"How do you say yes in much bigger and more nervous seeming words?" I commented.  
"YES!" Hi displayed arms waving in all directions like a crazy person.  
"Nice job Hi, she is going to try that now," Jami noted smiling.  
"Yep." I took a breath and then mimicked Tom. "YES!" I started giggling after that.  
"What about you Jami?" Tom Ho asked.  
"I don't really get stressed very much, I mean I have butterflies but that's about it," Jami explained.  
"They asked about freaking out, not stressing out." I pointed out to my friend before returning to the stand with water bottles and sculling the third one today.  
"Freaking, stressing. Same thing for me, and if you keep drinking like that you're going to end up peeing on stage, especially since that isn't all water. I saw the boys put something in it earlier," Jami explained.  
"I thought it tasted kinda funny. You go to the toilet before you go on stage and I grew up with nurses bladder so I will be fine either way." I commented shrugging my shoulders.  
"Sorry boys no point this round for you," Jami smiled.  
"Ding! Ding! Ding! Denied." Chris and I yelled in unison.  
"All right you lot. Time to go on stage." One of the organisers led our group of six up the stairs to the stage.  
"Alright I got this. I'll go first," Jami said climbing the stairs, but tripping on the last one catching herself and rolling onto the stage like a rollie pollie.  
"You all good Jami?" I yelled over the yelling and screaming.  
"Yep! That was awesome!" Jami called smiling and waving to the audience from the ground. "Hi,"  
I followed after Tom Ho who went straight after Jami. Tom helped Jami up to hear cat calls and 'naws' from the crowd. After a while everyone was on stage, everyone was sitting down in the right seats and there were no more tripping incidents.  
"Welcome to San Diego." The organiser was at the podium and welcoming the group before questions started.  
"Who wants to pick the first question?" The organiser asked.  
"Cucumber does." Myself, Chris and Jami said in unison making Benedict go red.  
"Point Australia," Jami announced.  
The crowd laughed at the antics while Benedict chose who asked a question first. A girl of about 13 grabbed the microphone, "Hi," she said. Before continuing the six of us said hello to her.  
"What do you enjoy most about the characters you play?" She then handed back the microphone and went to sit back down.  
"Probably getting to do different stunts and being really sarcastic. But the best bit has to be that I get to play my favourite superhero." Ho replied.  
"I get to smirk and be creepy. It is fun being an antagonist" Hi commented.  
"IT IS!" I yelled in reply.  
"Oh gees," Jami pinched the bridge of her nose. "Getting to be a polar opposite of someone while being best friends is an interesting experience, especially on set. Great question by the way,"  
"That is true Jami, you two get into more mischief than Loki himself. But what I enjoy is the spin Marvel has on the original tale that Thor is based on," Chris stated smiling after pointing to Jami and I.  
"I agree. It's a different way of telling characters and then just casually throwing them into an entirely different dimension in astral form only to go flinging through universes. Being a sorcerer is the best bit of being Stephen Strange." Benedict confirmed with a smirk and chuckle.  
The next person was a man in his twenties. "Why did you say 'point to Australia.'?"  
"Well, that's a funny story actually." Jami exaggerated with her head resting on her left hand.  
"These English gents, believe that they can beat us Aussie's in a prank war." I commented.  
"So now there is a challenge to see which country is better at pranks." Hemsworth concluded.  
"We have some funny videos. If there is a phone adaptor we can show you." Jami and I spoke in unison.  
The organisers sorted it out and Jami pressed play on her phone. There was the reaction of Ho when his phone started ringing with the new ringtone. Then was Hi which was just as amusing as Ho's reaction.  
Jami and I looked to the two boys and saw them bright red and heads on the table.  
Next was Benedict, his reaction to the new ringtone and then me pouring the ice cold water on him. The crowd was laughing hysterically.  
Jami went to grab her phone when Chris's video started playing. Jami ripped the cord out but the whole crowd had seen the video.  
"Point England." The three Englishmen announced.  
"Three points Australia. The score now stands at 29:2 to Australia." I announced pretending to add marks to a tally.


	9. Chapter 9

September, 2018  
Two little boys walked up to the microphone. They would be 5 or 6 and they looked identical. "H-hi." The two spoke into the microphone in unison.  
"Hello sweeties." I gushed.  
"Aw, aren't you two just the cutest little peas in a pod?" Jami gushed also.  
"We wanted to know if we could get a hug from Rebecca and Jami?" The one on the left asked while the one on the right asked. "Also we wanted to know if you guys like liked anyone on set?"  
Jami and I basically vaulted over the table in front of us. The two of us knelt down and hugged the twins.  
"Parents please raise your hands and wave if we can have permission for them to sit with us up on stage." I stated. Two hands went up in the crowd and the two of us led the boys back up on stage where we sat down with the boys in our laps.  
"To answer your question sweetie we would have to ask who you were asking?" Jami asked nudging the boy on her lap.  
"All of you." The little boy replied timidly.  
"Aw you are just the cutest, if you were on set I'd like like you. But...Well...I...Um. Bec help," Jami answered.  
"Tom Holland. *cough* *cough* She loves Tom Holland. *cough* *cough*." I replied laughing. "I openly admit to a major celebrity crush on Benedict and Tom Hiddleston. Denial is the first stage of getting past something so I will never deny it." I answered confidently while cradling the now sleeping little boy.  
"Yeah says the one that stalks them. You had their numbers before we even got to the set and you know the exact address of their houses," Jami pointed out to the boy on her lap.  
"Yeah. I did. I also can be really creepy and mention that I knew where they spent most of their time and in which room they slept." I smirked creepily while looking towards the two in mention.  
"I would say for their safely not to tell the screaming fans out there that information, but I'm feeling like a meanie so I say go for it! What do you think new bestie?" Jami asked the boy sitting on her lap. "By the way what's your name sweetie?"  
"Bartolomeu." The little boy replied shyly. "And you totally do it Bec!" He added smiling at me with his front tooth missing, looking like a mini Loki.  
"By the way does anyone else have someone they like like on set?" Jami questioned looking towards the other end of the table who looked both equally scared and amused.  
"Yeah, I'd be scared too. Keep an eye open at night." I smirked from under my fringe.  
"I, well, uh..." Ho started.  
"He returns Jami's feelings." Hi finished for him. There was a large number of naw's from the crowd and one woman who yelled. "That lucky bitch!"  
"That's my OTP mate. Careful." I yelled back jokingly. The kid in my lap moved in contempt before settling back down.  
"As a friend, I like everyone, more than that, well, I have Sophie and she is all I need." Benedict responded.  
"OMG!" Jami and I gushed immediately along with the entire crowd.  
"I'm the same as Ben. Great friends with everyone on set but I love my wife Elsa." Hemsworth replied.  
"I haven't thought about it really. Though I do have my eye on a lovely lady who shall not be named at the current point of time," Hi stated smiling and sending me a discrete wink.  
***Time skip brought to you by the Tesseract***  
"Jami, do you want to go Pop! Vinyl hunting?" I asked as I walked towards the main floor of the Comic-con.  
"Hel yeah! But first we need disguises." Jami answered making a quick turn to the back of the hall where our bags were.  
"YAY! Lady Loki time." I ran to my bag, grabbed the costume and followed Jami to the toilets so we could change. As the two of us emerged from the toilets we saw the two Tom's wandering towards us, both deep in conversation until Jami sneezed.  
"Wait, where did you two get them from?" Ho asked looking at the very familiar Spider-man costume.  
"Well, long story short," I started.  
"RUN!" Jami ran past the two with me following hot on her heels.  
"TWO POINTS TO AUSTRALIA!" We Aussies called back in unison before continuing out into the main floor. We posed for a couple of photo's, no one knowing who we actually were, when we heard fans start screaming and heading the direction we had just come.  
"And that is why you need a disguise." Jami commented. The two of us laughed and walked through the con and returned with bags of Pop! Vinyls.  
"Did you seriously need to buy one of every single Supernatural, Black Butler and Shadowhunters Pop! Vinyl?" I questioned incredulously.  
"Of course I need them," Jami replied in a 'duh' tone.  
"Weird." I stated and the two of us went down to our bags to grab our normal clothes to change out of the costumes, only problem. They weren't there.  
"Hmm. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Cucumber is a dead man walking." I seethed. I turned and stalked towards the break room, still in Tom’s Loki costume.  
Jami grabbed her phone and snuck after me. As the two of us walked around the corner, Hemsdirt walked around the opposing corner. "Hey Tom. Hey Tom...wait." Chris did a double take. "Jami? Rebecca?" Chris questioned.  
"No. We are Tom and Tom." I commented sarcastically.  
"We have been changed." Jami added.  
"Benedict is in my body." I commented pointing both hands to my chest.  
"Which one are you?" Chris was confused.  
"I don't know. Who do you think?" I spoke with sarcasm permeating every word.  
"You're starting to sound like Rebecca, Tom." Jami noted.  
"Quick we need your help." I commented with desperation.  
"Bec and Jami stole our clothes...their clothes...the clothes. And are in Benedict and my form." Jami explained.  
"And where is your form?" Chris asked pointing at me.  
"Wherever Benedict has taken it." I stated  
"So what am I supposed to do?" Chris asked amused  
"Wait...are you Chris?" I spoke with a hint of mischief.  
"Yeah. You might be Benedict." Jami added with a hidden smirk.  
"I am Chris." Chris stated nonchalantly.  
"Are you?" I pushed.  
"Yes." Frustration was coming into Chris's voice.  
"You sure?" I was smirking now with glee evident in my voice.  
"YES!" Chris yelled.  
"Look there they are." Benedict and Tom Ho walked around the corner and the three of us Aussies ran towards them. The English boys turned on their heels and ran back the way they had just come. The two boys took a wrong turn and were now being glared at by Jami and I.  
"We didn't do anything." Tom reasoned.  
"We know at least one of you did." Jami stated glaring at the two English boys.  
"Look Bec, Jami..."  
"Wait...What?" Chris was once again confused as he looked between the four of us around him and cut Benedict off.  
"Do we get points for managing to prank Chris with sarcasm?" Jami asked curiously.  
"I don't think so." I pointed out in defeat.  
"He took our clothes though." Jami pointed at Benedict, who looked scared now, as she spoke.  
"True. I did, but that's not anywhere near as bad as that." Benedict motioned behind Jami and I. Jami and I grabbed the two English boys and hid behind them as Tom Hi poured cold water. It missed the two of us and hit Benedict and Tom Ho.  
"THAT'S COLD!" Benedict and Tom Ho whined in unison.  
"Do you like getting wet Benedict?" I asked with ulterior meaning obvious as I spoke.  
"Yeah, that's the second cold shower you've had today in Bec's presence," Jami pointed out hinting.  
"Should we be telling Sophie about this?" I stated with sarcasm so as not to offend.  
"No. No, no, no. NO!" Benedict was smiling but sounded serious.  
"Yes?" I offered.  
"Vicar of Dibley style." Jami called. This pushed us three Australian's into hysteric laughter which dragged the three English boys with us.  
"You two are maddening." Benedict complimented.  
"Thanks." Jami and I said in unison.  
"But when did you become Mister Gibbs?" I questioned.  
"Dear god." Benedict chuckled.  
"Anyway, where are our clothes? As much as I love stealing Tom's clothes, I would like to put on my own clothes." I said with sincerity.  
"Yeah, as much as I love the look of your costume Tommy. It's a bit big because I stole it from your stunt double because yours was a bit short in the ankles," Jami added smiling at the now frowning youngest English boy.  
"Yeah...they may be out in the centre of the floor...out there." Benedict commented  
"How?" Jami asked.  
"Well, the power of fans. I gave them to my fans that came to visit me and told them to put them in the centre of the room. Brilliant aren't they?" Benedict complimented the fans.  
"Well, if they are so good..." I grabbed Benedict by the arm and dragged him, grabbing Hi on the way and led them to the exit between the back area and the main floor. "Why don't you go and see them again. Hmm?" I said with an innocently evil smile. I pushed open the doors and pushed the two English boys outside.  
"Hey Tommy? Could you please get my clothes for me?" Jami asked.  
"Sure thing darling. What do they look like?" Tom Ho replied.  
"You saw me in them this morning, and if you happen to pass a stall selling Black Butler clothes here's a 50. I want one just get your size it'll fit," Jami explained. While she was talking my distinct voice could be heard yelling to the fans.  
"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND TOM HIDDLESTON!" There were some squeals and screams and then just the normal drone of fans.  
Tom Ho and I walked in casually carrying mine and Jami's clothes and Tom was also carrying a Black Butler shirt and hoodie for Jami.  
"Well, that was fun. I need to do that to those two more often. Maybe Hiddlesbatch will become canon." I commented. Nah, I’m not sharing Tom.  
"Hahaha you are so evil Bec. Thanks Tommy," Jami said taking her clothes from Tom Ho and hugged him.  
"PHOTO! I NEED A PHOTO! THIS NEEDS TO BE REMEMBERED!" I grabbed my phone and took a photo. As I was looking at the photo two annoyed Englishmen walked back in.  
"Well aren't you too quite a sight to see," Jami said still hugging Tom Ho. I looked up and saw them with lipstick stains from their stomachs up, body paint as well. Their shirts ripped and belts missing.  
"Another." I lifted my phone and took a picture of the two men then smirked as the distinct sound of 'tweet' was heard.  
"Please tell me you did not just put that on twitter?" Cumberbatch asked.  
"No. It's on Snapchat and Facebook as well. It's my cover photo on Facebook and Twitter as well." I said casually as my phone started blasting with tweets and Facebook notifications.  
"She's not lying," Jami said showing the room my page from her phone.  
"How did you do that so fast?" Hi asked surprised.  
"Bec I think your page just died. It's glitching on my phone," Jami noted, Tommy looking at her phone, his head resting on her shoulder.  
"Oh, I forgot. It's also on the Marvel, Tom Hiddleston, Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch and English actors Amino's." I said smiling innocently. I pulled out my phone and looked at my 291 notifications from the variety of social media outlets. "Hey, did you guys want to buy a belt? There's someone selling two. Rumour has it that they were worn by Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch."  
"And that Tommy is why you go out there in a costume that is not your own," Jami said to the boy hugging her waist from behind, shocked at the events happening before them.  
"I need more photos." I stated looking at my phone. "Boys. Pose." I then took lots of photos.  
"And here we go again. She may be awhile. Wanna get something to eat with me Tommy?" Jami asked. "Oh, do you wanna join Chris?"  
"Yeah, sure," Tommy replied while Chris said, "Nope! This is too funny to leave."  
"I could make these my home screen and lock screen wallpaper!" I commented with ecstasy and euphoria in my voice.  
"Guys, help. Please." Hi begged, sending me joking wink.  
"Hiddles. Models don't talk...Wait. Let me put it on video record and then you can." I went to work on my phone so that I could record the going's on.  
"Sorry can't hear you. La la la la," Jami called walking hand in hand with Tommy as they went to find something to eat.  
"Can you zoom?" Chris asked.  
"Of course." I smirked and zoomed up on Tom's abs and took photos before moving to Benedict's abs.  
"They are some nice photos. You should put them on social media. Anything and everything." Chris said with an evil smirk.  
"I thought you played Thor and he played Loki," I stated. "When did you two switch?" I smirked as I asked before opening my social media and posting all the photos that the medium's would allow.  
"Thank you boys." I smiled and moved over to the boys bags. "Here." I threw them clean clothes and a new belt to the respective owners.  
"You are pure evil Miss McKay. Pure unadulterated evil," Benedict stated catching the clothes mid-air.  
"Naw. Thanks. That's the best compliment I have had since yesterday." I stated before smiling evilly and stalking towards the cafeteria in hopes of annoying the two lovebirds.


	10. Chapter 10

September, 2018  
The trip back from San Diego Comic Con was quiet and calm when compared to the ride there. Everyone was tired from their day, many asleep on the chair in which they sat. All of the American's were asleep in their chairs away from us 3 Australians and 3 Englishmen. Jami was asleep on Tom Ho's shoulder, as I sneakily took pictures of my OTP.  
"Tom. Psst." I moved and sat on Hi's lap which he willingly accepted, arms around my waist.  
"Mm?" Tom looked to me after laying a kiss on my shoulder. I pointed to the young couple on the seats across the aisle. I then showed Tom pictures on my phone of the young couple.  
"They are quite cute." Tom said before tapping my left thigh so I knew he wanted to get up. We both stood up and went to take some more photos at different angles of the young couple. The two of us were planning to make a montage to spam the couples phones with when Jami stirred in her sleep. Tom and I moved quickly back to our seats pretending nothing happened.  
"What are you two up to?" Chris was leaning over the seats in front.  
"Going to make a montage of them." I said as I motioned to the still, thankfully, sleeping couple.  
"Okay then." Chris seemed a little put-off but still laughed.  
"We should prank the Americans. All of us." Tom stated.  
"What?" Benedict was standing in the aisle.  
"That's actually a good idea. We should get those two in on it when they wake up." I commented.  
"I still don't know what's going on?" Benedict looked between the three of us in front of him awaiting an answer.  
"Tom suggested that we," I made a circular motion to our group of four and then pointed to Jami and Ho. "Should work together and prank the Americans."  
"Like a war between proper English speakers and those that need to learn how to spell?" Benedict questioned.  
"Exactly." Tom answered.  
"Not the puppy!" Jami cried sitting up and startling Tommy next to her.  
"Wow, what are you guys doing in a suspicious huddle over there?" The blonde said recovering from her sudden awakening.  
"I don't know. Why are you waking up screaming about a puppy?" I asked.  
"I was having a dream about an adorable spotty puppy and a giant skateboard ran it over," Jami explained shaking her head.  
"..." The four of us just stared at Jami like she was crazy.  
"Okay then." I got up and pushed past Benedict to sit in front of the couple leaning over the back of the chairs. "Want to prank the Americans?"  
"Duh, they have no idea how to spell properly," Jami expressed.  
"That's what I said, in slightly different words." Benedict pointed out proudly.  
"Well, it's true. They always forget the 'u'. IT IS NOT HONOURABLE TO SPELL IT WITHOUT THE U!" Jami exclaimed.  
"Jami. Shush. You'll wake them up." Chris and I did a recon to make sure the Americans were all still asleep while the others continued to talk.  
"Oh don't worry about them waking up I put a mild sedative in their water earlier," Jami noted proudly.  
I walked back with a guilty look on my face. "It wasn't the ones that may, or may not have been on the bench?" I questioned looking guilty.  
"No, it was the ones I gave them and said it was flavoured with berries and citrus, so that they wouldn't know until too late," Jami answered.  
"Thank Loki." I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to my seat in front of the couple that were now surrounded.  
"Why? What did you do to those ones?" Jami asked.  
"Nothing...much...sort of..." I mumbled incoherently under my breath. Tom heard and started laughing.  
"You sort of what?" The Blonde pushed.  
"Fdbubafb." This time Benedict heard and joined Tom in laughing at what I had done.  
"Bec," Jami pushed again.  
"I may have changbusdbvusbvdjvjn." I was trying not to laugh as the two English boys just laughed.  
"You swapped it for alcohol didn't you," Jami stated.  
"Nope." I stated.  
"She...swapped them...for laxatives." Tom managed to say between bouts of laughter.  
"Shit! I have one of those in my bag!" The Blonde cried, rummaging through her bag. Tom, Benedict and I went into overdrive of laughter as Jami frantically searched.  
"You're just lucky I didn't drink any yet or you would be wishing you were dead," Jami seethed.  
"You wouldn't kill me. You would feel alone and out of place." I said with a hopeful voice.  
"Oh I would, and I have Chris for the whole out of place thing," The Blonde noted smiling.  
"Oh look. I need to um, you know. Go." I moved out of the seat and walked quickly to the farthest point on the bus from Jami.  
"That's right walk away you scared dick," Jami called after me.  
"THIS ISN'T SUPERNATURAL!" I yelled to the blonde.  
"AND THIS PUT LAXATIVES IN THE WATER WITHOUT TELLING YOUR BEST FRIEND DAY!" The Blonde yelled back.  
"IT WAS IN THE AMERICANS ROOMS! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD STEAL THEIR WATER!" I replied honestly. The four men were losing it at us young Australian's pantomime.  
"I STEAL EVERYONE'S WATER!" Jami replied.  
"I'M SORRY!" I hid behind the chair.  
"YOU SHOULD BE! I FORGIVE YOU THOUGH BECAUSE I WOULD ACTUALLY MISS YOU IF I MURDERED YOU," Jami cried.  
"Naw. Thanks...I think." I now stood behind Jami who was still facing the seat that I was on.  
"Wait. How did you get there?. You were over there not 30 seconds ago." Chris questioned.  
"You're welcome bitch," Jami sniffed ignoring Chris. "Man are we drama queens," she continued rubbing under her eyes.  
"Yep." I commented proudly. "Also, there is space under the chairs. I crawled over." I said in answer to Chris's question.  
"Were the fake tears believable this time?" The blonde questioned.  
"I don't know. Let's ask the judges for their scores. Mr Cumberbatch. Your score please." I said imitating a commentator.  
"Out of 10, 7." Benedict answered.  
"Thanks. Mr Holland. Your score please." I turned to the younger man.  
"10." Ho stated.  
"I think you're biased. Mr Hiddleston. Your score if you will." I turned again.  
"8. Maybe a 9." Hi commented.  
"One or the other. We will go a 9 there. And last but not least. Mr Hemsworth." I was smiling giddily.  
"10." Chris stated proudly.  
"Woah, that makes an average of 7+10+9+10 divided by 4 equals..." Jami started.  
"9 but I'm pretty sure two of those were biased." I stated. "Chris is Australian and you're dating Tom so I think they don't count." I continued.  
"It still counts in my heart. You know where it really matters," Jami said smiling.  
"Girl. You are crazy." I started. "But so abnormal. Thank god." I finished smiling.  
"Why thank you," Jami commented, her hand on her heart. "That really means a lot to me."  
"I thought one Australian was bad. Do we really need three?" Hi asked Benedict in a mocking tone.  
"You would be lost without us." I said smirking at Hi who got a light pink hue on his cheeks.  
"And you wouldn't laugh as hard. So what is this about the prank earlier?" Jami answered.  
"Touche. What did you two do to Chris?" Hi inquired.  
"What do you mean?" Jami asked confused.  
"I think he means when we confused the shit out of him." I answered. "He thought that I was you and Jami was Tom." I answered pointing from myself to Hi and then from Jami to Ho.  
"Oh right, that was fun. Man is that what we are going to do to them?" Jami asked pointing to the passed out Americans.  
"Yes. I think it is." Benedict answered with a smirk.  
"Look out Benedict. Your Khan is showing." I laughed.  
"Is that not a good thing?" Benedict asked in an over dramatic hurt tone.  
"Well I think it is," Jami noted grinning. "Khan was one of my favourites in the film, Chekhov wins though."  
"I'm sorry, but I have always been questioning my morals. Khan was and always will be my favourite character." I looked to my hands. "I wanted him to win so bad." I sounded mournful  
"Technically he did almost win, I mean he did save his people, that counts as a win in my books," Jami noted.  
"He didn't. Spock did. Spock kept Khan's people on the Enterprise and Kirk also saved them. Kirk didn't fire them at Kronos. So technically, Khan never did save his people. He isn't dead though. Just a popsicle at the moment. So therefore, if he woke up he could free his people, destroy Star Fleet and, and, and, and, he could rule the universe and kill all life forms that are inferior and make the world a happy place. GO TEAM VILLIANS!" I cheered  
"Aw but you know how it is, the good looking bad guys never get to win. Khan, Loki, that one dude in that film that was insanely good looking but really a bad guy. Man," Jami added mournfully.  
"Moriarty. Khan. Loki. Sir Thomas Sharpe...Tom, do you ever play the good guy?" Rebecca asked in innocence. "In High Rise your character caused a man to commit suicide, Night Manager you were partially good but were still a criminal. Crimson Peak you were a bad guy turned good but still bad? Kong: Skull Island you were assisting in the dropping of bombs that lead to lots of people dying. Marvel, well, everyone knows that one." I pointed out.  
"Damn, she got you there," Jami announced.  
"In I Saw The Light-" Hi started.  
"You played Hank Williams who cheated on his wife. Next." I finished.  
"Don't even try Tom Hi, she has seen all of your movies. All. Of. Them," Jami enunciated.  
"Ooo. If we want to see if someone can beat my insane knowledge on actors. Benedict, your turn. Do you ever not play an insanely brilliant but very narcissistic character?" I turned to Benedict while Tom just started to laugh awkwardly.  
"I think I'm just going to say no." Benedict answered.  
"That was a good answer. She may stop now that she didn't catch you," Jami whispered to him.  
"Wrong. Smaug. He was yes narcissistic but he wasn't all that intelligent in comparison to the characters around him. You have failed the test. Who's next?" I smirked and rubbed my hands together with an evil smirk.  
"Oooh, do Chris next," Jami said excitedly.  
"Do you ever not play a character who sacrifices himself?" I questioned.  
"Um, uh. Yes?" Chris questioned.  
"Correct. Chris wins a point. Your character in Ghostbusters never sacrificed himself." I smiled honestly.  
"Alright," Chris says wiping his brow.  
"Jami. Would you like to do Tom?" I asked my friend.  
"Okay, I've got this, " Jami started, "Do you ever play a character that isn't terrible at talking with girls or women?" she finished.  
"In real life he is pretty decent wouldn't you say Jami?" I said with a wink to my friend.  
"Um, sometimes. Yeah," Jami says. "But that's not the question,"  
"Um, Yes. Once." Tom replied nervously.  
"Shit I totally forgot that one. Wait no he was terrible as well, WRONG," Jami said smiling. "Hey Bec this is fun," Jami added looking to me.  
"I know. We know their characters better than they do but, I think I know them better than they know themselves." I said smugly.  
"Well, then. Jami do you ever play a character that isn't innocent?" Chris demanded.  
"Yes," Jami simply replied.  
"Ha, Wrong!" They laughed.  
"You didn't in what was it?" I asked my friend. This cut the boys laughter short.  
"Frankenstein the Monster Musical in 2015, point me," Jami answered grinning.  
"That's right." I said nodding.  
"What? But?" Hi started.  
"But what? It counts. I have seen all of your theatre productions as well and know them off by heart. It counts." I defended my friend.  
"Just so that you know I've been in 5 productions I think. About that amount, one that I partly wrote if I do say. It was the best one out of all of them," Jami educated the 4 boys.  
"Winning. Go Jami." I cheered.  
"Thank you, Thank you," Jami said bowing in her chair, blowing fake kisses at me.  
"Good job." I patted my friend on the shoulder.  
"I know. People should film these moments. They would go viral," Jami explained smiling.  
"Good to know you hadn't noticed." I held my phone in Jami's face showing that she was live streaming on Facebook and that it was going on Twitter and YouTube live.  
"Holy Mother of Beeeeeeeeeppppppp! Bec!" Jami exclaimed.  
"What? It's funny. And it is viral." I pointed to a little number that said that the video had already been shared over 100 times.  
"Wow, let me see," Jami gasped.  
"Sure." I handed my phone to Jami with a massive smirk on my face.  
"Holy Shit this is amazing. You better not have recorded me singing Disney the other day," Jami said turning to her friend.  
"No. I was too busy recording Hi and Cucumber singing on their balcony and putting it online." I stated honestly.  
"Good, because the world does not hear that," Jami sighed.  
"The world did need to see those two singing with their arms around each other and no shirt. Honestly, some people may get the wrong idea." I commented suggestively. Chris laughed and had to sit down because of laughter.  
"Ahahaha, that's good," Jami snickered. I took my phone back from Jami and ended the video feed.  
"Ah. Who gave me free access to social media and the internet? I need to thank them." I announced.  
"Well, I'm the one that told you the WIFI password so," Jami thought out loud.  
"Jami, thank you for giving me internet access for such convenient moments." I said before looking to the two Englishmen in question who were just red with face in hands.  
"Oh, you're very welcome," Jami said smiling at the rest of the group.  
"Anyway, off of the awkward topic," Benedict started.  
"Why is it awkward? Did the bromance go further?" I looked at the two hopeful.  
"Bec, remember what I told you about private lives. What they do together behind closed door is their own business," Jami said hitting me over the back of the head.  
"But with Holsmith being canon I have a shipping OTP that needs to be made canon. Holsmith will always be my main OTP but now I need Hiddlesbatch to be a thing. I NEED IT! JAMI GET ME SOME I NEED SOME!"  
"CALM DOWN!" Jami yelled shaking me by the shoulders.  
"That's my line." Benedict pointed out.  
"I will NOT calm down. Also, didn't see your name on it." I provoked Benedict.  
"You know what? Tommy wake me up when we get back home will you darling," Jami said mimicking him on the last word.  
"Just before you go to sleep," I was looking at my phone. "This isn't Hiddlesbatch but it is a hilarious Sherlock meme." I said to Jami.  
"Fine, but then I'm going to get some sleep. We having filming in the morning and you know how   
I get when I don't get enough sleep," The Blonde folded.  
"Okay. I'm amused as hell over the colossal bad judgement of nearly all of Sherlock's friends in regards to their relationships like:  
John: *gets into cars with total stranger women because? He doesn't fear getting axe-murdered??? And he hits on them??*  
John: *accidentally marries an assassin*  
Molly: *accidentally dates the world's greatest criminal mind*  
Mrs. Hudson: *married a cartel leader*  
Sherlock: I've got to protect my dumb friends. They keep trying to marry psychopaths when I'm not looking. **SUSPICIOUSLY EYES LESTRADE**  
Lestrade: What?  
Sherlock: Don't you start." I finished having impersonated all the characters and done a voice steal on Benedict.  
"Hahaha, Well done. Very funny. Nighty night," Jami announced laying her head on Tom Ho's shoulder once more closing her eyes.  
"Night." Everyone repeated to Jami.  
"Wait, what's Hiddlesbatch?" Chris questioned.  
"A little bit better than Hiddlesworth and Freebatch." I answered.  
"I still don't know what that is?"  
"Hiddlesbatch is Tom and Benedict in a gay relationship. Hiddlesworth is you and Tom and Freebatch is Martin Freeman and Benedict. Does that answer your question?" I said smiling as the three men mentioned shuddered.


	11. Chapter 11

September, 2018  
"So what's the order?" Hi asked looking at Jami and I.  
"It is a circular movement. That way no one gets too confused." I stated while Jami made a circular motion between the group that was formed.  
"It will go in this pattern." Jami said to ensure that everyone knew the pattern. Everyone nodded and walked off.  
"Jaaammmiii. How am I meant to be Ho? I can do the others but I am not very knowledgeable on your boyfriend."  
"Just say 'darling' a lot with an English accent and you should be fine," Jami answered looking to her boyfriend smiling.  
"I do not say 'darling' that much," Tommy pointed out.  
"When you're talking to me you do. Alright Bec, when the person who is being me when you are Tommy says they are me ask me if I'm alright and put 'darling' on the end," Jami corrected.  
"My question is how do I be Chris?" Jami asked the group, mainly Chris.  
"Well, you laugh at the situation and complain about being short," Chris explained.  
"But I'm not short! I'm 5 feet, 10 and a half inches. That is above average height for a female of this age group. So I am tall!" Jami argued, "Also, never ever should you tell a person born in the year of the Dragon that they are short or not as tall as you thought because you will get the fight of your life," The Blonde added glaring at Chris.  
"Uh, okay then," Chris noted shying away from Jami's glare.  
"Right so how are we meant to be you two girls? I mean, both of you are quite the mystery to all of us," Benedict questioned.  
"Well to be Bec just fangirl about who you are, like if Benedict was being Bec she would fangirl about being Benedict. She would probably run your hands down your body to feel the abs and stuff, and if she was being someone, *cough, cough* Hiddleston *cough, cough*, then she would have no shame in looking in other, more personal, places," Jami explained.  
"Oi. Don't deprive my Cumberbitch. It's true though. I would have no shame." I admitted.  
"Sorry, sorry" Jami said holding her hands up.  
"And well to be me, just wave your hands around when you talk, excessively. I mean I do it without noticing all the time, that is why I carry something to fiddle with in my pockets at all times in case I get surprise interviewed by a magical pony or something," Jami explained.  
"And so you don't smash people in the nose and break it." I pointed out.  
"That was one time and he deserved it anyway," Jami complained.  
"I'm not saying he didn't but everyone is worried that you are going to bash them in the nose." I stated in an 'I'm-not-trying-to-argue' tone.  
"Well I didn't hit anyone at the Comic Con. I should get a cookie for that," Jami said as her stomach rumbled loudly.  
"You mean like these?" I pulled a packet of Monte Carlo biscuits out of her bag.  
"Yes, I mean like those," Jami replied eyeing the packet.  
"Well, I guess it's your birthday." I commented handing Jami the entire packet before getting out a second and handing the blonde the second packet as well. "That's another thing. I am never unprepared. I always have food, water, sunglasses, umbrella, you name it I always have it. So if you don't have food on you and you get hungry just complain about being unprepared and you're doing great." I commented.  
"And this is why you are my best friend in the whole entire world ever!" Jami exclaimed hugging me while munching on a Monte Carlo biscuit.  
"Oh. Did I ever get around to giving you that Castiel figurine Jami?" I questioned.  
"What Castiel Figurine?" Jami asked confused.  
"Obviously not." I reached into my bag again and pulled out the 10 inch figurine that I had bought the younger teen at SDCC.  
"Oh My Gods! You are the best!" The Blonde squealed, dancing in a circle.  
"When you said you had everything I thought you were exaggerating." Chris mentioned looking in my bag.  
"Bec doesn't exaggerate anything. Even period pain," Jami explained.  
"I do. Every blue moon. Also, don't look in a woman's bag when she is on her period. I get really angry when I am on my period because of the pain and I will start throwing pads and tampons at you." I warned the invading blonde.  
"Oh right, there was one of those the other day, you know a blue moon. I went Smurf hunting, I didn't find any though. And Chris you better stop looking or you might find something you don't want to see," Jami expressed. Chris quickly backed away from me.  
"Look. It's Drowney." I commented pointing behind the three English boys.  
"Alright we've been through this. Everyone get into character!" Jami exclaimed.  
"What are you lot doing down here?" Drowney asked when he reached the group.  
"Robert we need your help mate!" Jami exclaimed deepening her voice a bit.  
"Since when did you call me mate?" Drowney asked confused.  
"I've called you mate since we were on the set of Avengers together," Jami continued.  
"Yeah but I haven't." Hiddles commented.  
"I'm confused." Drowney said looking between Jami and Hiddles.  
"Chris! Robert thinks you are me," Hiddles explained waving his hands between himself, Robert and Jami.  
"Yeah and he thinks you are Tom." Benedict said. "Wait," Benedict looked down at himself, looked up and smiled before putting his hands on his stomach and rubbing up a little bit.  
"Oh Gods, Bec you are in Benedict's body aren't you?" Hiddles said.  
"Yep." Benedict said popping the 'p'.  
"Hands off." Chris walked up and pulled Benedict's hands off of himself.  
"Bec, how do you deal with the weight of these?" Bec said as Tommy.  
"It's not like I know...wait...Benedict?!" Benedict spoke in distress.  
"What?" Chris questioned.  
"How do you get used to this? It's so weird and...uncomfortable..." Benedict said in shock as he pointed down.  
"Um, I guess if you are born that way you get used to it as an infant," Chris remarked, cheeks slightly pink.  
"Thanks." Benedict stated with a smirk. "Tom, you don't get used to it. You just don't notice." Benedict finished talking to Bec.  
"Alright then. Darling you are rather quiet are you alright?" I asked Hiddles.  
"I'm fine. Tom you need to eat more, I'm starving. The Hiddleston diet doesn't work." Hiddles complained. I grabbed the bag and and walked over to Hiddles with it open.  
"Physically, I'm Rebecca so I'm sure I can give you some food Darling." I commented.  
"Yeah. It's all good." Benedict said. Hiddles reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs.  
"It feels weird." Everyone looked to Tommy as he spoke for the first time. Drowney looked white with confusion and fear. "Tom, why are you so short?" Tommy asked me.  
"I'm not short. You are just tall." I replied.  
"Okay. I am leaving. Bye." Drowney turned heel and left as quick as he could without running.  
"Ha, we got him good!" Jami announced to the group, being herself once more.  
"Thankfully. Did you enjoy the chocolate?" I turned to Tom catching him as he put the last chocolate frog in his mouth.  
"Ha, I guess you are no longer on the Hiddles diet," Jami smiled. "You did well being me by the way, though you need more hand movement to get it down," The Blonde continued.  
"The chocolate was very good and thank you Jami. Also, why do you have so much food in your bag?" Hiddles inquired.  
"I have a friend and a sister who I swear do nothing but eat. Having lots of food stops them from complaining to me." I announced proudly.  
"Haha, guilty as charged. At least when I say I'm hungry I don't say that I'm going to roast the person nearest. Or pick on me," Jami replied  
"Shania never said that she was going to roast the nearest person. It was always you." I corrected.  
"Yeah and I'm usually the person nearest," Jami noted.  
"Mmm. Jami Jerky does sound really good right now." I pulled out her phone and called a friend about Jami Jerky.  
"Yeah well I'm off the menu so don't get her started on this," Jami glared.  
"You threaten to eat people?" Benedict looked incredulous.  
"It's a form of kindness. If I threaten to eat someone it is my way of saying they look good. Shania on the other hand it is because she is cannibalistic so no compliments from her side." I responded before I walked off talking on my phone.  
"Yep, that sounds about right actually. Bec always laughs it off, Shania looks like she would do it if she got hungry enough," Jami explained. I walked back over after hanging up the phone.  
"Good news and bad news for you Jami. Good news, I'm not allowed to eat you. Bad news, Shania is hungry enough right now that she is truly contemplating coming over here to have Jami Steak." I announced.  
"Why me though? I'm skin and bone as you both always say, I'm the 'skinny' one of the group. Not good for eating," Jami complained.  
"I don't make the rules on cannibalism. I'm sorry my friend. However, if you will please excuse me, I need to go cry and take some pain meds religiously." I then walked off and into my trailer as the pain in my stomach grew.  
"Oh war time is it?" Jami called after me.  
"YES!" I called back.  
I sat in my trailer with my legs curled into my chest in the corner with pain meds and a shit tonne of water. I took a sip of water and took the last of my pain meds. when someone knocked on my door.  
"If you value your life it had better be important," I called out and heard Tom laugh.  
"Come in," I called to Tom and watched as the door opened and Tom looked around my trailer. When he saw me he looked surprised.  
"Jami told me what was wrong. I thought this may help, Love." Tom said handing me a hot water bottle. I grabbed it and held it tight to my abdomen.  
"Thanks, Tom. It helps a lot." I thanked. Tom nodded before sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his chest.  
"Should I be worried about you talking about making 'Hiddlesbatch canon'?" Hiddles questioned laughing. I smiled and shook my head.  
"Nah. I am only joking around. I am not sharing you. Not even with Benedict. I called dibs." I answer smiling.  
"I'll remember that, Love." Hiddles said laying a kiss to my forehead." Does it hurt that much?"  
"Yeah." I answered. Tom stood up, before crouching down and picked me up. He carried me over and placed me on my bed before reheating the hot water bottle and giving it back to me.  
“Is there anything else I can get you, Love?” Tom asked as he sat down and moved my head onto his lap.  
“Thanks Sweetie but no.” I answer curling more into his lap.  
"Come on. Let's go and be social. I will be by your side the whole time, though. I promise." Tom said holding his hand out for me after he managed to get me off his lap.  
"I love you, Tom." I noted as he helped me up before I lay a kiss on his cheek.  
"I love you too, Rebecca." He replied holding me to his chest and laying a chaste kiss to my lips before we walked out.  
***Time Skip brought to you by angry fangirls over Pietro's death, he never should have died!***  
"I just saw Scarlett, Zoe and Elizabeth on the set," I informed the group as I walked over basically cradling a hot water bottle to my lower stomach. "Anyone feel like pranking them?" I questioned.  
"Oh! Me! I do! I do!" Jami cried jumping up and down.  
"Okay then," I sat down, pulling my legs up to my chest. "Who's who this time?" I questioned.  
"Oh right, so Tommy you are me, Hiddles you are Hemsworth, I'm Cucumber, Hemsworth you are Bec, Cucumber you are Tommy and Bec you are Hiddles," Jami announced.  
"I think we need to change Benedict's nickname to eggs. It sounds yummier." I said in thought.  
"For Eggs Benedict right?" Jami asked.  
"Yeah. It's actually really nice to eat. Much better than normal eggs." I said.  
"Huh, I've never had them before. Maybe I should try them," Jami said, hand on her chin as if she was thinking.  
"DIBS MAKING THEM!" I called out. "I love cooking. I will happily make them for you."  
"Okay crazy lady you can make them," Jami replied her hands up in surrender. I clapped my hands together with a smile on my face.  
"Okay you two. You can do that later. Let's go prank these three first." Chris spoke before turning towards the set the women were on. I got up, while talking colourfully under my breath, and followed after him.  
"Right! Everyone in character!" Tommy called.  
"Let's find out." I stated smugly, staring at Chris.  
"What?" Chris asked worried.  
"I want to see how well you know me." I said smirking.  
"Oh this is going to be good," Jami said smirking like me.  
"Okay then." Chris thought carefully and then smiled before running over to the girls as fast as he could. "You have to help. It's urgent." Chris started. "Wait, don't worry. Who's in my body?" Chris turned to the group with a smirk.  
"Hiddles." I called as Hiddles.  
"How's the pain going?" Chris asked as the group came and stood around him and the three women.  
"Don't ask." I seethed and sat on the ground in the foetal position. "Oh, I see why you sit like this now." I commented.  
"Guys that's definitely not important right now, we need to be swapped back into our own bodies or we may be stuck in quantum status," Jami exclaimed as Benedict.  
"Well, I remember last time I was in Bec's body so I admit to being grateful I didn't have to deal with the pain but I don't like being this tall. I am scared I am going to hit my head on something." Benedict stated.  
"Tommy, why do you work out so hard? Your body hurts," Tommy complained waving his hands around.  
"I found Jami." Chris said as he pointed to Tommy.  
"Okay. What are you lot up to?" Elizabeth asked looking between the group.  
"Well, we were all standing around when something happened and now we are all in different bodies." Hiddles explained. "And now I have no idea who's who mate." Hiddles continued.  
"Yeah. It happened earlier and we asked Robert to help but he ran off." Jami explained. "Which, is exactly what we did not want him to do of course," She finished.  
"Why are you talking like Benedict, Jami?" Scarlett asked.  
"He's not me, I'm me! Well, I look like Tommy and Benedict is in my body. So it would be nice if someone helped instead of running away like Drowney did," Tommy exasperated.  
"Ah still confused," Zoe stated, not buying the act.  
"Well love, we were standing around chatting when a weird light appeared and we were made to switch bodies. It said we will keep swapping until we have learnt to recognise each other or get someone to switch us back. Does that make sense now?" I said, putting emphasis on the 'love' to sound like Hiddles.  
"No, not really. It sounds as if you lot are trying to prank us to be honest. Although Holland is doing a very good job at being Jami if I might add, and Jami's Benedict is very convincing," Zoe answered.  
"I am Jami!" Tommy yelled as Jami yelled, "I am Benedict!"  
"Alright then, we can test this," Elizabeth announced.  
"All of you say Penguins," She continued.  
A chorus of 'Penguins' filled the room, while Jami stumbled over the word a little just like Benedict would.  
"Alright you passed that one, next word is Cavalry," Elizabeth stated.  
An array of 'Cavalry' echoed around the room, while Tommy yelled, "Bec help!" to Chris on the other side of the circle to which another 'Cavalry' was replied.  
"Hm," Scarlett looked around the circle notably to see if anyone was going to crack.  
"Next word is Cemetery," Zoe called.  
"Jami help!" Chris called to Tommy while the rest of us said Cemetery, I sneakily just moved my mouth while Jami said it loud enough for both of us.  
"I've got your back Bec, Cemetery," Tommy called.  
"Ow." I grabbed her stomach. "Sorry guys, I'm out. I need pain meds now." Standing up cautiously I walked off in pain towards my trailer again.  
The three women in front of the group stood there with smirks on their faces, knowing that we had been lying the whole time. I heard the conversation as I left because I wasn't walking very fast.  
"Oh shit guys I don't have my phone on me," Jami exclaimed, worry evident on her face.  
"Where did you last have it?" Chris asked.  
"No idea, I remember having it with me when I left my trailer this morning after getting ready for the scenes today. But I ran into someone I didn't recognise this morning, and then I can't remember if I had it after that," Jami said thinking about the hours already passed by.  
"Well, it couldn't have gone too far," Hiddles noted.  
"Yeah, but if someone found it and opened it, I have a password though, but it has pictures and videos from the set that can't be released or I would be in big trouble!" Jami cried.  
"I'm sure it's just in the green room or something. I'll help you look," Tommy offered.  
"Thanks Tommy. We better hurry to find it though, I'm meant to call my parents in an hour so I can keep up with them. It was a deal I made, they would let me audition and if I got a part then I would call once a week at the same time every week. I called 10 minutes late last week and man was Mum worried and Zac told me off," Jami explained dragging Tommy with her in the direction of the green room.


	12. Chapter 12

September, 2018  
"Where the hell have you four been?" The producer yelled as Jami, Tom, Tommy and I walked onto set.  
"Bed." I replied coldly.  
"You are-"  
"Late. Yeah, yeah. Shush." I stated, cutting off the producer, before sitting down in the corner, legs up against my chest and the pillow I brought with me over my knees, head on the pillow.  
"Well, you know that on Tuesday at this time I am always on the phone to my parents back home in Australia because it is the only time that everyone is home. It is in my contract," Jami argued.  
"Enough of you-" The producer started before I cut in again.  
"SHUT UP! For fuck's sake I will murder the next person who talks loud enough that I can hear them. Understood?!" I yelled angrily before going back to resting.  
"Sorry about her she is in a lot of pain right now. But you did ask for it," Jami noted.  
"I can hear you talking." I snapped.  
"I am defending you," Jami snapped back.  
"And I am in agony. Murder?" I questioned.  
"Not today. I just promised Zac that I wouldn't be cruel this week. Stupid I know but he said some of the kids back home are slagging us, and he says that if I got positive media then it would help to calm it down. Anyone would think he was the eldest sibling," Jami replied sitting down next to me.  
"No cruelty during the cruellest week of the month and while I'm on this week it seems like the cruellest week of my life. Hmm, a little bit stupid." I spoke sarcastically.  
"At least your costume isn't white. Mine is due within the next week or so and I have to wear white jeans as my costume. I am so worried," Jami glared at the wall next to her like it was to blame for the costume.  
"I just realised something. Scarlett, Zoe, Elizabeth. Do you want to put in your input about period problems?" I questioned while smiling for the first time that day, even though it was a pained smile. Some of the boys in the room were red and looking around uncomfortably or clearing their throats in an attempt to ease the awkward situation.  
"Yeah, have you ever had to deal with a white costume or a fighting/water scene on the week of hell?" Jami asked the three girls.  
"I did a few times. One of the scenes in the first avengers movie I had my period, and I had never had pain before with it, and had to run in leather while trying not to curl up from the pain, then I got slapped by the hulk." Scarlett stated.  
"Oh My Gods that is so bad, I'm the same though. I don't get pain or anything," Jami acknowledged.  
"Lucky bitches. I will kill you all." I said with a weak smile before curling up tighter.  
"Hey I was going to go and get you Belgian chocolate later but maybe not now," Jami smiled.  
"Bag Hiddles has." I stated pointing in the generalised direction of Tom.  
"You ate those 2 hours ago," Jami stated in return.  
"Did I?" I looked up smirking.  
"Yep, just after taking your pain meds, you curled up in a ball and scoffed it," Jami remembered.  
"We are talking about very different things Jami." I stated with an eyebrow raised.  
"Are you sure?" Jami pushed.  
"Well, unless I ate a pad, I am pretty sure we are talking about very different things." I stated now laughing at the situation.  
"Nope, I remember you saying that you were out of chocolate. In fact it was more of a cry of pain and sorrow that you were out of chocolate too early in the week. I could hear you from my trailer and walked over to check on you while on the phone to my parents," Jami noted eyebrow raised. I got up and walked over to Tom looking through my bag that he was being so kind as to hold for me.  
"FUCK!" I cried out and sat back down on the floor right where I was. "You win Jami." I sighed in defeat.  
"So are you going to take away the 'bitch' quote or am I going to be making the trip to the shop just for my Pringles?" Jami asked.  
"I take back my incendios comment about being a bitch, I apologise." I said curling up again.  
"Alright then, adding chocolate back into the mental list. Is there anything anyone else wants?" Jami questioned the rest of the cast.  
"Scotch." Drowney called out. Evans hit him over the back of the head causing Drowney to grab the spot.  
"Sorry, I'm not old enough, in this state, to by alcohol and even if I was I wouldn't," Jami explained.  
"Woo! Go Jami!" I cheered weekly from the floor, before leaning onto my back and turning onto my left side facing away from everyone still in the foetal position.  
"Oh, Bec I'm also going to the Chemist to get my perfume, I'm running out. Did you want me to get you more pain meds while I'm there?" Jami questioned.  
"Ask a decent question." I commented with a groan. Tommy walked over to Jami and pointed to me with a questioning face.  
"What you thinking Tommy?" Jami questioned quietly.  
"Is she always like that?" He asked.  
"Only for 12 weeks of the year," Jami noted. Tommy nodded.  
"Did you want company when you went to the shops?" Tommy asked politely holding out his arm for Jami.  
"Yes, that would be most delightful. Thank you Tommy," Jami said taking his arm.  
"Thanks you two." Tom stated as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Rebecca may want a photo when she comes back to the world of the living." He continued.  
"She's not dead Hiddles. Just in pain, but be nicer to her. If you are not then you will probably have your head ripped off my her, if she could manage to get up that is," Jami explained.  
"I am dead." I called out with a hand lifted into the air.  
"Good." A rock the size of a fist was thrown at Drowney's head and hit him square in the nose.  
"I am not scared to hurt people when I am on my period...or at any time for that matter but keep your thoughts to yourself while I am on my period. I have mood swings that could kill." I seethed after turning onto my opposite side to face everyone.  
"Nice shot Bec. I'm off to the store now so I'll be back with chocolate soon," Jami called walking away still arm in arm with Tommy.  
"Bring some chloroform or a nice gun." I said still glaring at Drowney.  
"More painkillers! Got it!" Jami called.  
"Well that went well then. What happened to filming this scene?" The Producer called after Jami and Tommy.  
"I think that went out the door the moment that Miss Rebecca got her monthly pain and hell time," Evans answered.  
"Yeah, when that time comes you must dedicate all your time and energy to not killing everyone with a look," Elizabeth explained.  
"Right, so how are we meant to film while she is like this then?" The Director called from the other side of the room.  
"With a lot of me swearing at everyone and threats to your life. Also extreme mood swings and me casually falling to the floor if I have to stand for more than a few minutes. Hiddles stay still." I called in agony while resting my head on the English actor who had sat down.  
I heard the song 'This Is Halloween' by Panic! At The Disco erupt from my phone, the ringtone assigned to a certain blonde after a car trip the year before.  
"Hell's abortions. You rape 'em we scrape 'em. No foetus can beat us." I answered her my while putting it on speakerphone. Tom looked at me incredulously.  
"Hey Bec, I'm at the Chemist right now and the lady is asking about what kind of meds you want. It is really hard to understand what she is asking about," Jami complained.  
"Put her on." I stated plainly.  
"Alright I'll put her on. Oi, Miss my friend would like to talk to you. Here she is Bec," Jami said through the phone.  
"Hello there Miss, my name is Sue. What can I help you with today?" The lady asked.  
"Drugs. Now. Ponstan most preferred but I don't know if you sell that in America so a close substitute such as Mersynofen would also work well. Some Panadol or a close substitute such as Aspirin or Morphine and some Nurofen would be perfect." I spoke through the phone.  
"Well I'm haven't heard of those ones over here, but I have something that is close to Morphine but not quite if that will do, we do have Panadol though. Also some hospital strength pain killers if that is what you want," Sue replied.  
"Hospital strength pain killers are too broad and don't help. It needs to be Ponstan, Mersynofen, Celebrex, Mononessa or something similar." I said getting frustrated. " The Panadol and Nurofen is to deal with the cramps in the legs, stomach and tender breasts."  
"Well I'll ask the Chemist we have here and she might know what to give you, just a moment dearie," Sue said through the phone, some shuffling was heard as well and some muffled female voices talking.  
"Alright I talked to her and she gave me some things that will do the same thing, but they are not under the same name. She also said that they may make you sleepy," Sue explained.  
"If they work well, I don't care." I stated. "I would rather the side effect is drowsiness over the increased libido caused by Mersynofen." I finished.  
"Very well I shall return the phone to your friend," Sue said politely.  
"Hey Bec, did she find the ones you were looking for there are like 10 boxes of meds here," Jami asked.  
"They are supposed to work. If they don't, well, you know what happened last time." I said.  
"That was bad, and we said that we would never talk of that again," Jami said, you could hear the rattle of the phone as the Blonde shuddered at the memory.  
"I'm just letting you know. Hurry back. The last lot are about to wear off." I pleaded.  
"I'll be about 15-20 minutes unless you don't want the chocolate and you want me to kill you from lack of Pringles," Jami answered.  
"I'll just break Tom's hand if it gets too bad." I answered simply grabbing the hand in question  
"Oh that's bad," Tommy's voice could be heard through the phone as Jami put the speakerphone on.  
"Yeah, just be happy I'm not like this when I get mine Tommy," Jami said. "I promise that I'll be there as soon as I can Tom," Jami added, Tommy laughing in the background.  
"Please be quick. I am happy to help but I'm not sure I want a broken hand." Tom replied.  
Jami's laugh could be heard through the phone before she hung up to get the other items on her list.  
"Would you actually break someone's hand?" Evans asked.  
"Give me your hand and you can find out." I seethed.  
"Don't do it man this could end very badly," Pratt replied.  
"I want to see how brave he really is." Paul Bettany said.  
"Go on do it. I dare you," Mark taunted. Evans took some cautious steps forwards. I was still curled up but now more in Tom’s lap than on the floor.  
"I bet he'll chicken out before she even gets close to breaking it," Drowney announced.  
"Oh yeah! How much?" Jeremy asked.  
"50 bucks," Drowney replied. Evans held out his hand and I latched onto it, releasing Tom’s hand with a sigh of relief escaping his lips.  
"Alright bets in people!" Pratt called totally into the idea now.  
A range of amounts were called throughout the room, even the Director and Producer were in on the bets. Most of the room thought he was going to chicken out, only Tom, Renner, and Hemsworth though he would brave it through the breaking of his hand. The girls in the room all thought he would be a dick to not go through with it.  
"You ready?" I asked.  
"Yep. Do it," Evans replied grimacing. There was a moment of silence. No one moved and no one spoke. Just at that moment Jami and Tommy walk back into the room the bags from the supermarket and Chemist swinging between them. Just as they reached the area where the others were standing a sickening crack filled the room as Evans hand broke from the grip I had it in.  
"AHH! FUCK!" Evans yanked his hand back and cradled it. There were cringes from around the room with gags and some people grimacing from the sound.  
"Holy Shit Bec! I thought you said you were going to break Hiddles hand. And I never thought that you actually meant it," Jami cried at the scene before her.  
"He didn't think she was seriously going to break my hand. There was bets on if he would go through with letting Rebecca break his hand or not." Tom replied, while I curled up tightly into a ball and leant into Tom’s chest as I was sitting in his lap now.  
"You are all idiots! Of course she would do it, even if she wasn't on her period," Jami said waving her hands around to support her point.  
"Hiddles, Hemsworth and Jeremy thought Chris could take it. I guess they won." Elizabeth pointed out.  
"You bet on him?" Jami asked astounded.  
"The boys did." Scarlett answered.  
"Just the boys or are you saying that because you made the wrong bet?" Jami sighed.  
"No. The girls didn't bet." I said going through the Chemist bag that was right next to me.  
"Right, forgot about you there Bec. Here's the meds the lady gave us and a bottle of water, along with the chocolate we bought," Jami said throwing the Chemist bag at Hiddles.  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I cheered as I swallowed the medications with a mouthful of water.  
"You better fucking love that chocolate by the way. We bought like 15 blocks and the sales lady looked at me like I was crazy, along with my 6 tubs of Pringles it probably didn't look good," Jami said eyes slitting at the memory. "And she tried to flirt with Tommy!" The blonde added.  
"I'm amazed you aren't covered in blood th- OMG YOU GOT ME CORNE PORT ROYAL CHOCOLATE!" I squealed. Tom’s hands went to his ears. "Sorry." I looked to him apologetically and handed him some chocolate.  
"Well duh! What else would I get for my best friend when she is in pain," Jami smiled proudly.  
"This is my secret addiction. This is literally the best chocolate in the world. Not even my words." I said with a mouthful of chocolate while Tom had some of the chocolate he was given by me as an apology for squealing in his ears.  
"I know, I'm kind of surprised they had it," Jami said thinking about it.  
"I am never dieting again." Tom replied. Everyone looked to him to see that he had already finished the block of chocolate and had little bits of chocolate melted around his mouth.  
"Hahahaha, it seems as if you love that stuff more than Bec does," Jami grinned.  
"No one can love it more than- Hands off." I started before swatting Tom’s hands away as he reached for another block of chocolate. "I'll share it with you later." I finished.  
"What you'll share the chocolate love of your life with him but not me?! What the hell?" Jami cried.  
"Look at your feet. I couldn't exactly reach you to give it to you." I said pointing to the block on the blonde's feet.  
"Aw, I'm sorry. Thanks Bec!" Jami said reaching to the chocolate on her feet before Tom could grab it.


	13. Chapter 13

October, 2018  
"You all ready to go?" The producer questioned. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Action!"  
Tom was smirking as he watched Evans pace back and forwards. "Do you ever sit still? The world is going to be destroyed. You should be celebrating not," I motioned with my hands. "This." I concluded.  
"Yin. Shut it." Jami was sitting in on the floor cross legged as she thought.  
"Why? I'm winning." I stated.  
"Oh. I have an idea." Everyone turned to Jami who was looking up at everyone. "You'll be proud of it as well Yin." I went from scowling at Jami to being interested.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"Come with me." Jami got up and went out of frame. I got up and followed behind. When we came back everyone acted normally except for Elizabeth and Tom. They looked at Jami and I with confusion. Tom put his hands up and walked back slowly.  
"What's with the change?" Elizabeth asked looking between the two of us.  
"You can see it too? I knew I wasn't the only one." Tom said with a look of relief washing over his face.  
"I can't see anything different just sense it. What did you two do?" Elizabeth questioned. Jami and I looked between each other and looked back with a finger to our lips.  
"This is the plan," Jami said smiling overly sweetly. "Yin will be infiltrating Thanos lair and destroying him from the inside, because that is what she is good at," The Blonde finished.  
"So evil and violent." I said with a sinister smirk on my face. "I couldn't resist." I did a low and sinister laugh, rubbing my hands together evilly.  
"And you say I never let you have any fun," Jami said 'playfully' glaring at me.  
"Okay then." The group in front of the two Aussie teens looked a little concerned but passed it off. Slowly the others left until Tom, Jami and I were left on frame.  
"How the heck do you wear this?" I questioned the blonde moving the dress around as though it were uncomfortable.  
"Do you even breathe?" I continued.  
"Yeah, well how do you deal with this stupid thing?" Jami asked pulling on the white cardigan with distaste.  
"And my style isn't even that bad, at least you look sexy as hell like that. I look like some innocent college girl that has no social life and high morals," The blonde complained.  
"Do not. Those clothes make you look like a good person who cares. And this," I motioned to my body. "is not sexy." I concluded  
"Loki what do you think?" The blonde asked glaring at me.  
"I am not going to say anything." Tom replied raising his hands in mock surrender.  
"And cut. Good job." the director announced.  
"Innocent college girl? Really Jami." I started laughing at the blonde's words.  
"Well yeah! That is what I am dressed like and I didn't remember what the actual description was so I ran with it. Hold on! Wait next isn't it from the other perspective! Now we have to swap costumes, I'm not sure how this is going to go," Jami said worried.  
"What if I look stupid? What if I can't pull it off? What if I can't breathe? What if I look too good? What if I show too much skin? What if the makeup is too heavy? What if I feel exposed? What if.." Jami starts.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine Jami," Tom reassures.  
"You don't wear it for every shoot so you'll be fine. Also, if it is too much, just be grateful that you don't have to have your hair dyed." I stated.  
"That is true. But really from now onwards we will has to keep swapping costumes depending on the scene. It is amusing though now as you are playing me and I am playing you and then we are playing ourselves being each other!" Jami mused.  
"Dude, this is like talking to Kat. Does Kat like cats because she is called Kat which is German for cat?" I questioned speaking quickly.  
"Hahaha, true," Jami laughed.  
"You both are so confusing. Who is Kat or where is the cat?" Tom asked confused.  
"Kat is our friend from Australia, and Kat is short for Katherine," Jami explained.  
"And in Germany the word cat like the animal is spelled K-A-T which is the way Kat's name is spelled." I expanded. "Also, you will get to meet her and Shania when we go to Australia just let's hope we don't have to go into Drop Bear territory. Do you think Maddi will be there?" I questioned the blonde.  
"Wait, what are drop bears?" Tom questioned as Tommy walked over to the group of three.  
"Oh, they are very evil creatures. They look like Koala's so that people think nothing of them. They then drop down on their prey and kill them. They are more active during Autumn and Winter and that is when we are going to Australia so that's bad enough. The only way to repel them is vegemite behind the ears." I spoke.  
"What do you mean 'kill'?" Tommy inquired.  
"Oh they have sharp teeth and claws. They dig them into people and then eat them." I stated nonchalantly before Hemsworth's voice could be heard calling out my name.  
"Jami, can you keep explaining to the boys." I asked as I started to walk away. "Oh, and try not to mention hoop snakes." I stated as I turned around before going back to walking towards Chris.  
"Don't ask me why he couldn't give you this himself." Chris said holding an envelope out to me.  
"Who?" I questioned able to hear muffled conversation behind me.  
"Tom. Hiddles Tom. Said you knew what it was and that you would know why he couldn't give it to you." Chris cleared up.  
"Yeah I know why, but I can't remember what it is." I lied to Chris.  
"Yeah well, whatever it is I hope it was worth having to carry it like a fucking glass." Chris replied exasperated making me laugh.  
"It will be. I'm sure." Chris nodded at my words before walking over to the group.  
"Ms McKay." I turned to the voice. "Can you please let the cast members down there know that there are some tech problems so you have the day off." I nodded and the man turned and ran to the next group.  
With some privacy I looked down and opened the envelope. Inside was a poem hand written by Tom using Shakespearian English. He had told me about it after asking me to be his girl and he wanted me to have it. I turned smiling putting it away safely in the envelope before holding it tightly to my body.  
"No I'm not trying to scare you," Jami admitted. "I'm trying to scare Hiddles."  
"So you're not breaking up with me?" Tommy questioned.  
"No silly! Why would I do that?" Jami smiled and hugged Tommy.  
"You threatened to break up with your boyfriend? JAMI SMITH DO NOT DESTROY MY OTP!" I yelled at the blonde as I reached the group.  
"Hahaha! I got you then?" Jami grinned over Tommy's shoulder at both Tom and I.  
"Bitch, I will feed you to the drop bears when we get to Australia." I seethed before standing next to Tom with a pout and my arms crossed.  
"Ha! They won't know I'm there with all of the Aussie blood in my veins. And I was only scaring Hiddles I would never break up with Tommy he is perfect!" Jami explained as she turned Tommy around to look at Tom and I, the two angry people, and hugged him from behind.  
"Good. I spent all my sleeping time hacking your phones to make matching ringtones for you two, so if you broke up I would be giving you both the creepiest ringtones I can possibly find." I seethed in a mumble. Tom smirked.  
"It's fine. Wait you hacked into my phone? You promised!" Jami said frowning.  
"Don't worry. It's a really cute ringtone." I pulled out my phone and called Jami's number to reveal Tommy saying "I'm from South-West London Darling." as her new ringtone.  
"Ah, 'darling'. I love it when you say that Tommy. I forgive you Bec. What did you put as his?" Jami questioned.  
Tom pulled out his phone and called Tommy's number. The ringtone was a recording of Jami on our first day when she was talking in her sleep.  
"Aw, that was our first day here!" Jami exclaimed. "But I don't remember that," The blonde finished frowning in deep thought.  
"You were asleep darling. It was adorable. You kept talking about some puppy and kitten and then you were at an Ed Sheeran and Fall Out Boy concert," Tommy smiled at the memory.  
"That was a good concert," Jami said remembering her dream.  
"Yeah, okay. Anyway, apparently something went wrong with the scene we just did but they need to work out what happened with the technical difficulties that the rest of filming for today have been postponed." I stated after fist-bumping Tom.  
"Apparently we get until they sort it out off. What do y'all want to do?" I questioned in a western American accent winking at Tom.  
"Don't remind me about that movie." Tom said shaking his head and looking down in defeat.  
"Yep, I haven't seen it and I know it was cringy at times. Bec informed me as she watched it," Jami smiled.  
"Dude, I see it every time I wake up. That is cringy. Also, what's worse, Western Hiddles or Redneck Benedict?" I inquired before shuddering at the thought.  
"Redneck Benedict. At least Western Hiddles can sing," Jami replied.  
"Normal Hiddles can sing." I stated and then looked to Tom with hope and puppy eyes.  
"No. I am not singing." Tom commented quickly and defensively.  
"It doesn't have to be in a western accent. Please?" I begged.  
"Yeah, Bec told me you can sing and yet she has yet to prove that you can do so well. I'm calling you out on this Mr Hiddleston," Jami grinned.  
"Oh, called out," Tommy said grinning as well.  
"Fine." Tom sighed in defeat.  
"Pick a song." He finished looking to the group.  
"What about Fireflies by Owl City?" Jami suggested.  
"I'll even consider singing it with you if it will help you." I suggested.  
"So?" Jami asked hopefully.  
"Fine but you have to sing as well." Tom said pointing a finger at me and winking.  
"Phew, I thought you were going to make me sing too," Jami sighed in relief.  
"That's a good idea." Tom said in a mocking tone.  
"No it's not, I can't sing," Jami stated nodding.  
"I can't either." I said.  
"Yes you can I've heard you!" Jami exclaimed pointing at me.  
"Cannot!" I stated in sudden fear.  
"Can too I have a video!" Jami replied.  
"Don't you dare!" I seethed at my friend.  
"Ladies. Ladies. We will find out if she can sing or not." Tommy stated.  
"Yeah, I have the music we will play that and Tom and Bec can sing." Jami stated after calming down and was followed quickly by Rebecca.  
"Fine, but you are going to want to get a camera ready because this is going to be good," Jami noted.  
"You're going to put it on YouTube aren't you?" I sighed in defeat.  
"What? Hahaha! Yes," Jami nodded grinning.  
"Scheisse." I stated.  
"No swearing in other languages," We hear Evils call out because of his magical hearing for swearing.  
I started saying it in every language I could think of.  
"La Langue!" Evils called in French.  
"Pas avant que je meurs." I yelled back in French.  
"What did you just say?" Tom asked looking at me.  
"Not until I die in French." I stated smirking.  
"Before that." Tom said.  
"Shit. First in German then Latin, Irish, Welsh and finished in Italian." I said calmly. "Although, I prefer talking in Latin. It is a beautiful language." I concluded.  
"And I thought they taught multiple languages in English schools," Jami said shaking her head.  
"They do darling just not that many," Tommy replied.  
"Prove it," Jami dared.  
"Ik hou van je." Tommy replied in Dutch.  
"Naw. That was cute." I said gushing with Tom smiling proudly next to me.  
"Wait. What did you say?" Jami asked.  
"I love you." Tommy replied with a small smile.  
"Aw, I love you too Tommy!" Jami gushed blushing.  
"You should have known that. Els taught us Jami." I said with a light tap on the back of the blonde's head.  
"I wasn't paying attention then. I was paying attention when she was translating other things into Dutch. You know the things Alex suggested," Jami hinted.  
"Stultus."I said in Latin smugly before realising what my friend had just said.  
"Oh, OH! Bad Jami. Bad, bad Jami." I said blushing.  
"Ahahahaha," Jami fell to the floor laughing at my reaction.  
"Oh and you guys still have to sing," Jami said once she recovered from her laughing fit. Jami pulled out her phone and started playing the music to Fireflies. I looked to Tom nervously only for him to be doing the same thing, while Jami got her phone ready to record the pantomime.  
"Same time?" I asked as the intro continued. Tom nodded.  
"You would not believe your eyes, if 10 million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep." Tom and I sang in unison  
"Cause they fill the open air and leave tear drops everywhere.  
You'd think me rude 'cause i would just stand and stare." We finished. Jami and Tommy made a motion for the two of us to continue.  
"I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth, turns, slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems." The two of us sang. When we continued to get the glare of 'keep-going-or-I'll-kill-you' the two of us continued.  
"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they try to teach me how to dance."  
"A foxtrot above my head. A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread."  
"I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth, turns, slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems." Hiddles sings the last line on his own before I sang the back up.  
"When I fall asleep."  
"Leave my door open just a crack." Tom sang.  
"Please take me away from here." I replied.  
"Cause I feel like such an insomniac"  
"Please take me away from here."  
"Why do I tire of counting sheep?"  
"Please take me away from here."  
"When I'm far too tired to fall asleep." Tom sang.  
"To 10 million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes.  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell." Tom sang  
"Said farewell" I sung just after.  
"But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar." The two of us sang simultaneously.  
"I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth, turns, slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems."  
"When I fall asleep." I sing in return.  
"I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth, turns, slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep." Tom and I sang in unison for the end.  
"I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams." Tom did the very last line on his own, concluding the song.  
Applause filled the room as the two of us noticed that the rest of the cast had gathered around us as we had sung. Jami and Tommy the loudest of the group, they then clicked the stop button on their phones to stop recording the whole scene. Jami paused the next song that started to play on her Ipod, 1996 by The Wombats, her favourite song at the current time.


	14. Chapter 14

October, 2018  
As Jami and I walked onto the set the next day the whole cast went dead quiet. Even the crew stopped moving for a second then continued on their way as the two of us walked in. We looked at each other in confusion before turning to the rest of the cast.  
"What's got you lot walking on eggshells this morning?" Jami asked them curiously.  
"So you guys haven't seen them?" Evans asks, his hand still wrapped from me fracturing it.  
"Wha?" I replied too busy focusing on the Chinese finger cuffs I had 'accidentally' put on this morning. Tom’s fault. I lost a bet last night and this is my punishment.  
"The comments online this morning," Cumberbatch answers.  
"What comments? Did something happen this morning?" Jami questions starting to worry.  
"Well Marvel released your names and images this morning on their social pages saying how good you guys are in your new parts," Tom explained.  
"And?" Jami demands.  
"Most of the comments were not pleasant. And that is putting it nicely," Pratt replies.  
"So you are telling me that you lot are walking on eggshells because Bec and I have hate comments about us on social media," Jami asks trying to wrap her head around the issue.  
"Yes, we didn't know how you would react darling," Tommy answered next to the blonde making her jump.  
"Holy shit Tommy don't do that! I almost died," Jami huffed hitting the boy on the arm lightly.  
"WOO! HATE COMMENTS!" I cheered and threw my hands in the air managing to escape the finger cuffs in the process. I then grabbed my phone and started to scroll through the social media pages of Marvel.  
"We have been expecting these for a while now. I have always wanted to read a hate comment about myself. I have no idea why but I do. Show me the 'damage'," The blonde explained doing the quotation mark finger sign on the word damage.  
"Jami." I started laughing as I handed my friend my phone. "This one's about you."  
"Oh let me see. *clears throat* 'I can't believe this blonde bimbo managed to make her way into a Marvel film with her ugly ass face and anorexic body. I mean look at her! She looks like she just made it out of Primary School. And that fake as English accent. Come on people!' Ahahaha this is comedy gold!" Jami gasped handing me back my phone. "Look at the one below. That one is about you Bec."  
"Where? Oh the- Dude. These people deserve their own comedy show." I stated before clearing my throat. "Ready? Ok. 'Can you believe they gave a lead part to the Australian slut? I reckon she only has the part because she is sleeping with someone. My money's on Stan himself and if not then it would-' OI! I can stand hate comments towards myself but no one hate comments my idols." I raged.  
"What was the rest of the comment?" Tom asked.  
"Ok. 'My money's on Stan himself and if not then it would be the man whore himself Tom Hiddleston.' This person is going to randomly turn up dead. I had nothing to do with it." I raged before slamming my fingers against the phone's screen.  
"That's it give I'm gonna comment back on this shit! No one hates on my best friend and two of my idols in one comment!" Jami fumed, madly typing on her phone screen.  
"I am as well. High five for the anti-hate police." I said holding my hand up for Jami.  
"Yep and I'm going to reply to the one I read out. She needs to know that her comment made me laugh," Jami replied high-fiving me.  
"What do you think of this? Oh and make sure you don't use your own account or your name in any way." I warned my friend instead of reading my reply.  
"It's alright Bec, I made a Twitter account just for this with my acting name on it so that people know that I don't take myself seriously and I can comment back. Don't worry I won't write anything mean from now on," Jami answered.  
"Good. Wait, why not write something mean? I am. Admittedly I did use a random name for this account but oh well." I said.  
"You two have the strangest way of dealing with hate comments." Hemsworth stated.  
"Well the key is to defend your mates and not to take yourself seriously," Jami shrugged.  
"Yeah. Or just have zero self-care and you're fine." I added.  
"True that! I still wear my Kmart clothes and I always will. I'm not going to buy expensive clothes just because I can," Jami noted.  
"Yeah but they are comfy Jami." I pointed out.  
"That is true! Kmart clothes are comfy. So are those from Best and Less and Big W," Jami explained to the cast.  
"But what about special events like the premiere?" Tommy asked.  
"I have a dress for that one already. And I have to say I love it and I think I look great in it. Plus it only cost me like $180-ish dollars Australian," Jami answers.  
"Dude, why did you spend so much on your dress?" I ask looking at Jami with a betrayed look.  
"That is a guesstimate. I don't actually remember how much it actually cost. I bought it at the end of 2016. That was a while ago. It was probably more like $100," Jami replied.  
"If you're complaining about a $180 dress, how much are you planning on spending?" Robert asked rudely.  
"I have a dress from 2017 that I am wearing. It looks pretty good and only cost me $40." I shrugged.  
"I guess we had the same idea then?" Jami asked.  
"Great minds think alike." I stated simply.  
"That we do. Did you know that Marvel was like 'oh here have $1000 to buy your dress', I laughed so hard," Jami pointed out grinning.  
"Dude, why buy a dress that cost more than $100 if you only wear it once like most of those girls do? It doesn't make sense to me at all!" I ranted.  
"Exactly what I thought! And I love my dress so much, so why would I want another?" Jami said waving her hands around.  
"Where are the rest of your kind?" Tom asked playfully.  
"What chu talkin' 'bout?" I asked lazily.  
"Girls that don't feel the need to buy clothes every day and spend hundreds of dollars without wearing most of it." Hemsworth clarified. I visibly shuddered.  
"Oh, yeah good luck. We are a very rare breed of female native to certain friend groups around the world," Jami grinned.  
"Clothes shopping." I shuddered as I said it out loud. "Never going to like it. Also there is usually on average only 20 or 30 per 10,000km." I added.  
"There is a fun thing we can do now though in clothes shops," Jami pointed out.  
"Hide in the clothes racks and when people get close start saying 'pick me' for the fun of it?" I asked hopefully.  
"No. Yes. Not what I meant. What I meant was walking into a really expensive clothes store. Try things on and walk out without buying anything," Jami answered.  
"I do that already. Myer, $400 shirt and it only just covers your tits. I'll pass." I responded.  
"No I mean the ones where they won't let you in unless you have a certain amount of money in your account," Jami explained.  
"Ohh, those ones. Meh, that still sounds too much like that kind of shopping. I would rather be stuck walking on Lego for the rest of my life." I shuddered again.  
"Oh I heard there is a Pop! Vinyl store around the corner though. They also sell comics and games," Jami gushed.  
"Seeya!!!" I ran off after grabbing my phone and purse.  
"Hey! Wait for me! Bye guys!" Jami called running after her friend.  
"HURRY UP! THEY MIGHT HAVE THE DOCTOR STRANGE POP! VINYL AND POSSIBLY A DALEK!" I yelled back before continuing on my run.  
"OMG THEY MIGHT HAVE TOMMY'S SPIDERMAN OR UNDERTAKER!" Jami cried running faster than before as we left the set and rounded the corner.  
"OW!" I yelled as I ran straight into the glass door at the front of the store and landing on my butt.  
"Ahahahahahahaha!" Jami laughed from behind me before offering me a hand up.  
We entered the shop and looked around in total awe as the walls around them were covered in Pop! Vinyl's of every kind.  
"JAMI!!!" I pointed to the farthest wall that had Marvel Pop! Vinyl's with only one of the Spider Man and one of the Doctor Strange Vinyl's left.  
"MINE!" Jami cried as she leap forward.  
"DIBS!" I yelled as I reached for the Doctor Strange Vinyl.  
"Hahaha! Can I help either of you girls today?" A male voice called from behind them  
"Yeah do you- OH! MY! LOKI!" I stated as she turned around. My eyes catching on the life size figurine of Loki next to Spider Man, Dean Winchester and a few other notable characters.  
"Um, yeah leave her for a minute. Um do you have any Shadowhunters Pop! Vinyl's, or Black Butler, or Doctor Who?" Jami asked the boy.  
"Loookkiiiii." I drooled as I continued to stare.  
"Um, yeah just this way," He replied grimacing at me.  
"Before you take her anywhere," I pointed at the Loki figure. "How much?"  
"Um, that one is not for sale. The owner actually owns it," The boy explained.  
"Bugger. I will just have to annoy Hiddles into wearing the Loki outfit more often." I sighed before continuing my hunt around the store.  
"Bec!" Jami hit me on the side of the head. "Stop on the famous mention before we get caught!" Jami whisper-shouted.  
"I was meaning all the Tweets I've been sending to his Twitter account. What the heck were you thinking of?" I said as I looked to my friend.  
"Nothing. About those Pop! Vinyl's you were going to show me," Jami said changing the subject.  
"Oh, right. Just this way," The Boy said walking in the direction of the right side of the store.  
"Right. So here are your Shadowhunters, Once Upon A Time, Doctor Who over there and Black Butler is just next to the registers," I heard the man explain before leaving Jami to collect quite the handful.  
"What are you two girls doing?" I jumped and screamed quite loudly as Tom questioned what we were doing from right behind me.  
"AHHHH! You bastard." I said before lightly tapping Tom on the back of the head and punching his left arm.  
"Ow. Was that necessary?" Tom inquired rubbing his arm with a smirk.  
"YES!" I stated giving him a kiss on the lips before going back to looking at the body pillow of Loki with no shirt on.  
"A little help over here please! I can't carry any more of these!" Jami exclaimed.  
"Coming." I called as I grabbed the body pillow before heading over to help my friend.  
"Do you really need that?" Tom questioned staring at the body pillow.  
"Do you really need to ask stupid questions?" Jami snapped for me.  
"Yes. Unless you are going to sleep with me shirtless." I answered Tom question winking at him and receiving a suggestive smirk in return before grabbing over half the Pop! Vinyl's out of the Blonde's hands and holding them for her.  
"Thanks! Now I have room for some more! I haven't even got to the Black Butler ones yet!" Jami stated.  
"When you are ready to pay, let me know because I've just spotted another body pillow to join my collection." I said as I eyed off the Doctor Strange body pillow.  
"How many body pillows do you need?" Tom inquired as he took the rest of the Pop! Vinyl's out of Jami's hands.  
"Need? Lots. Want? More." I said in a stone aged fashion with a smirk to him.  
"And how many do you sleep with?" Tom pressed.  
"All of them. I have four currently. One with the 10th and 11th Doctors, one with Sherlock, one with Sir Thomas Sharpe and the other has my guilty pleasure." Rebecca said calmly.  
"Who's your guilty pleasure?" Tom asked jealously as Jami placed an armful more Pop! Vinyl's in Tom’s arms.  
"Her guilty pleasure is Mycroft," Jami said. "Now be quiet or you'll drop all the Pop! Vinyl's and if you do that your life will be forfeit," Jami concluded.  
Tom gulped and held very straight as not to drop any of the Pop! Vinyl's and forfeit his life. Jami kept adding more Pop! Vinyl's until you couldn't see his face anymore. Shadowhunters, The Flash, Arrow, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Once Upon A Time, Supernatural, Marvel and Supergirl Pop! Vinyls were the ones she had collected and Black Butler were soon to be added.  
"I think I have enough of them now. Just need to add the Black Butler ones and that has the ones for me done. Bec have you seen any Vampire Diaries ones for Kat?" Jami called across the store.  
"Already got her all of them." I said holding up a bag of Pop! Vinyls. "You could be nice to Tom and let him put them on the counter. You know rather than threatening his life." I concluded as I grabbed the Doctor Strange body pillow and went to the counter to pay for it and the Loki body pillow.  
"Well I could, but that isn't as much fun," Jami admitted screwing up her nose.  
"Poor child." I spoke sarcastically as I grabbed the two body pillows that had now been paid for and placed in a box with the Pop! Vinyls and placing them next to my feet. "Tom, put the Pop! Vinyls on the counter before you drop them, I sure as Hel am not going to stop her on a killing spree." I stated. Tom made his way over to the counter and placed the rest of Jami's Pop! Vinyls on the counter and giving me a loving smile and a squeeze on my shoulder while no one was looking.  
"How am I going to carry all these back?" Jami questioned looking at the 50 or so Pop! Vinyls on the counter.  
"Oh look," I said in a sarcastic and over dramatic tone. "An Englishman that is not holding anything. I wonder if he could help?" I finished rolling my eyes and pointing at Tom who now looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"I know that but there might be too many for the both of us. I already knew he was going to help," Jami explained.  
"So this is the shop you were talking about Darling." Tommy said as he walked into the shop and looked around.  
"Timing." I said and smirked.  
"Tommy! You can help! I need an extra pair of hands to carry my Pop! Vinyls back to set and we have run out!" Jami exclaimed clapping her hands.  
"Yeah, you can keep her." I laughed as I whispered to Tommy in a not so subtle way.  
"Hey I'm awesome!" Jami grinned.  
"So you two girls know famous actors then?" The shop boy asked while scanning Jami's items.  
"Oh shit I forgot you were there, um Benny," Jami said reading his name tag for the first time.  
"That's okay," Benny said smiling at Jami.  
"Cool. Sorry if that was rude of me by the way. I didn't mean it to be," Jami replied.  
"Yeah, how does Tommy put it? She's a darling." I mocked in my best London accent.  
"Hahaha, yeah it's no problem girls," Benny laughed putting the Vinyls in bags so that they could carry them out.  
"Psst." I went right up behind Tom as he grabbed the bags of Vinyls he had to carry.  
"Yes?" Tom asked as he turned around and I leaned up kissing Tom’s jaw line before I whispered something in his ear making sure that no one heard which made Tom go dead white before moving hastily away to the door.  
"What's up with you?" Jami asked frowning.  
"Don't you love it when you decide, simply because you're bored, that you will look up fears of certain celebrities?" I questioned before doubling over in fits of laughter.  
"What did you do?" Jami demanded.  
"Can we please make haste to get back?" Tom pleaded from the door making me laugh harder.  
"What did she tell you?" Jami questioned still confused.  
"May we leave first?" Tom implored.  
"Okay, but you have to tell me on the way back," Jami told him.  
"I could just tell you what his fears are." I said in a duh tone as I walked over to the door holding it for Tom as he basically ran out the door.  
"That would work," Jami smiled. "Bye Benny!"  
"He fears his own imagination and clumsiness. I may have made a comment in a really dark tone about how the longer you hold a plastic bag the clumsier people get. True fact." I said as I waved to the shop assistant and headed out the door.  
"Hahahaha! He is imagining me murdering him for dropping my Vinyls isn't he?" Jami grinned.  
"Ultimate fear for him." I smirked proudly. "I will catch up. I'm going to go buy him some Chamomile tea as an apology. It was slightly mean. I will even buy him so Corne Port Royal chocolate." I said as I broke off from the love birds, Tom having long gone.  
"What being murdered by a crazy blonde? Mean? Never! You are such a suck up sometimes," Jami laughed.  
"I love that man. Admitted. So yes, I am a suck up." I admitted as I threw my hands in the air with the box of Vinyls and body pillows going with them.  
"Shit! Watch what you do with those!" Jami cried out as they almost hit her.  
"Sorry! My bad!" I apologised.  
"You should be! Wait where are the boys?" Jami asked looking around frantically. "I don't recognise this street." The blonde said worried.  
"Ha, uh. Just saying but this looks kinda like a really bad part of town, like drug deals and secret murders." I said, my voice shaking with nervousness.


	15. Chapter 15

October, 2018  
"I'll call Elizabeth and see if she can help." I said as I reached for my phone to call Elizabeth. The ringing could be heard without the phone being near your ear as the street was cold and dead quiet despite the fact that just a few minutes ago we were in a busy street and in the sun.  
"Nothing. It went straight through. I'll try Hiddles." I typed my boyfriend’s number and called as I watched my blonde friend looking around the street.  
"Bec! We need to keep walking! There is someone following us and I don't recognise them! What if they shoot us? I don't want to die!" The Blonde whispered pushing me further down the street as a shadowed figure stalked towards us.  
"Did the call go through?" The blonde asked worriedly.  
"No." I said as fear started to lace my voice. I grabbed a hold of my friend's arm as we walked further down the street. The sound of glass bottles being kicked across the ground and cans being crushed under feet pushed more adrenalin into our bodies.  
"Try your Tom, I'll try Hemsworth." I said in a calm tone, surprised by how calm my voice sounded. Jami nodded and grabbed her phone before dialling and calling Tommy's phone while I called Hemsworth.  
"He's not answering." Jami stated. I looked to my friend with fear in my eyes.  
"H-Hemsw-worth d-didn't answer e-eit-either." I stammered.  
"I'll try Cumberbatch." Jami said in desperation.  
"I will regret this til the day I die, which may not be very far away, I'm going to try RDJ." I stated nervously glancing over my shoulder as I put my phone to my ear. Jami went to look behind us.  
"Don't." I hissed.  
"Why?" Jami asked voice quavering.  
"It's not one person." I said. We sped up our pace. The footsteps behind matching our fastened pace.  
"No one's answering." Jami cried.  
"I know. I know. Damn it." I said as my phone went through to Drowney's message bank. We held our phones in our hands.  
"Jami, use your camera's video recording feature and just keep it recording." I whispered to my blonde friend. We risked a glance behind us. A group of 5 or 6 were now following.  
When we turned back there was some more in front of us. We stopped dead in our tracks. Looking around us the group was full of men. All much bigger and much stronger than us. We leaned our backs onto each other as we continued to look around.  
"Looky 'ere aye. Two pretty dolls." One man said, stepping forwards. We both looked at the man. His facial hair unruly, eyes red and bloodshot. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke.  
"We ain't gonna 'urt yas. Not much anyway." The man smirks and pulls out a silver blade. Our eyes widen in shock.  
"Leave us be." I try to speak calmly but my voice breaks and trembles with fear.  
"Look, slut's trying to be brave." One man says.  
"Leave us alone." Jami tries.  
"Don't use that stupid fake accent." Another snaps.  
"It's not fake." Jami defends.  
"I said stop using it." The man walks forwards and pulls out a pocket knife.  
"Jami, RUN!" I yell. I grab Jami's hand and run. Both of us start running aiming for the gap in the men. We make it through but are being chased by the group.  
"They're catching us!" Jami yells.  
"Keep running!" I yell back. The two of us sprint down the street.  
"Where are we going?" Jami yelled while running, starting to get out of breath.  
"No idea. Just keep running." I responded. My voice cutting out as I tried to breathe.  
"People. Aim for people," Jami gasped. There was a loud bang and Jami fell to the ground screaming. I turned to my friend and saw Jami cradling her left leg.  
"Go Bec! Get out of here!" Jami cried, tears streaming down her face.  
"No." I ran back to my friend. Wrapping Jami's left arm around my shoulders and helping her up. The two of us continued to run as fast as we could.  
"Quick in here." I made a quick turn into an alley. Inside was a large rubbish bin.  
"Hate me all you want. Hop in." I said holding it open.  
"Ow! Son of a Bitch that hurt!" Jami called as she landed in the bin.  
"Be quiet. I'll be back." I said quickly before closing the bin and running. I ran back out into the street catching the men’s attention before continuing the original direction. Hoping the men will chase me and that they won't go looking for Jami.  
"Get back here!" A man yells. I duck into the next alley as another gunshot goes off. Running down the alley, the footfalls of the men chasing me can be heard. Another gunshot. I turned right and ran towards the alley that Jami is hidden in. I turned the corner just before the group of men exit the first alley.  
"GET THAT BITCH!" A man's yell could be heard as I reached the bin.  
"Jami! Hurry up." I held up the lid for my injured friend. Trying to catch my breath.  
"Bitch you try not bleeding out in a rubbish bin from your leg!" Jami snapped wincing as she lifted her injured leg over the top of the bin.  
"Just hurry before they find us!" I replied harshly before closing the bin and taking Jami's arm back over my shoulders. We exit the alley and head back the way we had originally come. The sounds of the men yelling could still be heard and they were getting louder.  
"Think you can make it?" I asked hastily.  
"I should maybe, but Bec I'll weigh you down. Go get help," Jami pleaded.  
"I'm not leaving you here." I cried as we continued to run.  
"Look! The To-." I started as I looked at the two Tom's running down the street before a gunshot went off and Jami fell to the ground as I screamed in pain.  
"Bec!" Jami screamed as she turned to me, one hand outstretched the other clutching her own wounded leg.  
"Bec! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" Jami begged, tears pouring from her eyes as she shook her friend while trying to find where she had been shot.  
"I'm not dead, yet." I winced. I screamed when Jami's hand grasped the bullet wound in my shoulder.  
"Sorry. Do you think you can stand? We still need to get to get out of here," Jami asked.  
"This'll be much easier now boys." A man laughed.  
"Yeah. It's only my shoulder." I winced as I stood up to help up my friend.  
"I'll hop to keep the weight off your shoulder," Jami suggested wincing at the added weight on her leg.  
"No you're not. I'll carry you." Tommy's voice cut in causing both girls to look and see both Tom's.  
"No Tommy run! They have guns! Leave us!" Jami yelled trying to put her body between the two boys and the men behind them.  
"The police and an ambulance are on the way. We can get you two into an alley for safety." Tom answered. Tommy picked up Jami against her protests and carried her towards the nearby alley.  
"Ow! Tommy! Be careful! And let me down you need to run! It's not safe to be with Bec and I!" Jami protested in his arms.  
"Jami, as much as I am on your side they are both English, they aren't going to leave us." I spoke as Tom helped me with my bleeding shoulder.  
"Stupid English boys. Not being concerned with their own safety," Jami grumbled under her breath.  
"We can hear you." Tom joked hoping to lighten the mood as the sound of sirens could be heard close by. Our group got into the alley and Jami was laid on the ground while I was leaned against the wall.  
"Guys I'm not feeling too well. My head is super light," Jami gasped swaying on the ground.  
"Just stay awake. Keep talking." I said as I tried to move towards my friend but Tom was holding me against the wall using it to put pressure on the wound.  
"I'll try. What happened to my Pop! Vinyls?" Jami asked quietly.  
"Ehehehe. Really?" Tom questioned as we all chuckled.  
"You said...keep talking...haha," Jami struggled.  
"Give her some space." Two paramedics had just pulled up and were attending to Jami's wound.  
"You say that..." I started hoping to make my friend laugh.  
"Yay. Do I get to ride in the ambulance? It's my first time," Jami grinned tightly, wincing as one of the paramedics touched her leg.  
"No you have to ride in the back of a dirty car darling. Of course you are riding in the ambulance," Tommy replied trying again to make the blonde laugh.  
"We need to get her to a hospital." The paramedics moved her onto a stretcher as the police arrived and dealt with the men that had just come into the alley.  
"I don't want to go on my own," Jami cried.  
"It's all good. Tommy's going with you." I said as I pushed Tommy after the blonde and the paramedics.  
"That's right Darling. I'll be with you the whole way." Tommy replied as he got into the ambulance.  
"What about you Bec? How you going to get there?" Jami questioned.  
"I'll annoy Hiddles." I replied nonchalantly before wincing when Tom applied too much pressure to the wound.  
"Hahaha. Be careful Bec," Jami croaked as the doors to the ambulance closed.  
"I will." I whispered as I watched the ambulance drive away with lights and sirens.   
“You need to stay awake, Love. Please stay awake,” Tom begged me as I began leaning my head on my boyfriend’s shoulder before I blacked out.  
******Time skip brought to you by Barry Allen's idiocy in time travel******  
"If I pull off all the cords will they think I died?" I questioned my blonde friend.  
"I don't know. Probably, but they know you do not have life threatening injuries," Jami frowned.  
"TRYING IT!" I announced joyfully before pulling all of the cords off of my body sending all of the machines into chaos and alarms blaring through the room. Three nurses and a doctor ran into the room followed by the two Tom’s.  
"Winning." I announced as the nurses turned all of the alarms off.  
"Can I get up now? I'm bored and my butt has fallen asleep," Jami complained.  
"I'm not allowed to get up and I have a shoulder injury not a leg injury." I complained.  
"Can I wheel around in a wheelchair? I want to visit the children's ward," Jami asked. I motioned to my friend to get into the wheelchair.  
"Ma'am, we need to put these back on you." One of the nurses sighed as she tried to put the cords back on me.  
"NEVER!" I stood up and left the room as quick as I could grabbing the wheelchair that Jami was sitting in.  
"Yes! We are escaping! Weeeeeeee!" Jami called as I wheeled her down the hall.  
"This way!" I yelled as I turned left and took the two of us down a new hall and could see the children's ward.  
"JAMI! REBECCA! YOU NEED TO BE RESTING!" We could hear the Tom's yelling and lots of footsteps chasing after us.  
"Quick into the TV room!" Jami called loud enough for me to hear, pointing to a room on the left. I made a sharp turn into the room and the footsteps that had been chasing us went running past.  
"Good call Jami." I stated proudly but out of breath  
"Hi there kiddies!" Jami announced to the shocked room in front of us.  
"Look! It's Yin and Yang!" One of the little girls called out. Soon the two of us were crowded by the kids.  
"Hello there. I'm Jami Smith nice to meet you all," Jami smiled at the children around them.  
"Oh my gods. I need to get a photo," I gushed as I pulled out my phone and started to take pictures of all of the children with me, Jami and sometimes on their own.  
"What's your name sweetie?" Jami asked a little girl on her right.  
"Annabella May Smith," The little girl said proudly.  
"Jami. You never told me you had a daughter." I joked.  
"Not mine Bec! But that is cool! We can be Smith and Smith Annabella!" Jami announced to the little girl.  
"YAY!" The young girl cheered.  
"What's your name?" I asked as a little boy started to use me as a climbing frame.  
"Tony." The boy stated proudly.  
"Are you Ironman?" I asked gushing.  
"He looks strong enough to be Ironman! Look at those muscles!" Jami laughed. The little boy puffed out his chest proudly.  
"Aw that is so cute!" Jami and I gushed.  
"I'm not cute, I'm fierce." The little boy stated causing the of us to fawn over the little boy.  
"So what are you doing in the hospital today Annabella?" Jami asked the girl that was now sitting on her good leg.  
"I'm here for a check-up for Leukaemia. Mumma is really worried about it," Annebella replied.  
"Well I'm sure everything will end well. I promise!" Jami answered tearing up a bit.  
"How do you know?" Annabella asked.  
"I had a friend when I was younger who had Leukemia and she survived. She is even finishing high school this year. Also I'm magic and can see the future," Jami replied.  
"Magic cool! Will I get a pet unicorn one day?" Annabella asked clapping her hands.  
"Maybe. You just have to wait and see," Jami answered hand on her chin like she was thinking about it.  
"And what about you sweetie?" I asked my monkey.  
"I was clim-" Tony was cut off.  
"There you two ar-" Tom started as he walked into the TV room but was cut off by the tidal wave of kids climbing on him as he entered. Tommy walked in after and laughed at Tom.  
"Good job Hiddles. Karma." I said and clapped my hands sarcastically before looking back to the little boy. "You were saying before the villain walked in." I said.  
"I was climbing a really big tree and I was right at the top when my big brother tried to scare me but I slipped and fell. I landed weirdly and broke my arm and shoulder." Tony said proudly.  
"Ow. Did you cry?" I questioned.  
"No. I'm too brave to cry. But it was broken and needed surgery so I have to wait until they say it's fixed." The boy grumbled. Causing me to laugh a little.  
"I'm sure you'll be able to leave soon." I smiled and the little boy went back to his climbing.  
"You two need to go back and rest." Tommy said sympathetically while grabbing Jami's chair.  
"No! Children save me!" Jami yelled dramatically. All the little kids tackled Tommy to the ground and moved Jami's chair to the other side of the room.  
"Now that's an army." I laughed.  
"Jami and Bec why are you in the hospitil?" One of the kids asked.  
"Well we were in a fight with some bad people and we got hurt," Jami started.  
"It was very scary but then some very good people helped us." I added.  
"But my leg got hurt and Bec hurt her shoulder. So now we are here with all of you amazing kids!" Jami smiled.  
"YAY!" All the kids cheered. A small sound went off in the room and all the kids groaned.  
"What was that?" I questioned as my monkey climbed off of me.  
"It tells us that it is time to go back to our rooms for dinner and then bed." Tony answered mournfully.  
"Oh well. We will come and visit you guys again tomorrow. What do you think?" Jami suggested.  
"YEEESSS!" The kids cheered and started to head back to their rooms with a bit of a spring in their steps.  
"Wow girls I have never seen those kids look so happy at the end of the day before," One of the nurses said from the door. "It is nice to see them with a spring in their step for once."  
"Well, you will have to let us come back tomorrow." I said. Tommy walked over and grabbed Jami's chair.  
"You two need to go back to your room now and rest though." Tom stated as he held the door so that Tommy could get Jami out before giving me a light kiss.  
"Like that is actually going to happen, we are in the same room," Jami commented.  
"ATTACK!" I tickled Tommy, grabbed Jami's chair and took off for the second time. "I AM NOT GOING BACK!" I yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

November, 2019  
A couple weeks later, numerous visits to the children's ward, along with visits from the whole cast and multiple escape attempts, we were released from hospital, I still had my arm in a sling and Jami was on crutches to try and keep the weight off her still healing leg.  
"So glad I am not on crutches again. You shall know the pain of crutches. Mwahahahaha." I joked as I watched my blonde friend trying to walk with crutches, without slipping and falling over.  
"You are such a nice friend." Tom commented sarcastically as he and Chris Hemsworth carried our bags. Tommy was walking next to Jami so that if she did slip he could catch her.  
"It's alright I have practice," Jami smiled, "But this floor is just hella slippery."  
"Including in the department of getting blisters on your hands but having to continue using them because you aren't allowed to walk yet?" I pushed while smirking.  
"No. Dad broke his foot walking off a pipe near the house about 4 years ago and we still have the crutches. I swing around on them sometimes cause it's fun. Also Zac is very good at damaging himself without breaking bones and has been on crutches a fair bit," Jami replied.  
"Sounds like my life." I laughed.  
"Yeah Zac is still getting treatment on his knee now. The idiot won't do his rehab enough," Jami huffed.  
"Me. I have to further damage my knee for something to be done about it." I giggled out before I slipped on a wet patch and fell on my injured side.  
"FUCK!!! Don't go there." I whimpered.  
"Where?" Jami said as she got closer to the wet patch.  
"Right," I started but Jami had found the patch and slipped. "There." I sighed. I stood back up and attempted to help up Jami but slipped for the second time. We both went onto another wet patch that led down the wall so both of us injured girls were sliding down the long hallway.  
"Weee!" I yelled out. The hall was slightly tilted so we were moving faster than the boys could.  
"Shit! Bec! Wall!" Jami yelled putting her arms out in front of her.  
"I got." I responded before grabbing some pillows from the linen trolley to cushion our crash.  
"Oofff!" Jami groaned as we hit the wall of pillows, Jami hitting it with her back to stop her leg from hitting the wall.  
"AGAIN! AGAIN!" I giggled after swearing in numerous languages when I went shoulder first into the pillows.  
"Yeah! AGAIN!" Jami giggled.  
"No more." Hemsworth said in his best dad voice.  
"But, but." I started. "Pleeeeaasssee!"  
"Yeah pweeze. Pweeze Set Dad!" Jami frowned. Both of us gave him the best puppy dog faces we could.  
"No. You are both injured and that is the second time that Bec has smashed her arm. You are not doing it again." He reasoned but not looking at us knowing he would cave in if he did.  
"Pratt would let us," Jami huffed crossing her arms.  
"Anyone else would let us." I corrected before turning around in a huff.  
Jami used the wall to help herself up and threw the crutches to the other side of the hall.  
"The fuck bitch?" I had stood up and had to duck back down when the crutches came hurtling towards me.  
"I'm not using them they are shit and it doesn't hurt when I walk anyway. I'm tough with a high pain tolerance. And it will heal faster and stronger this way," Jami grumbled.  
"I can't reach the bloody knot in the sling. Can you untie it for me please?" I asked my blonde friend.  
"Yeah sure no problem," Jami said walking over to me to the amazement of the boys and untying the knot.  
"How did you do that?" Tom asked astounded.  
"Do what?" Jami asked turning around to face him.  
"Walk without your legs collapsing under you?" He questioned.  
"Magic," Jami replied wiggling her fingers around her face grinning.  
"Thanks Jami." The sling fell from my arm and I folded the sling up.  
"No problem. The more you move it the better it will heal with less damage to other areas," Jami smiled.  
"Exactly. High five." I said. We both high-fived before looking back at the three men.  
"You guys coming or what? I hate this place and I would like to go to the apartment that Marvel has for us for some good food and a very scary phone call with my parents," Jami called walking down the hall and around the corner towards the exit, her arm linked with mine.  
"I swear those two are invincible." Tom sighed.  
"IMMORTAL! NOT INVINCIBLE!" I yelled back.  
"WE CAN DIE!" Jami finished.  
"WE CAN PROVE THAT TOO IF YOU'D LIKE!" I added before smirking at my friend.  
"YEAH WE CAN JUMP OFF THIS BUILDING IF YOU LIKE! OR JUMP IN FRONT OF A CAR!" The Blonde suggested.  
"HOW MANY TIMES WOULD YOU LIKE US TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW?!" I questioned  
"13 SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD NUMBER!" Jami suggested again standing before an open window.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Tom and Tommy called out in unison.  
"D. O. N. APOSTROPHE. T. Y. O. U. D. A. R. E. THAT'S 12 TIMES! OKAY!" I yelled in answer.  
"HERE I GO! BYE GUYS!" Jami called jumping out the window.  
"FUN!" I followed suit and the boys' footsteps could be heard as they ran to the window.  
"Ahahahahaha! They....forgot.....first......floor," Jami cried rolling on the grass she was sitting on from jumping from a first floor window.  
"Id...idiots." I added as I joined my friend in hysterics.  
"Best....prank.....ever," Jami gasped.  
"We....have to...do it...again." I said in a squeak as tears fell from my eyes.  
"We should do that on set," Jami said finally getting her breathing back to normal. I just nodded as the tears continued down my face.  
"Dear god. We are all going to die." Tom complained.  
"Yep." The voice of Benedict said.  
"Wait when did a God sound like Benedict?" I questioned  
"Ahahahaha, probably for fans across the world it would be when he acted in his first film. You know how fangirls get," Jami laughed again holding her stomach.  
"Eh. I'll stick with the god of sex scenes and misunderstanding." I shrugged as I pointed at Tom.  
"And I'll stick with my God of perfect boyfriends. Tommy," Jami said pointing to her boyfriend.  
"Can I have two gods?" I questioned as I looked at the blonde pleadingly.  
"Alright, but I get to have Chris as the God of Set Father's," Jami agreed.  
"YAY! I get the god of sexy voices." I said grabbing Benedict's leg.  
"Can someone help me up please?" Jami asked from the ground.  
"Tommy can. I'm busy groping Benedict's leg." I commented as I ran my hand up and down the back of his calf.  
"And that is an image I never wanted to see," Jami gagged.  
"Well, at least it's considered 'normal' place to grope." I said smirking.  
"If it is normal then why are you doing it? You are nothing near normal," Jami noted while Tommy helped her stand up.  
"Well, creepy moments when people wander." I said suggestively and wiggled my eyebrows smirking.  
"LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA!" Jami yelled hands over her ears.  
"I am concerned about my privacy." Benedict said in a worried tone as he looked at me as I was happily rubbing his leg.  
"It's actually too late to be worried Benedict," Jami explained.  
"You have reeeaaawwwyyyyy nice legs." I said creepily.  
"I'm going to leave now and get a car back to the apartment. Anyone care to join me?" Jami asked walking away from the awkward scene.  
"OH ME ME ME!" I yelled as I got up off of the ground letting go of Benedict's leg. Benedict pointed at me with a look of confusion on his face as he mouthed 'what?' to Tom. Tom just shrugged.  
"Oh, I should wear that shirt tomorrow." I said jumping around. "Hiddles. You should touch Benedict's legs. They are really nice." I said suggestively  
"You are crazy my friend. Also did I pack my favourite tank top?" Jami asked.  
"Yeah. We both packed that shirt." I replied.  
"I am so wearing that tomorrow, actually when we get to the apartment I'm putting it on. Wait never mind I want to wear my PJ's when we get back. So much better than a hospital gown," Jami thought.  
"Me too." I answered.  
"Me three." Tommy added.  
"Yay! Pyjama party!" Jami called as she got into the car that pulled up in front of them.  
"Benedict, Hiddles and Set Dad are invited too." I added.  
"But they have to wear PJ's too!" Jami announced.  
***Time skip brought to you, the wonderful readers, by Jami running around with the cape of levitation and Benedict chasing after her to try and get it back.***  
"Oh My Gods....wait, OH MY LOKI!!! THEY CAME IN PJ's...And they have no shirts on." I yelled before taking photos of the two Englishman without their shirts on.  
"Bec calm down please! And could you not hit my leg that HURTS!" Jami gritted out.  
"BUT HOT! ENGLISH! SHIRTLESS!" I said as though I were malfunctioning. Before I realised I had been hitting my friends injured leg. "Oh, sorry."  
"Yeah well now I need pain meds," Jami grumbled.  
"I am always prepared." I said proudly as I pulled out a bag filled with junk food, drinks, silly string, makeup and pain meds. I handed the pain meds and a water bottle to Jami before putting the bag back down.  
"You have aspirin! You are my hero! I would have hurt you if you handed me paracetamol," Jami commented popping two in her mouth and swallowing.  
"I know you can't have it as I can only have Belgian chocolate. I would never give you Panadol." I said as I mock bowed to my friend. The English boys came in and sat on the second bed while I chilled next to Jami on her bed and Chris chilled on the couch.  
"Tommy you better hurry up and get changed or I'm going to sit in the corner next to Bec!" Jami called over her shoulder as a thump could be heard from the other room as Tommy fell over trying to get ready faster.  
"3. 2. And cue dramatic fall." I commented and the door opened and Tommy fell through the door and onto the ground. I burst out laughing while Chris tried not to laugh.  
"You alright Tommy?" Jami asked from her spot next to me.  
"I'm alright, Darling." Tommy replied as he got up.  
"Lucky you didn't break your nose again you big silly," Jami giggled.  
"Yeah." Tommy laughed. I moved from Jami's bed and let Tommy sit next to his girlfriend.  
"Jaaaammmmiiiii. I feel like being a really mean bitch before being exceptionally awkward." I complained.  
"Do it," Jami encouraged me as she snuggled up to Tommy's chest and hugged around his body as he held around her waist.  
"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Tom and Cumberbatch started to speak against Jami's encouragement.  
"Don't let the fun police ruin your plan girlie! You go for it!" Jami encouraged again.  
"Why do you encourage her?" Hemsworth questioned Jami.  
"It's more fun when you don't hold her back. If you watch the show then you are less likely to be shamed from the results," Jami explained.  
"How about this, Tommy are you going to encourage my sinister plan?" I questioned. Jami looked at Tommy with puppy eyes begging him to agree with us.  
"Go on." Tommy sighed before smiling.  
"Set dad, can I? Pwwweeeaasseee." I begged Hemsworth. Tom was leaned against the bed head while Cumberbatch was laying down.  
"I'm going to take the advice from the girl who knows you the best and say do it," Chris approved.  
"Yay." I moved out of the apartment much to the confusion of everyone. Soon very quick footsteps could be heard before I came running back in.  
"CANNON BALL!" I jumped and landed on the second bed next to Benedict, disturbing both English boys as Benedict went flying into the air before falling back down and landing on Tom’s legs.  
"Result!" I cheered as the two affected English men death glared me.  
"Ahahahaha! I am so happy that wasn't me!" Jami cried out of laughter. Tommy and Chris joined the hysterics while Tom and Cumberbatch continued to glare at me.  
"Why us?" Tom questioned.  
"You two were being spoil sports." I answered in a shrug. Benedict got off of Tom’s legs which left an empty lap. I crawled up the bed before curling into Tom’s chest as I sat in his lap.  
"All settled then?" Jami questioned with a side glance.  
"Is he uncomfortable?" I questioned not moving.  
"Hmm, looks like it. Why?" Jami answered.  
"Then yes I am." I stated proudly.  
"I have no idea about you sometimes. Don't you want him to be comfortable?" The Blonde asked confused.  
"But if he is uncomfortable it is awkward." I pointed out as I moved to face Jami, but curled back into Tom’s chest before he could stop me.  
"Would you like me to move?" I questioned Tom.  
"Hop up for a moment and then you can go back if you want." Tom replied. I hopped up and Tom changed position before opening his arms so I knew I could sit back down, which I did without being told.  
"Are you comfy Tommy? I don't want to be a nuisance," Jami asked Tommy looking him in the eyes from his chest.  
"As long as you are Darling." Tommy replied lazily.  
"Okie dokie Tommy. Chris can you put the film in the player please?" Jami smiled snuggling into Tommy's chest more.  
"Yep. What film are we watching?" Chris asked standing up and walking to the TV and picking up the DVD case.  
"Avengers Infinity War," Jami replied.  
"Part 1" I added while smirking. There was a unanimous groan from the men in the room.  
"Cause you know, Part 2 isn't out yet so we can't watch that," Jami noted.  
"Why?" Hemsworth asked in a desperate tone.  
"Well, Bec and I happen to love these films, and we have been in hospital, where they have nothing good on the TV, for two weeks. This messed with our film watching timetable, so we are continuing that and this film is next on the list, so suck it up princess," Jami argued, her head lifting up from Tommy's chest to glare at Hemsworth.  
"By the way what month is it?" Jami asked the group after returning her head to its place on Tommy's chest as it reverberated with his chuckle.  
"September. Why?" Tommy replied.  
"Damn it! We have to go to Australia to film and it is going to be Spring and then Summer. This is going to be so bad," Jami answered.  
"Why do you say that Jami?" Chris asked as he sat down after putting the disk in unwillingly.  
"Wildflower Season. I'm allergic to the flowers. I'm going to be sneezing so much, and have my veins over stocked with antihistamine," Jami said frowning. "Stupid flowers," The Blonde grumbled.  
"Oh dear. Jami, it's also that time of year." I said moving away from Tom.  
"Which time?" Hemsworth asked.  
"Spring in WA is also super bad for asthma suffers too. Peppie trees," Jami deadpanned.  
"I don't even care about my asthma right now. End of Spring to the start of Autumn is fucking drop bear season." I pointed out.  
"Shit," Jami said eyes wide.  
"It was great knowing you all." I said motioning to the three English boys.  
"Aw Tommy! You have to promise not to go out without an Australian with you at all times," Jami pleaded.  
"I am not trying to save more tourists from those fucking bears." Hemsworth added.  
"Wait are you three being serious?" Cumberbatch asked sitting up from his spot.  
"How could we not be serious right now? Your lives are at risk!" Jami questioned.  
"Drop bears are fucking deadly and they love the taste of humans but thankfully don't like the scent of Australian born people so we should be okay. Unless they're damn hungry." I complained and started to shake in Tom’s lap.  
"But you guys are in so much danger as well as the rest of the cast," Jami cried holding Tommy close.  
"Eh, Downey...actually don't worry. I said nothing and was not about to say anything." I stated.  
"We need to tell the rest of them though. They are cool," Jami commented.  
"Do we? Really?" Hemsworth and I asked in unison.  
"Well, yes. We do need them for the rest of the film," Jami pointed out.  
"Fine." Both grumbled.  
"What are drop bears?" Tom asked.  
"The most vicious killer you hope never to witness," Jami started.  
"They have claws that could easily gouge your eyes out." I added.  
"Killer fangs that are coloured crimson red with the blood of their past victims," Chris continued.  
"So many tourists die each year because they don't take necessary precautions." I noted.  
"Ever thought about that weird percentage of people who never make it home and are killed under 'mysterious circumstances' while walking in the bush?" Jami questioned. The English boys nodded hesitantly at Jami's words.  
"Those are the people that the Drop Bears kill every year. The government has to cover up the stories so people will continue to visit," Jami explained.  
"They confuse the drop bears with koalas and get too close. The poor souls." Hemsworth said with sorrow lacing his voice.  
"They don't see the end until it's too late," Jami shook her head looking down.  
"Drop Bears will eat whatever they can get and tourists are the easiest," I said as tears leaked from my eyes.  
"All those poor people," Jami cried into Tommy's chest. Jami, myself and Chris were all crying silently for the dead.


	17. Chapter 17

December, 2018  
Jami and I were walking out of our apartment with our suitcases for the plane back to Australia.  
"How do you think the others are going to take this?" I questioned my blonde friend, pointing to our shirts.  
"Well, I think they won't even notice them considering it is our first day back on set, well when we get there, after being in hospital for so long. Mum is so going to kill me for getting shot though," Jami shudder at the thought.  
"My parents will probably just say 'good job' and leave it at that." I laughed. My phone vibrated letting me know that I had a text. Grabbing out my phone I checked it.  
"Oh. Who is it from?" Jami asked curiously.  
"Kat. She, Shania and Maddi are good to go. They are also bringing a fishing rod and a bit of mistletoe for us." I stated before texting back.  
"Oh no! You are going to put plan Hiddlesbatch into action aren't you?" Jami grumbled.  
"I ship it. Of course I am. We are also putting plan 'Scare the English' into action as well." I said showing Jami the attached pictures.  
"Hahaha, this is going to be so fun!" the Blonde announced grinning.  
"What are you two smiling about?" A shadow questioned.  
"Want to help us scare the English boys?" I questioned Hemsworth.  
"Sure thing. What are you two planning?" Hemsworth asked.  
"Two words. Drop. Bears," Jami smirked.  
"Well,andthreeAussiefriendswhoarewillingtohelp. Whoarealreadyheadingtotherequiredlocationandpossiblyenjoyingthemselvestoomuch. YouknowShaniaislikelytoactuallybitesomeone? Weshouldbereallyworried. Everyoneshouldbereallyworried,Imeanwedon'tknowwhatshehas. Shemayhaverabiesforallweknow." I spoke in a very fast pace making it hard to keep up.  
"Bec, slow down. You're talking too fast for anyone to understand. But I heard Shania and assume you were talking about her actually biting someone, because she would actually do that. And just so you know I made her promise not to bite anyone hard enough to draw blood or break the skin. Much to her dismay I might add, but I promised her Pratt so she agreed," Jami noted.  
"Okay then." Chris said looking a little confused at how Jami understood me.  
"What I said was 'Well, and three Aussie friends who are willing to help. Who are already heading to the required location and possibly enjoying themselves too much. You know Shania is likely to actually bite someone? We should be really worried. Everyone should be really worried, I mean we don't know what she has. She may have rabies for all we know.' Better?" I asked.  
"Yes, thank you, now Chris knows what you said as well," Jami replied.  
"You probably shouldn't have promised her Pratt. She will eat him alive and they'll both enjoy it...I heard it as soon as I said it." I said as I looked to the ground.  
"Shit Bec. That was way too much info right there," Jami laughed.  
"Well, what about you last night? Shall I give you a re-enactment?" I questioned smirking.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jami replied innocently.  
"Oh, Tommy." I started in a mocking tone.  
"Bec! Shut up!" Jami said putting her hand over my mouth.  
"Please don't say anymore. I don't need to imagine two of my set kids doing things." Chris said looking away with his hands over his ears. Oh, if people knew.  
"Yes set Dad." I answered innocently.  
"I hate you," Jami deadpanned at me.  
"Say you love me or I'll throw you out the window." I quoted to my friend.  
"You love me or I'll throw you out the window," Jami replied grinning.  
"Bitch." I started before pretending to be crying. Footsteps could be heard getting closer as I lay my head on Jami's shoulder.  
"We should jump out the window." I whispered before moving away and seeing some of the American cast. Shaking my head I opened the window and jumped out.  
"Bec! I didn't mean to hurt you! Why did you jump out the window?" Jami cried as she ran to the window and looked out, the footsteps got closer.  
"I will join you in death! I cannot live without you!" Jami called out the window and jumped to join me as the shouts of the American cast could be heard behind her.  
"For fuck sake girls, stop jumping out of windows. It is not good for your health." Hemsworth yelled out the window as the Americans looked horrified out of the window.  
"Hi!" I yelled waving at the Americans while Chris held the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.  
"How are you lot doing after your minor heart attack?" Jami called.  
"That was not a minor heart attack." Scarlett complained to us.  
"Aw, Bec! Even Drowney looks concerned," Jami nudged me.  
"DON'T EVER JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW AGAIN!" Drowney yelled at the two of us.  
"But doors are for people with no imagination." I complained laughing.  
"I'll agree to only jump out of windows once my leg has healed some more cause that hurt like a bitch!" Jami yelled back.  
"No jumping out of windows at all." Elizabeth called.  
"Chris! Can you come and help us out please?" Jami asked.  
"Fine." Chris grumbled before jumping out of the window as well.  
"Yay! Chris joined the window jumper group!" Jami announced.  
"Go Set Dad! Go!" I cheered.  
"Best! Set Dad! Ever!" Jami cheered as well as Chris started to help the two of us down.  
"Are you two jumping out of windows again? Wait, Chris did you jump out the window?" Tom asked as he and Tommy looked out the window.  
"Of course he did, it is the newest craze!" Jami called up at them.  
"Join us!" I called out to the two Tom's. Both heads disappeared for a few moments before they both jumped as well.  
"Damn! We did create a new craze!" Jami laughed.  
"High five." I cheered as I laughed at the two English men. They got up and walked over to the three of us on the ground.  
"For fuck sake you five are idiots." Drowney stated.  
"What do you mean five?" The group heard before Benedict joined the fun.  
"Come on guys you have to try it!" Jami taunted. "Unless you're all chicken shits!"  
"I am not chicken." Scarlett called before jumping.  
"Well done Scarlett! Who's next?" Jami questioned the group still standing behind the window.  
"ME NEXT!" Elizabeth called as she jumped.  
"What the heck are you lot doing?" Evans questioned as the rest of the cast was now leaning out of the windows.  
"Window Jumping!" I called.  
"It's the newest craze!" Jami added.  
"We've all done it." Tommy commented motioning to the ever growing group.  
"Try it! It is super fun and we have a very conveniently placed set of mattresses," Jami announced.  
"Yippee!" Jeremy called as he jumped out the window.  
"This is why I love Hawkeye." I gushed.  
"Hahahaha," Jami laughed as I continued to gush at Jeremy even though I didn't gush at my favourite English boys.  
"Next!" Hemsworth called.  
"Come on it looks like Hemsworth is the only Chris with balls!" Jami commented loud enough for the other two Chris's to hear.  
"Not likely." Pratt stated and jumped out the window. Followed by Evans shortly after. I leaned over to my friend.  
"I think we might be really good at peer pressure." I whispered into my friend's ear as the Chris's got off of the mattresses.  
"Yep I think we might. Also I think we are bad influences," Jami grinned.  
"Probably. Oh, I know how to get Drowney to jump." I stated.  
"Do we need to send Loki up to throw you out the window Drowney or do you have the balls to jump without help?" I called earning laughs from everyone who had already jumped and snickers from those who hadn't yet.  
"If you're not going to jump Drowney then you will have to carry all of our bags down to the reception for us so we don't have to go back up and get them," Jami added.  
"I am not carrying anyone's bags." Commented Sebastian and jumped out of the window while Drowney continued to hesitate.  
"Well, that got someone else down." I commented while laughing on Tom who lay his hand on the small of my back, out of everyone's sight.  
"Come on Anthony even the horrible Tom Holland jumped. Are you going to be shown up by your least favourite person?" Jami called, mouthing 'sorry' to Tommy afterwards.  
"No way am I losing to him!" Anthony announced before leaping out the window.  
"Does Vision know how to have a good time?" I called up.  
"You'd think Ant Man would be braver," Jami added.  
"Vision Wins." Paul Bettany called as he jumped from the window.  
"Ant Man baby!" Paul Rudd called as he jumped.  
"I say we have officially started the most dangerous craze and we know who the adrenalin junkies are." I said as I pointed at the group of actors surrounding me and my blonde friend.  
"That is true. Do you think we should post this? I got videos of everyone but us and Set Dad jumping," Jami noted.  
"Ask a proper question." I said laughing maniacally.  
"Fine. Which one first?" Jami questioned grinning.  
"Record Zoe jumping first." I suggested pointing at the woman who was about to jump.  
"On it!" Jami said as she sneakily pointed the camera on her phone to the woman jumping out of the window and landing on the pile of mattresses with an 'oof'.  
"How do we get away with this stuff?" Jami asked shaking her head smiling.  
"We are just too awesome to get caught. Put Evans and Pratt up first." I said evilly.  
"But on which medium first?" Jami smirked.  
"Facebook." I said evilly before making sure that neither of the Chris's were watching.  
"What are you two up to?" Hemsworth questioned making the two of us jump.  
"Posting videos of people jumping." I answered lazily.  
"Don't worry it's not like we have many people following us to see them," Jami shrugged. "You know only about a few thousand between the two of us. See it's not that bad."  
"But I, somehow, have three and a half thousand on my own. I think that might be a few more than a few thousand Jami." I said showing my blonde friend the numbers.  
"True and it is about a few thousand for each social media account," Jami thought out loud.  
"A couple of tens of thousands would be a better description." I said looking innocently at Chris.  
"Yeah, and that is without people sharing and re-posting the videos. Don't worry though, we didn't get yours. Too busy laughing and trying to get off that tower of mattresses," Jami grinned at him.  
"Well then. Do the two Tom's next." Chris said joining the evil fun.  
"And that is why you are our Set Dad and our favourite Chris," Jami replied rubbing her hands together evilly.  
"I am thinking of saying favourite person." I said honestly before nudging Jami and motioning to Robert teetering on the edge of the window.  
"OMG! ROBERT HAS BALLS?!" I called out mockingly.  
"The only balls he has Bec are EYE BALLS," Jami taunted.  
"I AM GOING TO PROVE YOU TWO WRONG...WHEN I GET TO IT!" Robert yelled down.  
"Robert stop being such a chicken shit! I absolutely hate heights and I jumped out the window, almost landing on Bec I might add. I faced a fear!" Jami yelled up at him.  
"Be glad you don't have to put up with heffalump here jumping on top of you." I stated pointing at Jami.  
"OMG! Winnie the Pooh reference!" Jami smiled.  
"Glad you got it." I said high fiving Jami.  
"I loved Winnie the Pooh growing up. I have Piglet's Big Movie at home on video," Jami added.  
"Is there anything you two don't reference?" Evans questioned.  
"Twilight," Jami stated.  
"Robert Downey Jr's life." I joked.  
"Robert Patterson," Jami cringed.  
"Anything Twilight or Twilight related and we won't reference it...except for the fact the the 4th Harry Potter movie was the Doctor trying to stop Twilight before it happened." I answered smiling and pointing up as Robert slipped from the window sill before catching himself.  
"Also I don't quote horror films because I don't watch them," Jami pointed out.  
"HORROR FILMS RULE! So much better than any Marvel film." I joked.  
"No DISNEY!" Jami argued.  
"Horror." I retorted glaring at the blonde.  
"Disney," Jami glared back.  
"Horror with Tom Holland." I said smirking.  
"Loki is a Disney Prince, that means that Hiddles is a Disney Prince," Jami announced.  
"...I hate you." I said after a while before walking over to stand near Cucumber and Tom.  
"Winning!" Jami smirked, fist bumping Hemsworth.  
"Jump!" I called up at Robert who was still chickening out. "Or you carry all of our bags down!"  
"But watch out for them cause if you break my computer I will personally give your soul to whomever it is in your belief that will cause you the most pain in the afterlife," Jami called before looking to me knowing how much I love my PC. I sent Jami an evil smirk before I grabbed Tom and the two of us snuck away from the group.  
"Are you okay, Love?" Tom asked as we headed up to the second floor.  
"Yeah, just tired. Two questions though, are you okay with my constant torment about Hiddlesbatch and do you like my shirt?" I questioned.  
"I am fine with it because I know what you are like now." Tom stated before looking at my 'I am a Hiddlesbatch kid' shirt and laughing. "Love the shirt, Dear."  
"There ain't no such thing as the Underworld." We heard Robert seethe as the elevator doors opened. Tom saw my change in mood at his comment. We crawled up behind him before I spoke right in his ear.  
"You should be more careful with what you say." I said as Tom and I grabbed Robert and jumped from the window dragging a screaming Robert with us down into the mattresses below.  
"I got that one on camera! And Robert now you are within reach would you like to have another conversation about whether or not the Underworld exists. Try not to offend me, I may be injured but I can still kick your stupid arrogant ass in a fight," Jami called over to the trio now on the pile of mattresses.  
"I'm with her mate. Norse lore is gospel." I said growling at the man who was still laying on his back.  
"True Thor is amazing," Benedict announced.  
"But I thought I was your favourite," Tom complained.  
"Nope." Benedict said smirking.  
"Religion is a piece of shit." Robert said as he got himself up off of the mattresses.  
"You did not just say that," Jami seethed, stalking towards the ignorant man.  
"Only dumb cunts follow religion." He said pointedly.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE ASSHOLE!!" I yelled as I lunged forwards at Robert who smirked.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU DUMB CUNT YOU FUCK WIT!!!" Jami screamed as she leaped forward to punch the older male.  
"You won't hurt me." He said mockingly. I threw a punch that hit with a resounding thud and a loud crack before Robert went flying to the ground.  
"Fun fact. Bec and I have been taking boxing lesson, mixed martial arts, and self-defence for the past 8 months," Jami ground out.  
"Sluts!" Robert spat.  
"YOU WANT TO GO THERE FUCK WIT!" I yelled as I went to throw another punch, when two sets of hands pulled me back from the injured man.  
"THAT'S IT!" Jami yelled, seeing me friend being pulled back she dodged the arms and got a square punch to his left cheekbone before two sets of hands pulled her back.  
"Both of you calm down." Hemsworth said when he and Tommy managed to get hold of Jami and hold her back.  
"Calming down is not in my nature." I spat before turning to Tom and Benedict who were holding me back. "Let. Me. The. Fuck. Go. Or you are next on the list."  
"You want me to calm down? Not going to happen when there are men like him on this planet that have no respect for anything I stand for. Now let me go before I assume you are on his side and start swinging at you," Jami seethed.  
"No. You need to calm down." Benedict answered calmly.  
"This is what dumb sluts like you two deserve." Robert spat as he stood up from the ground. The four men holding the two of us back let us go with their hands in the surrender position. Robert started to walk backwards as Jami and I stalked forwards.  
"Robert have you by any chance done all of you close ups for Iron Man while he is in the suit?" Jami questioned coldly.  
"I have why?" Robert replied, his voice starting to shake.  
"Good." I said before kicking his stomach making him double over before kneeing him in the face sending him onto his back. He got up stumbling while Jami walked up close.  
"Because that means that we don't have to go so easy on you," Jami grinned before giving him the old one, two, three. Stepping on his foot first, then kicking him in the balls before finally kneeing him in the face for the second time in a matter of seconds.  
"Remind me not to piss either of you off." Pratt stated.  
"Remind me not to fuck with either of them." Evans said in shock.  
"Language." I said smiling as I turned to Evans.  
"Come on Bec we don't need to waste any more time on a low life male like him," Jami huffed before walking towards the entrance to the hotel.  
"Don't even know who you're talking about." I said following my friend to the elevator and calling it.


	18. Chapter 18

December, 2018  
The two of us waited in the reception of the hotel for the elevator to come down with all of our bags in it. After a couple of minutes of waiting the two Tom's walk over and stood next to us.  
"You guys alright after what happened out there?" Tommy asked.  
"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine for now. But if he says anything like that again it will take the whole cast to hold me back," Jami replied turning to face her boyfriend. "Sorry about yelling at you Tommy. It's just I've had enough of him thinking he can talk to people like that and I've been bullied about religion before. I didn't hurt you did I?" The Blonde finished.  
"No I'm fine." Tommy replied.  
"Thank the Gods you are! I never would have forgiven myself if I'd hurt you," Jami breathed hugging him to add to the apology.  
"What about you Bec? You're very quiet at the moment," Tom asked.  
"I swear to fucking Loki I will make him wish he were dead if he ever says anything like that again and he will be in so much pain that there is nothing anyone can do to stop me hurting him. I am sick of people thinking they are all high and mighty because they have a fucking silver spoon shoved up their arse." I seethe in a calm and very low voice.  
"Sorry, I am just trying not to go back out there and kill him." I spoke in an apologetic voice as Tom looked at me fearful.  
"It's all right." Tom said as he calmed down a bit.  
"I hope I didn't scare you and Benedict too much. I honestly wouldn't hurt either of you and I apologise if my actions hurt either of you." I said quietly as I looked at the floor.  
"You didn't." Tom said as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"Why is the elevator taking so long to get here?" Jami asked looking at the still closed shiny doors of the elevator.  
"Jami, the light on the button on the elevator isn't on," Tommy pointed out, motioning to the button on the right side of the door that didn't have the light on like it is meant to have when you call the elevator down.  
"Are you kidding me? We have been standing here for like 10 minutes waiting for the elevator because we forgot to press the button?" Jami asked astonished, glaring at the button.  
"It does look that way," Tom answered, walking over and pressing the button to call the elevator down.  
"I feel like a real idiot now," Jami stated smiling at the three people around her.  
"You should have felt that way years ago." I said mockingly.  
"Bitch," Jami replied pretending to glare at me. The elevator binged at that moment and the door finally opened to reveal the bags that everyone had left on the second floor and a man fell out of the elevator.  
"Hi?" I said as the person got up and walked away.  
Jami and I acted quickly after that and held the doors open so that the men wouldn't get hurt and so that the doors wouldn't close while the two boys were collecting the bags.  
"GO! GO! GO! GO!" The two of us said in unison earning laughs from the Tom's.  
"Let's see who can get the most bags out," Jami suggested to the two boys.  
"Yeah, what do they get if they win though?" I asked as the two Tom's tried to get more bags than the other.  
"Um, the loser has to pay for dinner when we get to Australia when we visit our families," Jami suggested.  
"Mmm, kangaroo steaks. Oh, I know. We should make it that the loser has to go through the rites of passage." I said with a smirk.  
"OMG, that is a great idea," Jami grinned. The two Tom's saw the cheeky grin on our faces and rushed faster to get more bags.  
"GO HIDDLES!" I cheered.  
"GO TOMMY!" Jami cheered louder.  
"You two are so biased." Hemsworth's voice pointed out.  
"Fine. GO HIDDLES GO!" Jami added.  
"But, but...oh fine. GO TOMMY! YOU CAN DO IT!" I tried making a mock sour face as I did.  
"That sounded so sarcastic," Jami shook her head.  
"I was being serious...." I said with a smile trying to escape.  
"Liar," Jami commented.  
"Hiddles can you teach me to lie better please?" I pleaded the taller man in the elevator.  
"THREE BAGS LEFT AND THEIR TIED FOR THE TITLE!" Jami called.  
"GO HIDDLES! BEAT TOMMY!" I cheered honestly with Hemsworth chuckling at my theatrics.  
"NO TOMMY YOU HAVE TO WIN! YOU'RE MY HERO!" Jami shouted, almost forgetting to hold the door in her excitement.  
Soon enough the two English boys were fighting over the last bag, neither one wanted to lose the luggage war. Chris was looking onto the scene with shock, as were the two of us girls standing at the doors.  
"Damn! I guess the competitiveness cancels out the politeness," Jami noted astounded.  
The two boys looked in her direction, then at each other, then the bag, then Chris, then me, back to each other, the bag and once again each other.  
"You take the bag Hiddles," Tommy said standing up.  
"No you take the bag!" Tom replied.  
"How about you both take the bag and Hemsworth can pay?" Jami suggested.  
"Yep! Sounds good," the two Tom's agreed.  
"Right! Now that that is done everyone but Robert may collect their bags. And what am I paying for?" Chris announced.  
"Nothing!" The four of us said at once causing us to fall into fits of laughter as we grabbed our bags and walked out of the lobby.  
"Shot Gun!" Jami called as they made their ways to the cars.  
"Jami no one sits in the front when you take a car to the airport as an actor. Otherwise the fans know where you are going," Tommy pointed out.  
"Fine. I'll sit next to Bec then," Jami grinned running to the car dragging her bags behind her and loading them into the open boot.  
"First one here! I win!" Jami called, causing the three men to chuckle at her childishness as she danced around the back of the car in a victory dance.  
"Hold still or I'll sit on you." I said jokingly as I tried to hold the blonde still.  
"Never!" Jami cried as she jumped away from me and into the car through the now open door, her left leg brushing the side of the door on her way in.  
"Ouch! I'm okay!" Jami called laughing wildly.  
The rest of us loaded our bags into the boot and walked over to the door of the car. Jami was sitting in the middle seat of the car waving at us as we ducked our heads to get in the car.  
"Hiya! Fancy seeing you lot here! Do you guys come here often?" Jami giggled, winking at Tommy.  
"Not as often as I should if pretty ladies like yourself are here," Tommy replied winking back.  
"Oh! That was a good one!" Jami exclaimed buckling her seatbelt as I sat on one side of her and Tommy on the other, Tom and Chris sitting on the other chair buckling their seatbelts as well.  
"Have you guys got an extra seat?" Cucumber asked, sticking his head through the window.  
"We have none unless someone sits in someone else's lap," Jami suggested.  
"DIBS!" I stated excitedly before moving and sitting on Tom’s lap.  
"Cool. Thanks," Cucumber said before loading his bag into the boot and then loading himself into the car. Tom strapped the both of us into the same seat before wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me upright.  
"Let's hope for Hiddles sake that we aren't in for a bumpy ride." Jami said loud enough for everyone to hear but leaning into Tommy.  
"You'll have to sit next to the teenager, Benedict." I said mockingly while glaring at the blonde for her comment.  
"Hey! You're a teenager as well," Jami grumped, as Benedict sat down next to her. "No offence Cucumber," she added half-heartedly.  
"No offence taken," Benedict replied.  
"At least I'm old." I retorted before going red and looking down.  
"So what are we then?" Hemsworth asked pointing to himself and the three other men.  
"Aged to perfection." I said smiling proudly. "Kind of like a good wine."  
"Or fermented fruit that makes monkey's drunk." Jami added in thought. Causing giggles to leave my throat.  
"Or rotten eggs." I noted.  
"Or the perfect fart." Jami said wistfully moving her hand in front of her to show its greatness.  
"Well that took a turn to the wrong end." Hemsworth said with a smirk. Jami and I fell forwards laughing, rag dolling into the seat belts. Tommy grabbed hold of Jami's shirt to stop her from falling too far. Chris, Tommy and Cucumber started to laugh hysterically.  
"You comfy there Tom?" Hemsworth said knowingly to Tom who was tense in the seat and breathing heavily. I turned my body around to look at Tom, upon seeing his face I turned back to look at Jami when I felt a certain someone trying to say hello again and recognition to the men’s reactions crept onto my face.  
"Oh," I said causing the car to fill with laughter.  
"This is a Marvel film, keep it in your pants." Jami giggled.  
"Who's supposed to be telling the driver we can go?" Tommy questioned smirking. I turned in my seat and knocked on the glass to the torment of Tom.  
"We are all strapped in and ready for the ride." I said suggestively, increasing the laughter, before turning back to face Jami.  
"Why?" Tom groans out glaring at Benedict.  
"Because this is funny." Benedict laughed out. I tried to not move, tried sitting still in Tom's lap.  
"Bec, you're in my line of view, I need you to move, I want to see where we are going," Jami joked. I laughed evilly before moving as requested.  
"Am I in anyone else's way? Tommy? Benedict?" I questioned.  
"Did you just say 'bendy dick'?" Benedict questioned.  
"No I said Benedict." I corrected.  
"You just said Bendy Dick. I heard you." Benedict defended. Frustrated I leaned forward to correct Benedict when I felt Tom again and a feeling of awkwardness crept onto my face and I moved back into Tom's lap apologetically.  
"If she says Benedict too quickly or doesn't speak it while saying each syllable then her accent makes it sound like she is saying Bendy Dick when she is saying Benedict." Jami explained as I reached into my pocket but having to move around to get my phone out. The car erupted into laughter and I'm guessing at Tom's expression.  
After opening my phone, unlocking it and opening Wattpad, I let my thumbs fly across the screen's keyboard as I typed out a smut chapter for my next story because of the situation and trying to not move in Tom’s lap. I decided to write about what Tom and I got up to the night Tommy and Jami started dating rather than when I lost the bet and had to wear Chinese finger cuffs.  
"So who is everyone going to sit next to in the plane?" Jami asked the group.  
"Well I was going to sit next to you Darling," Tommy replied.  
"Where ever I get seated I guess," Chris thought, Benedict nodding along with him.  
"Cool. How long until we get to the airport?" Jami questioned looking out the window over Tommy's shoulder.  
"It's about half an hour away in this traffic," Benedict answered.  
"Aw. But that's ages away," The Blonde dramatically falling on her boyfriend's shoulder.  
"I won't be able to sit still that long." I said a little horrified but still typing out the chapter as I didn't want to move from my spot but I could feel Tom where I was sitting. The car's initially slow crawl sped up as the car got out onto the open road.  
"What are you doing?" Chris asked looking over my shoulder.  
"She's probably writing a smut book or chapter." Jami answered nonchalantly, lifting her head from Tommy's shoulder to look at Chris.  
"Yep." I answered my thumbs never stopping.  
"So it's a story?" Benedict questioned.  
"Of sorts." I answered. Oh if only you all knew.  
"What's smut?" Chris asked.  
"Ha, funny story there. Well basically it is written porn with a plot line and a reason for happening." I said, stopping my typing for the first time since I started.  
"Care to read it out loud?" Chris inquired.  
"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Jami snapped at me.  
"Majority rules?" I questioned. Chris and Benedict raised their hands unsure while Jami and Tommy shook their heads definitively.  
"I want to read it out. Sorry Jami." I said sarcastically.  
"Tommy cover your ears!" Jami cried covering her own.  
"It's not that... Okay, it is that bad." I said jokingly before nudging Hemsworth.  
"What name should I use?" I questioned showing the Aussie male my phone.  
"You should use his name," Chris suggested.  
"Which him? There are 4 men in this car." I pointed out as I moved back into Tom’s lap.  
"Who do you think?" Chris hinted.  
"That is so evil. I love it." I smirked as I cleared my throat.  
"This will be read word for word from the chapter but I will be using Tom's name where required." I said before looking to my phone.  
"'You look divine.' Tom said lustfully as he looked over my body. His tongue wetting his lips as his eyes looked lower." I started and a frustrated groan could be heard from Tom.  
"He moved down the bed laying feather light kisses on my body like a starved man before he nipped at my folds." A choked laugh came from Benedict and Hemsworth and Tommy could be seen trying to ensure no more sound could get to his ears.  
"An unwanted moan left my lips as my back arched to the new sensation as his tongue moved skilfully over my clit. My moans grew as a single long and slender finger entered my core and curling knowingly into my body." I added with a soft voice to add to the effect.  
"Oh Gods above I heard that bit," Jami cringed, her face scrunching up and pushing her hands closer to her ears to try and keep out the story.  
"A tightness grew in my stomach as a second finger joined the first, the tightness braking with a moan of pleasure as they curled into that spot. His tongue darted and lapped at my body as he continued to thrust his fingers into my core as I came down from my orgasm." I said before moving my body, accidentally against Tom’s member, to a more comfortable position and continuing to read to the giggling, red faced men.  
"'You taste delicious.' His words, husky and lust filled, created a whimper in my throat. Tom grabbed his belt and removed it before slowly taking his pants off, his briefs going with them. I watched him as he kneeled back on the bed, his hard member the subject of my gaze." I continued. I could feel Tom rocking his hips slightly and his fast paced breaths on my back but it pushed me to continue reading as it was now turning me on a bit.  
"'Do you like what you see?' He asked me smugly.  
'Y... yes.' I stammered out. A smug smirk crept on his lips as Tom grabbed my waist and pulled me down the bed towards him." I added, Benedict and Chris laughing harder now than before as I continued to read. Tommy and Jami still covering their ears in a desperate attempt to shut out my voice. I could feel Tom swallowing heavily and the start of groans and growls that he swallowed with them.  
"'Good, it will make this more fun.' Tom whispered in my ear. I felt him rub against my clit as he moved himself towards my entrance. The soft loving touches abandoned in that moment as Tom pushed himself into my core, the feeling of being stretched and filled an unk-" I stopped mid-sentence, and just sat still and very quiet. I could feel that I had gone too far. All of us had gone too far. I knew Tom would be embarrassed about this.  
"You okay there?" Chris questioned as he and Benedict looked concerned towards me.  
"Oops." Was all I could say as the deep red blush crept onto my face and neck. Jami looked up and saw my face and rigid posture because curiosity and confusion covered her face.  
"What happened?" Jami asked as she moved her hands away from her ears. It took the two men who had been listening to realise what had happened and they started chuckling.  
"What did I miss?" Tommy questioned as he moved his hands away from his ears.  
"Where's Hiddles?" Jami added as you could see Tom’s arm wrapped around my waist but you could no longer see his head over my shoulders because his head was resting against the middle of my back.  
"You took it too far didn't you?" Jami questioned looking at me.  
"Depends on your definition of 'too far'." I said. I can feel that my face is flushed and my voice is quavering.  
"Judging by your flushed face you did," Jami noted.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said defensively Tom;s position and the current situation distracting.  
"I think you do," the blonde smirked.  
"...I hate you." I said uncomfortably. I am trying to keep my head out of the gutter and trying to keep my mind away from writing more to the chapter.  
"Only because I speak the truth," Jami said still smirking.  
"No, because I admit that you are right but I need to move and can't be bothered defending myself when I'm trying to not move." I said fidgeting but trying to keep my body still rather than chasing some much wanted friction.  
"Did you want to sit here and I'll sit on Tommy's lap?" The Blonde suggested grinning.  
"Y..." I was cut off as I started to agree but Tom’s arm tightening around my waist.  
"Nope. I'm okay." I said very quickly, I could feel Tom smirking against my back.  
"Ahahahahahahahaha," Jami cackled rolling in her seat. I felt Tom lift his head after laying a kiss to my back.  
"I feel kind of bad but this is funny." Chris managed between gasps of breath as he laughed. Benedict started laughing really hard. I'm guessing Tom started glaring at Chris.


	19. Chapter 19

December, 2018  
"Did anyone pack anything that could help poor Hiddles right now in their bags?" Jami questioned our group of now awkwardly silent people in the the car.  
"I have something if someone can reach my bag." Chris answered.  
"Well I think this seat folds forward, and I should be able to fit through the gap to get to the bags," Jami suggested. Tommy stood up and pulled the seat forwards.  
"Yeah, they fold forwards. You sure you'll be able to fit? That is a very small gap." Tommy pointed out.  
"Well I am the apparent 'skinny' one in our group," Jami glared at me.  
"You are though." I defended.  
"Whatever, I'll fit. It might be close but I'll fit," The Blonde sighed.  
"Yep, I am not helping when you get stuck." I joked.  
"Then maybe I'll leave you there with a very uncomfortable Hiddles shall I?" Jami asked me with a knowing look.  
"I actually don't want to answer that." I admitted. I am happy sitting in my boyfriend's arms but it is an awkward feeling when there are wet clothes in between.  
"Then I guess I'll get some stuff out of the boot and if I get stuck you are going to help me out like I am doing for you," Jami stated.  
"I was more thinking that I wouldn't help you if you got stuck because I have a feeling I won't be getting released anytime soon." I stated pointing at the arms circling my waist.  
"I heard it as soon as I said it." I said as I went red realising what I had said. I felt Tom move a bit as I said it.  
"Okay. Well I'm going to face a fear and climb into the dark boot to help poor Hiddles," Jami shuddered.  
"Here." I held my phone up with the light on, lighting the boot of the car. "Now it's not dark." I stated smugly.  
"Just cause I'm still afraid of the dark doesn't mean you have to be smug. I'm the only one who can fit through here so I will take that torch, be brave, and help out my friends. This shows how much you guys mean to me by the way," Jami stated before taking a deep breath and climbing through the gap in the chairs and into the now slightly lit boot to find Hemsworth's bag.  
"It's the black one." Chris called.  
"They're all fucking black you idiot," Jami snapped from the boot.  
"The one with the pink smiley face next to the wheels." I called as Tom ran one of his hands lightly up and down my left arm.  
"Did your daughters get your bag again, Chris?" Jami snickered from the back.  
"Not quite." Chris said glaring at me.  
"She dared you didn't she?" Jami called.  
"No, I dared Hiddles." I answered cheerily.  
"That's brilliant! Oh! Found it!" Jami replied.  
"Do you think it will fit through the gap? I don't really want you going through my bag." Chris questioned.  
"Is there something you're not telling us?" I asked jokingly.  
"I don't think it is going to fit! This thing is bigger than I am," Jami replied. "I just heard that and I regret saying it now," The Blonde sighed.  
"Two for two. Who's next to say something that they later regret?" I asked imitating a commentator.  
"Which pocket is it in Chris? I promise I won't snoop too much," Jami called out to the eldest Australian.  
"One at the front. You'll know it when you see it." Chris called back as the car went over a speed bump. Tom groaning and my breath hitched in my throat as we did.  
"Ow! Fuck!" Jami swore loudly as her head hit the top of the boot. "Is this a pink towel?" Jami added in a 'what the fuck?' tone.  
"Yep. That one!" Chris answered.  
"Alright. Why do you have a small pink towel in your bag Chris?" Jami asked throwing the towel through the gap and zipped Chris's bag closed before exiting through the gap herself and landing on the car floor with a thud and a colourful choice of words.  
"I thought you didn't know French, Jami." I said mockingly.  
"I have been learning in secret all this time," Jami answered seriously.  
"I would rather not explain the purpose of the pink towel." He said before going red.  
"It's not as bad as it came out." He tried before going redder and the car laughing, even Tom.  
"Um, I touched that towel should I be concerned for my safety?" Jami asked frowning.  
"I think it is probably just one that you wet and then out on the back of your neck or forehead to cool off Jami." I answered.  
"That's almost as bad. When was the last time this was washed?" Jami's frown deepened.  
"This morning." Chris answered.  
"Phew!" Jami replied wiping fake sweat from her forehead.  
"What are we supposed to do with a towel? A pink one at that." I questioned.  
"Um. You can move now?" Jami questioned uncertainly.  
"Yeah, I still don't get how that is meant to help." I pointed out.  
"Well I don't know then! You tell me! Because I am not going back there again unless I know that what I am getting is going to help," Jami snapped from the floor of the car.  
"I was thinking Tom could use it to clean himself once we get to the airport and get into a change of clothes." Chris pointed out. "Oh, and Rebecca may need a spare set of clothes as well." Chris added to a round of laughter.  
"That means I have to go through both of your bags and go back into the darkness. I hate you both," Jami seethed.  
"Love you too Jami." I cooed mockingly at the blonde.  
"Liar. And I'm not your romantic interest," Jami returned.  
"Nah, that's Hiddles." I joked.  
"Well, we know that. You did just make him, you know, in front of four other people," The Blonde joked back.  
"Accidentally!" I defended thinking that Jami knew.  
"Accidentally, on purpose. It may be either one for all we know," Jami snickered, before getting up from the floor and going back into the boot to find the items needed.  
"Oh and by the way I need a light again please," Jami shouted, her voice clouded with fear.  
"What the fuck did you do with my phone?" I questioned the blonde.  
"Um, I think I dropped it in Chris's bag," The Blonde whimpered.  
"Can you please get that back then while you are in there?" I asked while Benedict handed his phone to Jami with the flashlight feature on.  
"Th...thank you. Um I'll get your phone now Bec, I just need to stop my hands from shaking so I don't drop Benedict's," Jami called.  
"Hey, even if you do, the light will still be on so you won't lose it." Benedict pointed out.  
"Thanks for the reassurance Benedict. I think I'm good now, I'll get your phone Bec and then get the clothes for you both," Jami noted, her breathing now notably calmer.  
"Just don't look through all of my bag please when you get to it." I pleaded hoping Jami won't find the poem.  
"Fine, fine. I'm not going to go through your stuff," Jami allowed.  
"Thank you." I thanked the voice.  
"Right, got your phone. I'm going to throw it to Tommy, be ready darling for something to..." Jami hesitated.  
"Jami, face it. You are going to make an accidental innuendo no matter how much you try not to." I pointed out knowing where Jami was going.  
"Fine. Be ready Darling for something to come flying at your face," Jami cringed.  
"Ahahaha." Benedict and Chris laughed.  
"Dick heads," Jami said throwing the phone hard in the direction of Chris's face, hitting him square in the nose.  
"That, was my phone." I said laughing.  
"Karma." Tom added laughing his laugh vibrating in his chest against my back.  
"Right so what does your bag look like Hiddles? Is it covered in unicorns and power-puff girls?" Jami joked.  
"Nope that's mine." Benedict admitted.  
"Ahahaha!" The car erupted into laughter.  
"I have a blue one." Tom stated after calming down.  
"Alright, the blue one I must find then. Please tell me it's not at the back please, pretty, pretty please," Jami pleaded.  
"No. That should be Benedict's. Mine should be near yours." Tom called to the blonde.  
"You mean the awesome green one that everyone wants, but is mine?" The Blonde grinned in the darkness.  
"I will stick to the purple one." I called in an attempt to annoy Jami.  
"Not quite." Tom joked.  
"Fine, you greenists," Jami huffed.  
"No Jami, the political term is colourists. I marginalise all colours that are not purple." I corrected jokingly.  
"Do you want clean clothes or not?" Jami snapped. "Found it."  
"Clean is preferred." Both Tom and I called out.  
"Well, what kind of clothes did you wish to sit on the plane in Hiddles?" Jami asked.  
"Whatever turns up." Tom answered.  
"Alright. Sweat pants, it is then. Um does someone have any gloves?" Jami asked.  
"There are some in my bag next to my dress. Why?" I answered the blonde.  
"Well, Hiddles would need some clean underwear and I am not touching those," The Blonde explained.  
"Oh gods." I said while the car's laughter picked up again.  
"Right. Got Hiddles some clothes. Now for Bec," Jami called out.  
"You may want to get a new brain for your boyfriend. Or some colour. He is as white as a ghost." I called looking at the ghost white English boy.  
"Aw Tommy. Are you alright out there?" Jami shouted.  
"I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable with the topic right now Darling," Tommy replied.  
"It's okay, just ignore Bec. I do that all the time when she gets like this," Jami suggested.  
"We are all giving him a sexucation. You're both going to need it sooner or later." I said smiling.  
"Bec. I'm warning you. I'll throw your bag out the boot if you don't stop tormenting my poor boyfriend, and for your information we learnt that at school already there is no reason for another lesson thank you very much," Jami seethed.  
"Fine. I was there for it but I don't remember Tommy being in our sex ed classes. They never taught me how to practice sexual health with women." I said disappointedly.  
"Bec, I wasn't even in your sexual health lessons either," Jami noted, still rummaging through Bec's bag.  
"What's your sexuality?" Benedict asked with curiously.  
"I know you weren't but I heard you complaining about them. Also," I looked to the oldest male. "I'm a proud bisexual." I answered proudly.  
"I have not met a bisexual before." Chris admitted.  
"I can assure you have prior to me. 1 out of every 30 Australian's are bisexual. True fact." I answered.  
"Bitch." Jami called from the boot.  
"You okay in there?" Tommy asked.  
"Yeah, um. I, um, I just hit my head on the door thingy," Jami struggled.  
"LIES!" I called out. "You cal...oh." I started.  
"I what?" Jami questioned.  
"You call me a liar." I struggled out with a slight amount of fear, thinking that Jami has found the poem.  
"No I call you a keeper of facts that you should share with your best friend bitch," Jami argued.  
"Oh...OH!" Tom said sitting up straight.  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.  
"NOTHING!" Tom and I answered too quickly.  
"Yeah nothing," Jami stated climbing out of the boot with two sets of clothes and a piece of paper between her fingers.  
"Don't say anything, please. I'll explain later." I tried to reason my fuming friend.  
"Fine, but you owe me big time for this," The Blonde grinned.  
"O... Okay," I answered.  
"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Benedict asked.  
"Another time." I stated calmly.  
"Or I could read it now," Benedict answered reaching for the note in Jami's hand.  
"NO!" I called out.  
"Not today Cucumber," Jami said stuffing the note down her bra.  
"Thank you Jami." I said thankfully.  
"I am so confused. What the heck is going on?" Tommy questioned.  
"Nothing...much." I answered.  
"I can't be bothered putting that chair back, I'll lie down then. Tommy, Benedict shove over," The blonde said changing the subject as she laid across the two in question.  
"Why? What are you doing?" Benedict questioned as he looked at the blonde.  
"Now all I need is a seatbelt," The Blonde thought out loud.  
"You have two men that are both in a seat with a seatbelt on. They could be your seatbelt." I offered.  
"Hmm, you put your arms here, and Tommy you put yours across here. There! All done!" Jami announced moving their arms into a makeshift seatbelt.  
"That's a good look. How are you feeling with an arm between your tits Jami?" I asked laughing.  
"As long as it's Tommy's arm I'm fine," Jami replied.  
"Now whatever you do," I started pointing at Tommy. "You keep it in the bedroom. No roaming hands in public." I scolded.  
"Says the one who..." Jami pointed out  
"I said nothing! Forget that I said it, I said nothing!" I cried lifting my hands in surrender as I leaned back into Tom’s lap, hearing the faintest pleasured groan, before sitting up straight and hearing it again. I stopped moving and held still despite being in an awkward position.  
"I am worried about all of you but we are here." The driver said through the window.  
"That's a good thing." I said to the driver.  
"Come on, let's get out so these two can change." Chris stated as he got out.  
"Okie Dokie. Click, click," Jami said. "Wait, click, click. I have a better idea. Going up the escalator as Superman," The Blonde announced pulling their arms back and making them struggle out the car with her in their arms.  
"Sorry about that Love." Tom said to me as I got off of his lap once everyone was out of the car.  
"It's not your fault. I should have stopped." I answered as I changed into the clothes Jami got for me.  
"I will get you back for that you know." Tom growled as he got out of his 'dirty' clothes.  
"That's a good look." I stated as I looked at his semi naked form. Tom winked at me smirking.  
“You’ve seen better, I’m sure.” Tom growled making me blush.  
"I...I should go, you know, so that they, um, they don't think of anything else." I stammered. Tom lay a kiss to my lips.  
"Take care." He said covering himself so I could get out of the car.  
"Well that was entertaining." I said as I got out of the car. My shirt tucked loosely into the denim shorts as I walked over to the group.   
"How's Hiddles going?" Jami questioned.  
"Fine!" I squeaked out quickly.  
"Cool. Let's go up the escalator. I'll be Superman!" Jami said posing as Superman flying as the boys took off running to the moving stairs.  
"OI! I WAS MEANT TO BE HELPING! FUCK THIS! I AM LEX LUTHOR!" I called running after the three.  
"You shall not get away with your devious plan Lex Luthor," Jami called as they ascended the escalator.  
"But I have Kryptonite." I yelled. I pulled out bag of marshmallows and threw a marshmallow at the three, missing Jami and hitting Tommy in the face before it fell into Jami's mouth, as I ran up the down escalator.  
"Nom, nom, nom. No I have ingested the Kryptonite," Jami yelled dramatically.  
"Ingest more." I yelled throwing another marshmallow and getting it in Jami's mouth.  
"Oh, wait." I called out as I stopped running up the escalator and pulled out her phone. I had received a google alert about myself. "GUYS WE'RE LIVE ON THE AUSTRALIAN NEWS!" I yelled out before running up the down escalator again.  
"Whof?" Jami asked mouth full of marshmallows.  
"She said that we are on the news in Australia," Tommy repeated.  
"Alright. Smile and wave boys, smile and wave," Jami ordered like Skipper from Madagascar, causing Benedict and Tommy to laugh before doing as ordered almost dropping Jami in the process.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Jami shouted as she held onto their arms for dear life. "Bec watch out for the bottom of the escalator," Jami called as the boys turned to look.  
"What do you me...oof" I started before tripping on the escalator and falling over. "I'm okay!" I called as I just sat on the escalator as it descended.  
"Ahahahahaha!" The three on the escalator laughed.  
"I'm a meerkat." I said poking my head over the handrail of the escalator, "Hello Mumma duck!"  
"Oh My Gods! That's brilliant Bec!" Jami called after being put down on her feet by the two boys at the top of the escalator.  
"What's the weather like up there?" I called from the bottom of the escalators to the group at the top.  
"It's a mild 24 degrees, with a minimal chance of rain. Though temperatures of the local females have increased due to two stars appearing before them," Jami replied in her best weather girl voice.  
"Gods I wish. It's about 10 degrees down here and I am waiting for the 100% chance of storms." I called glaring at Robert who was standing next to me.  
"And that's the weather back to you Hemsworth in the mists of screaming fans. Can you give us the latest?" Jami added turning to face Chris.  
"Don't drag me into this." Chris said hands raised as fans surrounded the group he was in.  
"Evans. Can you give us on update on sports?" I called as Evils ducked under the arms of a girl trying to hug him.  
"Pratt, how about the latest in airport cuisine?" Jami asked noticing the third Chris in line for some fast food.  
"We could get the latest airport fashion from Cucumber." I noted to the blonde.  
"And then we'll cut to the ads with Tom's trying to teach people how to dance," The blonde added.  
"Snake hipping Tom for the win!" I called out as I ran up the ascending escalator. "Gods, that was so much easier."  
"Ahahaha, maybe we should cut to the ad break shall we. Also I think maybe we should film this, and then I can edit it on the plane on my computer and we can actually make it a thing. What do you think?" Jami asked.  
"DO IT!!!" I cheered.  
"PLAN IN ACTION PLEASE MAKE WAY!" Jami called to the crowd of people in front of them.  
"Can all passengers for QANTAS flight 263 for Melbourne please make way to gate 14 for boarding." A person said over the loudspeakers.  
"Bummer." I said as the rest of the cast managed to get away from the fans and up the escalators.  
"We can film it when we get to the airport in Melbourne, they might be more into helping there," Jami suggested.  
"Probably." I laughed.  
"Also there is something I forgot to do," Jami said walking off in the direction of Hemsworth.


	20. Chapter 20

December, 2018  
"Fooooooooood!!!! I'm so hungry!!!!" Jami complained getting off the plane.  
"You should have asked. I still have tonnes and it won't be allowed onto Australian soil." I said as I removed a large bag of crisps for Jami from my bag.  
"You are my favouritist person in the world!" Jami cried sitting on the nearest chair and opening the crisps before promptly eating them all in a couple of minutes.  
"Do you need any more food? Does anyone of my favourite people need any food?" I asked the group that were surrounding the hungry Jami and I.  
"Yep, still hungry," Jami noted.  
"What do ya want?" I questioned opening my bag ready to grab Jami's request.  
"You know a ham sandwich would be awesome right now. Oh with crisps in it," The Blonde answered.  
"Coming up." I removed a cooler bag from my normal bag and removed three ham sandwiches and another bag of crisps handing them to the blonde.  
"Do you happen to have an apple?" Benedict questioned.  
"You can ask for junk food." I stated as I removed an apple for the English actor.  
"This is so yummy!" Jami exclaimed eating her second sandwich.  
"Not as good as Tomato sauce and ice cream or fish fingers and custard." I noted now craving the latter. Why am I craving it?  
"That is gross, you almost spoiled my appetite," Jami complained.  
"What's gross about what I said? Have you ever tried it?" I said in a defiant way.  
"You've tried fish fingers and custard?" Hemsworth asked.  
"You've tried tomato sauce on ice cream?" Tom questioned scared.  
"Of course. Fish Fingers and custard is actually really good tomato sauce and ice cream not so much but still good." I said in thought.  
"She tried Fish Fingers and Custard because it was on Doctor Who," Jami explained, handing half of her third sandwich to Tommy.  
"Doo wee doo." I sang as the theme song ran through my head.  
"Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum," Jami added.  
"Darling is this the note you were trying to hide from us earlier?" Tommy asked holding up the piece of paper.  
"Oh,shiiit." I said looking at the paper in Tommy's hand knowing he is likely to tell the secret.  
"Um, no?" Jami answered.  
"Since when were Tom and Rebecca dating?" Tommy questioned.  
"We are so dead." Tom said looking at me.  
"LATERS!" I said quickly running off through the airport with Tom right behind me.  
"Do you think Chris will kill us slowly or be merciful and make it quick?" I asked looking at Tom who was standing in a small alcove.  
"He's Australian. It won't be quick." Tom said laughing a bit.  
"We left our bags back there...I think I am going to brave getting my bag so we have food," I told Tom before heading back the way we came.  
"Just be careful though." Tom added before giving me a kiss much to the nearby fans entertainment before letting go of my arms.  
"Where are you heading?" Chris's voice questioned.  
"AWAY!" I squeaked before running into the crowd. I snuck towards the group that were still where Tom and I left them.  
"Psst." I snuck up to the group making sure to check over my shoulders. "Did you see where Chris went?"  
"That way," Jami said pointing in the direction that Chris was now approaching from.  
"REBECCA McKAY!" Chris voice called.  
"Jami, can you please do me a big favour and take my bag through customs? I have to go before I get brutally murdered." I said quickly.  
"Bec, the sooner you deal with it the better it will be. Also your bag is still full of food. You take it, there is no way I'm getting searched again," Jami said, probably remembering our entry into America and the extensive searches there.  
"Ugh. Fine." I grabbed the bag from my blonde friend and ran away from Chris and back through the crowds.  
"I got my bag. I think Benedict has yours," I sighed to Tom as I stood next to him in the customs line.  
"That's all right. I have the feeling I'm going to get pulled up." Tom said looking at the drug squad that were ready to pull someone aside.  
"Sir, can you please step aside?" One of the members asked Tom. I started laughing as they check him for drugs.  
"How you feeling over there, Love?" Tom asked me as the guard frisk searched him.  
"Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked the guard after he finished. The guard laughed and motioned for us to move along.  
"I guess that was a no." Tom pointed out, laying a kiss to my head. I grabbed out my phone and texted Jami.  
Have you gone through customs yet? :) - RM  
Nope, just going through now. Chris is 3 places behind me and ready to find both you and Hiddles. - JS  
Should I be grateful that we found the expressway was open to us? You don't have to wait in line Jami. - RM  
There's an express lane! Where?- JS  
Yeah, Hiddles and I went through it and then he realised he forgot his bag. LOL! - RM  
Benedict has it. What number is the expressway?- JS  
1\. Duh - RM  
Oh, the rest of the cast is in it. Got it making my way over there now.- JS  
I'll see you later. Hiddles and I have found our bags on the assembly line. - RM  
I may be a while, I always get stopped and my passports confuse them. - JS  
It's okay, Hiddles got drug tested. - RM  
Hahahaha! That's brilliant!- JS  
Anyway. GTG! - RM  
"Who were you texting, Love?" Tom questioned. I looked up to him and gave him a small smirk.  
"Oh, you know, Jami. We should go in that car." I said pointing to the green car. Tom laughed before pointing to the cars that we were being moved in.  
"THIS ONE!" I cheered running to the far left car.  
"You are mad," Tom replied laughing at me as he got in the car as well. Both of us having put our bags in the boot.  
***Time Skip brought to you by Jami getting pulled up for having two passports due to dual nationality.***  
“Love, are you okay? You look pale,” Tom asked laying his hand on my forehead.  
“I’m feeling better than I was. I was feeling nauseous earlier.” I admitted.  
"Where do you think they are?" I asked Tom while he ran his hand through my hair in a comforting way.  
"Probably just getting through customs," Tom answered.  
"Customs hate Jami," I explained.  
"I could imagine." Tom said chuckling.  
"I'm waiting for the text," I said before my phone went off.  
Where are you? - JS  
Hiding. First black car. - RM  
From what side first car? - JS  
You tell me nim wit. I'm left handed. - RM  
The one on the left? - JS  
Congratulations. You can see /and/ observe. - RM  
It could have been the right to confuse Chris - JS  
You're the only person who knows I'm left handed unless writing. - RM  
And now Hiddles. - RM  
Hiddles knows now, and Tommy, he is reading over my shoulder. - JS  
CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT TOM HOLLAND! - RM :)  
He says that satisfaction brought it back so he's all good - JS  
...Fuck...Neither Hiddles nor I have a comeback...he he...cumback. ;p - RM  
Please tell me you are both clothed right now - JS  
If by clothed you mean that we have clothing of some sort on...then yes. We are now. ;p - RM  
I'm going get into another car. See you at the hotel - JS  
I'M JOKING! I'M SORRY! DON'T ABANDON ME! -RM  
You have Hiddles you are not abandoned - JS  
Without my friend...I am... :'( - RM  
Aw... - JS  
"You're left-handed? I thought you were right-handed," Tom announced as I sat on his lap with his arms around my waist.  
"Would you rather I was right-handed? I am for writing but that's it." I said looking at him over my shoulder.  
"I just didn't realise," Tom admitted laying a kiss on my shoulder.  
"Not many people do. My parents are both right-handed. My brother is left handed and I was ambidextrous but I kept using my left hand for most things. When I watched people writing they used their right hand so I assumed you had to." I answered turning to give Tom a kiss.  
"I guess after Chris has calmed down, we don't have to hide our affections," I noted as I lay my head in the crook of Tom's neck.  
"No, we won't." Tom said resting his head on top of mine.  
"When we get to set I'm going to talk to human resources." Tom said after a moment. I lifted my head and gave him a confused look.  
"We are in a relationship and HR will want to know," Tom explained. I smiled before laying my head back down.  
"Fair enough, I guess?" I said feeling the jet lag slowly taking over before the boot opened.  
"You realise he will probably still hop in the car right?" Tommy questioned Jami.  
"Not if he knows how mad I'll get, and he does. He has witnessed me angry when we got to America and they told me that they almost lost my bag. It was very bad, I was jetlagged and hungry and not feeling well. I feel sorry for the poor airport dude," Jami explained, putting her bags in the boot.  
"Never pissing you off." Tommy admitted as he placed his bags in the boot and closing it.  
"Good plan Tommy," Jami noted before opening the door to the car for Tommy.  
"Hi guys." I say cheerfully but fear tinting my voice.  
"He's not following. He made me jump and now I'm mad at him," Jami answered my silent question.  
"Never piss off Jami by making her jump. That's a death sentence." I said wagging my finger at Tom.  
"Very true. Also next time guys, please make an attempt to not look like you were just snogging," Tommy pointed out.  
"We weren't. That was 5 minutes ago." I laugh. Tom taps me on the back of the head and I stop.  
"Well, you had 5 minutes to fix your appearance," Jami sighed.  
"That works." Tom said in amazement. I just glared playfully at him.  
"Why do you think I do that to calm her down?" Jami explained.  
"I thought it was just a thing you guys had. And we weren't actually snogging." Tom admits.  
"What? No. That's sticking our tongues out at each other as hello. And you totally were, your top buttons are undone, your hair is sticking up, and you have Bec's lip colour on your face," Jami pointed out.  
"That was the plane ride, Jami. And I don't wear lippy anymore." I point out and receive another tap over the back of the head.  
"Chris was sitting next to you on the plane," Jami noted.  
"He did go to the toilet." I said as I sat back in my seat.  
"You two made out in 3 minutes?" Jami asked shocked as the driver pulled out of the parking lot.  
"Um," I looked to Tom and burst out laughing.  
"You can't tap the back of her head if you want her to stop for long periods of time." Jami mentioned hitting me over the back of the head. "To stop her talking you have to take your shirt off. She'll stop talking and ogle, but don't do that in the car it would be weird," The Blonde added.  
"What if both Tom's had no shirt on, would that still be weird?" I question thoughtfully.  
"Nope, I would be very happy with that," Jami admitted blushing. I look at Tom pleadingly and he just shook his head.  
"Huh! Men!" Jami huffed slouching in her seat.  
"I don't know if I feel sad or lost right now." I admitted leaning my head on Tom’s shoulder with a mournful face.  
"Both. I don't know how I'll live," Jami said staring outside of the window.  
"Women." Tommy jokes.  
"Aussies." Tom corrects as they both remove their shirts.  
"Yes!" Jami cried turning to Tommy.  
"Happy." I said simply as I ogled at Tom’s bare chest.  
"How are you so ripped Tommy? It's the best thing ever," Jami sighed.  
"Working out?" Tommy answered questionably looking at the blonde.  
"Maybe I should watch you train. I mean train with you," The Blonde covered.  
"Admit it, Jami. You realise why I am so obsessed because you are sexually obsessed with Tommy." I noted as I ran a hand over Tom’s chest. Tom grabbed my hand and lay a kiss to my knuckles before holding it comfortingly.  
"True. I mean he trains shirtless and he is so nice, he's polite, he's adorable and as a bonus he's handsome," Jami admitted, snuggling into Tommy's chest.  
"I feel like you may have forgotten something there Jami." I said as I lay my head back on Tom.  
"What did I forget?" Jami asked.  
"I'm from south west London Darling." I said in my best London accent.  
"Oh yeah. That sexy as hell English accent, and 'Darling'," Jami announced.  
"You do realise this isn't a porn car right?" The driver said causing me to laugh hysterically.  
"We realise, but you try and keep these two girls happy with you when they are scarier than anything you have ever witnessed," Tom answered.  
"You know, I would have called it a smut car." I replied earning a tap to the head for the comment.  
"Did you have to tell everyone about that? I was going to save it for later." Tom whispered in my ear.  
"Don't you start that again," Jami glared.  
"Can I start that again when I get my laptop back?" I questioned knowing what Tom would be thinking about.  
"No!" Jami stated.  
"I'll make sure I'm on my own and not tormenting anyone with it. It's for my audience." I pleaded.  
"You have an audience?" Tom questioned.  
"So does Jami. We are both writers." I pointed out.  
"No I'm not," Jami said quickly.  
"Yeah you do. See, I follow her." I said grabbing out my phone and showing Tom, before showing Tommy, Jami's Wattpad profile.  
"I hate you," Jami glared at me.  
"No you don't. You'd hate me if I told them the fact that I sent you that Marvel Smut book and told you that it had Tommy in it and that is why you read it." I said before quickly covering my mouth.  
"STOP THE CAR!" Jami yelled to the driver.  
"Ohh, shiit." I said with a red face.  
"I'm walking. I'll see you lot there," Jami said getting out of the car and slamming the door behind her before talking to the driver.  
"Oops. I need to apologise." I said as I went to grab the door handle.  
"I'll talk to her." Tommy said putting on his shirt and jumping out to talk to Jami.  
"I feel bad. I honestly hadn't meant to say it." I said sitting near the closed door trying to listen to Jami and Tommy's conversation.  
"Tommy, just get back in the car please. I'm embarrassed and I can't face you right now. Please," Jami begged her voice cracking at the end.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed Jami," Tommy comforted.  
"Well I am, I'll just walk to the hotel. I got directions from the driver and it's not very far away," Jami sighed before her footsteps could be heard walking away from the car and into the busy city around them.  
"I can't let her walk on her own." I said jumping out of the car and running after my blonde friend.  
"Jami." I panted as I reached my blonde friend. "I'm sorry about what I said but if you are going to walk I cannot let you walk on your own." I concluded.  
"Fine. But I don't have to talk to you or admit you are there. I'm still mad at you," The Blonde stated before she started walking again.  
"Fair enough." I said before walking quietly with the blonde.  
"I wonder what the boys are doing right now?" Jami thought out loud before laughing. "They are probably losing their minds with worry," Jami said before laughing again.  
"Probably." I said laughing quietly, trying not to further anger the blonde teen.  
"I can't stay mad at you," The Blonde admitted looking towards me. "It's annoying."  
"What? Me or the being mad at me?" I joked.  
"Both," The younger girl answered.  
"I'm glad I am that good at my job." I replied with a mock bow.  
"Very funny. But, that was very bad what you did. I don't think I'll be able to face Tommy for at least a week now. I'm so embarrassed!" Jami huffed turning right at the end of the street they were on.  
"I am sorry. I honestly hadn't intended to say it. He won't care though, you know that right? It's part of who you are, reading that is. The type of book shouldn't affect him if he loves you." I answered sincerely.  
"I don't care, it will still be awkward for me," Jami sighed a bright red blush on her cheeks.  
"You seriously need to learn to not feel shame and embarrassment." I pointed out with a small smile.  
"Well I'm not like you and I can feel embarrassment. Which I am now, and will for the next week and a half, maybe my entire life. How can I face him knowing that he knows I read smut about him?" Jami asked flustered.  
"Jami, he would probably feel honoured. I mentioned the fact that it was only because of him that you read it. As weird as it sounds, it does say that you love him." I tried.  
"But he may assume that I'm ready for things that I am not. How do I explain to him that I read that stuff but haven't gone there yet?" Jami sighed.  
"Be honest. If you aren't ready then you're not ready. Just because you read it, it never automatically says you are ready. He may ask if you want to, you just say no. Tell him. Don't do it if you're not ready and don't let him make you." I said honestly.  
"Alright. I won't let him pressure me Bec. On that note, have you and Hiddles..." Jami asked.  
"Isn't that the whole 'what have I told you? What happens behind closed doors stays behind them.’ or whatever the fuck that was?" I question jokingly.  
"I don't want details, I just want to know where you guys are at. How long have you been dating?" Jami explained.  
"We started dating before everyone pranked us. Hiddles never wanted Chris to find out until he was ready for our relationship to be public knowledge." I admitted.  
"Bitch! You've been dating that long and you didn't tell me! I wouldn't have told anyone, you know that," Jami argued.  
"Tommy may have found out. I like your boyfriend but he can't keep his mouth shut. Also, yes Hiddles and I have had sex. Once." I lied as I thought about the second time.  
"Please tell me that wasn't what you got inspiration from," Jami grimaced.  
"I can tell you that but I'd be lying." I said laughing.  
"Aw, gross! You read that out loud to the group!" Jami made a face at the thought.  
"It was highly edited. Only the names were the same." I pointed out.  
"That would explain Hiddles extreme reaction then. You are a horrible girlfriend," Jami shook her head.  
"And yet he loves me." I laughed.  
"I doubt he will after the prank we have planned," The Blonde noted.


	21. Chapter 21

December, 2018  
"Ready?" I whispered to Jami with a knowing smirk.  
"Yep. This'll be great." Jami admitted as her phone went off.  
"They are ready. Apparently, Shania tried eating Kat." Jami announced  
"Why would that not surprise me?" I sighed thinking about my ‘sister’.  
"What's not surprising?" Hemsworth questioned.  
"Apparently Shania tried to eat Kat. Shania is being a drop bear and Kat is the dead body." I explained with a wave of my hand in dismissal.  
"Is that an everyday thing?" Hemsworth questioned.  
"Normally Shania is threatening to eat me." Jami explained.  
"Jami steak is on the menu if that would be more to your liking," I said imitating a waiter.  
"Please tell me that this Shania is not the one who will be dropping on me?" Hemsworth asked.  
"I'd be lying but I can still say it." Jami announced.  
"That's my line bitch." I joked glaring at the blonde before a thought hit me. I swallowed heavily before turning slowly to face Hemsworth.  
"Hi." He said with a smirk.  
"FUCK!" I yelled before attempting to run away.  
"No you don't." Hemsworth said as he grabbed my shirt holding me back.  
" I am so dead." I sighed while Jami laughed, frantically trying to breathe.  
"He finally got her?" Tommy questioned as he walked over to the Australian's.  
"Yeah. You need to see it." Jami managed between breaths as she gave her phone to the Englishman.  
"You recorded it?" I questioned before I looked at Chris who was glaring with evil intent.  
"Let's go have a talk." Hemsworth said leading me towards makeup where Tom is.  
"JAMI! HELP!" I begged the blonde as Chris dragged me away.  
"Hell no! Shit! I, um, well, I'm gonna now. I have a thing to do," Jami stuttered noticing Tommy next to her, she grabbed her phone before scurrying off to hide.  
***Time skip brought to you by 5 girls sitting in a room filled with candy***  
Are you in the trees yet? - RM  
Ready and waiting. - SS  
Good, be ready to drop on Chris when we give the signal - JS  
Shania, I give you permission to bite! My head still hurts from Chris yelling. :'( - RM  
It's your fault he yelled.-JS  
Nyahahahaha! Yesssss! I am getting a selfie too, for Mum. She will loooove those abs. - SS  
Why? - KW  
KAT'S ALIVE! - RM  
Nope I'm a Vampire. - KW  
I may accidently on purpose rip his shirt. - SS  
Why did you ask why? Kat. - RM  
Why is Chris mad at you?- KW  
I didn't tell him I was dating Hiddles. Meh, at least he doesn't know what has been happening. ;) -RM  
Or me bitch! -JS  
WHAT!?!?!- KW  
Jami's dating Tom Holland and I'm dating Tom Hiddleston. -RM  
I know. Heheheh. You should make sure no one is following you around next time. I have my ways of finding out. Can we please drop on people now? I want to bite someone. - SS  
Since when??? - MJ  
Since we got there - JS  
Hiddles is coming over and he always reads over my shoulder. GTG... hehe... cumming. - RM  
Say hi to Hiddles! Also tell him I have been watching and I approve. - SS  
OMFG!.......... Rebecca has been disconnected.  
Bec just dropped her phone. That creeped her out, well done. Hiddles is comforting her, it is rather amusing, because she can't explain why she dropped her phone. :) - JS  
We're on our way now. We won't be long. -JS  
"Why did you drop your phone?" Tom questioned as our group walked over a fallen tree in the bush near set.  
"A friend sent me a scary pic that's all." I said calmly.  
"As scary as me?" Hemsworth questioned.  
"NO!" I squeaked quickly changing sides so I wasn't next to him.  
"Geez. I could hear him from the other side of set." Benedict said smirking at me and Tom.  
"Same here, and I was hiding under three blankets and I had the door closed," Jami noted.  
"I said I'm sorry." I said with my head down.  
"Yeah, well sorry isn't going to stop me from being embarrassed or stop Chris from being mad," Jami explained.  
"Not my fault you feel shame, embarrassment and awkwardness." I pointed out before stopping. "KAT!" I cried out as I looked at my friend on the ground with cuts and blood all over her body.  
"NO! KAT CAN YOU HEAR US!" Jami cried running over and shaking our friends shoulder, checking for signs of life.  
"Jami...Back away slowly and carefully." Chris says looking at the tree that Kat's body is lying near. The English boys look at it and see the blood stain going up the tree.  
"She's dead, and you want me to back away," Jami asked astounded.  
"Jami. Look at her wounds. Look at where she is. Now look up." I said already walking away from the tree looking at the canopy.  
"Shit. Bec, I forgive you for everything, Chris, you are the best Set Dad ever, and Tommy, run while you can," Jami said as she saw what the others were looking at, she rose from the ground and backed away very slowly.  
"Jami, I am sorry for everything I have done that hurt you. Chris, yes should have said that Tom and I were dating I am sorry. Hiddles I love you and I am grateful I got to be with you." I said as I grabbed Jami's arm and pulled her a little further away from the tree.  
"What is that?" Benedict questioned looking up at the furred creature in the tree.  
"A drop bear." I answered. Hemsworth screeches as a grey furry creature covered in blood dropped on to him.  
"EVERY HUMAN FOR THEMSELVES! LEAVE THE DEAD BEHIND!" Jami screamed as she pushed the English boys away from them.  
"AHH!" I screamed as I tripped over and another drop bear fell from the tree nearby and grabbed me dragging me into the trees.  
"BEC! AAAHHHH!" Jami screamed as she too was grabbed and dragged to the trees by the first drop bear.  
"Achoo!" Kat sneezed sending herself and I into laughing fits.  
The first drop bear lets go of Jami's legs and rolls on the ground laughing like a maniac, and in doing so the head fell off revealing Shania.  
"You're dead. You're not meant to sneeze." Jami cried at Kat.  
"And I'm a drop bear. I'm meant to have a head." Shania states while laughing.  
"What the fuck?!" Benedict yells as Maddi removes the head of her costume while laughing.  
Shania stops laughing and smiles creepily. "Hey Cucumber. How you doing?"  
"No, no, no. If you want to use the original nickname that Jami came up with, it is cumcumber." I point out.  
"Bitch I hate you, I was cold and shivering at the time," Jami snapped.  
"What about Bendy Dick?" Shania asks.  
"And? Doesn't mean I can't hang it over your head for life, Jami. Also, Shania be nice to the man. He was my first celebrity crush." I say placing my hand on Shania's shoulder.  
"Oh, you jealous right now Hiddles?" Jami laughed. Tom just nodded so I walked over and gave him a hug.  
"But, but why?" Shania attempts puppy dog eyes.  
"Did you have to bite me that hard and why did you rip my shirt?" Chris asks standing up from the ground glaring at Shania.  
Shania laughs nervously. "Well, my mum likes you and I need a good couple hundred pictures." While talking Shania had pulled her phone out from the drop bear suit and taken a few pictures.  
"Same with mine. Did you want the shirtless pics I got from set for your Mum Shania?" Jami asked.  
"Did you...just prank us...by scaring the living fucking daylights out of us?!" Tom questions.  
"I would love them Jami and to answer your question Hiddles, yes I did. Also, I have been watching and approve." Shania said.  
"BYE!" I squeak out as Tom and I turn and walk away hastily.  
"NOOOOOOOOO! MY VIFE! COME BACK!" Shania yells after me.  
"What does she mean by that?" Tom questioned looking at me with very blue eyes.  
"I'M GOING WITH YOU GIRLS!" We hear Tommy call out.  
"FUCKING RUN FASTER, I'M STILL NOT READY TO FACE HIM YET!" Jami shouts.  
"You'll find out." I tell Tom as we get closer to the hotel right next to set.  
***Time skip brought to you by Benedict and Chris running away from Shania and Jami hiding from Tommy.***  
"So that was the most amusing thing that has happened since we got here. That was the best prank ever," Jami announced to the group as we sat in mine and Tom's hotel room.  
"That was good fun. We should do it again." Kat stated as she motioned to the group with a smile.  
"I agree." I said handing my phone to Jami with the video of the whole prank playing.  
"You need to send that to me," Jami stated.  
"Me too." Shania also stated.  
"And sent. It's on the group chat that I accidentally left earlier." I said nervously. Shania laughs evilly.  
"Accidentally on purpose more like." Shania suggested.  
"I got a video of that reaction by the way," Jami noted.  
"Oh yes, I need that too." Shania said.  
"I'll put it on the group chat," Jami announced. Shania jumped in joy and started singing The Zombie Song by Nightcore.  
"Not that fucking song again!" I said before covering my head with a pillow and groaning as the song continued.  
"Well then, what about What Does the Fox Say?" Shania suggested and started to sing.  
"BYE!" I got up and ran out of the room before the songs could get worse.  
"I'm out," Jami stated before walking out the door.  
"She remains the only person to have ever managed to embarrass me." I said to Jami when she arrived in the hall.  
"Oh, look it's Tommy. Shall we go back into the room now and lock the door?" Jami suggested before trying to walk back into the room.  
"No. You need to talk to him. I'll even stay here with you, if you want, with my mouth shut so I don't make it worse." I said grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling her away from the door.  
"Fine. I'll talk to him. But you don't have to be there. Go make sure Shania doesn't do something we'll get blamed for," Jami huffed before walking down the hall and dragging Tommy around the corner.  
"Is there anything that she does that we don't get blamed for?" I asked as I walked back into the hotel room to see Shania leaning out the window spitting on people.  
"SHANIA FUCKING SNART! GET BACK IN THE WINDOW AND STOP SPITTING ON PEOPLE!" I yelled before closing the door behind me.  
"NO." Shania says defiantly. I grab her around the waist and carry her over to the bed where I pin her down before she annoys anyone else or does something worse.  
Jami and Tommy walked into the hotel room after a while to see me pinning Shania to the single bed while Kat and Maddi laughed at what was going on.  
"Bec. If you wanted to skip to that step you should have just said so instead of forcing yourself onto me like this. Geez." Shania said.  
"Shania. Shut it or I will make sure you can't." I said going from serious to suggestive.  
"Well then. I shall keep talking as I don't want to shut it." Shania suggestively said back. Then decided to start singing Let's Talk About Sex by Salt n Peppa.  
"Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me." I sang with Shania.  
"Pitch Perfect moment! Riff Off!!!" Jami called.  
"I love how you don't question this. Your boyfriend is though." I said laughing.  
"Hahaha, Tommy don't be so judgemental darling," Jami said turning to him.  
"Can you please stop your friend from spitting out of windows please?" Tom asked as he walked into the room not looking up from his phone.  
"Vife not friend." Shania corrected.  
"Sister." I corrected as Tom looked up and paled.  
"You keep forgetting that you have multiple wives Shania, you are not very faithful," Jami noted.  
"Yeah but I'm her Vife not wife." I pointed out.  
"I remember our multi-wedding," Jami laughed.  
"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Tom and Tommy cried in unison at their respective girlfriends.  
"Friendship Wedding." Kat added  
"I am bi though so don't run it past me." I said getting off of the youngest teen.  
"We were awarded flowers at the bus stop last year by Shania and now we are married. Don't worry it's not legal binding. That I know of," Jami explained.  
"Not legal binding my arse. I still sleep with that girl." I said pointing at Shania before hugging Hiddles.  
"Bec, think about what you just said in front of your boyfriend," Jami pointed out.  
"Yeah Hiddles. I had her first. She is mine. Mwahaha." Shania said.  
"Shania. He called shotgun. I don't see what's wrong with what I just said though, Jami." Rebecca pointed out.  
"I thought you were the one with the dirty mind." Kat Said  
"I am. I just really don't see what's wrong with saying that I sleep with Shania in the same bed. Hell, we still shower together occasionally." I added now facing Kat.  
"Bec, stop talking," Jami stated as she face palmed.  
"Yep please do." Kat said agreeing with Jami.  
"I am not sure how to react to this." Tom said shaking his head. Shania jumped up and stood on the bed.  
"SCREAM IN AGONY! WRITHE IN PAIN!" Shania yelled.  
"That's probably wise." Kat said answering Tom and not agreeing with Shania.  
"That's my boyfriend. He only does that at night." I said smirking before a hand hit the back of her head.  
"Yeah, we don't want to know," Kat said putting her hand on her head  
"I DO. I DO." Shania said enthusiastically.  
"Shania. Sit." I said as though talking to a dog.  
"No." Shania crossed her arms in defiance.  
"You know. Shania is the only person to have ever managed to embarrass me and yet I always act worse around her." I noted realising the connection.  
"Yeah, well maybe you two shouldn't stay in the same room. That is unless you're in that room with Robert and are killing him," Jami suggested.  
"BUT WHO WILL MY SISTER SLEEP WITH?!" I cried.  
"I volunteer Pratt," Jami stated grinning.  
"Okay." I said shrugging and sitting on the double bed in the room. Shania jumps onto me.  
"I'm not leaving my vife." Shania states.  
"Should I be concerned about them?" Tom questions Jami, Kat and Maddi pointing at Shania and I.  
"Probably." Kat said matter of factly. "But that's what makes them, them."  
"I'm feeling loved now." I threw Shania off of me and bear hugged Kat and Kat hugged back while Shania sat dejected on the floor.  
"Aw, there, there Shania. You still have your one hug a year from me if you want it," Jami said to the moping girl. Shania nodded eagerly and spread her arms wide waiting for a hug.  
"Don't worry Shania. You won't feel dejected later." I said suggestively with a wink.  
"And back to the TMI again," Jami announced, screwing up her face before hugging the younger girl.  
"You can have more hugs from Jami, you just need to fight for it," Kat said before jumping on Jami and Shania.  
"Or you be Ho." I added as I jumped on the growing Jami hug. A groan emanating from Tommy at the nickname.  
"Not that again." Tommy grumbled.  
"Help me! Not the hugs!" Jami cried. Kat replies by hugging Jami more.  
"Do you think unicorns really fart rainbows?" Shania asked with a curious face.  
"No, they cum rainbows. Have you not watched Deadpool?" I said mockingly.  
"They could do both." Shania suggested.  
"Remind me not to be the person that has to find out if the unicorn is farting or cumming." I said getting off of Jami and grabbing Shania while Tommy grabbed Kat, pulling them off of the blonde teen.  
"Hissss" Kat hissed as Tommy pulled her off Jami.  
"Kat, did you just hiss at my boyfriend?" Jami asked confused as she got up from the floor.  
"No. She bit him. What the fuck do you think she did?" I said in a duh tone as Tom pulled me away from the youngest Australian.  
"Maybe," Kat said as she narrowed her eyes at Jami.


	22. Chapter 22

December, 2018  
“I’M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!” Shania yells out the window.  
“SHANIA! GET BACK IN HERE NOW!” I yell at the teen.  
“How long have you all been friends?” Tommy questioned Jami.  
“Well , I’ve been friends with Bec, Jami and Maddi for about 3 years and Shania about 2 year.” Kat replay   
“And I’ve been friends with Bec since day one of year 11, Kat a few weeks after that, and Maddi since Drama class a few weeks in, Shania was year 12,” Jami explained.  
“Three years Jami. Just say three years.” I said shaking my head. “I’ve been friends with Shania for nearly 12 years.” I answered  
“So to sum it up we’ve been friends for a while.” Kat add   
“Rebecca can't live without me.” Shania said while hugging me. I returned the embrace.  
“I’m sure she could. She survive quite well before she met you. I mean she did life through it,” Jami pointed out.  
“Uh, I don’t know. I had withdrawal symptoms while we were in America.” I said jokingly.  
“Same here with my Pārbati,” Jami said hugging Maddi.  
“Awww, I’ve missed you too Parabatai,” Maddi said hugging Jami back.  
“I just remembered that we have flights over to WA.” I said releasing the young brunette from the embrace.  
“Feeling the love” Kat said   
“Yeah, well, you hug attacked me earlier and Maddi didn’t, but I did miss you,” Jami shrugged.  
“I missed you as well Kat. I remember looking at the ball photos from last year cause I missed you guys so much.” I noted giving the eldest teen a hug.  
“Thanks Bec.” Kat said pointing her tongue out at Jami.   
“Yeah our trio picture frame thingy made me sad every other day, especially when we were in the hospital,” Jami frowned thinking about the horrible memory.  
“Well you don’t need to worry now, we are here.” Kat exclaims.

*** Time skip brought to you by texting the person sitting next to you cause you can’t be bothered talking***

“Where are you dragging me?” I questioned the blonde pulling my arm through the Melbourne streets.  
“The tattoo parlour,” Jami stated.  
“The whodi fuckdi what?” I questioned before tripping on air.  
“The tattoo parlour clumsy,” Jami huffed before helping me up.  
“No, I’m Dopey.” I corrected.  
“Are we arguing which dwarf you are?” The Blonde asked amused.  
“Of course, Sneezy.” I replied.  
“It’s the flowers not me,” Jami whined.  
“So, if I get a flower tattoo you won’t be able to come near me without sneezing?” I questioned aloud.  
“No, not unless you fill it with pollen,” Jami answered.  
“QUICK! I NEED TO ASK IF THEY DO POLLEN TATTOOS!” I exclaimed running forwards.  
“You ain’t getting rid of me that easily,” Jami called running after me.  
“Oh fine but hurry up. The boys will freak otherwise.” I pointed out.  
We soon happened upon the small tattoo parlour that Jami had been talking about. Jami pushed the door open causing a bell to ring inside and held it open for me to enter first.  
“A HORSE! I AM IN NEED OF A HORSE!” I called out.  
“If you are looking to buy a horse, lady, you’re in the wrong store. A tattoo of a horse however and you are in the right place,” a cool voice called from further inside the store.  
“Well, she may be looking for a horse tattoo, I don’t know. But I’m here for this tattoo,” Jami said holding out her phone which had the tattoo she wanted on it.  
“Yeah, we can do that.” The woman said as she looked at the phone in the blonde’s hand.  
“Awesome! How much is it going to cost me?” Jami asked. “Oh, I’m Jami by the way,” The Blonde added remembering her manners.  
“$60 per hour, Jami and I’m Luka.” Luka said holding her hand out for Jami.  
“Sweet! Nice to meet you Luka,” Jami replied shaking Luka’s hand.  
“And what about you?” A male voice questioned me.  
“I’m Bec and I’m hoping to get a skeleton tree on a floating island.” I answered showing a picture of what I was wanting.  
“Cool. Nice to meet a good looking girl like you. I’m Isaac,” He said with a wink.  
“Uh, thanks.” I said a bit confused as the two of us girls walked towards the back to get our tattoos.  
“So, uh, what do you want me to do?” Jami asked Luka.  
“So just take your shirt off and lie on that table. You wanted it on the back of your left shoulder didn’t you?” Luka said pointing to one of two tables.  
“Yeah, the top of my left shoulder thanks,” Jami answered taking her shirt off and lying on her stomach on the table chair, before pulling the left strap of her bra down her arm.   
“Oh dear. Do I need to take my bra off?” I asked Isaac, not trusting him with my half naked body.  
“Yeah,” He said with a wink.  
“Dude, stop. It’s creeping me out when you wink,” Jami said.  
“Isaac, stop flirting with everyone.” Luka said. Jami and I looked at each other.  
“Jack.” Both of us said in unison. I lay on the table that Isaac told me to before removing my bra so he couldn’t peek.  
“Nice reference girls,” Luka commented grinning.  
“What reference?” Isaac questioned confused.  
“If you didn’t get it then it’s not worth explaining to you,” Jami stated frowning.  
“Yeah, amen Jami,” I said sleepily.  
“Bec, don’t fall asleep man,” Jami complained.  
“Mm, fine.” I grumbled as Isaac cleaned my right shoulder.  
“Have either of you girls got a tattoo before?” Luka asked as she cleaned Jami’s shoulder.  
“I had the stick on tattoos. You know you wet them, hold them to your skin. Temporary tattoo.” I stated.  
“I’ve had an airbrush one,” Jami added.  
“Okay then. These are a little different. We’ll do the draw on first, and then outline and before we fill it in,” Luka explained.  
“Fun!” I cheered. The two artists got to work drawing on the Jami and my shoulders.  
“Hehehe, that tickles,” Jami giggled as Luka pencilled the drawing onto her shoulder.  
“I can’t feel it.” I point out. Isaac and Luka laugh at Jami and my reactions.  
“That may change in a bit.” Luka points out as she grabs the tattoo machine.  
“I don’t think so,” I cheer in a sing song voice.  
“Yeah she feels no pain, well, not much pain. She has a high pain tolerance,” Jami explained.  
“We’ll see about that,” Isaac said as he started to do the tattoo on my shoulder.  
“That feels nice.” I say as my eyelids start to involuntarily close as tiredness starts to take over. Stupid 2 am illness. Actually, I should probably see a doctor, it’s been 5 days and I’m still being sick…could…nah, not likely. I don’t think.  
“Oh, that’s not as painful as I thought it was going to be worse. It’s just a dull ache really,” Jami commented as Luka started to do the design she had chosen.  
“Not the reaction I was expecting,” Isaac admits as he looks over Jami and my bodies.  
“Oi, Isaac. Eyes on the tattoo and not the customers bodies. We are not meant to be pervy no matter how hard it is for you,” Luka commented.  
“There are some very hard things.” He comments with a wink aimed at me on the table in front of him.  
“We don’t need to know about your boner man,” The Blonde noted.  
“What boner? There’s nothing there.” I commented lazily.  
“Oh, I like you girls. Snarky, you guys get half price if you keep it up,” Luka laughed.  
“Oh believe me. They can keep it up,” Isaac comments.  
“At least someone in this room can,” Jami added.  
“Oh, ouch,” Luka announced.  
“Burn.” I cheered.  
“I can prove that I can keep it up if you would like a demonstration baby,” Isaac said winking at the blonde.  
“Do not talk to my girlfriend like that!” Tommy yells as he walks into the tattoo parlour.  
“Don’t go against the short, angry Englishman. You will die,” I point out.  
“Oh, uh, um, hi.” Isaac attempts looking at the Englishman.  
“I told you not to flirt with the clients Isaac,” Luka noted shaking her head.  
“Especially those with hot English boyfriend’s,” Jami added.  
“Do you have more than one?!” I ask confused.  
“Yeah totally, have you met Will,” Jami answered sarcastically.  
“Oh, OH! I got it now. Sorry,” I say blushing at my stupidity.  
“Who’s Will?” Tommy asked defensively, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Don’t worry. She was being sarcastic Tom.” I say waving my left hand as Isaac started to do the branches going onto my side.  
“But I do know Will, and he is kinda hot. But you’re better Tommy,” Jami assured. “He is so going to love my tattoo though,” She added.  
“Why are you both getting tattoos?” Tommy asked  
“To share their bodies,” Isaac comments.  
“KEEP YOUR HANDS! OFF OF MY BOOBS!” I yell at Isaac as his hand wanders onto my boob.  
“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” Tom snaps as he grips Isaac pushing him away from me without ruining the tattoo. “Keep your hands off of my girlfriend or you’ll regret it.” Tom concludes in a low menacing voice.  
“DAMN IT ISAAC DON’T TOUCH THE CUSTOMERS!” Luka shouted.  
“But I didn’t touch her.” Isaac defends.  
“You fucking groped my breast!” I snapped as I sat up holding the blanket to my chest to hide myself.  
“ISAAC I SAID IF YOU EVER TREATED A CUSTOMER LIKE THAT THEN YOU WOULD BE FIRED! SO GUESS WHAT, YOU’RE FIRED! LEAVE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!!” Luka shouted before throwing him out the door and into the busy Melbourne streets.  
“I am so sorry about him girls. You guys can have your tattoos for free to make up for it,” Luka apologised.  
“Don’t be silly. You are running a business here, we’ll pay for them. Sorry you lost an employee because of us,” Jami said sitting up.  
“I’m going to have to do both of your tattoos now, so it may take a while to get them done. Jami I almost finished yours, it’s quite simple isn’t it?” Luka announced.  
“Yeah, it’s simple, just the symbol and that’s it,” Jami answered.  
“Well, I’ll get that done and then finish Bec’s tattoo. How does that sound?” Luka suggested.  
“It sounds fine, but can I put my bra on at least while I wait?” I question with Tom’s arms wrapped protectively around my body.  
“As long as it doesn’t cover up any part of the tattoo that has just been done, because that can stir the ink,” Luka explained.  
“Deal.” I agreed grabbing my bra and getting Tom to do it up, his hands tormenting me as he did.  
“Told you I’d get you back,” Tom whispered in my ear.  
“Alright let’s get this done, Jami could you lie back down please?” Luka announced.  
Jami laid down on the table and Luka continued her tattoo. 30 minutes later Jami had her tattoo finished and Luka had started to finish off mine. Both boys stayed silent through the whole process, watching from the side lines as their girlfriends permanently marked their skin, not knowing the meanings behind the tattoos. In another hour Luka finished my tattoo and the two of us were ready to pay for the incredible work Luka had done for us.  
“So how much do we owe you Luka?” Jami asked getting her purse out of her bag.  
“Per hourly rate, plus ink worth, taking away half for the utter disgrace of my old employee. About $120 each. Sound fair?” Luka suggested.  
“Sounds good,” Jami nodded and pulled out the cash from her purse.  
“You did an amazing job, Luka. Remind me to come back here for my next one.” I commented paying for my tattoo.  
“You need more credit for these. Can we get a picture with you and post it on our pages?” Jami asked.  
“If you girls want to,” Luka stated.  
“I’m glad you mentioned pages.” I commented grabbing out my phone.  
“Well, we both have multiple,” Jami noted. I handed my phone to Tom, asking him to take a photo of the three women.  
“Oh, by the way, this may make you very popular. We have a few followers,” Jami explained.  
“A few thousand followers.” I corrected the blonde.  
“Not as many as those two,” Jaami said pointing to the two boys. “But being in a Marvel film will do that,” The blonde finished.  
“You’re the two new Marvel characters?” Luka asked.  
“Yep, we don’t look it do we?” Jami thinking about it.  
“No, I mean yes. You just aren't what I thought you would be like,” Luka explained.  
“What did you think we would be like? Creepy? I wouldn't blame you.” I joked.  
“Well, I didn’t think you would be the kind of girls to go and get tattoos. Also, you look shorter in your pictures,” Luka said standing next to the two of us.  
“That was the right way to put that. If you said we looked taller in pictures I would have ripped you a new one. Never tell someone born in the year of the dragon that they are shorter than you thought. It is the most offensive thing to say to a dragon,” Jami sighed.  
“I know right. I hate it when people tell me I’m shorter than they thought,” Tommy spoke up for the first time in over an hour.  
“Aw, you’re not short Tommy. You’re the perfect height,” Jami noted hugging the youngest English boy.  
"Don't worry Tommy. You are heaps shorter than I expected.” I joked before quickly hiding behind Tom. “I don't mean it I swear. You were actually taller than I had thought.”  
“You’re just lucky I have a girlfriend to hold me back, and the fact that your boyfriend kind of intimidates me,” Tommy said turning to me.  
“YAY! I love you so much more now and I didn't think that was possible.” I noted hugging Tom.  
“And now I think Luka knows we’re the weirdest people ever,” Jami noted.  
“Not quite. Definitely close though,” Luka laughed out.  
“Told ya,” Jami grinned.  
“I feel honoured now.” I stated with my head held high questioning why I was starting to get hungry.  
“What for you crazy person? We didn’t get weirdest,” Jami cried in Tommy’s chest before laughing like a maniac at her own weirdness.  
“We are in the top few though. Live long and prosper man!” I cheer randomly.  
“Hey the picture has blown up on Twitter!” Jami announced.  
“Don't look at Facebook.” I said putting my phone carefully into my pocket.  
“You’re famous Luka!” Jami said high fiving the artist.  
“That is the biggest understatement ever.” I noted to the blonde  
“I think finding a new employee now will be easy,” Jami smiled.  
“Good, last time it took me months to hire Isaac and he didn’t turn out to be a good choice,” Luka sighed.  
“It'll be much easier this time.” I said comfortingly with a hand on Luka’s shoulder.  
“Any time, also before I go back to America to finish the filming over there any chance I could drop back in to get a frog on my other shoulder?” I questioned.  
“Why are you marking your skin?” Tom questioned.  
“I have my reasons and I will explain them later.” I commented after getting a nod in confirmation from Luka.  
“Aw I remember when you decided to get that one,” Jami said waving her eyes as if she was going to cry.  
“Yeah, keep the waterworks on hold though.” I joked.  
“I’ll try,” The Blonde sniffed dramatically.  
“Come on you two, we need to get back before we all get in trouble for being late for the next shoot.” Tom stated depressingly.  
“Us? Trouble? Never,” Jami grinned.  
“People love us too much,” I commented as I waved goodbye to Luka with a cheesy grin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of depression and suicide

December, 2018  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN?!" The producer yelled as we walked on set with the two Tom's.  
"Body shopping. Did you know you can get three dead bodies for the price of one in the back alley just down the road?" I said with enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, and he had a discount for actors. You get the fourth one free," Jami gushed.  
"Kind of wish we had gotten some now." I said mournfully as I went over to my spot next to Hemsdirt on set.  
"Me too. I could use one to prop the door open keeps closing on me," Jami said looking into the distance.  
"I was thinking to snack on but hey, they would have worked well as door stops." I said thoughtfully.  
"Oh for the sake of the Gods, don't tell me Shania gave you her human cookbook," The Blonde grimaced.  
"No, she loaned me all three. Did you know human stew is supposed to be the best tasting meal you will ever try? It's supposed to be better than bacon." I said as Hemsdirt cringed with most of the actors on set.  
"And now I'm so happy I chose to bunk with Tommy and not you or I would be on the menu," Jami noted.  
"Hiddles, can I cook human stew tonight?" I questioned my boyfriend with a smirk on my face and laughing maniacally.  
"The answer is no if you want to live," Jami pointed out.  
"I was actually thinking of cooking Robert but then I realised it would be a waste of good vegetables and stock." I said calming down  
"True. Tommy make sure to lock all the doors and windows to our room tonight," Jami said looking to the disturbed Englishman to her right.  
"It's all good. Women don't make a good human stew and you can't use Englishman either apparently... Any Americans feeling hungry?" I questioned before Tom hit me over the back of the head.  
"Behave." Tom scolded.  
"Fine," I sighed before crossing my arms and sitting in position for the shot. He’d make a great dad. OMG! Am I…oh gods. Please no.  
"I sometimes wonder if she is even from this world," Jami thought out loud before getting into position.  
"Nope, I'm from the Vamplock universe." I state looking at Jami hopefully trying to forget the possibility.  
"Don't you bring up that shit again. The images you showed me last time are still burnt in my brain. Along with the gif of Hiddles," Jami said shuddering.  
"What gif of me?" Tom questioned.  
"This one." I said pulling out my phone from my bra and showing a gif of Tom from High Rise showing his groin to the world causing him to blush and look away embarrassed.  
"She showed me that in Economics. Bec just said 'I have a gif I want to show you when it loads' then my mind was burnt with that image. No offense Hiddles," Jami complained.  
"None taken." Tom comments hesitantly as though he is trying to get rid of the thought.  
"I was tagged in it and told that I would like it. I did like it." I said giddily.  
"I didn't," The Blonde pointed out.  
"I know. You made that very clear." I say wincing.  
"If you girls are done, we will start filming." The producer sighs. I put my phone back in my bra and make sure that my costume isn't out of place before going back to my position.  
"AND ACTION" The director shouted.  
"Do you ever not smile when something is wrong?" Evans asked me.  
"Yeah, when someone dies." I answer as Yin before standing up and walking towards the door.  
"Please tell me you are going to Thanos now." RDJ begged.  
"Yeah." I state calmly before walking out the door and off set. I stand near by and watch the group but thoughts and links plague my mind. I am, aren’t I? I internally sighed in defeat.  
"Well, now she's gone, our powers will be split in two. And for your information Stark, Yin is risking her life for this. If Thanos finds out that she isn't on his side then he'll kill her. So be a little more appreciative, because otherwise you can deal with me when I'm both dark and light. Got it playboy?" Jami notes as Yang, glaring at Robert.  
"Geez," Robert says in mock surrender.  
"What are you frowning about?" Evans questions Tom.  
"Thanos will work it out, Yin," Tom replies ignoring Evans question.  
"And why do you think that?" Jami queries.  
"Anyone with a brain will be able to work out the difference." Tom answers before moving out of shot and off set. He stands next to me and we hold hands as we continue to watch. Oh gods. What if he rejects me because of it?  
"Loki, I'm Yang not Yin," Jami called out.  
"What does he mean?" Robert asks not really caring about getting an answer.  
"Mean about what?" Jami questions carefully.  
"That anyone with a brain will be able to work out the difference and he called you Yin and you responded. What is going on?" Evans questions  
"Um, Yin and I get confused often. Um, and I have no idea what he was talking about," Jami said shaking her head.  
"Don't lie. What's going on?" Renner inquires. There is a pop sound to signify an explosion and I roll onto set.  
"Who'd have thought he'd work it out?" I question.  
"Well I guess your plan didn't work then," Jami said snarkily.  
"It was an idea and I tried my hardest without killing anyone." I say innocently coated with a thin layer of water to look like sweat and I'm panting.  
"Well, that's where you went wrong. Killing people is fun," Jami returned grinning.  
"AND CUT!" The producer called.  
"Who are you and what did you do with Jami?" I question the blonde jokingly. "That smile is creepy as fuck."  
"I'm Yin, the darkness," Jami giggled creepily.  
"Bitch, that's my line." I laugh, forgetting the thoughts that are swarming my mind. I can feel myself relapsing. Not good.  
"True. But being evil is fun, now I know why Hiddles likes to be the villain," The Blonde admits.  
"How's it go? 'The English make the best villains'." I say voice stealing Tom.  
"It's all in the accent dearie," Jami reminded forcing her English accent.  
"Oh what a beautiful day. May I frolic?" I ask voice stealing Benedict.  
"Oh, but we must darling. Let us frolic together into the sunset," Jami replied voice stealing Tommy.  
"How?" Tommy questions confused as the others look scared and confused at us two girls.  
"Well, you see," Jami started, voice stealing Chris Evans.  
"We got bored at school." I add voice stealing Hemsworth.  
"And as such we learnt how mimic voices," The Blonde continued choosing to mimic Sebastian.  
"That led to us learning to basically steal a voice," I noted using Paul Rudd's voice.  
"And that is the story of how Bec and I are able to sound like pretty much everyone in this room," Jami concluded in the voice of Paul Bettany.  
"You should have seen the face on our English teacher when we did debates!" I laughed in Anthony's voice.  
"Best English Class Ever," Jami gushed in Scarlett's voice.  
"Yeah, we pissed off a homophobic devout Christian while voice stealing," I said using Pietro's voice.  
"Pietro," Jami sniffled, breaking character voicing.  
"Jami, you can save Yondu or Pietro. Who do you save?" I said in Elizabeth's voice but tears streaming down my face.  
"I am Groot," The Blonde mimicked, almost crying.  
"THAT'S CHEATING!" I cried stealing David Tennant's voice.  
"Wait, wrong actor." I realised laughing.  
"How did you not understand me?" Jami said in Pratt's voice.  
"I was a bit busy thinking about something, by that I mean I was thinking about how to convince Stan to bring Pietro back." I said in Zoe's voice.  
"And Yondu. But then again their deaths were so sacrificial it would almost be cruel to bring them back as it would take away from the honour of it," Jami noted in Chadwick's voice.  
"But Pietro's death could have been avoided. If Pietro had grabbed the little boy rather than Hawkeye, then Pietro wouldn't have died because Hawkeye wouldn't have been at risk of being killed in that way and the little boy would have been saved. I HATE MARVEL LOGIC!" I cried in Bradley Cooper's voice but not quite getting the Rocket Raccoon accent on it.  
"Is there anything you two can't do?" Benedict questioned looking at the two of us with surprise.  
"Robert." Both of us replied in unison quickly.  
"What? Why? " Robert questioned.  
"Because you are not the nicest person in any means." I answered angrily.  
"And you sound so American it's just wrong," The Blonde finished.  
"It's not a hot American like Sebastian and co, it's an annoyingly whiny American." I added.  
"You two are just jealous that you can't get something this good." Robert says motioning to himself.  
"Yeah, that's cause we can do so much better." I snap pointing at Tom.  
"Why would I need you when I have Tommy?" Jami snaps at the same time motioning to Tommy.  
"They aren't real men." Robert says.  
"Oh. Thank you for your signature. I will now take your life." I says kicking him in the balls with a loud crack before kneeing him in the face, breaking his nose.  
"Well his eggs just got cracked," Jami announced holding me back. "He doesn't know what a real man is Bec. He isn't worth the effort."  
"I am a fucking sociopath. I don't care what the fuck happens to me but you hurt or offend someone I care about I don't give a fucking hell who you are I will make you regret it because I struggle to make social connections." I said ripping myself out of Jami's grasp and bending down to face Robert.  
"So my recommendation, keep your mouth shut or I will make sure you can never open it again." I said in a low and too calm voice before standing up and stalking away from the group without another word.  
"I'll go calm her down. Oh, and Robert, she was holding back. Next time you offend someone she cares about I won't hold her back, I may even help her hide your body. Do remember that, it might save your life," Jami ground out glaring at Robert before running after her friend, leaving a very confused and scared set of actors behind her.  
"I need some space Jami." I said from my curled up spot under a gum tree on the edge of the beach.  
"I'm just making sure you're alright. Also that you don't get kidnapped by crazy palm trees. I'll be over by that tree if you need me," Jami said pointing to a tree about ten metres away.  
"Thank you. I owe you so much. Thanks." I whispered just audibly, but the relapse is too far in. I’m drowning in it. The voice will start soon.  
"No problem. I also got you sunscreen on my way out," Jami said passing me a tube of sunscreen before walking away to the tree she had pointed out before. After about an hour footsteps could be heard.  
"Are you okay?" Tom asked me as he sat next to me.  
"Yeah. I just need some cooldown time." I said breathing in deeply as the voice starts to talk too loudly. I see Tom look over at the blonde teen and point at me.  
"Will she be okay?" He questions  
"She'll be fine. She just needs some space. I have some cards if you want to play, and sunscreen, and water, and food," The Blonde answered motioning the elder English boy over. Kill yourself.  
"I'll be back. I need a swim." I said dropping my clothes with the two before walking out into the ocean.  
"Stay in the flags," Jami called after me.  
I walk into the cool ocean and the voice starts to yell at me. Go under. No one will care. I refuse to acknowledge the voice but it screams into my ears, too loud to ignore.  
They don't care. They're faking. You know that, don't be more stupid than you already are.  
I shake my head and swim over to the rocky outcrop down the beach. I see a small cave so I swim into it and curl up as the voice yells it’s abuse.  
They don't care you bitch.  
Kill yourself now and no one will notice. No one will care.  
You know he doesn't care at all. He will yell at you and scold you if he says anything at all when you next see him.  
"No he won't." I say to the voice that just laughs maniacally.  
Yes he will you lying bitch.  
You are a waste of space and they are all just using you until they can kill you themselves.  
"No. No, you're wrong. Yo... you have to be." I stammered as the voice started to really hit home.  
I have never lied to you.  
You lie to yourself by claiming that they care.  
You deserve to die.  
Kill yourself. Make the world a better place. Even it won’t love you.  
"I am worth it. I am loved. I am needed." I repeated to myself hoping it would help this time round.  
No you're not you little slut. That's the only reason he wanted you around. It was to get a good fuck and then ditch you. And you’re now at your used by date.  
"No, It's not. It's not true." I told myself repetitively.  
It is true. The sooner you admit it the better for everyone else.  
You remember that exchange student, she hated your guts.  
"No. We're friends. She's my friend." I tell the voice no longer convincing myself.  
No she's not and you know that you stupid bitch. Fucking die.  
I hear the sound of someone swimming but I can't stop myself from crying.  
"FOUND HER!" I hear Chris yell just outside of the small alcove I am sitting in.  
"BEC!!!" I hear Jami call. It sounds like she's still on the beach. Yeah, cause she doesn't give a rat's arse about you.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tom scolds as he treads water in front of my shivering form and making me cry that little bit harder. I told you.  
"I... I... don't worry. You wouldn't understand." I say before pushing off of the rocks between the two actors and back into the open ocean before climbing up the cliff face and sitting on the top of the cliff with my knees to my chest.  
"Bec. Please don't make me swim over there," Jami called over to me. I stood up and dived into the water. Coming up a few metres in front of the blonde having swum a good hundred metres underwater.  
"Thanks. You know how bad a swimmer I am," Jami said quietly walking forward in the water until she was face to face with me. She doesn't care.  
"Can you keep me company? I don't think I'll make the night otherwise." I say in a whisper before walking out of the water as the boys swam towards shore.  
"I'll do anything you want me to as long as you please don't scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you," Jami said hugging me tightly as if I would disappear again. She doesn't actually care.  
"I won't promise but I'll try my best. I just don't want Hiddles to know just yet." I whispered back before collapsing as I started to sob. SHE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK!  
"Bec! Please tell me what's wrong I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. Come on, let's get you off this beach and into my room, hmm. We'll get you warm and safe and you can tell me what's wrong. I'll even take Tommy's key card and he can stay with Hiddles if you need," Jami said holding me close. I nodded into my friend's neck as the two of us stood up off of the sand.  
Jami carefully walked the two of us up the sand to our clothes. I felt her nodding and the voice in my head piped up.  
SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! The voice yelled. Jami left my side while I put my clothes on awkwardly before Jami came back and took me silently towards the hotel. Jami swiped her card in the door and supported me into the room before placing me on Tommy's bed.  
"I'm just going to get changed okay? I'll be two seconds," Jami said in a hushed tone before carefully removing herself from my arms and walking quickly into the bathroom to change. Either she won't come back or she'll kill you in your sleep. Maybe she'll poison you and you'll die a slow painful death and they'll make a comedy show out of it. The voice suggested. Jami walked back out before returning 2 minutes later in a jumper and sleep shorts.  
"Do you want to tell what has you so shaken up?" Jami asked carefully. "Or do you want to get changed first? I have some of your clothes here," she finished.  
"I'm relapsing and it's scaring me." I whispered as I curled up on the bed. "I don't want Hiddles to know. I don't want anyone else to know." I sobbed.  
"And I won't tell them. I'll never tell them. It's okay, we're safe in here, just let it all out," Jami hugged me into her arms.  
"That's the problem. I can't. There are things I can't tell anyone and things that I can only tell certain people and... it' getting to me. I feel isolated. I feel alone. I try and smile and be happy... But... but it... it doesn't work." I sobbed.  
"We'll work up to it. I understand that you need time to tell him, and when you do if you need me I'll be right there with you. I'll always be there for you," Jami said rubbing my back.  
"Thanks Jami." I say having calmed down a bit with my friend's words,  
"It's what I'm here for. If you need me I'll be there, if you don't that's fine. But know that you'll never be alone. Now let's get some sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning. I'll call the director tomorrow if you need more time and we can spend the day right here in my room watching movies and doing weird stuff if you need it," Jami suggested walking over to turn off the light before pulling the blanket over me and falling asleep herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is self harm in this chapter

December, 2018  
"Where is Rebecca?" The producer asked Jami exasperated.  
"I'm here," I said quietly from the floor, in a darker part of the room away from everyone.  
"You sure you're alright, Bec?" Jami asked quietly walking over to me.  
"I'll get there," I said standing up and plastering a smile on my face, hoping to hide my relapse.  
"We can take the day off if you need it," Jami noted. "When have we ever done what they wanted. If you need it at any time just nod your head and we'll go. No questions asked. I told the director that Robert was rude yesterday and you might harm him, so we can leave if you need it," Jami added.  
"I'm fine. I have never been better." I lied before walking cheerily to where I was needed.  
"Just remember if you need it just nod to me and we'll go," Jami reminded before getting into place.  
"What's going on?" Tom asked Jami concerned.  
"It's not my place to talk about it. Bec will tell you when she's ready. Please don't push her for answers. In the meantime she'll be staying with me and Tommy will stay with you. I've already talked to him about it. Please just give her time, but don't treat her any different. She's not made of glass either," Jami answered before moving into place for the scene.  
"She's my girlfriend. I think I deserve to know what's wrong so I can help." Tom attempts.  
"And she deserves to tell you herself when she's fully ready to tell you," Jami snaps.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just concerned." Tom admits with a sigh.  
"I can hear you, you know." I point out to the two.  
"Sorry to cut you all short." Hemsworth says walking onto set before anyone could say anything more.  
"That was not punny you giant," Jami calls.  
"No pun was intended. We've been given the day off for personal reasons." Chris says. As the words leave his mouth, I start to leave the set.  
"Hiddles I've got this. Tommy, I wish I could spend today with you, but Bec needs me," Jami states.  
"Hang with your boyfriend, Jami. You know where I'll be." I say to the blonde quickly.  
"Fine, but if you need me, call, okay?" Jami says sighing.  
"Yes mum." I say jokingly, smiling the first genuine smile in 48 hours before leaving.  
"So what do you want to do?" I hear Jami ask the group. "Hiddles get back here," Jami adds. I'm guessing that the tall Englishman was trying to sneak away.  
They don't care. Jami doesn't want him to see you. You are alone.  
"Shut up." I snap at the voice.  
Just stop lying you stupid bitch. You are just making all of their lives worse.  
"No I'm not," I snap again.  
No one cares about you. All they will ever do is yell at you and criticise you. You are nothing but a failure. You can't even fucking kill yourself. If anyone comes for you they will just criticise you and yell at you for failing. The voice yells as I hear a door opening.  
"Bec!" Tom called out to me right as I got to the end of the hall. I stop, thinking maybe the voice is wrong, maybe he won't but I don't want the voice to be proven right so I continue walking.  
"Bec! Please!" Tom tries again.  
"What?" I snap turning to face the Englishman, I'm sure my eyes are already red and I can feel the tears falling freely down my face as Tom walks closer to me.  
"Tell her what you told me Hiddles," Jami pushed nodding to me that he wasn't going to push me for answers.  
"Rebecca I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. I'll wait for you to be ready to talk to me even if I have to wait years. When you're ready I'll be here waiting with open arms and ears. I'll support you if you need it and listen if you need that. I'm here you for," Tom said holding my hands and using his thumb to wipe away the tears falling from my eyes.  
"Thanks," I nod before turning and leaving, dragging my hands out of Tom's.  
"Be grateful you even got that much," I hear Jami acknowledge before I start running down the hall after I had turned the corner. I stop and lean against the wall and cry just able to hear the conversation.  
"She'll open up in time Hiddles. Now let's go do something with the others. I need some time with my boyfriend and I need to keep an eye on you," Jami said. I told you they don't care. They literally just left you.  
Just kill yourself.  
"I already am," I pointed out to the voice as my stomach starts to ache.  
Very true. But I thought that you might want to be nicer to the people and kill yourself quickly.  
"You're right." I admit. I get up and walk to Jami's hotel room and grab our picture. I rip the back off and grab out one of the metal blades. I place it on my right wrist and push down hard as I drag it across my wrist. Crimson covers my wrist but not enough to kill me. I slice a few more deep cuts on my wrist before trying to cut my left wrist but failing miserably.  
You are a fucking failure. You should try drowning instead. The voice yells.  
"Fine. I'll tell Jami that I am going to go for a walk in the bush." I said to the voice as the blood starts to stop flowing. I go to grab my phone and realise I left it on set. I walk towards the set and the voice continues to yell at me.  
What the fuck? Just go drown yourself. The voice yells.  
"I want to see a photo of Jami and I happy together before I do." I answered.  
Brilliant! Fucking brilliant! You are a stupid, idiotic bitch and you are just going to get yourself more shit from those liars.  
"Shut up. I'm doing what you want." I said to the voice. I get to the door and can hear voices as I open it quietly. I watch carefully as I head over to get my phone.  
"Um, in case Bec needs me. I'll run for that," Jami replied with a soft closed eye smile.  
"You are literally one of the world's most wonderful friends aren't you?" Tommy noted hugging Jami around the waist.  
"I do try. But not many people share your view, Tommy. I've had many a friend abandon me in the past. So I've learnt to treasure each and every friend that I have and to be there for them no matter what, whether they need help in a fight or just someone to talk to. I vow never to abandon my friends the way that those in the past have abandoned me," Jami answered a tear in her eye.  
"Can we be really good friends if we aren't already?" Tom questions in unison with Evans.  
"Sure, you guys already count as friends in my book. As long as you won't leave me too," Jami said with a sad smile.  
"Never." Both answered with a hand on their hearts.  
"I solemnly swear to remain your friend until the end," Jami said her hand over her heart, tears of happiness falling down her face freely.  
"By the way. This the most amount of friends I've ever had. I wasn't popular at school," Jami added.  
"Who is popular? I was bullied, anyone else?" Benedict questions. Hands rise slowly with the knowing face of being bullied on most of the faces around the room.  
"I was bullied in Primary school by people I had trusted as my friends for over 5 years. And then in High School I was bullied because of the small town I came from and the fact that I was a pagan in a Christian school. I think everyone has been bullied at some point in their life. Whether that be by the school bully or someone they knew and trusted. It is up to us whether we grow from it or let it control us. We just need to remember that the bully is hurting too, in most cases and not in all," Jami stated.  
"Or you get people like me who are both controlled by it and grow from it." I said as I grabbed my phone from a table nearby. "I forgot my phone." I said before leaving again.  
"Did she just...?" Evans hesitated. "Does she have depression?" He questioned pointing at me. I snap around and reply.  
"Yes. Happy? I have fucking depression and I can't fucking control it. Would you like a little note to go with that? Maybe you'd like me to send you a message when I am having a bad moment and you can join Hiddles in making it fucking worse!" I snapped at the American.  
"Bec, that's enough!" Jami shouted across the group.  
"That's enough?! You don't fucking know what I go through! You don't know what it feels like to have a voice in your head telling you every fucking moment that no one cares and that the best thing is to kill yourself. I have tried. Numerous times. It doesn't work so I try and fight the voice. It gets louder. Want to know the best fucking bit? It tells me things and then they happen. Things like yesterday it told me that if Hiddles saw me again he would scold me or yell at me if he didn't care. Guess the fucking what?" I ranted as tears streamed down my face and my body started to shake with adrenaline.  
"You're right, I don't know what it is like to have that. I don't know what you're going through. All I know is that it is hurting you so much that you withdraw from the rest of us. That you lash out like you just did, saying things I know you don't mean. All I know is the pain I feel when you go missing and I think that you might be gone for good. That I'll lose you too. I know that what I feel is nothing compared to what you are going through, but I know that you need me to tell you what you need to hear and not what you want to hear. Because in those moments when you don't think, you hurt people without knowing and that just hurts you more when you realise afterwards. So I'm telling you now that that is enough before you say something you'll regret later. Because when that happens it hurts me too," Jami states tears running down her face. I feel pain in my chest and a lump in my throat.  
"Only thing I'm regretting is still being alive." I said before leaving the room and all of the shocked actors. They won't care. You did the right thing.  
"BEC!" Tom calls out to me. I ignore him and keep running. I feel a hand on my arm and it forces me to turn. "Bec, please don't run."  
"Why? So you can yell at me again? So you can treat me like a child again?" I snap at him.  
“Love, I am sorry…” Tom starts softly.  
“Really? It certainly doesn’t seem that way,” I snap at him.  
I can hear running footsteps and I start to wish I was dead more than I already was. I looked out of the corner of my eye, wanting to run again, and saw Jami come to a stop as she saw me and Tom in the short distance before her. I look away and think about going to run again as Tom, again, pleaded with me not to go as tears rush down his face.  
"Bec! Please! Don't regret your life!" Jami called as I heard the pounding of feet behind her as the rest of the cast caught up with us. Oh, I love a good group massacre.  
"Look behind me Bec! You see them?! They are here because they care for you! I care for you! Hiddles cares for you!" Jami shouted pointing at those around them.  
"You're not alone Rebecca!" Cumberbatch called.  
"We are here for you!" Sebastian adds.  
"You mean something to all of us here!" Set Dad continues.  
"You are worth it. You are worth living for!" Pratt notes.  
"Bec, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I don't know what I would do without you," Tom announces, tears streaming down his face as he reaches forward for me. I hesitate and shy away from his touch as Tom lays his hands on my shoulders before pulling me into a hug that I return while sobbing into the crook of his neck.  
Jami runs over silently and taps my shoulder wordlessly asking to join the hug. I make no form of rejection so Jami wraps her arms around me tightly, her tears adding to the ones already falling on the ground as she weeps. I start to feel regret at what I have been doing to myself and what I have done to those around me.  
"You are so important to me Bec. Don't you ever think otherwise. If you do, come and see me. I'll hit you over the head for being stupid," Jami said, her voice cracking as she held back the brute force of her tears.  
Soon enough, the rest of the cast joined in on the hug. All of them surprising me with their concern.  
"I...I'm sorry." I manage to whisper out. "I'll n... never for...forget." I conclude through sobs.  
"And we won't let you forget," Tommy cried. After some time the hug had fewer participants as people gave myself, Jami and Tom some space. Tommy stayed nearby as the others left giving well wishes to the remaining group.  
"Have you recently, you know?" Tom questioned me. I nod slightly before pulling away from the embrace and pulling up my sleeves slightly to reveal the deep cuts that are still bleeding.  
"I shouldn't have but it felt like it was worth it. It felt better." I say slightly ashamed.  
"Where are they now?" Jami asked about the weapon of harm.  
"You really won't like that part." I said shamefully as Tom helped me stand on my own two feet after having been leaning on him for so long.  
"As long as you didn't eat them I wouldn't worry about it," Jami answered.  
"That was the next plan." I joked slightly hoping to get off the topic of my blades.  
"Just tell me. I swear I won't be mad or anything like that," Jami asked again.  
"Some are in the back of the framed picture of us," I started.  
"Well, I never would have looked there," Jami noted.  
"There are some in his inside jacket pocket because he never uses it," I added pointing at Tom.  
"You really put major effort into hiding these," Jami said raising an eyebrow comically but failing.  
"It could be worse." I admitted with a shrug of my shoulders.  
"You could have eaten them, or worse," Jami explained.  
"Which reminds me of the other place...don't eat the popcorn." I warn.  
"The microwave packets?" Jami asked carefully.  
"No. The microwave. Under the turntable." I correct.  
"I went to use that yesterday," Jami stated.  
"I hid them there this morning when you were in the bathroom." I admit.  
"Good. I mean not good. But good I didn't almost blow up the hotel room. I do not have the money to fix a blown up room," Jami smiles slightly trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
"Sorry." I say looking at the floor with my arms over my stomach.  
"I forgive you. Come on we'll get rid of them and then get some sleep, hey? We can burn them if you want," Jami suggested.  
"Burn metal?" I asked incredulously as I followed the blonde and Tommy towards the room with Tom next to me, his arm around my shoulders.  
"Melt them. Correction Nazi," Jami sassed.  
"Only thing I'm good at." I said dejectedly.  
"You're good at lots of things silly. Don't make me hit you across the back of the head for being stupid," Jami corrected. "Swimming, writing, being awesome, being my friend," Jami started.  
"Being evil and hurting readers emotions." I added with a smirk before wincing slightly but the blonde girl and neither of the boys noticed.  
"See, even you know that you are good at being evil to your poor, poor readers," Jami grins.  
"I'm not sure that counts as a good thing though." I said thoughtfully.  
"Loki thinks it counts," Jami states quickly elbowing Tom.  
"Yeah," He spits out as he holds his side where the blonde hit.  
"All you got is 'yeah'?" Jami asked astounded.  
"You hit me in the ribs and knocked the air from my lungs. You try coming up with something else." Tom said rubbing his rib cage as a smile quirked on my lips while Tommy opened the hotel room.  
"Alright! Time to set fire to some shit!" Jami said excitedly.  
"When did you put these in here?" Tom questions as he grabs out four blades in his jacket.  
"Yesterday evening. Wait, no. That was something else. A couple of months ago I think." I said honestly, my arms still wrapped around my waist as my stomach has a go at itself because I haven't eaten in so long.  
"Got the microwave blades." Tommy called.  
"I got the ones behind our picture," Jami added.  
"There should be 14." I admitted with a sigh because I would have no blades soon.  
"Okay. I got about 6 here," Jami said after counting the blades in her hand.  
"I have four." Tom added.  
"I have three." Tommy pointed out.  
"There should be another in your jacket." I said mournfully to Tom.  
"Well, now we have them all we can go outside and set fire to them all," Jami said opening the door.  
"Their metal. Not paper. PAPER! That would have made a much be...don't worry." I said quickly covering my rant as I winced again.  
"Bec, that's the second time. Why are you wincing after you talk?" Jami noted.  
"I'M NOT." I said defensively.  
"Are you hurt somewhere else?" Tom asked concerned.  
"No. I promise that." I tell him sincerely, trying to not wince again.  
"Then why are you wincing?" Jami asked carefully.  
"...I don't want to say." I say looking at the floor, I don't want them to know. They will reject you for that bit of trivia.  
"Why not? We're not going to judge you and you know that?" Jami asked again softly.  
"I'm not ready to say." I stated honestly.  
"Okay. Let's go melt these blades then," Jami said holding the door open.


	25. Chapter 25

December, 2018  
"I feel like playing the song burn baby burn or whatever it is actually called." I admitted as the blades burned.  
"I'll search it then," Jami replied opening her phone, from where she sat on the ground next to Tommy.  
"I'll sit here and act like this didn't happen. The bad bits that is." I said kneeling on the ground next to Tom and Jami, my arms still having not left my waist.  
"Hopefully now you'll never forget how much you mean to all of us," Jami said looking up from her phone.  
"I won't." I said smiling genuinely.  
"Hey, there's that smile I love so much," Tom pointed out. I laughed a little before wincing and just smiled rather than laugh.  
"Found it," Jami said happily before playing the song I had requested.  
"Right rope." I quoted jokingly.  
"Hahaha, good one," Tommy noted smiling softly.  
"I understood that reference." Tom quoted.  
"You. You are brilliant," Jami said pointing to Tom smiling.  
"Thanks for reminding me." Tom said cockily.  
"Don't spoil it." I joked.  
"He can't spoil this awesomeness right here," Jami noted motioning to our small group.  
"You'll encourage it. Did your parents never teach you that you don't encourage bad behaviour in animals?" I joked.  
"If they did I wouldn't let you do anything," Jami joked back.  
"Bitch," I laughed out.  
"You love me," Jami laughed back.  
"Yeah, I'd throw you out a window if I didn't." I admitted.  
"I'm not that ugly am I?" Jami asked.  
"No. You are much uglier than that. But that is okay. The pretty ones don't know who to trust." I said semi-jokingly.  
"Well you're all good as well then. Also, Shrek called, he wants his face back," Jami joked.  
"I'm amazed he didn't ask you for his butt back." I commented.  
"He did!" Jami laughed.  
"You two are so cruel to each other," Tom pointed out.  
"We are cruel because we care beanstalk," Jami noted.  
"I thought twig. Oh my gods. We could have Hiddles Jerky!" I gushed in realisation.  
"Yes! I'm no longer on the menu!" Jami cheered.  
"Yeah you are. You're the main course." I corrected before I felt like I was about to be sick. "I'll be back," I said before running inside the building.  
I reached a toilet and started to vomit. The acid burning my throat as I have nothing to throw up. I wish I had eaten something.  
I started to feel a lot better so I flushed the toilet and got up off of the floor. I rinsed my mouth out with some water and waited a little while to make sure I wasn't about to be sick again. I looked into the mirror and I pulled up my shirt not expecting to see a bump yet and there wasn't one to see.  
I walked out of the toilets and back to the group to see Tom blushing.  
"Well?" Jami squeaked out.  
"You broke him, Jami?" I asked Jami incredulously as I reached the small group of friends.  
"No," Jami answered quickly.  
"What did you ask him?" I questioned the blonde.  
"Nothing too serious. But I would like an answer," Jami replied.  
"Tommy. What did she ask him?" I questioned the youngest male.  
"She asked him about his future plans," Tommy replied quickly.  
"Too quick. What did she ask...it was something sexual wasn't it?" I questioned, fear that they may have found out starting to sink into the back of my head.  
"What? No," Jami answered.  
"Yes. What did you ask?" I begged the blonde hoping I am wrong.  
"Once I get my answer I'll tell you," Jami stated.  
"Which time?" Tom questioned in reply.  
"All of them," Jami said in a duh tone.  
"Something to do with sexual habits?" I asked.  
"When Hiddles answers I'll tell you my exact words," Jami explained. I immediately looked to Tom awaiting his answer to find out what happened.  
"I feel uncomfortable answering," Tom admitted.  
"Why? We're all adults here," Jami pushed.  
"Mentally, none of us are adults Darling." Tommy commented.  
"That is true Tommy, but I kind of want my answer now or I'll throttle him for it," Jami grinned laying her head on Tommy's chest.  
"I'd answer the question." I said to Tom. Tom pulled out his phone and typed quickly before Jami's phone buzzed with a text message.  
"Chicken," Jami huffed before opening her phone, Tommy reading over her shoulder.  
"Why does it say 'oops'?" I asked looking at the text.  
"I asked Hiddles if he had and I quote myself here 'wrapped it before he tapped it' and that lead to this answer which I assume means no," Jami explained.  
"O_o...you asked?" I questioned confused and worry sank in as I realised that they had worked it out.  
"Gods, I'm so getting hit over the back of the head for this, I asked if he used... protection," Jami cringed.  
"I know that. I'm just scared that you actually asked." I commented.  
"It was grudgingly," Jami huffed, embarrassed.  
"What's being asked?" Hemsworth queried as he walked towards the group.  
"Oh, look. I've got to, you know, uh go? Bye!" Tom said getting up before leaving hastily.  
"Can this situation get any more embarrassing?" Jami asked, still cringing from before.  
"Yeah," I stated pointing behind the blonde to another Englishman walking over.  
"Why?" The Blonde whined before leaning on Tommy's shoulder again and closing her eyes.  
"Oh, I've just got the conversation. Oh, oh. Look at the time. BYE!" I said quickly getting away from the eldest Australian.  
"SO I'M RIGHT!" Jami shouted at the retreating figure.  
"NEVER SAID YOU WERE! I'M MORE SCARED OF WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THAT CONVERSATION!" I said pointing at Set Dad.  
"Tom." I said as I reached my boyfriend.  
"Are you?" Tom asked me.  
“What?” I asked innocently.  
“Please, don’t do that. Just tell me, Love. Please,” Tom asked holding me softly against the brick wall.  
"Uh…” I looked at his eyes and saw the begging nature. I sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground awaiting his words of rejection. “Yeah,"  
"Do you want it?" Tom asked me as he released my arms and grabbed my shoulders holding me so I was facing him, no longer against the wall.  
"I'm not sure at the moment," I answered honestly. "When others find out, are we dead or wishing we were dead?" I questioned Tom before we both turned to the running footsteps to see Jami and Tommy.  
"Neither. I made sure he didn't find out," Jami replied blushing.  
"Yeah, we heard Ben's reaction." Tom laughed.  
"I did apologise for that," Jami stated embarrassed.  
"Did you kiss him or was it worse?" I questioned curiously.  
"I kissed Tommy, Bec. What else could I do in a short amount of time?" Jami asked concerned.  
"Damn it!" I said. "I dunno, you could have touched him. That would have worked." I noted.  
"No," The Blonde flat lined.  
"It would have been funny," I admitted kneeling on the floor again.  
"Not for me. Anyway, are you?" Jami asked changing the subject.  
"Huh?" I questioned having already forgotten.  
"You neither debunked nor confirmed my suspicions," The Blonde pointed out.  
"Which would you rather?" I asked.  
"Bec, all I care about is that you're healthy and happy," Jami noted.  
"I'm an overstressed teenager with a permanent knee injury, asthma, relapsing depression and suicidal tendencies." I pointed out.  
"You know what I mean, and please stop dodging the question," Jami shook her head.  
"Dodging the question is entirely changing the subject." Tom corrected the blonde.  
"It also counts as not answering the question, but pointing something else out that may or may not lead away from the question. Answer the question, please," Jami defined.  
"She has a point there." Tom commented. I turned and glared at him for the comment.  
"I want to know what you would think if your suspicions were confirmed or debunked. I will answer honestly with one word if you tell me." I offered.  
"If confirmed, I would support you no matter what choice you made and be there for you always. Like I do anyway. If debunked, I would be concerned for your health and inquire more about why you are wincing and sick. I am genuinely concerned for your health." Jami announced.  
"Confirm, but it doesn't help that I haven't eaten anything in nearly 72 hours," I admitted shamefully.  
"Is this part of the reason you relapsed?" Jami asked softly.  
"..............................................................................no?" I questioned.  
"That was more a question than an answer," Tommy pointed out quietly.  
"Partially." I admitted.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have stopped the relapse before it got this far," Jami asked.  
"Because I started to relapse the moment I worked it out. 6 hours later I'm sitting in an alcove being scolded by the baby's father." I pointed out as the memory came back.  
"That is a very valid point right there," Jami noted frowning.  
"I'm sorry." Tom said wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head.  
"Tommy and I will leave you two to talk about this. If you need me just text," Jami said before pulling Tommy behind her as they walked over to the elevator and got in, pushing the button for the first floor, Jami waving as the doors closed.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom questions me as he rubs circles on my back while I clutch his shirt tightly in my hands.  
"I didn't want to say it in front of anyone else." I admit as I let go of his shirt and wrap my arms around his waist.  
"I'm sorry about at the beach. I was just so worried about you and I didn't think about what I was saying." Tom apologises, placing a kiss to the top of my head.  
"It's not your fault. I had an opportunity to tell you and I should have." I reply pulling back so I can look up at the giant.  
"Why didn't you?" He questions softly.  
"I was worried that you would reject me and or the baby." I admit looking down, unable to hold his gaze as tears sting my eyes. I feel his fingers on my chin as he lifts my head back up.  
"I could never reject you. And I will never reject the baby." Tom says laying a soft kiss on my lips before laying a hand on my stomach. "I will love both of you with everything I am and I will never stop." He concludes.  
"I love you, Tom." I say softly.  
"I love you as well Rebecca." Tom whispers before kissing me lovingly on the lips. Someone clearing their throat breaks our kiss and we turn to see Benedict.  
"Is today PDA day?" Benedict questioned with a smirk.  
"Yeah, did you miss that memo?" I question the older Englishman.  
"I must have. Can I ask what you meant by both? I missed the rest of the conversation." Benedict questions Tom with a smirk.  
"Oh, shove off." Tom comments as I turn around to face the new person. Tom now hugging me from behind.  
"Why are you two so against people knowing?" Benedict asks.  
"Remember when we got in trouble with Chris?" Tom questions. Benedict nods.  
"Yeah, well, part of that conversation was no sex." I state innocently.  
"Ha. Sucks to be you two." Benedict says smirking.  
"My idea on the perfect English gentleman is slowly falling." I comment looking at the two men pointedly.  
"Shush." Tom says kissing my head.  
"So what will happen if Chris does find out?" Benedict questions.  
"I don't want to find out." I comment shaking my head at the bad thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm not going to consider it." Tom commented.  
"He will find out sooner or later. We still have over half a year of filming to go for this film." Benedict points out.  
"Scheisse." I state.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I hear Evans call out making me laugh. I can feel Tom laughing and can see Benedict laughing as well.  
"YOU FORGOT THE 'GOSH DARN' BIT!" I called back making the boys laugh a bit more.  
"How far along are you?" Benedict questions.  
"3ish weeks." I answer as Tom nuzzles into my neck. I feel him smile on my neck before he lays a small kiss there.  
"You two are so going to enjoy it when Chris finds out then." Benedict says before walking away with a wave of his hand in goodbye.  
"I'm scared about Chris finding out and yet, I kind of don't care." I tell Tom as I watch Benedict walk away calmly.  
"If he finds out, he finds out. No one can do anything about it if you don't want to." Tom answers.  
"If you want to keep the baby then we will take care of it and raise it. If you don't, I respect your choice and I'll still be by your side." Tom says as he turns me around to face him. I nod with a smile on my face and tears freely flowing.  
"I want to keep it. I want to be a mother and I'm ready to be a parent if you are." I say to Tom. I look up at him and see a tear falling down his cheek and a massive cheesy grin on his face.  
"I love you. Both of you." Tom says placing a hand on my stomach and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"WHAT?!" Chris calls out about 4 metres from us making us jump.  
"Do you think he found out?" Tom questions as we both look at the Australian male.  
"Probably." I answer looking between Chris and Tom with slight concern.  
"Do you think we should run?" Tom asks looking down at me.  
"Yeah," I answer with a sigh. Tom grabs my hand and we take off running with an angry set dad on our case.  
"Can you climb?" Tom questions me as we reach the edge of the bush.  
"Yeah, why?" I ask. He stops at a tree and helps me start to climb before following me up.  
"You okay?" Tom questions as we hide in the tree.  
"Yeah, bit different running though. Haven't run like that in years and then climbed a tree. Speaking of, he will probably find us if he didn't see." I comment before we both go silent watching as Chris looks around on the ground next to the tree.  
"Seriously?" Chris asks laughing before looking up at us.  
"Hi." I state simply, looking down at him.  
"Get your asses down here." Chris orders. Tom and I look at each other before sighing in defeat and climbing down the tree to certain doom.  
"1) should have said something about the no sex rule being too late." Chris starts before punching Tom in the shoulder. Tom rubs his shoulder with a small smile.  
"2) Congratulations. I dibs being god father." Chris concludes walking off smiling. Tom and I look at each other in confusion before just passing it off and walking back to our room while laughing.  
"Is there anything else I should know about you?" Tom questions as we enter our room and lay on the double bed.  
"Not that I can think of. I follow Norse Lore. I'm bisexual, I have a cat addiction." I state.  
"Well, the cat addiction was on a need to know basis." Tom says scratching at the day old stubble on his chin as though deep in though.  
"Why? Do you not like cats?" I question Tom suddenly worried.  
"I don't like cats. I love them." Tom says before tackling me to the bed and tickling me.  
"No! Stop! Pl...please!" I laugh out as I try and breathe.  
"Mmm, No." Tom says stopping before tickling my sides making me laugh harder. After a while Tom stops and we cuddle on the bed.  
"At least Chris didn't kill us this time." I state quietly to Tom as he rubs small circles on my back.  
"Yeah for now but I think the worst is over." Tom says sleepily before yawning.  
"Now you've jinxed us. Love you too." I joke.  
"Oops?" Tom offers. I laugh at his reply remembering that, that is what he sent to Jami rather than talk out loud.  
"As much as I love you, I'm feeling sleepy." I note and Tom pulls me closer to him so that we are spooning before he pulls the blankets over us.  
"Go to sleep. I love you Rebecca." Tom whispers in my ear, kisses my forehead and then nuzzling into my neck.  
"I love you too Tom." I reply as my eyelids close shut.


	26. Chapter 26

December, 2018  
"So what did you two get up to yesterday?" I question the younger couple in front of me with a big cheeky grin.  
"We spent the rest of the day at the beach and watched the sunset," Jami answered smiling.  
"Naw," I cooed.  
"How about you? Did you guys work things out?" Tommy asked slipping his arm around Jami's waist.  
"Uh, after running from Set Dad and having a conversation with Uncle Ben..." I start.  
"Yes, we did." Tom answers from behind the couple.  
"Holy kittens!" Jami exclaimed jumping a bit from the sudden answer behind her.  
"Wasn't planned." I squeaked out hoping Jami wouldn't suspect anything.  
"Scaring me or the other one?" Jami croaked out holding a hand to her chest. I felt a little taken aback before just pointing one direction and then walked that way.  
"Now I want to find out if she knew you were there Hiddles, and if she meant to scare me or not. Also the answer to my question. I'll be back," I hear Jami say before following after me.  
"Hey Bec! Wait up!" Jami called running to catch up with me.  
"Yeah?" I asked innocently as I turned and faced the blonde.  
"May I have the answer to my question please?" Jami asked coming to a stop in front of me.  
"You'd have to explain what you meant by the last bit." I state honestly.  
"I was asking if you meant scaring me or," Jami started before looking around to make sure no one was listening. "The pregnancy," Jami finished quietly.  
"Both?" I offered before looking slightly ashamed and walking back towards the hotel's restaurant.  
"Hey, Bec. Don't be ashamed. Well for scaring me you should be, but that doesn't matter right now," Jami thought out loud walking after me.  
"I just need some food, hold on." I said before gathering a plateful of food.  
"It is good to see you eating again. I'll join you, I'm hungry too. But then again, I'm always hungry," Jami noted grabbing a plate as well.  
"I'm not. It's weird eating so early in the day. Food is disgusting and I'm...eating." I said while shuddering.  
"Food is important too you know. And you can go and clean your teeth after to get rid of the taste after if you need to," The Blonde pointed out.  
"That only works in the mouth. It doesn't change the taste in the throat. That taste stays there for a long time." I pointed out before scoffing down everything on my plate as the two of us sat at a table.  
"Ow! Random foot cramp!" Jami cried as she sat down grasping at her foot.  
"Shit! I don't think I've ever seen you eat." Sebastian exclaims as he sits with the two of us.  
"Hi. Eating. Won't be talking again." I note in acknowledgement before scoffing down the second plate I had gotten.  
"Gah!" Jami exclaimed falling off the chair and onto the carpet floor of the restaurant. "So much pain!" She sobbed from the floor.  
"You alright down there?" Sebastian asks with a smirk before offering his hand to help her off of the floor.  
"Thank you. Killer foot cramp incapacitated me," Jami explained taking his hand and getting off the floor.  
"Okay," Sebastian replied uncertainly.  
"Ofway lik phat." I say with my mouthful while rolling my eyes at my blonde friend.  
"Um? Translation?" Seb asked looking to Jami.  
"She said 'always like that'," Jami answered. "Hey!" The Blonde added thinking about her words.  
"What?" I say innocently after finishing my food.  
"I barely ever fall off chairs," Jami huffed.  
"Yeah, you remember that time when," I start.  
"Nope! That's enough from you!" Jami said pushing her plate of food in front of me.  
"Thought so." I say triumphantly before digging into Jami's plate.  
"And that would be why the rest of the cast thinks you two are strange," Seb pointed out.  
"No that's Benedict. He plays Stephen Strange." I comment looking solemnly at the two empty plates in front of me and the third plate with foods that I can't eat while pregnant.  
"Excuse me!" Jami called to the waiter boys passing by. "Would you be able to get some more food for my friend please, she is very hungry?" She asked politely.  
"I'm not hungry the bloody baby is." I comment before quickly covering my mouth.  
"Damn!" Jami said face palming herself.  
"Wait, what?" Sebastian questions wide eyed.  
"She said she wasn't hungry her stomach was," Jami answered.  
"I call it my baby. Cause I don't get hungry but it still grumbles like how a baby cries." I further explained to the unconvinced American.  
"Haven't you heard her call it that on set? She calls her stomach that on set all the time," Jami says waving her hands around like normal.  
"Yeah, for some reason, I don't believe you." Sebastian comments leaning back in his chair with a piercing gaze set on us girls.  
"Why would that be? We always tell the truth, well most of the time," Jami notes thinking about it.  
"Acting is a lie. How can you say you always tell the truth when your job is to lie?" Sebastian questions knowingly.  
"Because I don't see it as lying. I see it as gazing into the view of another through constructive and cognitive resemblance," Jami explained.  
"What have you two done this time?" Tommy questions sitting down next to Jami and Sebastian.  
"Sebby here doesn't think that Bec calls her stomach the baby. And he said that acting is a constant lie. Why do people always think we are in trouble?" Jami explained.  
"But she doesn't...Oh." Tommy starts before realising.  
"Two words. Dip shit." I comment.  
"How was my description is acting though? And why do people always think we are doing something wrong? Do we look suspicious?" Jami questioned me trying to change the subject.  
"Great description. Yes we look suspicious. We are two Aussie teenaged girls sitting with an American actor, and now English actor. What else are we going to look like?" I answered.  
"So you are actually pregnant?" Sebastian questions pointedly.  
"As pregnant as you sunshine." I retort.  
"Ahahahahahaha!!!" Jami laughed falling off her chair again.  
"You remember when you said you don't fall off of chairs very often?" I said open-endedly.  
"Well I left my balance in the hotel room today, so I blame that," Jami answered from the floor.  
"Did you forget your brain there too?" I question the English actor.  
"My definition proves you otherwise, oh, you mean Tommy" Jami acknowledged getting up.  
"No I did not, but it seems you might have left your manners in yours today," Tommy replied.  
"I am grumpy and tired. I think that explains." I commented lightly tapping the back of the blonde's head.  
"Ow! What did I do this time?" Jami asks holding the back of her head frowning.  
"Just the fact that you keep falling off your chair. You looked like you were about to slip so I thought I'd wake you up." I commented smirking.  
"Hmm, thanks. I think," Jami noted looking at me suspiciously.  
"Oh dear. What are you lot up to?" Tom questioned pulling a chair from another table and joining the group as waiters brought over some plates of food.  
"Gah!" Jami said angrily slamming her head on the table.  
"I told you. We are guaranteed to look suspicious." I commented as I ate the food that I could eat. Avoiding the dairy products and some of the meats. Jami just groaned from her place on the table, not looking up.  
"What did I say?" Tom asked the other two at the table.  
"Don't even ask," Seb replied smirking.  
"Wait, you're eating?" Tom questioned me astonished after nodding his acceptance to Seb.  
"No flies on the Roman." I quoted before continuing to eat.  
"Huh?" Jami questioned sitting up, her head tilted to the side.  
"Doctor Who. Season 6. The Doctor says it to Rory after Rory points out that the Doctor had just carried a cot out of the TARDIS. The Doctor looks worried and says 'no flies on the Roman.'" I answer before continuing to demolish the food.  
"Oh, right. I get it now," Jami smiled. "I think I need more sugar in my bloodstream to think properly," Jami added.  
"Hang on. Back a few minutes." Seb says before pointing at me. "Are you pregnant?" Seb questions but his facial expression asking for the truth.  
"Didn't you already ask that?" Jami asks confused.  
"Yeah and never got an actual answer." Seb points out.  
"What do you want me to say? 'No, can't believe you are calling me fat' or 'yeah I am'?" I question grumpily.  
"I do believe he wants the real answer. If we keep going like this I'm going to need coffee or fruit tea," Jami groaned.  
"Can I ask how this came up?" Tom asked slightly confused.  
"Jami asked for more food because 'I' was hungry but I'm not. It's the baby's fault I need food." I huffed crossing my arms and sliding down my seat in a sulk.  
"And now he has his answer," Jami noted, face down on the table once more.  
"I feel like I'm repeating my early childhood years." I noted with a small smile before going back to pouting.  
"What's happening today?" Tom asked the group trying to get away from the silence and previous topic.  
"Well, Sebby is going to get me some juice for all of the drama he caused," Jami demanded from her place on the table.  
"And me!" I added quickly as the man in question left the table to get Jami's drink.  
"Make sure you get a straw!" Jami called after him.  
"Wait, Bec. I thought you didn't like juice very much. Or drink anything but water during the day," Tommy asked confused.  
"I don't eat because food is disgusting. Not my fault." I grumbled. 'Your fault." I sass pointing at Tom.  
"Must be the same with drinks then," Jami thought out loud sitting up again.  
"No shit. I want salami so bad now," I commented looking at the salami in front of me.  
"I'll take away the temptation then," Jami said eating the salami.  
"Why don't you just eat it?" Tommy questioned.  
"It's one of the numerous different foods that you can't eat while pregnant." I said watching Jami eat the salami.  
"Hmnnm hmm," Jami said with her mouth full.  
"Was it spicy? Was it really nice?" I questioned the blonde desperately.  
"Spicy, but a good spicy. Very good quality. Not really fatty either, like good amount," Jami described.  
"UGH! I am gonna die now." I complained before standing up and walking around the table before sitting back down.  
"Sebby is taking a long time, I want my juice," Jami noted changing the subject from things I can't eat to the fruity goodness of juice.  
"There he is." Tom said nodding towards the actor as Seb placed the juices in front of us two girls.  
"Random question. Who's the father?" Seb questioned as he sat down. I choked on my drink and started coughing at the question. Jami instantly started to pat me on the back to help.  
"Mark Hamill," I snided as I started to gasp in air.  
"Sebastian. I am the father," Jami quoted laughing.  
"Nooooo," I quoted dramatically to Jami while laughing, causing the Blonde to laugh even harder.  
"I see why people call you two weird," Sebastian notes with a smile.  
"Our reputation proceeds us." I said with a posh English accent.  
"Yes, it does indeed," Jami added in a posh accent as well holding per pinky out as she sipped her juice.  
"Geez, I feel bad for whoever the father is having to put up with you two," Seb laughs.  
"You don't know the half of it," Tom and Tommy state in unison.  
"Aw, Bec. Look our boyfriends are saying things at the same time. Should we be jealous?" Jami grinned.  
"IS HE THE FATHER?!" Seb spits out after choking on his water at the Blonde's words.  
"Oops," Jami said looking down.  
"Yes Jami, we should be jealous. Also, idiot." I said face palming while Tom choked on his drink.  
"It was too cute to pass up. Sorry," Jami stated looking at Tom apologetically.  
"What is all this about a father?" Evans questions with Renner standing next to him.  
"We were talking about how Mark Hamill is Sebastian's father," Jami said hitting Seb over the back of the head as a warning not to say anything. "Oh, and that is for not getting a straw for my juice," Jami added as not to look suspicious in front of the two new Americans to the table.  
"But Sebastian was the one that freaked out?" Renner noted confused.  
"Because Bec and I quoted it to break it to him softly," Jami explained.  
"Seb?" Evans questioned the American.  
"Yeah?" Seb asked avoiding eye contact.  
"What's going on?" Evans asked sternly.  
"OMG! Chris's are set dads!" I gushed.  
"Yeah now shush before I get yours over here." Evans said jokingly.  
"Don't do that. We didn't do anything wrong. And every time someone new comes over here they think we did something wrong," Jami fumes.  
"But you are. You lot are hiding lots of secrets. Seriously. Everyone is going to work out she is pregnant and it is just a matter of time before people work out that..." Seb starts before I lunge at him covering his mouth with my hands.  
"Can I shoot him?" Jami quotes.  
"You're what?!" The Americans exclaim.  
"Please do, just not in public." I plead the blonde before I yank my hands back. "EW! Don't lick my hands you don't know where they've been." I say wiping my hands on Tom's shoulder.  
"With pleasure," Jami states pushing her sleeves up before walking over to Seb and pulling him up before dragging him out of the restaurant.  
"Well, how long until everyone knows?" I sigh standing up and following the blonde and the currently screaming American.


	27. Chapter 27

January, 2019  
“Psst, Jami.” I nudged the blonde with my elbow.  
“Yes?” Jami replied turning to face me.  
“What did you do to him?” I asked pointing at Sebastian who looks like he’s seen a ghost.  
Jami turned and whispered the answer in my ear. Not wanting the other people in the cast to know how to scare the big teddy bear.  
“You are so mean and yet I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I admit with a sadistic smile.  
“I’m sure you’d survive somehow. I mean you are the one who taught me to do that after all,” Jami noted.  
“Mm, no. You always stopped me eating chocolate...occasionally. And you always keep me entertained. I mean seriously, I didn’t watch movies or TV until we met.” I admitted to the younger girl.  
“Hmm, yeah. Your life must have been terrible without my awesome influence,” The younger teen pondered.  
“I was 11 when I watched the Lion King for the first time.” I said in thought. “Oh, and I had never had a celebrity crush, obsession to a celebrity or watched a single Marvel film, or heard of Marvel, until we became friends,” I concluded.  
“Hmm, my first celebrity crush was a Disney character, if that counts,” The Blonde admitted.  
“Of course it counts. My first was Benedict.” I laughed.  
“Hahaha, Flynn Rider was so cool. He still is,” Jami sighed.  
“...I um...I don’t know who that is…” I said guiltily looking at the floor.  
“The main guy from Rapunzel. He’s a thief,” Jami explained.  
“I haven’t seen a lot of Disney films. I have to admit that I had a very deprived childhood. I was 16 when I first watched Finding Nemo and the only Disney films I have watched are the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Lion King, Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc. and I think that’s it...Oh and Frozen.” I admit.  
“You need a Disneyfication right now my friend. All of the best guys in animation are Disney. And they are all super-hot,” Jami exclaimed.  
“What’s this about Disney?” Tommy questions the two of us as he walks over.  
“I’m giving Bec a Disneyfication,” Jami explained.  
“Was Inside Out Disney?” I questioned in thought.  
“Disney Pixar, more Pixar though,” Jami answered.  
“Yeah, I’ve watched a total of 7 Disney films and that’s all in the last 7 and a half years.” I note.  
“Marvel are Disney now, well only the last three or four I think,” Jami noted back.  
“Oh gods, um that’s...10 or 11 then...I think…” Rebecca says with her hand on her chin while thinking. “Wait, is the Jungle Book Disney?”  
“Tommy you are coming with us And we are giving Bec a Disneyfication. Of course The Jungle Book is Disney,” Jami announced grabbing both of Tommy and I by the hand and dragging us out the door.  
“Okay, I will have watched that too in a few more weeks.” I add while stumbling after the blonde.  
“Where are you going with my girlfriend?” Tom questions as he watches the blonde dragging Tommy and I.  
“No time to talk. Disneyfication in progress,” Jami stated rushing past him.  
“Disney what?” He asks confused.  
“Dis-ney-fi-ca-tion,” Jami pronounced slowly, halting for a second to explain. “An education in all things Disney.”  
“Why? Has someone not watched Disney films?” Tom asked rhetorically.  
“Yep, her,” Jami said pointing to me.  
“I’ve watched some thank you very much, just, it’s only been in the last 7 and a half years. If you exclude the Lion King it’s all in the last 18 months.” I admitted like it was an everyday thing.  
“But you have missed all the classics,” Jami complained.  
“My first movie to actually watch was a horror movie aged 4. I refused to watch TV again. Aged 11 I watched the Lion King. Not my fault.” I defended.  
“I didn’t say that it was, you just missed out on the best ones,” Jami sighed dramatically.  
“Don’t get all theatrical with me blondie.” I sassed at the blonde.  
“Don’t get all stubborn with me darkie,” Jami sassed in return.  
“Darkie? Really? That was the best you could come up with?” I questioned incredulously while laughing  
“You called me blondie, you have dark hair. I couldn’t very well call you blackie could I?” Jami retorted.  
“AHAHAHA!” I laughed before dropping to my knees as I started to cry from laughter.  
“Bully,” Jami huffed.  
“Love you Jay.” I managed between laughs.  
“Lies,” Jami hissed and sat in the corner.  
“Don’t be like that,” I complained. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be like that.” I said apologetically with sorrowful tears starting to crawl down my face.  
“Nope you laughed at me,” Jami said turning away from me.  
“I’m really sorry, Jami.” I said sincerely moving over to the blonde teen.  
“Fine, I almost forgive you,” Jami smiled.  
“Anything I can do to be completely forgiven?” I asked as I wiped away my tears.  
“I get the movie-cation of your first born child. And the favourite aunty title,” Jami bartered.  
“Mmm, you’d have to ask Hiddles about the first one but who else would get that title?” I said deep in thought before questioning the blonde.  
“Shania, she is basically your sister,” Jami noted.  
“No, apparently she’s an unty or an ankle or some stupid thing like that.” I said remembering when the crazy friend had become an aunty a few years ago.  
“So she is both an aunt and an uncle at once?” Jami asked confused.  
“According to her, yeah.” I sighed out in admittance.  
“Makes sense then you have to be the favourite unty or ankle because you would be the only one with the title,” Jami reasoned.  
“Yeah, that’s her reasoning.” I confirmed.  
“Have you told her?” Tom questioned.  
“Who? Shania? Nope. I’ll get murdered for it later.” I said with a wave of my hand in dismissal.  
“Yeah, that one will be violent,” Jami said nodding her head.  
“I could just not tell her, but I’ll probably see her when we go back to visit our families and that will screw that idea up...fuuckk, I’ll have to see him.” I sighed before bashing my head into my knees.  
“Don’t worry I’ll dress up as a security guard and bash him away for you,” Jami volunteered  
“Please, I’ll love you forever.” I sighed, not moving my head.  
“Wait, you’re going to let me do this? Yes! I have always wanted to punch him in his stupid face for making me feel socially awkward and pining after you. It is so bad to watch,” Jami yelled excited.  
“Try being me. 4 years of my life I will never get back and will regret forever.” I groaned out.  
“It’s okay. You’re with someone a billion times better now, not that it was hard to do that,” Jami said patting me on the back.  
“What’s all this about a him and regret?” Tom asked defensively.  
“And now I’m happy I don’t have an ex,” Jami noted standing up.  
“Then there’s me who looks back and goes, ‘was I drunk the entire relationship’?” I said groaning again. “I think I have a migraine.”  
“Don’t worry. He was just the guy you dated before you met your perfect guy,” Jami said handing me some pain killers and water.  
“Thanks. Wouldn’t surprise me. Did you know I hadn’t made any new friendships since I started dating him in 2013 and since I broke up with him I’ve made lots.” I mentioned.  
“But you broke up with him after you met me and Kat and Maddi,” Jami pointed out. “But I guess you were separated from each other at that point,” Jami noted after.  
“Yeah, my point. Did you know I had my worst 2 years while I was with him?” I noted rubbing my temples with my fingers mumbling under my breath.  
“Man, he was a terrible influence on your life,” Jami exclaimed shocked. “Yep, he isn’t getting anywhere near you ever again or I just might murder him,” Jami added defensively.  
“Get in line!’ Tom growled looking very protective and angry.  
“Down tiger.” I joked.  
“Naw! Look Tommy! Their being cute for once! Eeeekkk!” Jami gushed.  
“Noise. Down.” I said wincing as I pulled my head off of my legs.  
“Sorry,” Jami apologised quickly. I held my hands up towards Tom who walked over and helped me stand and supported me while I waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass.

*** Time skip brought to you by two girls sitting in the boot of a car talking about killing their readers emotionally***

“All done! How did you like Rapunzel?” Jami asked me as we sat on Jami’s bed in her hotel room.  
“...weird...but cool...still weird though.” I admitted lifting my head slightly from Tom’s chest before relaxing again.  
“And do you think Flynn is kind of hot? And Pascal the chameleon? He is amazing. And magic hair? Definitely one of my fav Disney films,” Jami fired out.  
“Uh, kind of. Definitely and no.” I said trying to answer all of the questions in order.  
“Haha, the smoulder though for Flynn. That was not going to work,” Jami grinned.  
“Yeah, no.” I agreed with a smirk.  
“That was why he was my Disney crush for ages! Then it was Booboo Stewart, who played Jay son of Jafar in Descendants, he got buff,” Jami admitted.  
“Whoop.” I whistled moving my hand over my head in a way of saying ‘I-don’t-get-it’ to my friend.  
“He was also in Twilight, but he was adorable in the film then, and then he was in Descendants and got totally buff. One of the lines about him is, and I quote, ‘Damn, even Gaston should be jealous,’ and that was by the Queen of Evil herself, Maleficent,” Jami educated.  
“Mmhm.” I hummed in agreement but shaking my head to say that I still had no idea what the fuck the blonde was on about.  
“I am so lucky Tommy wasn’t here to hear me say all that. It’s a shame he had a scene today, he missed out on Disney and cuddles. And I’m third wheeling,” Jami frowned.  
“No, I’m just feeling really sick, otherwise I’d be sitting with you and fangirling.” I said.  
“Am I here just so you can be sick on me rather than her?” Tom asked. I just nodded jokingly.  
“And that is why I’m sitting over here on Tommy’s bed. Also I’ve been hugging his pillow to make up for his absence, not that that is weird,” Jami grinned hugging a pillow close.  
“He should be back soon though,” I pointed out to my friend. “Then you can hug him.”  
“Damn, I feel like one of those overly attached girlfriends. Bec, kill me if I get too whiny okay,” Jami exclaimed seriously.  
“I won’t kill you but I will bash you really hard in the back of the head,” I offered as Tom’s phone went off. He grabbed it and apologised as he left for a scene.  
“And now we are both boyfriendless like the old days,” Jami grinned.  
“GIRL TIME!” I cheered grabbing out a tonne of food and drinks from my bag.  
“What should we do?” Jami asked excitedly.  
“We could paint our nails and do our hair,” I joked in an extremely girly voice.  
“Do you want to sneak onto the set and prank people?” Jami asked rubbing her hands together.  
“Come on, ask an actual question,” I said grinning sadistically at the blonde.  
“Alright. Who first?” Jami questioned smirking evilly.  
“Robert. And the worst prank we can possibly think of.” I said to the blonde.  
“There is this one prank I have always wanted to do,” Jami started.  
“ONWARDS!” I cheered as I stood up.  
“Okay, so we need; some bleach, some bright colours, some hair bands, empty containers and some hair gel,” Jami listed off.  
“Hang on,” I threw out some hair bands and fluorescent dye from my bag of wonders followed by a large tub of hair gel. “I don’t have any empty containers.” I said disappointedly.  
“That’s okay, there should be some on the set,” Jami explained.  
“I will add some into my bag in case of future need while we’re there.” I announced as we left the room with the ‘requirements’.  
“Alright, so when we get the bleach we need to mix it with the hair gel and put it in one of the empty containers,” Jami explained.  
“You mean like this bleach?” I asked grabbing a bottle of bleach from a cleaning trolley and placing $10 in its place.  
“Yep, just a little bit, we need his hair not to fall out for this,” Jami noted.  
“Oh, but…but...” I said jokingly.  
“Next time Bec. Anyway, then in the other container put some of the dye, but not all of it. Then when we put the hair gel in his trailer, let him use it in the morning. Then during the day swap out his shampoo and conditioner for the bleach and dye, and when he is asleep, we sneak into his room tie his hair up with the bands and re-dye certain areas,” Jami instructed.  
“Imagine that? We need to set up cameras!” I announced.  
“He is going to regret the day he turned the rain set on on us,” Jami agreed.  
“He is going to regret meeting us, Jami.” I corrected. “Live on YouTube?”  
“But he won’t know it was us. I was thinking that was leave a note signed by Pratt or something. What do you think?” Jami suggested.  
“We could get Pratt and Rudd to sign some paper and then write the note above it.” I suggested.  
“Or get them to unknowingly write the note themselves. It could say from your favourite people, love Pratt and Rudd,” Jami suggested.  
“I’m not sure if we are evil or misunderstood teens trying to be recognised.” I said in agreement with Jami’s idea.  
“Both,” Jami answered.  
“Oh, here we go.” I grabbed a dozen empty containers from a table putting half into my bag.  
“Perfect,” Jami noted as we walk up to a table and set everything up for the prank, all the two of us needed now was the two boys to write the letter and then we would be set.  
“So a little bit of bleach?” I questioned so as to not do something really bad.  
“Yeah, about half a teaspoon should do it,” Jami instructed.  
“Okay. Would you like me to go get Rudd and Pratt to write the note?” I questioned after pouring in the required amount of bleach.  
“Yep, you do that and I’ll sneak into Robert’s room and set the hair gel,” Jami said grinning.  
“Easy.” I commented, walking off in the direction of Rudd and Pratt. I found Rudd and Pratt talking near the food table and thankfully no one else was around.  
“Hey boys,” I greeted them as I walked over and grabbed a bit of orange from the fruit platter.  
“Hello Rebecca.” Pratt said while Rudd nodded.  
“Do you think you two could do me a huge favour? It would really mean a lot to me.” I said pretending to be a bit shy.  
“Sure, what can we do for you?” Rudd asked interested.  
“Well,” I looked around to make sure no one was nearby. “I never want people to know this but, um, you two are my absolute favourite actors and, well, if you are willing to, I mean you know,” I started holding the bit of paper and a pen in my hands.  
“You want an autograph?” Pratt questioned.  
“YES! I mean, um, please. If you want to,” I stammered out. The two grinned and wrote a message before signing it. When they gave it back I squealed to make sure they weren’t suspicious.  
“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” I fangirled. The two men smiled triumphantly and I hugged them both before leaving sheepishly back to meet up with Jami. I waited 5 minutes before I saw the blonde running.  
“How’d the sneaky spy mission go?” I asked the blonde when the two of us met up again.  
“Good, I almost got caught by his maid though,” Jami replied puffing from her run. “Why does he get a maid? I have to make my own bed, he gets his plushed by some fancy maid,” Jami added frowning.  
“I wouldn’t trust a maid to do it right. Stupid OCD.” I grumbled. “Oh and do you know how easy it is to fool actors?” I said trying to lift the mood by holding up the signed note.  
“This seems almost too easy. We’re just ninja’s I guess,” Jami replied.  
“Let’s hope so,” I comment.  
“Now let’s get back to the room before Tommy and Hiddles get back,” Jami suggested.  
“Hiddles won’t notice,” I assure as the two of us head back to the room.  
“Yeah, and Tommy is still probably still in costume,” Jami added as she opened the door.  
“Or not…” I said before bursting out laughing as I saw the two very worried looking men.  
“Hi, hehe, how you two going today?” Jami burst out.  
“Where were you Darling?” Tommy asks concerned.  
“At the bar flirting with some guys,” Jami replied nonchalantly.  
“Yeah, they were really hot,” I commented giving Tom a kiss on the cheek.  
“Like drool worthy hot,” Jami added hugging Tommy.  
“Mm, I’d have tapped that.” I said jokingly as Tom wrapped his arms protectively around my waist resting his hands on my stomach.  
“He looked like he was going to let you,” Jami laughed turning in Tommy’s arms to give him a quick kiss.  
“Ha ha ha, very funny Jami. But I know love me too much to even think about doing something like that,” Tommy pointed out holding Jami closely to his chest.  
“Should have known better than to prank someone who knows me better than I do,” Jami noted, craning her head to look at me.  
“We just can’t win here anymore, Jami.” I sighed melodramatically.  
“The travesty of it all,” Jami announced before throwing her arms up and dropping to the floor with a thud.  
“I think you broke your boyfriend Jami.” I pointed out.  
“It is okay, I do that often. He’s just sour he didn’t see it coming like last time,” Jami explained.  
“I might be mean to Hiddles but I am not mean enough to do that.” I said mockingly.


	28. Chapter 28

January, 2019  
"Where did he say he was taking you?" I questioned the frazzled blonde.  
"Um, a restaurant in the city," Jami replied.  
"What kind? We can at least cross off Jami level casual." I said crossing off an item on my mental list.  
"I'll google them. He did give me a name but I was too busy freaking out to remember it fully," Jami complained.  
"You could just text him and ask what it was called." I commented as I watched the blonde.  
"But then he will know I wasn't listening," Jami freaked.  
"I could ask him and say it's because you are busy getting ready to tell me where he is taking you and I want to make sure you'll be okay?" I suggested.  
"You are a genius!" Jami exclaimed hugging me.  
"If you let me go I'll ask." I said giving the blonde a one-armed hug as I tried to get my phone out.  
"Right, sorry," The Blonde apologised letting go. I typed out a text and sent it to the blonde's boyfriend, receiving a reply almost instantly.  
"He says it's La Scala Ristorante Italiano. Smart casual dress code then." I say grabbing out a nice dress and suggesting it to the blonde.  
"Okay, that looks nice," Jami said still frazzled.  
"Are you sure? I won't be able to do a run in rescue because of my appointment." I query.  
"I don't know. I should be fine as long as I'm comfortable and I don't look terrible," Jami gasped.  
"Well, I can't help with the first bit. The second bit I can help with if you know what you want as the first bit." I comment as I lay the dress carefully on Jami's bed.  
"Well, I don't want to wear high shoes if I can help it. Um, dress can't be shorter than 5 cm above the knee, but not longer than 5 cm below," Jami rushed out.  
"You don't need to wear heels full stop. This one and these ones should be good." I say pointing to the dress on the bed and getting out another two. One a mint green colour, another red and the other a black with gold on the bottom of the skirt.  
"Pick one." I say getting out shoes for the dresses.  
"The mint green one is cute. I'll wear that one," Jami said picking it up and holding it to her body.  
"Alright, and you're certain?" I say putting the other dresses away.  
"Yes, it makes me look tanned and it is one of my favourite colours. It will calm me through the night," Jami explained.  
"That's good." I agree putting the shoes at the end of the bed for Jami. "Anything else you need me for?"  
"Um, what are you meant to do on a date?" Jami asked swiftly getting changed in the bathroom.  
"Relax, be yourself, pay attention and don't freak out." I say. "If something happens and you don't know what to do, text. I just won't be able to swoop in to help for a while."  
"Should I tell him I'm nervous?" The blonde questions putting her shoes on.  
"He probably will be as well so it may actually help both of you if you know the other is feeling the same way. It will make it easier to relax." I answered.  
"Okay, I got this. Oh, one more thing. Which bag should I take?" Jami asked pointing to the several splayed on the bed.  
"That's the spirit. Top far left, I have to go or I'll be late. Good luck Jami and enjoy yourself. That is the most important thing." I said as I opened the door.  
"Thank you so much! Good luck with your appointment," Jami called out.  
"Ugh, doctors." I joked before closing the door so the blonde could get ready in peace.  
"You'll be fine," Jami called through the door.  
"WILL I?!" I called back. I walk down the hall from Jami and Tommy's shared room laughing. I swipe my key card and open the door to mine and Tom's room to get hug tackled into the closed door.  
"There you are. I was worried," Tom says as he pulls me off of the door and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and kissing me on the top of my head.  
"I sent you a text to let you know I was helping, Jami. You are such an overprotective dad already." I laughed as I escaped his arms and walked over to the bed.  
"Thanks, Love." Tom says in a joking sad tone, while I remove my tank top that shows the beginning of my baby bump.  
"Hey," I start as I change into my Sherlock ruined my life shirt. "I love you, Tom and I am so grateful that you want this. Please don't forget that." I tell him as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips.  
"I love you too," Tom whispers against my lips as he wraps his arms around my waist again.  
"Come on, or we'll be late." I say to Tom as we let each other go. He just smiled goofily and offered me his arm after I grabbed my phone.  
"Miss McKay." He says. I take his arm with a giddy smile and giggle when he lays a kiss against my cheek.  
"Thank you Mister Hiddleston," I manage to say before we walked out of the room together. He closed the door behind us and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walk down the hallway, past rooms of other cast members who are either out partying, filming or talking to their families.  
"So why is your appointment so late in the day, Love?" Tom asks me as we exit the hotel lobby and head to the hire car we have for the evening. The light wind bringing the scent of ocean salt over the buzzing city as we walk.  
"I don't want people knowing yet, I want to know more about this first." I tell him pointing at my stomach.  
"Which reminds me, I need to tell you something on the way there." I tell Tom as he opens the door to the silver Toyota Camry for me and closing it once I was in the car. Tom runs around to the other side of the car and hopping into the driver's seat.  
"Fair enough reasoning, Love." Tom says kissing my hand before he starts the car. As we pull out of the hotel carpark Tom turns on the radio for background noise but quietly enough so that we can still talk.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Tom asks as we stop at a stop sign just down the road.  
"McKay isn't my real name." I tell him calmly as he takes off, pulling onto the highway.  
"What is it?" Tom questions confused.  
"Woodman. I changed it so that my friends and family wouldn't be stalked by people," I tell him now somewhat nervous as to what he will say. I close my eyes fearing the worst as he remains silent before I feel his hand on my arm and I look over at him. He has a big smile on his face while he's driving and it looks like he's got a tear in his eye.  
"Why are you crying?" I question him.  
"You remember how you called me a protective dad earlier?" He asks taking a glance at me while we are stopped at a set of lights.  
"Yeah," I drag out.  
"I think you'll beat me in being the over-protective parent." He says grinning proudly.  
"Thanks." I say in mock annoyance before we both start laughing.  
"Can you not tell anyone that I'm using a fake name though please?" I beg Tom as I grab his hand that he has offered to me. He starts to rub circles on the back of my hand as our fingers interlock.  
"That's not my place to tell people even if you asked me to. I won't tell anyone, Love. I promise." Tom agrees. I sigh in contentment as I look out the window at the passing cars.  
"Thank you," I whisper out. I know he heard because gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tom questions me in a whisper after a long silence. I think about it, what he asked and what I actually want.  
"I honestly don't know. I really want kids and I want you to be their father but I honestly don't know." I answer.  
"I don't know if I'll ever be 100% ready though so I want to go through with this. Why?" I conclude, asking him what's going on.  
"I just don't want to be forcing you. I love you too much to lose you, Rebecca. I had never found the right person to share this kind of an experience with until you so I don't want to lose you because I pushed you too far and too fast." He admits mournfully, his voice breaking at the end.  
"I love you Tom. I'd let you know before it even came close to this going away." I tell him as the hospital comes into view. Tom pulls my hand up to his lips and kisses my knuckles before he lets my hand go so that we can park. Tom turns the car off and we both get out of the car. I look around and am thankful when I don't see anyone with cameras and I don't see anyone paying us any attention.  
"You okay?" Tom asks standing in front of me.  
"Yeah, I was just making sure there were no cameras." I reply as I link my hand in Tom's and we walk inside the hospital. We follow the signs towards the obstetrician part of the building.  
"Aussies," Tom curses under his breath slightly panting.  
"Oi!" I say lightly tapping his arm. He smiles and kisses my forehead.  
"Sorry, Love." He says apologetically and a smile quirks on my lips.  
"You'd better be." I laugh as we reach the obstetrician's office.  
"Do you have an appointment?" The lady says not looking up from the computer.  
"Yes for Rebecca Woodman." I tell the lady kind of grateful that she hasn't looked up because of Tom but I feel offended that she hasn't.  
"Take a seat. You should be getting called in within 5 minutes." The lady says dismissively. I turn around grumpily and Tom wraps an arm around my shoulders in comfort. I grab out my phone and check to see if I've heard from Jami and see no texts.  
"What's wrong?" Tom whispers to me.  
"I told Jami to text me if she needed any help. I think Tommy will be very surprised by her." I admit thinking about my friend. I put my phone back into my pocket as a set of footfalls can be heard approaching.  
"Woodman." A man calls. I get up and walk over to him. He offers me his hand, which I shake before he shakes hands with Tom as well.  
"I am Doctor Akintola." The doctor says as he leads us down the hall and into a room.  
"Can I get you up on the bed please?" The doctor says to me. I walk over and sit up on the bed while the Doctor puts on some gloves. I put my hands above my head as I lay down and the doctor walks over to me. Tom walks over to me as well and grabs hold of one of my hands rubbing the back of it soothingly.  
"Do you know how long you have been pregnant?" The doctor questions.  
"Nearly 6 weeks." I answer.  
"Can I get you to lift your shirt to the bottom of your ribs please?" The doctor asks as he grabs a bottle. I lift my shirt before putting my hands back where they were.  
"Have you had any headaches or nausea?" The doctor asks as he pours some gel onto my stomach, the coldness of it making me gasp.  
"Both." I answer. While the doctor grabs the ultrasound wand and moves it over my stomach, Tom kneels down next to me when I start to wince.  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." Tom recites to me the pain in my stomach barely noticeable while I listen to his words.  
"Would you like to see your child?" The doctor questions seemingly slightly annoyed. I nod and the doctor turns the screen. He points out a dark area on the screen and the sound of a weaker heartbeat other than my own can be heard.  
"I'd say you're closer to 8 weeks than 6 judging by the growth and development," The doctor commented before pointing at another spot. "And I’d say you are having twins."  
"What?!" I ask surprised. The doctor rolls his eyes and I start laughing. I look at Tom and see a proud smile on his shocked face.  
"I'd say you're due around the 8th of August." The doctor announces cleaning the gel off of my stomach.  
"Also, you'll need to check in every fortnight with an obstetrician due to your PCOS." The doctor adds handing me an envelope with the pictures he took and all of my 'homework'. I nod thanks to the doctor and follow Tom out into the hall where he pulls me against the wall.  
"What did he mean by PCOS?" Tom asks and I can see concern in his eyes.  
"I have a genetic condition called Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. I don't have a regular menstrual cycle because my ovaries have small cysts on them that can also affect the way an egg forms. Basically it makes my life harder if I want kids." I answer with a sigh.  
"You should have told me." Tom states hurt that I hadn't said.  
"Why? It doesn't affect you." I snap pushing off of the wall and out of his grip.  
"It does affect me." Tom says grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into his chest. "It does affect me, if it affects you."  
"I just hate having it. I try and forget about it and hope that it doesn't affect me more than it already does. That's why I hadn't told you." I whisper into Tom's chest.  
"I'm sorry that you feel like that." Tom says unsure of what to say. He lets go of me and holds me at arm's length from him. "I love you and I am sorry that this happened."  
"It's not your fault. Come on. Babies are making me hungry." I tell Tom grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit. I hear him laugh as he walks up next to me so we are walking side by side.  
"What do the babies want?" Tom questions as we exit the building and enter the carpark.  
"Babies want something salty and...I think it might be onion rings." I announce thinking really hard about what it is that I am suddenly craving. Tom laughs and opens the car door for me.  
"Can you hold out on the onion rings for a little while, Love?" Tom asks as we start heading towards the beach.  
"Possibly. Why? What are you planning?" I inquire. Tom just smiles and keeps driving, not answering my questions. He pulls up at the beach right as the sun is starting to set below the horizon. He gets out of the car so I join him and we are met quickly with Benedict and Set Dad.  
"How are you two?" Benedict questions smugly.  
"We're fine." Tom answers grabbing my hand and taking me to a less crowded part of the beach. I look around and see that Benedict and Set Dad were nearby and when I looked back to Tom he looked nervous.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him softly.  
"Hoping not to make a fool of myself." Tom states openly. I smile at his response and he calms down a bit.  
"From fairest creatures we desire increase,  
That thereby beauty's rose might never die,  
But as the riper should by time decease," Tom starts loud enough for people nearby to hear but not to be yelling. His gaze never leaving my face.  
"His tender heir might bear his memory:  
But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:  
Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,  
And only herald to the gaudy spring,  
Within thine own bud buriest thy content,  
And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding:  
Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee." Tom concludes as he gets down on one knee and opens a box to reveal a silver ring with snakes holding an emerald in place.  
"Rebecca, my Love, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Tom asks softly. I can hear coos and gushes around me but I ignore them as I nod, not trusting my voice as tears stream down my face. Tom puts the ring on my finger and stands up, pulling me into a kiss as the sun goes under the horizon.  
Tom and I pulled apart but not letting each other go. Chris and Benedict walk over with cheesy grins while Tom wraps an arm around my shoulders. I look up and see that he looks like he is about to burst if he can't talk.  
"How'd the appointment go?" Chris questions.  
"I'm not sure," I look at Tom. "Is twins a good thing?" I ask jokingly.  
"TWINS?!" The two men questioned astounded while Tom just laughs and holds me against his chest.  
As the three men and I started to head off I grabbed my phone out and took a picture of the ring while there was still light and texted Jami 'guess what?' with the photo attached.


	29. Chapter 29

January, 2019  
Jami and I were walking around set waiting to see the product of our mischievousness when we stopped at a bench and sat down rather than walk.  
"How hard is it to do your hair, seriously?" I complained.  
"It's Robert, this could take forever," Jami laughed.  
"True that. So, how was your date?" I inquired of the blonde teen that was now smiling like her biggest secret crush had looked at her.  
"It was amazing. How was the proposal? I can't believe you're getting married," Jami cheered with her grin widening.  
"I wanted onion rings." I joked. "It was really nice, but I can't believe I'm getting married either."  
"Onion rings? Really? How did he actually propose? I don't think he hid it in some onion rings did he?" Jami asked astounded. The smell of onion rings filled the our noses and both looked to see Tom carrying onion rings.  
"I think you asked for these," Tom joked handing the onion rings to me.  
"Thanks." I replied before I ate them happily.  
"Hiddles, how did you propose to Bec? All I can get from her is that she wanted onion rings and it was nice," Jami questioned turning to my now fiancé.  
"What? I wanted onion rings," I defend laughing.  
"And I still want to know how he did it?" the Blonde huffs.  
"Well, I recited a Shakespearean sonnet as the sun was setting." Tom said in thought about that night.  
"Well, okay Romeo. That is very impressive, I'm impressed. But next time ask for my blessing please," Jami grinned before shaking her head.  
"I remembered to ask Chris," Hiddles pointed out.  
"But just not her best friend. Hmm, I'm not sure if I can give you my blessing," the Blonde joked before walking away whistling.  
"What aren't you blessing?" Tommy questioned walking in front of the blonde.  
"Their marriage," Jami replied grinning.  
"But then you can't be maid of honour," I complained.  
"Fine. I give you my blessing as your best friend. Now you just need to get the blessing from your parents, Shania, etc." Jami noted.  
"Ha, that'll be fun." I say feeling slightly worried.  
"And you have to tell them about the baby," The Blonde pointed out.  
"About that," I start and scratch the back of my neck.  
"What? What's wrong? I'll kill whoever hurts it. Just say the word. What is wrong?" Jami panicked.  
"They're twins." Tom answered hesitantly.  
"I'm going to be a double aunty," Jami shouted excitedly.  
"And now the world knows," I commented jokingly serious.  
"Only those in this sound proof room," Jami reminded. "I picked it for a reason," She added.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I realised smiling awkwardly.  
"So when are you guys going to tie the knot?" Jami asked jumping up and down.  
"Oh yeah you know," Tom starts sarcastically while laughing.  
"When? And where?" Jami questioned confused.  
"Got engaged last night Jami, how the hell am I meant to know in 12 hours?" I asked.  
"Your fiancé is Loki," Jami answered sarcastically.  
"True...didn't think of that." I joked.  
"You two are evil," Tom comments.  
"I think you two could be in someone's line of sight and still get up to no good," Tommy agrees.  
"It's a fine skill," Jami notes grinning.  
"One that I think you may have evidence for," I note pointing at someone walking into the room and laughing.  
"Ahahahahahahaha," Jami cried out falling to the floor, before falling into silent laughter.  
"Oh, I can't fall over laughing anymore." I say mournfully watching the blonde.  
"Pratt and Rudd did a great job pranking Robert," Jami said loudly winking at me as we left the room.  
"I know, right?" I agreed.  
"So those two are to blame for this," Robert shouted pulling off his hat to reveal his patchy rainbow and brown hair.  
"Yeah, they were talking about it yesterday." I mentioned casually.  
"I wish we thought of it first. Best prank ever," Jami snickered, trying to hold back more laughter.  
"I am so going to kill those two," Robert exclaimed as he walked off.  
"We're back baby," Jami noted high-fiving me as he walked out of hearing distance.  
"I love our friendship. It's irreplaceable," I noted wistfully.  
"Yep, that revenge plan was perfect three birds with one stone," The Blonde grinned.  
"How long until I get in trouble with Rudd and Pratt though?" I asked the blonde.  
"I'd give it another 5 minutes at most," Jami answered.  
"What have you two done this time?" Tommy asks looking between the two teens.  
"Well, we put bleach in Robert's hair gel and shampoo. And dye in his conditioner, then when he was asleep we tied his hair up in bands and dyed it again," Jami giggled.  
"That explains the cold bed last night," Tom commented and I winked in reply.  
"So worth it," The Blonde snickered.  
"Yeah, I'll agree to that." I admit.  
"BEC!" Rudd and Pratt yelled through the door.  
"There we go." I said before running the other way laughing maniacally.  
"Hey there boys, what you up to?" I hear Jami greet as they thundered through the door.  
"Where is she? You are always with her where'd she go?" Rudd questions.  
"Who?" Jami asked pretending to be confused.  
"Rebecca!" Pratt answered.  
"Name doesn't ring a bell. What about you boys?" Jami turned to the grinning English boys winking.  
"Can't say it does," Tom answered.  
"Nope, I haven't heard of a Rebecca," Tommy added.  
"You guys sure you're alright?" Jami questioned the two probably fuming men.  
"Where is she?" Pratt asked, the way he said it I assume we is walking closer to Jami.  
"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Tommy said protectively so I guess he is standing between Jami and Pratt.  
"It's okay Tommy. This powerpuff girl doesn't scare me," The Blonde noted.  
"What's going on in here?" Hemsworth asked walking into the room. I hear footsteps and see Tom crouch down next to me.  
"You're very good at getting into trouble," Tom whispers.  
"Admit it, you love me for it." I say cheekily to which Tom smiles and shakes his head.  
"How are you feeling, Love?" Tom asks wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his hand on my stomach.  
"I feel a bit nauseous but otherwise fine." I explain.  
"Well, as long as you haven't been vomiting again," Tom agreed.  
"No thankfully," I note.  
"How did you work out you were pregnant?" Tom inquired.  
"I started feeling sick when I could smell food and was vomiting around the same time every day." I start. "I was also getting hungry and I never do so I was worried. Then I remembered that one time and thought that I should check in case. Guess it was worth it," I joke at the end. Tom smiles and kisses my head as we listen to Jami.  
"Well, it wasn't me that left the note. I put the bleach in his hair gel. Fuck," Jami admitted face palming. "Well, now I'm caught. The whole thing was my idea. I have wanted to try that one for a while now. And then the note was the cherry on top. Three birds with one prank as to put it," I got up with Tom and made sure he was in front of me on the way back to the group.  
"Yeah but I was getting thrown under the bus." I commented.  
"Yep, the silent mastermind, and you did help. You put the dye in shampoo," The Blonde grinned wider.  
"I gave you most of the ingredients, some containers and got the note but that was it...yeah okay, that's quite a bit." I laughed.  
"Revenge part two for Rudd and Pratt complete," Jami noted.  
"Wait, revenge part two? What was part one?" Rudd questioned confused. Jami and I pulled out our phones and each called the two confused men in front of us. Tom's impression of a velociraptor sounded out of Pratt's phone and the theme song for Grandpa in my pocket sounded from Rudd's phone to the surprise of everyone.  
"Ahahahaha. I got to choose that one. He shrunk down. And then he was in the pocket. Ahahahaha," Jami laughed.  
"I'm pretty sure I got bored when I was coding Pratt's phone," I laughed.  
"Oh, Bec I forgot to give you this the other day. It's Sebby's phone, I think he's been looking for it for three days now," Jami said handing me the phone that had been in her pocket for three days.  
"Quick, I know exactly what to do," I said grabbing the phone and letting my fingers fly over the phone's keyboard.  
"How can you do that?" Pratt asked watching the girl's fingers.  
"Eh, boredom." I replied casually as I finished typing.  
"Can you call Seb's phone please?" I asked my fiancé.  
"Oh dear." Tom said before calling the phone. The theme song for the film Black Swan erupted from the phone as Tom's caller id showed up on the screen.  
"Yeah, it works." I said casually before handing the phone back to Jami. I then grabbed out my own phone.  
"I just realised we haven't called someone yet," I said flicking my eyes to Evans so that only Jami could see.  
"Oh, poor Evils. We left you out, poor dearie," Jami noted frowning.  
"That's okay though. We can fix that," I said as the TMNT theme song started playing from Evans phone before ending with a voice saying that this is not the end.  
"Should I be scared?" Evans asked smiling.  
"Yeah, probably." I said stalking out the door to the room, "I'll be back. I want to recode another phone and emotionally hurt someone."  
"Damn, she has gone into full evil mode now. I pity anyone she comes across. I want to film that actually. Hey Bec! Wait up!" Jami called waving bye to everyone in the room.  
"Hurry up. Liz will be on set soon." I called.  
"We should get Mark as well," Jami suggested walking out the door.  
"Before you go anywhere," Tom called out running up to us.  
"Have you eaten a meal? And can you make sure she eats in an hour, please?" He asks pointing at me then Jami.  
"Fine, but if I get in trouble for telling her to eat I get to hit you," Jami frowned eyeing Tom.  
"Deal," Tom agrees before looking pointedly at me.  
"Yes?" I offer before trying to walk away.  
"He is so getting hit isn't he?" Jami noted walking with me.  
"Ah, you get back here." Tom says grabbing me around the waist. "Proper answer, please?"  
"Not since yesterday." I admitted trying to escape. "Jami, help."  
"I'm not helping you. He's your fiancé," Jami noted leaning on the wall smirking.  
"But he'll force feed me," I complained.  
"Like a baby?" Jami laughed.  
"Shut up," I grumbled before giving up on my escape attempts.  
"You need to eat, even if it's only a little bit." Tom told the me.  
"Fine, I'll have something when I get to set and after coding Elizabeth's phone. Deal?" I offered. Tom nodded and kissed my forehead before letting me go.  
"Please eat properly, if not for yourself or for me," Tom whispered laying a hand on my baby bump. "For them."  
"Can we go now?" Jami huffed pushing off the wall.  
"Yes, but make sure she eats." Tom said walking back to the men who had been watching.  
"We are coding Liz last aren't we?" Jami asked as we walked down the hall.  
"Duh," I said sadistically. We reached the set and Liz was on set doing a scene with Bettany, Mark and Seb.  
"You need to eat first then you can go coding crazy, I don't wish to be in trouble with your future husband" Jami warned me. I groaned but walked over to the buffet table and grabbed a plate full of foods and started to eat, making sure the blonde could see.  
"Happy?" I asked as I finished my plate.  
"No, now I can't hit your fiancé." Jami said sarcastically.  
"Very funny, where is Liz's bag?" I said looking around for the bag in question.  
"Here it is," Jami says standing with the bag. "We should make it a Pietro quote."  
"I love it, I have the perfect quote." I exclaim as I started going through the bag looking for Liz's phone. When I found it I changed the phone's coding and put it back.  
"Bec," Jami whispered handing me another phone.  
"Who's is this?" I ask confused.  
"Mark's," Jami answers sinisterly.  
"I need to teach you how to code phones," I laughed quietly as I changed Mark's phone.  
"All right, you said you'd eat something." Jami says after returning Mark's phone to wear it is supposed to be.  
"All right, geez. You should place Seb's phone on the edge of one of the platters," I suggested as I grabbed some food to snack on.  
"Good idea, I'll be ninja about it too," Jami said doing a rollie pollie over to the table and placing the phone on the side before slinking back to me.  
"Oh dear," I said face palming but laughing at my friend. "You are mental, but it does give me an idea for Scarlett.”  
"Oh, what it is?" The Blonde asked.  
"Mission Impossible." I said like it was the coolest thing ever.  
"Genius," Jami agreed grinning.  
"One of us has to be," I said nonchalantly before strutting away.  
"Oi!" Jami stated frowning.  
"I'm kidding. You have some brilliant ideas, honest," I say turning to the blonde.  
"True that I have some great ideas. Robert's hair being one of them," Jami noted.  
"Exactly." I say as we both walk back off set before getting caught.  
"Double trouble on the hunt," Scarlett said behind the two of us making us jump.  
"What no, why do you say that?" The younger Aussie asked.  
"You two on your own tells everyone you're getting up to no good." The redhead noted.  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, wait. Hang on, I swear I am not up to no good." I exclaim.  
"Well you lost me," The younger teen announces.  
"Well, I said we am not up to no good which is a double negative which means that we are doing the right thing because the 'not' and the 'no' cancel each other out and then you are left with me saying that we are not doing anything wrong because of the simple double negative," I explained quickly in hope to confuse the American.  
"Um, okay," Scarlett states.  
"It makes sense," I said waving my hand to pass it off.  
"Yeah I think you lost both of us," Jami notes pointing to herself and Scarlett.  
"I'll explain it another time, first, I need something to drink." I state before walking past Scarlett.  
"Which is why we were here in the first place," The Blonde explains.  
"You could have just said that," Scarlett points out in a 'duh' tone.  
"But that's no fun," Jami pointed out.  
"What she said, Jami, I'm having a craving. I don't like it." I complained sitting cross legged on the ground, pouting like a five-year-old.  
"Bec," Jami warned.  
"What?" I asked confused while the American looked at me questioningly.  
"Cravings?" Jami questioned.  
"What? I wanted to try out a new word rather than say hungry." I cover up when I realise what the blonde was saying.  
"Why craving though?" Scarlett asked.  
"I don't know. It was the first word I thought of," I explain shrugging.  
"I'm craving some chocolate," Jami added to help out.  
"Okay, you two are weird." Scarlett said laughing before walking onto set.  
"Thanks Jami," I said gratefully as I stood up.  
"Don't mention it, like ever. That was weird," the Blonde shuddered.  
"A bit but I did get her phone. I am seriously craving something and I don't want to eat it." I complained.  
"What is it?" Jami asked confused.  
"Don't think this is weird please, but for some reason I am craving sardines and ice-cream. It's feral to think about." I said shuddering at the thought.  
"Well then your body needs the salt and protein. I think," The Blonde noted.  
"Feral though," I grumbled in contempt.  
"You could just eat them separately or eat something else salty," Jami suggested.  
"Ugh, I've got to think of something though," I said leaning my head on the blonde.  
"Hot chips are salty," The Blonde pointed out.  
"Hot chips and ice-cream it is." I say semi-happy.  
"We can take our men and they can pay for the ice-cream. Like a double date but more of a hang out kind of thing. What you think?" Jami said.  
"I love it!" I exclaim excitedly.  
"Yay. Let's tell them the good news," The Blonde giggled pulling me down the hall.  
"I don't think they'll see it the same way," I said joining the school girl giggling.  
"They get to be with their girls. Of course they will," Jami noted.  
"That's my point. We'll be together as well." I joke.  
"But they can't say anything because we are so in charge of the relationships and they know it," Jami grinned.  
"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case for me when I got pregnant," I note sarcastically.  
"Yeah, but now you're all Mumma Bear. You're powerful scary man," Jami explained.  
"OMG's, I wonder, will my kids call me Mumma duck like I call my mum Mumma duck?!" I question excitedly.  
"I will teach them for you," Jami smiles at my excitement.  
"You, are an amazing and irreplaceable friend." I note. "Ha, they may also pick up the habit of papa bear from me!"  
"I can imagine your kids scaring people by asking where their bear parents are," Jami laughed.  
"I'd be too busy laughing," I manage between laughs as we open the door to mine and Tom's hotel room to see our partners looking at us confused.  
"Hey boys, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Jami questioned.  
"You two are laughing, that's not a good sign," Tom points out.  
"Oh, we were talking about some very pawsome human parents," Jami laughed out.   
"And, going out for ice-cream?" I ask as we both give our best puppy dog eyes.   
"Pwease," Jami said making her eyes wider.  
"Live now, regret later," Tommy jokes as both men grab what they need and escort Jami and I outside the room in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

January, 2019  
“Jaaaamiiiiii!” I spoke pleadingly as the blonde girl grabbed out her dress for the night.  
“Yeeeeaaaah?” Jami replied in a similar fashion causing the two of us to laugh uncontrollably.  
“I don’t know what to wear. Do I show the baby bump or do I hide the baby bump?” I asked tangling my hands in my recently re-dyed hair.  
“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” The younger teen asked.  
“Oh, well I was thinking, I wouldn’t have asked if I knew,” I said defeatedly as I sat heavily on one of the beds in Jami and Tommy’s room.  
“Do you want people knowing about it yet?” Jami questioned as she pulled out a bag and shoes from the wardrobe.  
“I don’t really mind anymore but I don’t know if Hiddles does or not,” I admitted lying on my side.  
“I feel like we’ve done this before but the other way around,” Jami commented jokingly at how the situation was unfolding.  
“Nah shit Sherlock, great deduction.” I said clapping my hands together slowly.  
“I’m not helping you now,” Jami said turning away from me.  
“No! Please, I’m sorry,” I apologised sitting up on the bed.  
“Text him and ask if he’s okay with people knowing.” Jami replied in a duh tone before grabbing her dress and going to take a shower.  
“That’s helpful,” I agreed before texting Tom.  
Are you ready for people to know? – RM <3  
While Jami was in the shower and while waiting for a reply, I walked over to use the mirror in the bedroom to do my hair and makeup. I curled my hair before tying the majority of it up into a flower bun with some of the curls left down and on the side of my face.  
The sound of running water stopped as I started to do a light amount of makeup on my face. As I finished my makeup, my phone went off with a reply from Tom and Jami exited the bathroom.  
“Have you heard back from him yet?” Jami asked as she pulled her hair out of the bun she had it in for her shower.  
“He says it’s my choice,” I say reading the text to the blonde.  
“Well, what do you want to do?” The blonde repeats.  
“I don’t know,” I sigh lying on the bed again, careful not to damage my hair.  
“Well, look at it this way. Do you want to be super comfortable all night because you can wear anything or do you want to be restricted to a few outfits that might not be as comfy?” Jami replied giving me the look of hurry da fuck up.   
“Of course I want to be comfy all night.” I answered sitting up again.  
“Also, are you comfortable with people knowing yet? Are you ready to go public or not?” The Blonde counselled.   
“People are going to find out sooner or later, so I’d say I’m happy for it to go public now so that I don’t get stressed out later on with having to answer questions.” I think aloud.  
“There’s your answer then. Show off that cute ass baby bump,” Jami pushed.  
“Cute? Seriously?” I ask the blonde incredulously as I grab a dark navy blue dress and head to the bathroom to change.  
“Yes, you should draw a face on it. Or faces,” The Blonde suggested.  
“I might just do that, it’d scare someone though.” I laugh before closing the bathroom door.  
“You should do that to Hiddles. Say that the twins are smiling today then lift up your top and show him two smiling faces drawn on your tummy,” Jami giggled.  
“He’d jump ten feet in the air,” I says as I exit the bathroom in my dress.  
“I’d want to see that. You should do it and film it for me,” Jami stated grinning.  
“I’ll let you know before I do it and you can record it,” I suggest pulling on my shoes and grabbing my bag with my phone and some money in it.  
“Now let’s go calm our dates down. I can hear them pacing outside the door,” Jami said holding her arm out.  
“Calm them down? Nah, we should stir them up,” I say jokingly.  
“I think being pregnant made you more evil than usual,” Jami joked back.  
“I just thought of something, is evilness a recessive or dominant gene because these two are already trouble.” I questioned.  
“Either way your kids have no hope of being good. Their Dad is Loki and their Mum is the sister of Satan,” Jami pointed out.  
“They’ll be hell,” I jokingly cried out before both of us exit the room to see two Englishmen pacing quite quickly.  
“Hey boys, you better slow down or you’ll put a hole in the carpet,” Jami pointed out smiling.  
“I was thinking they’d dig a hole but eh, your idea works,” I noted hugging Tom.  
“Wait, if Hiddles was out here why didn’t you just open the door and ask him?” The Blonde asked confused.  
“Because I only just got here,” Tom explained kissing the top of my head.  
“You look stunning, Love.” Tom whispers in my ear.  
“As excuses go that wasn’t...terrible…” Jami quoted.  
“Wrong Asgardian,” I pointed out.  
“Wrong species,” Tom corrected.  
“Wrong film,” The Blonde added.  
“Good quote though,” Tommy tried.  
“And that is why I love him more than you two,” Jami grinned hugging Tommy.  
“Good to know, bitch.” I said talking under my breath.  
“Well, he didn’t correct me, bitch,” Jami pointed out.  
“Thanks for the compliment,” I said smiling as our small group headed out.  
“You’re welcome, they are quite lacking right now. You look beautiful Bec,” the younger teen noted.  
“Thanks gorgeous,” I said winking at the blonde.  
“Aw, stop. You’ll make me blush,” Jami joked winking back.  
“You two are very beautiful but why are you winking at each other?” Tommy questioned  
“If you don’t get a little gay with your best friends you’re not close enough,” I commented with a shrug.  
“So very true,” Jami noted winking again.  
“Weird is an understatement for you two but I have nothing better,” Tom admitted shaking his head at Jami and my actions.  
“And we’re probably not going to find better either. These two are weirdly perfect,” Tommy added.  
“I’m sorry, did he just make a compliment into a double compliment? Jami, keep him.” I suggested.  
“I wasn’t planning on letting him go. Ever,” The Blonde replied.  
“Good. He is definitely a keeper,” I noted before giving my very jealous fiancé a chaste kiss on the lips.  
“Yep, and he’s my keeper. Now let’s go watch these two get these awards,” Jami exclaimed.  
“Can I wind them up on the way?” I asked the younger teen.  
“Go on then,” Jami said invitingly.  
“Now I don’t want to wind them up, Gods this sucks.” I said with my enthusiasm dropping.  
“What the hell happened to my evil friend?” The Blonde asked shocked.  
“Sorry, she has been disconnected at this time. Please leave your name and message and she will get back to you,” I joked as the boys opened the back doors on the limo for the two of us girls to get in.  
“Why thank you,” Jami giggled as she got in the car.  
“Only for you,” Tommy said to the blonde before getting in after her and sitting to her left in the car.  
“Thank you,” I thanked Tom softly as he helped me into the car so that I was sitting across from the blonde.  
“You’re welcome, Love.” Tom spoke as he followed into the car sitting next to me.  
“So, who’s nervous?” I asked the two boys with a sinister grin spread on my face.  
“I think we all are,” Tommy pointed out fiddling a little with his thumbs.  
“Relax, it’ll be fine, you’re amazing,” Jami comforted her boyfriend.  
“Now, I feel evil. I mean, you only have to deal with all the screaming fans, trying not to trip. I mean seriously, I know Jami and I can trip on air. And then you have to deal with the cameras and interviewers. You’ll be absolutely fine as long as you can somehow manage to not do any of those things.” I said in a matter-of-fact way to stir up the two men.  
“You’ll be fine even if you do because they’ll all be looking at Bec. She is showing for the first time on camera and wearing an engagement ring. We can just sneak past the cameras if you need,” Jami noted grinning.  
“Ouch, I hadn’t thought of that. You evil mastermind.” I commented holding my chest as though wounded.  
“I try not make sure people don’t know. That way I actually get hired,” The Blonde explained.  
“True that,” I agreed as the limo pulled out onto the open road.  
“So what awards have you two been nominated for?” Jami asked the two very silent men in the car.  
“Ah, best actor in a motion picture - drama and best supporting actor.” Tommy said.  
“Best actor in a miniseries and best actor in a motion picture - comedy or musical.” Tom added.  
“Aw cute, you’re both up for a division of best actor,” The young blonde noted smiling softy.  
“Hopefully we can win,” Tom said nervously. I wrapped my arms around Tom in a form of comfort.  
“You’ll be brilliant and you will win. Both of you,” I encouraged genuinely earning a small but nervous smile from Tom.  
“Yeah, and you’ll get on stage and Bec and I will be there clapping the loudest,” Jami added hugging Tommy who had gone quite pale.  
“I’ll even behave and not embarrass either of you when we cheer for your wins.” I noted as the limo started to pull up at the red carpet.  
“Ladies first Bec,” Jami pushed not getting up. Tom got up laughing, opened the door and held his hand out for me after getting out.  
“Gentleman just before,” I commented as I grabbed the older Englishman’s hand and getting out of the car. Tom pulled me into his side and kissed my cheek causing the screams to get louder for a few moments as I blushed. I turned around and saw Tommy holding his hand out for Jami.  
“Thank you Tommy,” Jami said kissing his cheek for the cameras.  
“They do know how to walk, I thought we were going to have to teach them.” I commented to the younger couple quietly enough for only them to hear.  
“Ha ha, very funny. Oh, here’s a camera and their aiming for you. Sucker,” Jami laughed, hand in hand with Tommy.  
“Fuuuudge.” I corrected as Tom rewrapped his arm around my waist and lead me down the carpet.  
“So Miss McKay, do I see an engagement ring on your finger?” The interviewer questioned holding a microphone towards me.  
“You do?! Where?!” I joked looking around frantically while Tom went bright red and shook his head in shame.  
“Play nice, Love,” Tom commented after a moment.  
“Mmm, okay sweetie,” I said kissing Tom’s cheek.  
“How long has this been going?” The interviewer questions enthusiastically.  
“Just short of 6 months,” Tom answers for me so I couldn’t further embarrass him.  
“They are so cute together aren’t they?” Jami noted smiling at the interviewer lady.  
“They sure are. What about you Miss Smith? Holsmith is one of the biggest ships of the year,” The interviewer beamed.  
“I’m great. And you can ask Tommy about him himself. But Holsmith being a ship. I’m pretty sure that is just Bec creating the Twitter hashtags. And I’m sure McHiddles is the new biggest ship. It will be now anyway,” Jami laughed.  
“McHiddles. I like it. Sounds Shakespearian,” Tom noted grinning.  
“Am I going to be listening to Macbeth or Henry the V tonight?” I questioned looking pleadingly at the blonde teen.  
“Not if you go and stay with Chris,” Jami noted. I nodded and started to walk away jokingly.  
“No, you’re not.” Tom said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back to the group so my back was against his chest.  
“I meant Hemsdirt. He is our Set Dad. He would love a visit from his second favourite Set daughter,” The Blonde grinned  
“I don’t think I even get to be second despite there only being the two of us.” I said in thought  
“You’re right, Hiddles is the next favourite daughter,” Jami and the interviewer laughed at Tom’s shocked face.  
“Oi,” Tom said jokingly offended.  
“See he fits right in,” Tommy joked.  
“I don’t think he’s second either,” I said to the blonde pointing at my stomach.  
“Then who would be second?” The younger teen asked confused.  
“Hey, Chris. Come over here for a second would you?” Tommy called out noting that Chris was just walking around.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Hemsdirt questioned.  
“Who is the second favourite Set Daughter?” Jami asked quickly.  
“Hopefully my goddaughter or goddaughters,” Chris commented.  
“Well, Bec. It looks like you are third or fourth then,” Jami pointed out.  
“How long have you had godchildren on set, Chris?” The interviewer asked.  
“Since the plane ride over on their first trip. Jami got stuck in one of the pods in first class in the plane and Bec asked me for help. I’ve looked after them ever since. Plus I adopted Hiddles here ages ago and Tommy during Heart Of The Sea. All together this lot gets up to a lot of trouble,” Chris explained.  
“You’d be bored without us, though. Admit it,” Tom joked.  
“You’re learning how to be sarcastically cheeky,” I gushed.  
“They grow up so fast, don’t they Chris?” Jami sniffed hugging Chris.  
“Don’t say that. I’m scared that I’m going to miss so much of...DON’T WORRY!” I quickly shut up.  
“Mood swings,” Jami laughed giving me a curious look.  
“I’ve been having mood swings for the last 2 months. Give or take a week or two,” I said going slightly grumpy.  
“And there we have it viewers. The information you have all been waiting for,” Jami said in her most news reporter voice.  
“Fu...oh, fudge.” I corrected face palming.  
“You’re lucky Evils isn’t in earshot,” Tommy laughed picking up the nickname that Jami and I had given him at the start of filming.  
“What is with the nickname?” The interviewer questioned the youngest male.  
“That is a very long story that is yet to be completed,” Tommy replied hugging Jami close again.  
“Naw,” I gushed taking a photo of the hugging couple.  
“Bec, I swear you take one more picture and I’ll post the video of you singing with Hiddles,” Jami whispered to me.  
“Eh, go ahead.” I stated as I took another photo.  
“Okay I will then. Don’t come crying to me when you regret this,” The Blonde said posting the video on all her socials media sites.  
“I’m more worried when Hiddles finds out.” I commented  
“Hey, Hiddles, guess what Bec let Jami post,” Tommy called out after over-hearing Jami and my conversation.  
“Dear gods almighty! Jami we’ve taught them bad habits!” I joked.  
“We’re very good teachers,” Jami joked back. “He picked that one up so much quicker than the last one.”  
“Hahaha. Very funny,” I laughed.  
“What has Jami posted?” Tom asked the younger male.  
“You remember when Jami recorded you and Bec singing?” Tommy left the answer unspoken with a grin on his face.  
“And the student exceeds the masters every expectations,” Jami states in a sporting voice.  
“He has yet to exceed my expectations but gosh darn he’s getting close,” I said in a Western Hiddles accent.  
“You’ve got to be joking,” Tom exclaimed.  
“Which bit?” I asked innocently knowing I’ll get in trouble either way.  
“The video,” Tom replied.  
“Nope, I was not joking. I even shared it on my pages as well and got Chris to do the same,” Tommy answered.  
“Yep, he just exceeded my expectations,” I joked trying to escape my fiancé’s arms before I got in trouble.  
“I’m so proud of you,” Jami cried out, her head resting on Tommy’s shoulder.  
“I am so dead,” I said in shame as the arms around my waist tightened. “oops.”


	31. Chapter 31

January, 2019  
“So, what is usually served to eat at this function?” Jami asked hungry, sitting next to Tommy and I at the table.  
“Food?” I suggested leaning my head on Tom’s shoulder.  
“Haha. Very funny. But I mean it. Do they serve meals or just light snacks throughout the night? Cause if it is just snacks we are so stopping for food on the way home,” Jami pointed out.  
“They usually serve a light three course meal,” Tommy explained to the blonde.  
“Yes. Thank you food Gods,” Jami said her hands together looking up.  
“I may steal some of your food,” I whispered to Tom who smiled knowing that I was talking about the babies.  
“Look out people she’s on the prowl,” Jami announced to everyone at the table, who happened to be the whole Marvel cast, earning a laugh from most of them.  
“Isn’t Chadwick the one on the prowl?” I asked pointing at the black panther actor.  
“Aw, poor Chapstick. You’re picking on him. Don’t worry Chapstick, Scarlett will protect you after all you both wear black,” Jami said grinning.  
“I thought I was picking on Seb, eh.” I said shrugging.  
“How was picking on poor Chapstick counting as picking on the Mad Hatter? Oh yeah. Once Upon a Time reference,” Jami commented awkwardly dancing in her seat.  
“Wow, I haven’t had recognition for that roll in ages,” Sebastian laughed.  
“Well, you were one of my favourite characters. Red was first of course. I mean the writers really gave the tale a new spin. Making Red the wolf, genius,” Jami started gushing before stopping herself. “Sorry,” The Blonde added blushing.  
“That’s all good Jami,” Sebby commented looking proud.  
“Any other things you’re a fan of that people on the table are in?” Paul Rudd asked the young blonde.  
“Um, Paul Bettany was in one of my favourite films a Knight’s Tale, Scarlett was in The Jungle Book, Mark was in Now You See Me one and two, Cucumber was in Penguins of Madagascar, Evils was in the Fantastic Four films, you know the new one isn’t as good, hmm, Hemsdirt and Tommy were in Heart Of The Sea, Hiddles was in Kong Skull Island, obviously the Marvel films, hmm, oh, Star Trek, Cucumber and Hemsdirt were in that, I think that is all I can think of at the moment there’s probably more I know and love, but I can’t think of all of them right now,” Jami explained.  
“Wow,” Pratt stated wide-eyed.  
“What?” The young blonde asked.  
“That was impressive,” Rudd noted.  
“Not really, you should see Bec when she starts. It’s getting her to stop that’s the problem,” Jami dismissed.  
“I am not that bad,” I said arms crossed defiantly.  
“Lies,” Jami exclaimed.  
“Not lies. I am not that bad. I am so much worse.” I corrected.  
“Okay I’ll give you that one,” Jami noted.  
“At least she didn't start,” Tom laughed.  
“You just had to mention it didn’t you?” Jami groaned.  
“It's okay. I'm not bad enough to mention that I have watched 11 of Benedict's films from Atonement to Penguins of Madagascar. 9 of Hiddles from High Rise to Crimson Peak. 3 of Sebastian's from Black Swan to Marvel films. I've watched all the Star Trek films, Da Vinci code. 6 of Scarlett's films including the Other Boleyn Girl to Ghost in the Shell. The Fantastic Four films that were absolutely brilliant. And way too many more to name but still.” I said nibbling on the entree that had just been brought around.  
“Fooooooooddddddddd,” Jami cried out reaching for the food she obviously didn’t know was there until I started to eat it. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning,” Jami sniffled.  
“Gods, I'm eating better than you are, Jami.” I said with shock probably evident on my face.  
“The lady that did my hair insisted it would take an hour and I ended up sitting there for 3 and a half. So I had no time to eat because we were getting ready together,” Jami complained.   
“That's why I do my own hair and makeup...most of the time.” I said smiling.  
“Marvel said I had to look decent in the hair department. Do they not like my hair or something?” The Blonde explained.  
“Well, I love your hair, darling.” Tommy admitted.   
“Thanks Tommy, even if you didn’t I wouldn’t change it. I love my stupid hair and Mum would literally get on a plane and murder me. She loves my hair, said she would steal it if she could,” Jami smiled hugging Tommy, putting her head on his shoulder.  
“You two are adorable,” Hemsdirt said in a proud dad way.  
“I think you mean adorkable,” Tommy grinned.  
“Oh gods, can they get any cuter?” I gushed with the rest of the cast.  
“Yep,” Jami noted kissing Tommy on the cheek making him blush.  
“EEEEEKKKKK! IT'S SO CUTE!” I squealed quietly so as not to embarrass everyone on the table.  
“Calm down,” Tom joked placing an arm around my shoulders.  
“There is no calming her now,” Jami joked hiding behind Tommy’s shoulder.  
“I can act calm, mostly cause I have to.” I said in an annoyed fashion.  
“I got this,” Jami said grabbing a spoon from the table and holding it upside out in front of her nose. “I’m a Koala,” The Blonde quoted before laughing.  
“Hahaha.” Hemsdirt and I laughed.  
“Bran Nue Dae. You foreigners need an Assuie moviecation,” Jami frowned.  
“Oh, look. Main course.” Evils said motioning to the food coming towards the table in an attempt to get off of the topic of another moviecation.  
“Nope, I have a whole day with all of you before I go home for a bit after filming. You will know this film and you will like it. It is full of adult humour, music, and pulling fun at white Australians. It’s great,” Jami stated before digging into her food.  
“It is a great film,” Hemsdirt and I agreed in unison before digging in with the rest of the table.  
“I bet it is,” Evils declared before he too began to eat.  
“Good, you just gave consent to be forced to watch it.” I said pinching some salad from Tom’s plate. Tom mock glared at me so I stuck my tongue out at him.  
“It’s not forced if it’s consensual,” Jami grinned.  
“Tommy, I think she just gave her answer.” I joked to the youngest male, making him choke on his food.  
“What are you...Oh,” Jami realised. “I didn’t mean it that way. People should not let their kids near me,” Jami frowned.  
“I can ensure that,” I commented laughing.  
“Oh, you don’t get the choice. Your kids will love me,” The Blonde joked.  
“What?!” Some of the cast members choked.  
“Her future kids. Like far in the future. Right Bec?” Jami covered.  
“Is there any point in hiding something that they will find out eventually?” I questioned grabbing Tom’s free hand under the table.  
“Yes, it turns out I’m very good at covering your mistakes,” Jami answered jokingly.   
“I want to say it wasn’t a mistake, but it wasn’t planned.” I think out loud. “But no, they’re going to find out eventually.”  
“I really did have a ball covering your mistakes. Remember that one with Scarlett with the cravings,” The Blonde noted.  
“Haha. I was desperate,” I sighed putting my head in my hands. Tom rubbed circles on my back, especially on my lower back.  
“I’m surprised Scarlett didn’t sign us up for a mental institute. I mean you must think I’m super weird if you think me saying we had cravings was normal,” The Younger teen added.  
“Definitely found it weird,” Scarlett admitted nodding.  
“I’m pregnant. I think I’m allowed to be weird,” I said before pointing at the blonde. “What’s your excuse?”  
“I’m half English, half Australian. Two of the weirdest and most awesome races on the Earth. I think that covers it,” Jami explained.  
“Back a moment,” Zoe started eyes closed in concentration.  
“Back to which moment there have been multiple?” Jami asked sarcastically.  
“Very funny, you know which one I am talking,” Zoe said slightly frustrated.  
“Do I though? I’m blonde, you’re going to have to spell it out to me,” Jami stated actually confused now.  
“Uh, Jami. You just insulted Set Dad numero uno.” I whispered to the blonde after lifting my head and pointed to Hemsdirt.  
“Set Dad, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean you. I meant I was having a blonde moment. You’re not stupid, you’re smart,” Jami said getting up and hugging him.  
“You are just digging a really big hole, Jami.” I whispered to the blonde before laying my head on Tom’s shoulder.  
“Now I am confused. I am apologising, how is that me digging a hole? Can someone explain please? I’m super confused,” Jami asked.  
“Having a blonde moment?” I whispered.  
“But female blondes are the ones considered stupid and Chris is male. But Ghostbusters was good, it was nice to see the guy play dumb for once. Oh, right. Sorry Chris. I was having a Jami stupid moment. Is that better?” Jami ranted.  
“Better,” I commended the blonde.  
“Yay, score for team Jami,” the Blonde cheered smiling widely.  
“I’ll be back soon,” I whispered to the blonde, holding my stomach and paling.  
“It’s good I’ll cover for you,” Jami smiled back knowing why I was leaving.  
I could hear the other table’s conversations as I walked to the toilets. The smell of food making me feel worse as I walked by them. I finally reached the rest rooms and went straight into a cubicle. My head was spinning and I just wanted to puke my guts out.  
When the dizziness past the nausea increased. I vomited into the toilet and just waited for a little while until the feeling passed. Not quite feeling 100% but close to 90%, I got up, flushed the toilet and exited the cubicle to wash my mouth out before returning. I had a quick glance and you can see my baby bump starting to become noticeable, more so than it had been. I quickly left and headed back to the table before the voice could start.  
“That’s cheating then,” Hiddles pointed out.  
“Nah uh. It’s not cheating,” Jami stated.  
“What’s not cheating?” I asked as I sat back down between my best friend and my fiancé.  
“You telling me you were leaving the table. So then I noticed you were gone first and your fiancé didn’t,” Jami explained.  
“How long did it take him to figure it out?” I asked jokingly.  
“He figured it out like 3 minutes ago,” Jami stated honestly.  
“Ow,” I said feigning pain and lightly tapping Tom’s chest in annoyance.  
“See Tommy, I’m an awesome girlfriend. I don’t know where you are for like two minutes and I text. Also mostly because I get lost, but that doesn’t count,” Jami noted.  
“I’m sorry I hadn’t noticed, I am an awful fiancé,” Tom said apologetically after laughing at Jami’s comment.  
“Damn right he is. I notice every time Sophie isn’t in the room,” Benedict said frowning at his friend.  
“I notice if Elsa isn’t around as soon as she leaves as well,” Chris said disappointed.  
“Hey, don’t fret, I still love you.” I said as my Englishman started to look mournful. “You remind me of my friends and family so relax,” I said softly grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.  
“Aw, love is hopeful, love is pure. Love endures the most difficult of hardships,” Jami sighed.   
“Seriously?” Tom and I asked the blonde in unison.  
“What? I can quote Beauty and the Beast, then add some to the end. You fangirl about me and Tommy all the time,” The Blonde asks frazzled.  
“I say nothing,” I said with a smile as an announcer walked on stage to start presenting awards.

***time skip because neither writer knows what the fuck happens at the golden globes***

“Congratulations boys. Told you you’d win,” I congratulated the boys on the way back.  
“See Tommy, you had nothing to worry about. I told you you had skills,” Jami said kissing his temple.  
“Both of you were brilliant and I am seriously proud,” I gushed lightly crying.  
“Wow, there girly. Keep the water works in the eyes,” Jami said grabbing a tissue from her bag and handing it to her.  
“I can’t help it,” I cried leaning into Tom embrace after taking the tissue from my friend.  
“Hormones?” Tom whispered quietly. I nodded slightly in confirmation.  
“Aw, I think you need to go home and have a nap. Why don’t you stay with Hiddles? Wait, you already spend most nights there anyway. We don’t have any filming tomorrow so sleep the day off,” Jami suggested.   
“I will probably wake up in the middle of the night and not sleep until I pass out from exhaustion. Sleep sounds wonderful,” I joked.  
“Bec, it’s almost midnight now,” Tommy informed.  
“You know what I meant,” I sighed before falling asleep on Tom’s chest.

***Time skip brought to you by lots of fucking exams***

“So what do you want to do today?” Tommy asked the group.  
“Insult people.” I joked smiling.  
“That is the best idea you have had since pranking Evils,” Jami noted nodding her head to the American in the corner.  
“You two are not insulting people,” Tom scolded mockingly.  
“Says you, you overgrown popsicle,” the blonde joked.  
“Just don’t forget where you put your phone, blondie.” Sebby stated to the blonde.  
“At least my character has two arms,” Jami noted.  
“At least I’m gorgeous,” Seb retorted in a girly voice.  
“Did you remember the ‘u’?” I questioned the American.  
“What are you talking about? It is spelt with a ‘u’ normally isn’t it? Or can’t you Australian’s spell?” Evils asked incredulously.   
“Us? Spell things wrong? Americans are the ones who don’t use proper English. You must be very lonely,” Jami commented.  
“We can spell correctly. You don’t know how to use real English,” Jeremy comments.  
“That opinion is like your gun laws. Non-existent.” Benedict pointed out.  
“That is very true. Bec and I lived in Australia our entire lives and we never got shot. We were here like three months and both got shot. What do you say to that Legolas?” Jami said arms out.  
“At least I’m not blonde.” Renner retorts.  
“You know you just insulted people on your own team right?” Tommy grinned.  
“He’s American, of course he didn’t.” Hemsdirt added.  
“They lost their intelligence the moment they took away ‘u’ from their lives,” Cucumber noted.  
“At least they’re smart enough to have same sex marriage though,” Tom added.  
“At least they release a new season every year,” Jami pointed out looking to Benedict.  
“What are you all doing?” Stan Lee asked walking into the room and seeing everyone separated into groups by country of birth.  
“Australia is showing the rest of the world that we can fight better. Insult war style,” Jami explained.  
“You uncultured babies don’t know the first thing about insults,” Evils noted.  
“Uncultured? Look at your own country,” Tommy pointed out joining in on the insults.  
“At least when we make a mistake we can blame it on age and not stupidity. And our culture goes back thousands of years if you count Dreamtime. Which we do,” Hemsdirt explained.  
“I’m on team Australia,” Stan commented joining the three Aussies.  
“Smart choice. You sided with the winners,” Jami grinned.  
“He’s American though,” Robert commented pointing at Stan.  
“But he’s smarter than all of you American’s. And he can spell,” I sassed.  
“True, but at least they don’t use the wrong words,” Tom commented at the Aussies.  
“But it’s not soda. It’s soft drink.” Chris corrected.  
“Yeah soda makes no sense. Fizzie pop does, also I call it fizzie drink,” Jami notes.  
“What about your word for alcohol, that isn’t English.” Anthony points out.  
“Booze is English dimwit.” I point out.  
“What do you lot call a booze bus? The alcohol bus? That sounds stupid,” Jami asks confused.  
“Jami, they don’t have booze buses.” I whisper in the blonde’s ear.  
“Both the Poms and the Yanks also have to be ‘pwoper’ and they say drunk, not pissed because they don’t know how to have fun,” Set dad notes.  
“Bloody useless aren’t they. I bet they can’t they can’t even handle their drink,” Jami snickered.  
“We can and we’d prove it but you’d be a member short, like your height,” Cucumber commented.  
“Please take a look to your left where you will see a leprechaun.” Evils said to the English talking about Tommy.  
“Hey, he’s not short. He’s the perfect height,” Jami defended.   
“He’s Groot sized. Legolas and Overkill however, they are midgets.” I commented pointing at Jeremy and Scarlett.  
“Have you looked at your short blonde next to you?” Tom asked pointing at Jami.  
“Son of a bitch,” Jami growled.  
“I am not saving your life, Sweetie. You asked for that one,” I said as everyone near the blonde backed away.  
“I am not short. I am over, over, the standard height for my age and weight group. Now quick tip for you mate, never ever tell anyone born in the year of the Dragon that they are short unless you want to get the pointy end of the stick and a very burnt soul,” Jami fumedstalking towards the tall Englishman.  
“Sweetie, start running now and you may live for another few minutes.” I encouraged.  
“You are very lucky that you are important to my best friend or you would be dead right now,” Jami glared.  
“Got it,” Tom said stepping back a few steps.  
“Good,” the blonde acknowledged, walking up to him and pushing her finger harshly on his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now inaccurate as Oz Comic Con have stopped the comic cons in Perth and Adelaide. If you care try and help West Aussies and the South Australians to get back our comic cons by posting on social media, blogs anything and everything.

February, 2019  
“JAMI! OZ COMIC CON WANT US IN PERTH!!! Then we can visit our families,” I called out to the blonde on the other side of the room.  
“Well, we have to bring some of the others with us. Perth never gets anyone good, apart from Arthur Darvill and I think John Barrowman went one year. We need to bring them people who will shake it up,” Jami noted walking over to me.  
“Cucumber, do you want to travel somewhere nice?” I called to the Englishman nearby.  
“Hey, Set Dad. You want in on a plan?” Jami called over to the tall Aussie.  
“Who else? Hiddles and Tommy don’t get a choice,” I noted in thought.  
“We should bring Seb and Anthony, that could get amusing,” The younger teen grinned at the thought.  
“This is brilliant. I’ll let them know there will be eight of us there,” I said typing an email out to send back to the organisers.  
“What are we supposedly doing?” Hemsdirt asked as he and Benedict walked over.  
“We are taking you guys with us to Comic Con Perth. It’s not fair really, they never get any of the coolest guests that the rest of Australia gets,” Jami explains.  
“Hiddles, Tommy, Anthony and Sebastian are coming with us as well.” I mentioned casually as she sent the email.  
“That makes seven not eight,” Jami noted confused counting the people in her fingers.  
“You, me, Benedict, Set dad, Tommy, Hiddles, Seb, Anthony. That’s eight.” I corrected.  
“Oh, right. Sorry Benedict I forgot to count you,” The Blonde apologised embarrassed.  
“AHAHAHAHA!” I laughed hysterically as Benedict feigned pain and hurt.  
“So WA, hey?” Benedict questioned.  
“WELCOME TO THE LAND DOWN UNDER!” Chris, Jami and I cheered in song.

****Time skip brought to you by the magic of traveling by map****

“Welcome to the smallest capital city in the world,” Jami cheered as they got out of the airport.  
“Eh, wrong. That’s Hobart, then Darwin and then Perth,” I corrected as I moved my sunglasses over my eyes and fixing my fedora.  
“Whatever. It still shouldn’t count. London is like 20 times the size,” Jami huffed.  
“Did you know, London’s population is three times the size of the entire population of Western Australia?” I asked the two Americans, the three Englishman and the other Aussies.  
“Yep, Mum told me when she got here. WA had a sixteenth of the population of London, and London can fit into Australia sixteen times at the time,” Jami explained. “And that was only about 19 and a half years ago. I can believe my parents have been married for over 20 years now,” The Blonde shuddered.  
“Wait your parents didn’t get married here?” Hemsdirt asked confused.  
“No, my parents met in London after my Dad went over after some stuff happened here. They dated for 2 years got married over there, moved back over here and a little over a year of them being married I was born,” Jami shrugged.  
“My parents were married for 6 and a half years before I was born and I was supposed to be a twin. In two years my parents will have been married for three decades.” I commented as the group exited into the summer sun outside of Perth Airport.  
“Aw, cute. Are they going to do anything for it?” Jami asked pulling her sunnies off her head and putting them on.  
“Keep me and my brother away,” I laughed as Tom wrapped an arm around the me.  
“Sounds like my parents. That was when they sent Zac over for a bit. I sent them on the cruise Mum always wanted to do for their 20th,” Jami smiled.  
“I have no idea where my parents are going but I do know that in three days they won’t be contactable for nearly 6 months. Remind me not to tell them to organise a holiday and I’ll pay.” I joked.  
“Damn, sounds like they holiday enough already,” Sebastian joked.  
“It could be worse,” Anthony commented laughing.  
“Yeah, they could be on holiday with Spiderman here,” Sebastian grinned.  
“And this is when I point out why I hadn’t seen any movies until 11. My mum won’t watch TV or films. Doesn’t use computers at all and my dad wouldn’t let me use his computer and we had no TV.” I commented as our group headed to the cars.  
“Is your Mum going to watch the film or not?” Jami asked.  
“Eh, ha, uh, kind of.” I said scratching the back of my neck.  
“Damn, my parents have already pre-ordered it. But they love Marvel,” Jami looked astounded.  
“My parents said they weren’t going to watch it because I had asked them not to but I had a deal with them that if I got pregnant they were regardless,” I admitted.  
“You foresaw an instance in which you got pregnant while on set?” Tommy asked confused.  
“No, they always make deals like that. If I ask them not to do something, then they will do it if I get pregnant.” I admitted looking at the ground.  
“Well done then. Do they know yet?” Jami noted, her arm over Tommy’s shoulder.  
“Ask me again Monday and I’ll say yes from my grave.” I joked getting into the car that Tom had opened.  
“Ahahaha. Do they even know you and Hiddles are together?” Jami questioned grinning.  
“Same answer, ask on Monday.” I laughed as everyone piled into the cars.  
“Well, I have to tell Dad about me and Tommy. Both Zac and Mum know, but Dad wasn’t home when I told them,” Jami frowned.  
“Well, I still have to tell Shania I’m pregnant. I figured I may as well tell them all at the same time and Josh will be home on Monday so yay,” I stated fearfully.  
“Shania will be the worst of them I think,” Jami noted.  
“Have you met my brother?” I asked with a sinister face trying to scare Tom who has been fretting about meeting my family for weeks.  
“Should I be worried?” Tom asked looking at the teen.  
“Shh, you’ll scare him off Bec,” Jami whispered loudly to me.  
“That's the point,” I whispered back jokingly.  
“You’re a bitch to your poor future husband,” Jami laughed sitting back in her chair.  
“He did choose her though,” Benedict commented laughing.  
“True, wrong move on his part if he wanted a normal life or a normal wife. See what I did there?” Jami said moving her eyebrows up and down like a weirdo.  
“Dear gods, Jami no!” I laughed at the blonde. “Tommy, she is all yours.”  
“Ahahahahahaha,” The Blonde laughed falling out of her seat.  
“Are you alright, Miss Jami?” Tom asked laughing along with everyone in the car his hand rubbing circles on my lower back.  
“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know how to answer that,” Jami answered sitting up like a meerkat.  
“Would you like some help up, Darling?” Tommy questioned the blonde offering her his hand.  
“Yes, please Tommy. Thank you,” Jami replied taking his hand and hoisting herself back onto the chair.  
“Cute you two, real cute.” I said having photographed it, Tom arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.  
“Tag me in that picture I know you’re posting it somewhere,” Jami smiled leaning her head on Tommy’s shoulder.  
“Yes ma’am,” I said tagging Jami in the picture as it was posted on Facebook.  
“Yay, I’ll save that picture for later,” The Blonde commented yawning.  
“Where is this convention?” Benedict asked as the car stopped at a set of lights and fans were taking pictures through the windows.  
“It’s at the place where it is currently being held,” Jami answered yawning again.  
“I was going to say in Perth City,” I laughed at the blonde’s answer.  
“It’s at the convention centre on the river,” Jami replied after a minute of Benedict glaring at the two of us. The car starts moving again on the last leg until the convention centre.  
“Don’t get all Khan on us, mate. You never specified.” I sassed clicking my fingers in front of me.  
“I can’t believe I’m going to say this. But I think I need some coffee or something. I’m still drowsy from the travel meds I took for the plane. I’ll fall asleep otherwise,” The Blonde commented getting out of the car as it stopped on the other side of the hall so that the fans didn’t attack people before the convention.  
“God, Australia is too hot,” Tom commented taking off his jacket.  
“The weather or the women?” I sternly questioned the Englishman.  
“Tommy if you say anything about women I’ll hit you. You’re taken,” Jami noted.  
“The weather,” Both Tom’s answered quickly as Sebastian, Chris and Anthony turned up.  
“By the way this is cool,” Chris mentioned as he walked past and into the building.  
“True, it’s bloody freezing right now,” Jami complained frowning.  
“I’m with the English boys, it’s fucking hot.” I noted fanning my face.  
“Then I’ll steal Hiddles jacket if you don’t want it. It will be air conditioned inside,” Jami announced still frowning.  
“Why don’t you steal your own boyfriend’s jacket?” I asked as we all walked inside.  
“He’s wearing his,” The younger teen explained in a duh tone.  
“And? He’s English, he’s probably dying of heat stroke.” I joked.  
“Tommy?” Jami asked turning to her boyfriend who was watching the conversation amused.  
“Here,” Tommy said taking off his jacket, seemingly relieved as he handed the blonde his jacket.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jami exclaimed shrugging on the jacket. “Much better now.”  
“So, if you’re Australian and she is half English and half Australian, shouldn’t you be complaining about the cold?” Sebastian questioned the older teen having been watching confused.  
“My Dad is only second generation. His family on his Mother’s side is from Italy. Also Dad was born in the hot country part of Australia and I grew up travelling through the hottest places in Australia,” Jami explained holding the jacket close. “There is a reason I tan better than Bec,” The Blonde added.  
“Oi! I am mostly Irish and Scottish in heritage. I have fucking red in my hair still!” I grumbled sitting on the floor in the middle of the hall.  
“Bec, get up off the floor. You’ll be trampled in a few minutes if you don’t,” Jami said in her motherly tone she used when the we first met the group around us.  
“No.” I joked in a childish voice.  
“I’ll take away your fanning rights. And your social pages,” Jami threatened jokingly.  
“You monster,” I said feigning fear before holding my hands up to my fiancé for help up.  
“Damn straight I’m a monster. I am very scary when I want to be. Aren’t I Hiddles?” Jami smirked at the man helping me up.  
“Let’s not go there,” Tom said as our group made it to the backstage area and fans screams said the con had started.  
“Okay, Marvel guys you’ll be signing until eleven, then you guys will have your panel. After the panel you’ll be in pictures, then back to signing after that. Tonight you guys have the dinner so just dress comfy for that,” a man with a clipboard explained.  
“Australia has dinners?!” Sebastian and Anthony cried out in surprise.  
“Yeah, so the fans can have some time to actually ask questions and get to know us in a non-chaotic environment. I think it’s a brilliant idea personally,” Jami explained.  
“Non-chaotic my ass,” Chris mumbled under his breath.  
“It’s more personal. Better?” I asked the Aussie male.  
“No,” Chris huffed like a child.  
“You’re not being a very good role model right now,” Sebastian pointed out.  
“Yeah he is. And people wonder why I act like such a child,” I commented copying Chris.  
“And now you see what I have to deal with on a daily basis,” Jami sighed.  
“That’s your fault. You could have not said hello to me in chemistry but no. You had to say hi. You signed your own certificate of eternal annoyance.” I commented.  
“And if I never said hi then you would never be getting married to Tom Hiddleston, I wouldn’t be dating the fabulous Tom Holland, we wouldn’t know Hemsworth, or Sebby or Bird Brain over there and we wouldn’t be in a Marvel film together,” Jami concluded.  
“What? They get cool nickname and I get an insult?” Anthony complained.  
“Well, we’re being nice. If you can put up with the nicknames we come up with you get nice nicknames. Simples,” I explained. “Also, good point Jay.”  
“Meerkats. I always have good points Bec. It’s just no one listens to them,” Jami smiled broadly.  
“I always listen, Darling.” Tommy said wrapping his arms around the blonde.  
“Then how come we didn’t go to the zoo in New York while we were there?” The Blonde demanded.  
“Because they would have taken the giraffe,” I said subtly pointing towards my fiancé.  
“I know, but I was going to take a picture of Cucumber with the Penguins. Get it the central park zoo penguins,” Jami grinned.  
“No. No, no, no. Not happening.” Benedict said waving his hands around as our group headed to the signing station.  
“Okay then party pooper. We’re not friends anymore,” Jami grumbled.  
“We’ll get it. Don’t worry,” I whispered to the blonde as the group made our ways to the signing tables.  
“Looks like we get to share a table Bec,” Jami noted pointing to the name tags on the tables.  
“That’s not a good idea on the organisers part,” I laughed as the two of us sat down.  
“Probably better than having us distract the others. We could have caused more trouble that way,” Jami grumbled.  
“We can cause trouble regardless of where we are,” I stated proudly as a teen walked up with a poster for the film that they wanted signed.  
“Shit, I need to remember the signature I used in the U.S,” Jami gasped.  
“I got that down already,” I said smiling at the fan before signing the poster and moving it in front of the blonde.  
“Was it J.Smith, or Jami.S?” The Blonde asked.  
“Jami. S. derp,” I pointed out and the fan laughed.  
“Thank you,” Jami laughed signing the poster and handing it back to the fan. Next, a blonde male around our age walked up.  
“Jami. We know him,” I said motioning to the blonde.  
“How are you seat stealer?” The blonde said.  
“Rhys?” Jami asked shocked.  
“Damn girl, you shocked that we are seeing someone we went to school with in Perth?” I asked.  
“Kind of. Oh wait uni. How’s Uni Rhys?” The Blonde female asked.  
“Long and boring. Better than high school though,” Rhys answered. “How’s acting?”  
“Hahaha. Fun actually, but we got shot in America with a gun,” Jami noted laughed.  
“No shit Sherlock,” I joked as Rhys handed the first copy of the new release of the comic that our characters were from to the two of us to sign.  
“Well, Bec. Being shot by a camera is called being shot and shooting,” Jami explained. “Did you just want us to sign this Rhys or did you want a message too?” Jami added.  
“Do whatever you want on the inside of the cover guys,” Rhys replied.  
“Alright, Rhys I did not steal your seat in Chemistry, Jami S,” Jami said as she wrote.  
“You did too steal my seat,” He complained grinning.  
“Gods you two are like an old married couple,” Rebecca joked. “Hope your enjoying life and not reading people’s work over their shoulder, R.Mc.” I joked writing out a different sentence instead.  
“Jami,” I whispered to the other teen and pointed towards Tommy.  
“Oh shit,” Jami whispered back. “It was nice to see you again Rhys,” Jami stated politely.  
“She’s just about to get into trouble with her boyfriend. It’s all good,” I commented when Rhys looked confused, he then smiled and left waving to the two of us.  
“See you around Rhys,” Jami called out after him.  
“Well, that went well,” I said clapping my hands together as the next person came over. When both of us looked up and saw who it was it took all of our willpower not to run away.  
“Hello,” Jami edged out politely.  
“Hi,” I managed through gritted teeth. Sweetie, I desperately need you right now.  
“Hello friends,” Andrew called out and both of us cringed slightly despite our best efforts.  
“So what did you want signed today?” The Blonde asked tightly.  
“I actually have two tokens to get two things signed,” He said holding up a poster and holding out his arm for the both of us to sign.  
“Did you want it personalised?” I asked like we had to but through tight lips.  
“On the poster yeah. Can I get a heart on the one in my arm?” He answered.  
“We’ll see,” I cringed as I signed the poster and handing it to Jami.  
“My politeness is running out,” Jami whispered to me as she signed the poster.  
“My life is running out, Jami.” I whispered back, both of us extremely uncomfortable.  
“I can pretend to faint for you. Not hard, I haven’t eaten yet,” Jami noted blinking hard as she stood up to sign his arm.  
“That’s all good,” I said visibly relaxing when I looked at the blonde.  
“Sir, can you please leave?” Tommy’s voice could be heard, Tom behind him,  
“No,” Andrew replied.  
“You are making them uncomfortable. Leave,” Tom growled protectively.  
“It’s okay guys. We’ll just sign his arm quickly. Tommy could you please get me some food I think I’m going to faint if I don’t eat,” Jami said paling a bit.  
“Okay Darling,” Tommy said unsure hesitating before leaving.  
“Thank you,” Jami called before turning and signing Andrew’s arm robotically and sitting back down. I went to sign his arm when he took it back.  
“I want your new number. You changed it on me,” Andrew said before handing his arm back.  
“Hell no mate. There is a reason you don’t know it. I can’t stand this anymore, I tried being polite, but you just don’t get it. If Bec wanted you to know her number you would know it, the fact you don’t know it should have told you something,” Jami snapped standing up.  
“I didn’t ask you,” He snapped.  
“Get away from my fiancé and my friend,” Tom said standing behind the two of us protectively.  
“I think you should leave before we call security and you ruin this event for all those present,” Jami added tightly. Andrew glared at the group before storming off.  
“Thank fuck he is gone,” I sighed, slightly crying while rubbing my baby bump.  
“Yeah, group hug,” Jami announced opening her arms. I hugged Jami before excusing myself to get some food, Tom giving me a hug.  
“Do you want to move the wedding forward 2 months, Love?” I nodded against his neck, he lay kiss to my temple before I left in acceptance.


	33. Chapter 33

March, 2019  
“I really hope I don’t trip up the stairs this time,” Jami frowned at the three stairs leading to the stage where we were just about to be introduced.  
“You’ll be fine Darling. And if you’re not I’ll be right there to catch you,” Tommy assured.  
“And it is my pleasure to introduce to you some of the cast of the new Marvel film set to release in November. Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Holland, Anthony Mackie, Rebecca McKay, Jami Smith and Sebastian Stan,” the lady introduced. Our group walked on stage without any trip ups and were sitting on the two couches on stage.  
“Jami, psst, Jami. Remember when we were down there last year?” I asked not so quietly to the blonde.  
“Yes, that was lots of fun. We should tell them about it,” Jami whispered back.  
“You two do realise whispering with a microphone doesn’t work?” Seb asked.  
“And who said we didn’t want the wonderful people of our home state to know what we were talking about. If you didn’t hear Bec and I were talking about how we were here last year and the year before. We are one of you!” Jami called out to the crowd.  
“Is it different to be on the stage this time?” The organiser asked the two teens.  
“Yes! Look at this. Touching distance and he can’t stop me,” Jami noted poking Sebastian in the arm.  
“Jami, you could hug him. Why art thou poking him?” I asked the blonde with my arm around Chris’s shoulders to make a point.  
“I’d rather hug Tommy. Also, last time we got this close to famous people Bec almost pass out because she met Arthur Darvill,” Jami said hugging Tommy.  
“He is hot though. And since my fiancé ditched me, I am going to say things like that out loud all day.” I said trying to see past the Aussie male who had sat between Tom and I so we would behave.  
“Bec, he’s sitting next to Chris. What are you talking about? You would think he was on the other side of the world,” Jami grinned, the crowd laughing at her comment.   
“Still feel ditched. But I got set dad so eh,” I shrugged jokingly.  
“I like how she thinks that is a good swap. Oh, my fiancé isn’t here, but a married man who is a mentor is good enough,” Anthony commented.  
“Mate, I will call you in front of all of these people if you keep going,” I warned holding my phone with a smirk.  
“I’m good. You do not need to do that,” Anthony backed down.  
“Well, since you put it like that. I won’t call you, Jami can you call bird brain please?” I asked the blonde sitting on my other side.  
“Sure thing Bec. Sebby make sure his sound is on please,” Jami said nudging Sebastian and grabbing her phone tapping on the screen.  
“Yep, it’s on.” Seb said keeping Anthony from turning off the sound.  
“Well, time to call revenge,” Jami grinned before pressing call.  
“Fly away Stanley. Be free!” Erupted through the suddenly quiet hall before laughter exploded from the crowd and Anthony went red with embarrassment.  
“You have been pranked by the Double Trouble Teens,” Jami announced into the mic grinning.  
“I like that. Catchy,” I said in thought laughing at Anthony’s red face.  
“Why thank you I came up with it just then,” The Blonde stated bowing to the crowd.  
“We’ll start questions before anyone else gets embarrassed,” the organiser states after calming down and points to the first person.  
“Hi, um I was wondering about. Well, since you guys are new. What has your experience on set been?” a teen wearing a Marvel shirt asked.  
“Between offending some people, joking with others and pranking everyone I think it’s been pretty good. Although it turns out to be really easy to insult American’s,” I noted jokingly.  
“Yeah, it’s been great. Everyone was really nice on set, we get along with almost everyone and we have really bonded with a lot of the cast and crew. The atmosphere is great, I really love that everyone can switch from serious to joking in a matter of seconds. Also Bec and I have managed not to get any fines yet, so that is great also,” Jami explained waving her hands around.  
“Yet,” I point out.  
“Yes, yet. Does that answer your question?” Jami asked. The teen nodded and the next person stood up to ask their question.  
“Where is your favourite place that you have filmed so far?” A man asked.  
“Australia,” Jami answered instantly.  
“Yeah sounds about right. It is very beautiful here and the women are like no others around the world,” Tommy added looking at Jami, who blushed bright red at the comment.   
“I love home so I’m the same. AUSSIE! AUSSIE! AUSSIE!” I cheered.  
“OI! OI! OI!” Jami and Chris cheered back with the crowd.  
“Australia is wonderful and Australian’s have a questionable sense of humour but they are great,” Tom agreed getting some laughs for his comment about humour.  
“As much as I love the US, Australia is a great place to film. The set over here is close to the beach so after filming we could just head down to relax and you guys are so chill about us it’s refreshing,” Sebastian admitted.  
“Australian’s are all so surprising and funny. It’s very different to London and better than the US,” Benedict admitted.  
“Now, not to be the same as all the rest of you lot. I’m going to say New York was my favourite, but Australia is a close second,” Anthony noted.  
“Boo!” The crowd cheered jokingly.  
“Yeah. Boo to you Bird Brain. Australia is the best,” Jami grinned.  
“That is very true Jami. I love it here, and I try to film here when I can,” Chris said smiling to the crowd.  
“Alright next question,” The organiser chuckles out.  
“Hey guys, I just wanted to know if Jami got her tattoo yet?” Maddi asked.  
“Holy shrugs. Maddi. Get up here you crazy person,” Jami shouted putting down the mic and jumping off the stage to hug the shorter girl.  
“And I did get that tattoo,” Jami said pulling Tommy’s jacket off and showing the crowd the tattoo on her shoulder which was visible as she was wearing a tank top.  
“Pārbati for life,” Maddi announced showing her tattoo as well.  
“Oh gods,” I joked face palming.  
“Maddi you can sit with us up here. You should have come and said hi earlier,” Jami reprimanded pulling the shorted girl up on stage with her. “Maddi Jones everybody,” The Blonde added waving to the crowd like the awesome person she is.  
“Australian teenagers everyone,” Chris called out motioning to Jami and Maddi.  
“You love us, don’t deny it,” Jami replied grinning.  
“Never did set daughter,” Chris admits causing the crowd to laugh.  
“I feel so loved,” Jami sniffled.  
“Aw, Jami. You should always feel loved,” I commented moving to create some space for the extra.  
“I do feel loved, I just feel extra loved. Chris finally said he loved me. I’m officially family now,” Jami explained sitting down with Maddi next to her.  
“I have to wait until May to be officially family,” I commented.  
“Wow, are you getting married in May? That’s like 2 months away,” Jami freaked. Tom and I face palmed.  
“Good job, Jami. Good job,” I said as fans screamed.  
“You could’ve said you made a deal with Set Dad to be in the family by May. You didn’t have to go with me,” Jami pointed out.   
“Yeah, wouldn’t work. I’m too tired to think of an excuse,” I shrugged.  
“Okay then. Surprise world, oh look I think Shania is in the audience,” Jami waved.  
“Ha, so’s my brother. I’m so dead,” I said shaking her head.  
“It’s okay you have 2 super heroes, 2 Gods, a genetically mutated and previously brainwashed hero and a technological hero to protect you, I mean we’re pretty awesome. We can do this, plus we have a Shadowhunter on our team as well. Dream team unite,” Jami announced.  
“Yeah, I’m just going to face the music of death to come tomorrow,” I commented  
“But we are here tomorrow as well,” Jami pointed out confused.  
“No, I’m not allowed to do two days in a row apparently it’s not good for me,” I commented winking to my friend in hope for her to realise that I was talking about my pregnancy.  
“Hahaha, guess you have to visit them without me then. I have a mission to my awesome fans, not that I have many, to be here for them,” Jami smiled out to the crowd.  
“WOO!” The crowd cheered in response.  
“What are you guys calling yourselves by the way? Because you can’t really be much to do with Smith because cooler people than me have that one. I feel so bad that I don’t know, I’m a terrible person. It’s okay if you guys want to leave,” Jami realised frowning.  
“Jayangnites,” Someone called out.  
“I’m sorry could you say that again but slowly,” Jami asked.  
“Jay. Ang. Nites.” the person repeated.  
“That is so cool. I was sitting here like. What the hell could you make from my name? But you did it. I’m proud of you guys,” Jami smiled like a proud parent.  
“Hey Tommy, judging by her reaction, I’d say you’re a parent now.” I joked.   
“You’ll know the feeling. This is amazing. I have people who like what I do, this is crazy. I love each and every one of you guys. What do Bec’s fans call themselves?” Jami asked grinning at me.  
“McKayians,” Someone in third row called out.  
“LOVE IT!” I cheered jumping in my seat a bit.  
“Are you proud of them?” Hemsworth asked me.  
“More than I can put in words,” I admitted.  
“See, parent moment,” Jami pointed out.  
“More to come,” I whispered quietly to the blonde after moving the mic away from my face.  
“Shall we answer some more questions girls?” Sebastian asked the three of us excited teens.  
“Sorry,” the three of us said childishly.  
“There are rumours that Jami and Tom Holland are getting married. Is it true?” A fan asked.  
“Um, sorry, but no,” Jami said looking kind of sad.  
“Cheer up, Jay. At least you get to annoy people for longer,” I attempted to cheer the teen up but the blonde missed the questioning look I gave Tommy.  
“It’s all good. We’ve only been dating for like 9 months,” Jami smiled.  
“There you go,” Chris encouraged.  
“There is another rumour that Chris adopted Jami and Bec, is that one true?” The same fan asked before sitting down.  
“Well, yes and no. Legally he can’t because we still have families. But in every other way yes, he is our second Dad, and basically adopted us on set. Chris is family definitely,” Jami answered honestly with a warm smile.  
“He is very much my second dad. I would feel quite lost if it wasn’t for Chris...actually. I would be lost. Chris has helped Jami and I find where we were on set pretty much every day of filming.” I admitted.  
“And I love those two mischievous girls very much. They’re like daughters to me and we have become very close on set. I even think Elsa wants to invite them over for Christmas next year with their families,” Chris laughed.  
“I’m going. Christmas at your place,” Jami smiled.  
“I think that’s that sorted,” I said dusting my hands as though I had done work.  
“Get ready to meet the whole family Chris, they are somehow more crazy than I am,” Jami laughed before smiling at Chris.  
“I should probably make sure Elsa knows that it is now confirmed,” Chris laughed.  
“Yeah, but we’d be happy to gate crash.” I noted.  
“It’s not gate crashing if we’re family,” Jami pointed out.

***Time skip brought to you by the magic of telecommunication, Bec and Jami don’t have to gate crash now***

“How are your parents going to react?” Tom questioned as we pulled into my driveway.  
“Ah, tough question.” I state pretending to be thinking about it.  
“Love?” Tom asks.  
“They may freak out a bit or may be a little overprotective. If you think I’m bad wait until you see what my brother and my dad will do to make sure you’re actually a good person. There will be questions about the wedding so, eh, normal sort of things. My dad’s name is Peter, my mum is Elaine and my brother is Josh,” I explain as we get out and walk into the carport where the family dog comes out to meet us.  
“Hey Maggie,” I coo and pat the dog. Before she runs and attacks Tom with doggy kisses.  
“What kind of dog is she?” Tom asks accepting the black dog.  
“She is a Cocker Spaniel cross Beagle,” I explain before we walk around the side of the house and knock on the sliding door.  
“It’s open!” I hear my dad call out. I open the door and walk in, followed by Tom.  
“Be glad I’m not an axe murderer,” I call out and the sound of rushing footsteps can be heard before my dad embraces me in a hug.  
“Just don’t squeeze,” I note to my dad. He then squeezes.  
“DAD! I was serious,” I exclaim. He lets me go and kisses my cheek.  
“Why can’t I annoy my daughter?” He questions.  
“Because you might kill your grandkids if you squeeze to hard,” I mention. Dad’s jaw drops to the floor as his eyes widen.  
“And when did this happen?” He asks sternly and I hear Tom swallow.  
“Dad I’d like you to meet my fiancé, Tom.” I say stepping out of the way. My dad gives him a quick look and instead of shaking hands with Tom gives him a big hug.  
“She’s out of my alcohol,” Dad jokes.  
“But not forever,” I note as I watch Tom visibly relax.  
“Your mum should be home soon with Josh,” Dad says letting Tom go.  
“That’ll be fun,” I comment as dad walks over to the kettle.  
“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Dad questions.  
“Uh, no thank you.” Tom declines.  
“Come on. It’ll put hair on your chest. Berocca’s shown us some of your films,” dad notes.  
“YOU WATCHED MY FILMS?! I trusted you,” I feign hurt and betrayal and my dad just starts laughing.  
“It’s all good. Mum drinks tea so there is tea if you’d like,” I tell Tom who nods his thanks.  
“Is Gus still sulking in my room?” I ask my dad who nods while laughing.  
“We have to feed him down there, he won’t leave your bed.” He notes.  
“Do you want to meet my baby?” I ask Tom who looks slightly confused. I grab his hand and lead Tom down the hall towards my old room and in the middle of the bed is a black cat with gold eyes.  
“Hey pus pus,” I coo at the cat who meows happily before jumping off the bed and up to my chest so I catch him and hold him close.  
“Hello,” Tom coos holding his hand for Gus to sniff.  
“This is my baby boy. He watched your films with me and put up with my ecstatic fangirling in front of the TV,” I say moving Gus into Tom’s arms.  
“So you’re the little helper,” Tom says in realisation. The sound of car doors closing drags Tom and I out of my old room, Tom still carrying my cat.  
“YOU’RE HOME!” My mum cries out hugging me tightly. I hear Gus walking off and turn to see Tom with a cup of tea in his hand.  
“Yeah,” I answer offering a hug to my brother who refuses.  
“You must be the fiancé,” Mum said standing on her toes so that she could hug Tom. Tom bent down and returned her hug.  
“Yes. To…” Tom started.  
“Tom Hiddleston. Rebecca always fangirled over the dinner table because she would have just watched one of your films,” Mum explained releasing the tall Englishman.  
“You hurt my sister and you’ll regret it,” Josh warned walking up close to Tom.  
“I have no intention of that,” Tom warned.  
“I did not realise how English you sounded until now,” I comment. Tom, mum and dad laugh at my comment. Josh turns around and nods his head at me.  
“You need to take your baby with you, Bec. He is so lonely without you,” Mum notes. I turn and look at Tom who nods as Gus smooches at Tom’s legs.  
“We’ll just have to make sure that the house is cat proof as well,” Tom notes wrapping his arms around my waist.  
“What do you mean as well?” Josh asks glaring at Tom and I.  
“I… um, I am pregnant.” I tell my family.  
“I’M GOING TO BE AN UNTY!!!” I hear Shania scream.  
“Hello Shania,” I say to the ghostly voice.  
“Who’s the father?” I hear Shania threaten as she comes around the corner.  
“Tom,” I state hugging my ‘sister’. She then let’s go of me and lays her hands on my baby bump.  
“Hello. I’m going to be the person that teaches you all of the worst words and ideas possible to man,” Shania says to the baby bump.  
“Uh, correction.” I start.  
“It’s twins,” Tom states earning surprised looks from my family. After dinner was wedding questions.  
“So where are you getting married?” my mum asked.  
“Forde Abbey, Dorset.” Tom answers.  
“Small or big wedding?” Dad questions.  
“Family and friends only,” I answer. The questions continued into the night until everyone went to bed. Josh drove back home and Shania walked back to her place just down the road while Tom slept with me.  
“Are you okay, Love?” Tom asks as he holds me to his chest.  
“Yeah, just thinking. It’s just under 5 months until we’re parents. It’s kind of scary and nerve racking,” I answer. Tom pulls me closer and I lay my head on his chest.  
“It’ll be fine and you’ll be brilliant, Love.” Tom says kissing my head as we fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

March, 2019  
“Bec,” Tommy calls out. I turn around to see the Englishman as he runs up towards me.  
“If you’re looking for Jami,” I begin.  
“No, I know where she is.” Tommy says and looks around to make sure that no one is around. “I, um, I need your consent to do something,”  
“If it’s that you want to have sex, you don’t need to ask me.” I comment. Tommy blushes.  
“What are you up to?” Tom calls out.  
“I need Rebecca’s consent to do something at the wedding,” Tommy says checking again to make sure no one’s around.  
“Go on,” I encouraged as Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and laying his hands on my baby bump.  
“I want to propose to Jami,” Tommy struggles to say.  
“OMG! Yes!” I scream proudly. “Do it!”  
“Do what?” Jami asks walking over.  
“Tommy was asking if he could take you out for the night,” I cover and Tommy looks at the me incredulously.  
“Why didn’t Tommy just ask me about it? Hiddles, what was Tommy really asking about?” Jami asked turning to the older Englishman.  
“He was asking if you were doing anything tonight with Bec because he wanted to surprise you,” Tom replied smoothly.  
“Aw, now I’m sad I walked in and ruined the surprise,” Jami frowned looking sad.  
“You don’t know where or what will be happening though so don’t be too down, Darling.” Tommy said hugging the blonde.  
“That is so true. Aw, Tommy you’re the best boyfriend ever. Don’t tell me the time, then I can still be surprised,” The Blonde gushed excited hugging him back.  
“Yep,” I said nudging Tom.  
“We should probably let Tommy get going to finish organising,” Tom explained after giving me a quick glare.  
“Yes. I’m sure anything you come up with I’ll love Tommy. Don’t be nervous,” Jami encouraged giving Tommy a quick kiss.  
“I feel better now,” Tommy said as he sent a thankful glance to Tom and I and gave Jami a quick kiss of gratitude before walking off.  
“I approve,” I comment as I walk out of Tom’s arms and head towards the food table.  
“What are you approving now? Are you tasting cake without me?” Jami joked.  
“Tommy’s idea,” I answered through a mouthful of triple choc swirl cake.  
“Bec? Did you just eat chocolate cake?” Jami asked worried.  
“...no,” I commented guiltily before wiping the crumbs from around my mouth and licking my fingers clean to the torment of Tom.  
“I am not dealing with you being two kinds of sick,” The Blonde groaned.  
“What’s the second kind?” I asked confused.  
“Morning,” Jami replied in a duh tone.  
“I haven’t had any for a while,” I noted very thankful for that fact.  
“Well, you’ll be sick to your stomach in a minute,” The Blonde pointed out.  
“Shh,” I joked.  
“Hiddles can deal with this one,” Jami replied grinning.  
“He dealt with it three days ago as well,” I laughed. “I mean, joking”  
“That poor man. Hiddles you are a very brave man,” Jami called to the Englishman nearby.  
“She’s eaten chocolate again,” Tom sighed shaking his head.  
“Yep, you’re marrying an idiot,” Jami noted shrugging.  
“It tastes good though,” I pleaded.  
“You are not eating anymore sweets,” Tom said taking away my big bag of goodies.  
“Oh, he just put his foot down,” Jami gasped dramatically.  
“And he knows what he’s not getting because of it,” I said sticking out my tongue at the man.  
“Yeah, he’s not getting a sick fiancé,” Jami laughed.  
“Yeah, I wish that was it,” Tom commented walking off with my bag.  
“And there goes my secret stash,” I sighed before turning to the blonde.  
“I have mine in my pocket, and another in my bag, and another under the table,” Jami said pointing to the various places.  
“Can I have some please?” I asked the blonde hopefully.  
“Okay, but only if you tell Hiddles it was Liz and not me,” The Blonde pleaded.  
“Deal,” I agreed holding my hand out for something.  
“Here you go then,” Jami stated handing me the bag from her pocket.  
“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” I thanked before a hand yanked it out of my hand.  
“I said no sweets,” Tom stated.  
“I’m in trouble aren’t I?” Jami sighed.  
“Not with me,” Tom noted keeping the sweets out of the reach of me.  
“But...never mind,” Jami said holding her hands up, pointing to the table discretely.  
“She won’t want it when she could have this,” Tom said holding the sweets still above my head and I was still trying to reach them.  
“Right, Bec. You can stop now. You’re not going to reach them. Just let him have them,” Jami motioned to me, that she still had more sweets in her bag and under the table if I still wanted them.  
“I’ll give you a treat in return,” I whispered suggestively in Tom’s ear before he handed me the sweets.  
“Thanks Jay but I think I’m all good,” I said giving Tom a kiss on the cheek.  
“What did you say to him?” The Blonde asked amazed.  
“You don’t want to know,” I said digging into the sweets.  
“Cool, so what did Tommy really ask you earlier?” Jami demanded bring the subject back up.  
“We told you. He has been planning a secret date for tonight and he wanted to know if we were doing anything. He wouldn’t tell me when or where though,” I said grudgingly.  
“Yeah. A date so secret he didn’t even know about it. I saw the look on his face,” Jami noted crossing her arms.  
“Because he hated us having told you. We’ll get a mouthful later. He was so excited and we did unfortunately spoil it,” Tom continued using his acting skills to come across as sincere.  
“Hmm, you know Bec, Hiddles is a better liar than you are,” Jami stated still unconvinced.  
“He’s Loki. Of course he’s a better liar than me. Shit,” I said face palming.  
“Right, so now we’ve established you two are lying. What’s really going on?” Jami announced.  
“He was asking something,” I admitted.  
“Gah, I got that much,” Jami huffed.  
“Sweetie, what time is it?” I asked the Englishman who showed me his watch.  
“We’ve got filming soon,” Tom noted and the two of us walked off.  
“You know what? I’ll ask Set Dad. He’ll tell me,” Jami called out to our retreating figures.

***time skip brought to you by Set Dad not telling Jami what’s going on***

“Well you’re all bloody useless. No one will tell me what is going on,” Jami fumed walking onto set.  
“Jami, relax. We aren’t planning your death. Also, I need your help with the wedding because I can’t work something out and Hiddles is being no help,” I sighed placing my head in my hands thinking about my fiancé’s comment about what cake we should have.  
“You could be planning my funeral. That’s not my death, that’s the celebration of my life. And what do you need?” Jami pointed out.  
“He won’t help me work out what cake or what food for the reception dinner. I need your opinion,” I stated.  
“Do we get to taste the food?” Jami asked seriously.  
“No, we are going to look at it. Of course we are. 3pm this afternoon,” I noted looking at my phone. “20 minutes,”  
“But what about my date with Tommy? I might not be hungry if I eat at 3,” Jami worried.  
“You’ll be fine darling,” Tommy said hugging the teen.  
“Okay, I’ll help. But I won’t eat too much. Just a taste, right?” Jami caved.  
“Yes, tastes.” I admitted as I gave Tom a quick kiss and and leaving the room.  
“Behave,” Set dad calls out.  
“When do we do that?” Jami laughed sounding like Rumpelstiltskin from Once Upon a Time.  
“When Helheim has frozen over,” Evils calls out making me laugh.  
“Aw, we reached the friendship stage where he knows how evil we are,” Jami gushed.  
“Progress!” I cheered making the cast laugh.  
“We are the real life villains,” Jami exclaimed her hands in fist form in the typical villain pose with both arms up looking to the right in a hard stare.  
“Good job Jay,” I commended the blonde as we left ear shot.  
“I know. Someone should sign me on the spot to play a villain,” Jami agreed.

*** time skip brought to you by Jami and Bec being evil as they went to the caterers***

“Which cake did you like better? The peppermint swirl or the vanilla marble cake?” I asked looking at the two cakes that we had liked out of the 15.  
“Hmm, the marble one is so pretty, but the peppermint one is so minty,” Jami pointed out.  
“Vanilla it is then,” I exclaimed and the caterer noted it down on a notepad.  
“So what next? Or is that the end?” Jami questioned looking at the time. 4 o’clock.  
“We just have to decide if we have the chicken cordon bleu or the chilli con carne as the main, then we are done,” I noted looking at my phone.  
“The chicken cordon bleu was super yummy. What do you think?” Jami thought out loud.  
“I love spicy food so I have to say the chilli con carne,” I commented.  
“Hmm, you could alternate dishes, then swap with Hiddles if he gets the chilli,” Jami suggested.  
“That’s a good idea,” I commented and nodded to the caterer and they noted it down on the notepad.  
“I’m full of good ideas,” Jami noted grinning.  
“That you are. Thank you again Mister Walker,” I said to the caterer before the two of us got up and left.  
“Are you looking forward to your date?” I questioned my friend.  
“Hell yeah. I can’t wait to see where Tommy takes me and see what he has planned,” The younger teen replied excitedly.  
“We should probably get you back quickly so you can get ready,” I stated as I opened the door to the car and hopped in.  
“That will be hard considering I don’t know what he has planned,” The blonde agreed getting into the other car seat and closing the door.  
“Eh, dress in something comfy and smart and you’ll be fine no matter what.” I suggested.  
“Good plan,” Jami noted as we pulled out of the carpark.

***Time skip brought to you by the magnificent Magnus Bane throwing glitter to the world***

“I’m ready for the date, now all we have to wait for is for Tommy to pick me up,” Jami announced pacing the room.  
“Jami, calm yourself. You’ll be fine,” I encouraged as there was a knock on the door.  
“That’s him now,” Jami stated bouncing over to the door excitedly and opening it to reveal Tommy standing there.  
“Behave, I don’t want to be kept up.” I joked.  
“Will do Mum,” Jami joked back. “Hey Tommy.”   
“Enjoy yourselves. Seriously guys,” I encouraged pushing Jami out the door.  
“Okay, bye Bec. Don’t stay up too late waiting with Hiddles,” Jami noted waving to me as they started to walk down the hall.  
“They look like they’re going to enjoy themselves,” Tom states looking towards the elevator.  
“I hope so. I feel kind of bad to what we did to Tommy,” I note looking at him.  
“Well, could have been worse. We could have told her what he actually asked,” Tom noted wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest.  
“Are you looking forward to this Sweetie?” I question as Tom places his hand on the baby bump. Tom nuzzles into my neck and nods as one of the babies kicks at Tom’s hand.  
“Did they… Did…” Tom stated moving his head from my neck and turning me around as he spoke.  
“Yeah. That’s the first time they’ve done it,” I answered laying my hand where the baby had just kicked with Tom’s hand underneath as the baby kicked again making us smile.  
“Which reminds me, go get changed into something comfy and warm. I’m taking you out,” Tom whispered. I nod and walk back into the room and get changed into a pair of nice pants and an off the shoulder shirt.  
“Do I want to know what you’ve organised?” I question as Tom offers me his arm.  
“That depends on if you want to know Love,” Tom comments as we stand in the elevator.  
“Yeah, I want to know. Please tell me,” I ask pleadingly as Tom wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the hotel lobby.  
“You’ll see in a moment,” Tom says as he lead me down the street. The smell of hot food and fish making me hungry as we walked past a fish and chips shop.  
“Come on Love,” Tom said pulling me into the fish and chips shop.  
“Really?” I asked hopefully. Tom smiled at me before looking at the assistant at the front of the shop.  
“Ah, your orders ready. I’ll go and get it,” the man walked back into the kitchen and returned with a large parcel of food.  
“Thank you,” Tom took the food from the man after paying before we walked back out of the shop and down the street to the park.  
“You know we are being stalked right?” I ask Tom motioning to the paparazzi on the other side of the park as we sit under one of the oak trees.  
“They won’t do much,” Tom replied smiling and opening the fish and chips and laying them between our legs as I lean on his shoulder.  
“I wonder if they have the same need for chips as seagulls,” I question out loud as I nibble on a piece of fish.  
“Ehehehe, let’s not find out. They may not leave us alone if they are like seagulls.” Tom notes stealing some of my fish when I tried to eat it.  
“That was unfair,” I say to Tom before stealing one of his chips.  
“Cheat,” Tom comments before stealing some more of my fish. The rest of our dinner was spent eating the others food in retaliation.  
“Oh oh. What else are you planning?” I inquire when I see Tom smirking as he looked at his watch.  
“We have somewhere to be in 15 minutes,” Tom points out before standing up.  
“And that would be, where?” I ask as I grasp Tom’s hands and he helps me onto my feet.  
“The theatre,” He answers pointing at the theatre across the road.  
“Shakespeare?” I ask knowingly and I see Tom’s guilty smile causing me to laugh at his love for the classics. “Come on then Hamlet,”  
“To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer,” Tom recites with a powerful voice. “But that isn’t what we are watching,”  
“Hmm, let me guess. Macbeth?” I ask jokingly as we walk across the road to the theatre.  
“Mind reader,” Tom jokes as the paparazzi start to try and question us as we enter the theatre.  
“When is the baby due?” “How long have you been together?” “Where will you live together?” The sound of the people asking questions ended as the doors shut behind us.  
“That’s a good point, Love. Where do you want to live?” Tom questions me as we join the audience in the area outside of the performance area.  
“I don’t know. Ask that later. What I want to know is how on Earth did you manage to get two tickets for tonight?” I question as Tom passes me a glass of water.  
“I booked them a couple of weeks ago because I thought you might like to meet someone,” Tom notes. I go to question him when a guard comes over to us.  
“If you’d follow me,” the guard stated simply before turning and opening a staff only door. Tom grabbed my hand and we followed the guard to the dressing rooms.  
“Tom, what are we doing down here?” I whisper feeling nervous.  
“I asked a friend for a favour,” Tom answered as the guard stood outside of one of the doors and knocked. There was footsteps and the door opened to reveal a very frazzled woman.  
“Come in,” The woman opened the door further and the guard walked off. I looked around the room amazed at how clean it is.  
“David,” I hear Tom say in greeting.  
“Good to see you again Tom,” I turn to the Scottish voice and mentally die.  
“This is my fiancé, Rebecca.” Tom introduces.  
“Nice to meet you,” David offers his hand to me and the gods know how I managed to shake his hand without passing out.  
“Oh my gods. Hi,” I managed to say still freaking out about meeting David freaking Tennant in Australia when he’s about to play my favourite character in my favourite Shakespearian play.  
“Are you looking forward to the show?” David asks.  
“Um, yeah, wait, yes definitely. Even though I was only told 20 minutes ago,” I laugh. David laughs with me shaking his head.  
“Yeah, Tom called about three weeks ago after hearing that I was going to be here doing Macbeth and asked if I would be willing to meet you. I heard you’re a fan,” David comments.  
“Yeah, a lot. I, um, one of my friends and I watched Doctor Who and fell in love with you as the Doctor and we started to watch your other performances. We both freaked a bit watching What The Butler Saw, though. But you are amazing at what you do,” I state trying to keep my fangirling down.  
“Hehe, that was a strange film to act in.” David admits.  
“You’re on in 10, David.” A woman says through the door.  
“We better go or we might miss the first act. Thanks again mate,” Tom says shaking David’s hand.  
“Anytime. Good luck with him,” David says giving me a small hug.  
“I’ll be fine. He’s the one that needs luck,” I comment as Tom and I leave. After the play Tom and I walked to the hotel smiling and laughing at each other and quoting the play.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed the play Love. I was scared you may not have enjoyed it,” Tom announces.  
“I love Macbeth and then Hamlet. I hate Romeo and Juliet though. So many times we studied the same acts over and over again that I don’t like it anymore,” I admit as we ride the elevator up to the room.  
“Fair enough then,” Tom agrees. We pretend to be sneaking around as we walk from the elevator to our room laughing when we get inside. After we got changed out of our clothes, Tom and I snuggled up to each other with my head on his chest.  
“Goodnight Love,” Tom whispers kissing my head.  
“Goodnight Tom,” I whisper back.


	35. Chapter 35

April, 2019  
“Are you two looking forward to your wedding?” Benedict questioned.  
“Yes. Nervous but excited,” I stated genuinely to the older male.  
“It’ll be amazing and you’ll be even more beautiful,” Tom whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Hello reindeer,” I joked stealing Tom’s helmet and putting it on then turning around to face him.  
“Love, can I please have that back?” Tom asked.  
“When we start filming,” I noted winking at him.  
“Okay then. How are you feeling?” Tom asked placing his hand on my baby bump.  
“Just guessing, but are you looking forwards to becoming a father?” I asked with a joking smile.  
“What gave it away?” Tom asked in the same fashion making me smile.  
“Can someone go and get Jami, Tom and Chris?” The director called out. I tapped Tom’s arm to let him know I was going to go and get the group and gave him his helmet back. As I walked over I saw Jami smiling happily and got curious.  
“Did someone give her a puppy? She looks happy. It must have been a puppy,” I questioned walking over to the group.  
“No one got me a puppy Bec,” Jami replied laughing.  
“Damn. That reminds me, we’re all needed over there. You know, on set. Ready to go,” I commented pointing to the other cast members that were in position for the scene.  
“But that means I’m going to die in ten,” Jami groaned trudging in the direction I pointed.  
“Could be worse,” I noted while shrugging. “You could get eaten.”  
“Well Shania is visiting soon so that could still happen if she gets hungry. Jami roast, you know it’ll happen,” Jami pointed out getting into place in the frame.  
“Nah. It’s Jami steak,” I joked standing adjacent to Jami in frame.  
“Very funny,” Jami stated quickly before the director called action.  
“Don’t you dare,” I snapped glaring at the blonde teen.  
“If it’s the only way you know that’s exactly what I’ll do,” The Blonde snapped back.  
“Don’t mean to interrupt but what is so much more interesting that you aren’t trying to kill Thanos?” Robert asked angrily.  
“Nothing you need to concern yourself with Tony,” Jami replied, using his character's name for the first time in the film.  
“Fine, if you have to be so good do it but if you don’t come back I will bring you back and kill you myself,” I said sincerely with care.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m happy I got stuck in eternity with you Yin,” The younger teen said placing her hand on my arm.  
“You still have eternity to go Yang,” I replied placing my hand on the blonde’s shoulder before pushing the blonde back a bit.  
“Here I go,” Jami smiled slightly before walking through the carnage of the battle field.   
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Evils called out as Jami continued to walk.  
“STOP FIGHTING,” Jami screamed over the area, making everyone freeze in place.  
“And why should they do that little immortal?” Thanos actor Josh Brolin asked grinning from his throne like chair.  
“Because, I can give you something more powerful than the infinity stones will ever be,” The Blonde announced over the silent set.  
“And what would that be?” Josh asked with curiosity.  
“My power, you can have my power,” Jami stated, as she looked out towards the rest of the cast, tears in her eyes.  
“WHAT?!” Anthony called out. Most of the other cast members standing in shock. I stood just in frame with a tear rolling down my face.  
“If I hand over my power Thanos, then you have to free the Earth and the other planets and never return. My power will be enough for you,” Jami demanded.  
“I… accept.” Josh stated in ecstasy while laughing.  
“Then I, Yang, guardian of the light, willingly give you, Lord Thanos, all the power I possess within me and my soul,” Jami announced loud and clear over the silent set, tears running freely down her face. A white light was used to imitate the light powers and Jami’s soul and was moved from being aimed at Jami to Josh. As Jami fell backwards, Tommy jumped forwards and caught her before she hit the ground ‘dead’.  
“No, please don’t be dead. Please wake up. Please,” Tommy pleaded removing his Spider Man mask with tears streaming down his face as he held Jami close to his chest. I felt the intense need to go and hug Jami and comfort Tommy but managed to stay in character.  
“What is this?” Josh cried out as he watched Tommy and Jami in front of him.  
“That intense feeling of guilt, of pain, of sorrow?” I asked stalking forwards. Josh nodded unsure.  
“It’s called being good. And you don’t deserve it,” I said calmly as I stopped walking, next to Tommy and Jami, throwing my hand forwards and the wires attached to Josh pulled him backwards to the ground in front of Evils.  
Chris ‘hit’ Josh in the face with the shield before Renner released his arrow and Josh was held down by ropes making him an easy opponent.  
“You ruined my life and hurt my only family,” I seethed walking over to the tied down Josh. “I’m not going to regret this,” I clenched my hand and ‘punched’ Josh in the face with the help of dark magic, ‘killing’ Josh.  
“Is he really dead?” Zoe asked unsure if this was really the end to all the torment she had been through in her years.  
“He’s dead Gamora,” Pratt answered ‘kicking’ him for show.  
“What now?” Scarlett asked looking to Evils.  
“I don’t know,” Evils noted shaking his head and looking to Tommy who was still crying silently and holding Jami. I knelt down next to Josh and lay a hand on his chest while most of the cast was looking away.  
“Quod qui non pertinent ad vos revertetur ad hoc quod verum est, et abiit.” I muttered hoping I said it right and the bright light was shone on Josh and moved to Jami’s body.  
“Did my plan work?” Jami croaked out, her eyes slowly opening.  
“Yang!” Tommy cried out hugging the teen tightly.  
“Ow, it hurts everywhere,” Jami whined.  
“Your plan did work and that’s possibly because of black magic,” I snapped sitting on Josh’s stomach.  
“Yin, you know I disapprove of necromancy,” Jami stated smiling.  
“I told you, if you didn’t come back I was going to bring you back and kill you myself. But I don’t want to have to balance the universe so I’m not going to kill you yet,” I joked standing up.  
“Aw, you do have a heart,” the Blonde joked back.  
“No one saw anything,” I stated smiling softly before walking out of frame.  
“Hahaha, make sure she never forgets this. Also, can someone please carry me. I don’t think my legs are done being dead yet,” Jami grinned at the cast gathered around her.  
“AND CUT!” The director called out with a wavering voice.  
“Aw, is the big, bad director crying?” Jami called from the floor.  
“No,” “Yes,” The director and one of the camera men called out at the same time.  
“Hahaha. Did I die that well then?” The Blonde laughed.  
“Yes. You made your boyfriend cry,” I pointed out as I walked back over to Jami.  
“Aw, Tommy. Come here you big silly,” Jami said pulling him into an embrace.  
“How close were you to saying Jami not Yang?” I asked the youngest Englishman smirking.  
“So close I almost ruined the scene,” Tommy answered pulling Jami closer.  
“Naw, cute.” I gushed.  
“I’m not cute,” Both Jami and Tommy replied at once.   
“Yes you are,” They replied to each other.   
“And here we go again,” I commented jokingly rolling my eyes at the young couples antics.  
“Hey, just because we don’t agree on which one is us is the cute one, doesn’t mean we are going to argue about it for hours again,” Jami noted.  
“Mm hm.” I nodded smiling and walking over to Tom shaking my head.  
“Whatever. Don’t we have a party to be getting to?” Jami huffed, still hugging Tommy.  
“I’m joking and you know that,” I admitted as the cast started to wander over to the building adjacent to the set.  
“I can’t believe we just finished filming on our first movie Bec,” Jami exclaimed dragging Tommy behind her to catch up with me and Tom.  
“Don’t remind me. It’s a scarier thought than finishing school,” I commented.  
“It’s funny. Neither of us are where we thought we would be at this point. But we’re both happier than we ever could have been if we were where we thought we would be,” the younger teen pointed out.  
“Where did you both think you were going to be by now?” Tom questioned looking to the two of us teenagers.  
“I thought I would be at Uni studying ancient history or environmental science being a single pringle, while having 3 jobs to pay off my hecs debt,” Jami replied crinkling her nose in thought.  
“Regret or happy that you aren’t?” I questioned in an interviewer’s voice holding her hand out towards the younger teen.  
“Happy. I mean I’m doing my uni online, I’ve got the best boyfriend ever, I have some awesome new friends, and I’ve experienced something that not many people get to. I love my life and wouldn’t change a thing,” The younger teen replied.  
“What about you Rebecca?” Tommy asked me.  
“I thought I would have been at Uni as well but studying a double major in Forensic Biology and toxicology and Security, Terrorism and Counter-Terrorism while working two full time jobs to pay off my hecs debt and cleaning and cooking for my family in Perth,” I admitted shrugging in acceptance.  
“And are you happy with your life or do you regret that you aren’t where you expected?” Jami asked playing off what I had done to her earlier.  
“Well, nah. I love my life as well right now. I’m working with my best friend, I’m engaged to my idol and have made some amazing friends,” I commented, leaning into Tom’s embrace.  
“That’s good because we’re both stuck with these lives,” Jami noted grinning.  
“I don’t want to know if I’d still be alive if we hadn’t done this Jami,” I commented after laughing at the blonde’s comment.  
“I don’t even want to know Bec. But even if we didn’t have this life I would still be there for you no matter what. I would even punch any guy who was a jerk, not that I don’t now,” Jami stated.  
“I want to punch someone really bad,” I commented making a face so Jami knew who I was talking about.  
“You and I both know you’re not allowed to. You can’t even train with me anymore, I’ve had to tag along with Tommy for the past 10 weeks and I’ve had my ass handed to me the whole time. Tommy trains harder than we do,” Jami pointed out.  
“How unpleasant,” I joked with very little sympathy.  
“Yeah, well you didn’t have your boyfriend beat you up. I mean I know he wasn’t going hard on me, but ouch,” Jami continued.   
“Bad Tommy. I told you if you hurt her I’d hurt you… but I’m not risking my kids,” I joked.  
“Hey, it’s not as bad as when you said it would be a good idea to train with Hiddles,” the Blonde noted pointing to the now guilty looked taller Englishman. I turned slowly towards the taller man and playfully glared at him.  
“What did you do?” I queried.  
“I made her run, do push ups, squats, punching bag, then hand to hand,” Tom explained shrugging.  
“That was mean. That’s why I love you,” I joked kissing the taller man’s cheek.  
“I hate you both,” Jami joked before walking over to the food table and grabbing a plate.  
“It’s all good. I’m not mean in the same way as they are so you don’t hate me,” I commented grabbing a plate and gathering food.  
“True, but if I could punch you I would punch you for leaving me in their hands,” Jami sighed.  
“After August, I might steer away from you,” I joked. “I could tell you what to do and watch you I just wouldn’t be able to join you,”  
“That would be better than having a scary trainer,” Jami joked back.  
“Very well. I can do that for you,” I agreed as I walked away from the table with a full plate of food.  
“Well, it was either that or I convince Set Dad to train with me,” Jami noted as they got back to the boys.  
“I think you’d rather Hiddles or I,” Tommy commented hearing Jami’s statement.  
“Why’s that? Set dad would be awesome,” I commented confused.  
“Nope. He is much worse than us combined,” Tom stated pointing between himself and Tommy.  
“I highly doubt that. He’s a big teddy bear,” Jami stated not believing a word.  
“I have to admit that I think they are being honest. Maybe Chris is worse,” I commented unsure.  
“We may have to test this,” Jami announced her hand on her chin.  
“Dibs videoing it so I have something funny to put on YouTube,” I cheered.  
“Hmm, we need a mutual party to test this on. We can have them do one week with each of them, and then tell us who is worse,” The younger teen proposed.  
“Robert,” I said hoping that the man in question would be sore afterwards.  
“Evil, but I was thinking Chapstick. That way we also get revenge,” Jami suggested.  
“Yeah. That works,” I said shrugging in agreement as I felt one of the babies begin kicking. I grabbed Tom’s hand and placed it on my baby bump where the baby had kicked. “Jami, want to feel something cool?”  
“Aw, is my favourite niece moving?” The Blonde asked excited.  
“Yeah,” I said nodding.  
“Hel yeah. She must know that her favourite aunty is here,” Jami grinned putting her hand on my bump.  
“By the way, how did you know one was a girl?” I asked the blonde.  
“Bec magik runs in the family. I have intuition remember. Of course I know silly,” Jami smiled, replying honestly.  
“Remind me to be scared of you forever,” I joked.  
“As you wish mortal,” Jami grinned bowing.  
“I’m the mortal? Have you looked at your death date munchkin?” I asked incredulously.  
“Yeah, it’s in the 52nd century. A house lands on me, and who are you calling munchkin, pixie?” Jami joked, playing along with the act still.  
“Yeah well mine is 5.5/apple/26, five billion years in the future.” I joked.  
“What?” Tom asked.  
“I second that,” Tommy added frowning ,confused.  
“Come on! You two are English and you don’t get Doctor Who quotes. I feel cheated now,” I stated laughing.  
“I guess they’re not perfect Bec. We’ve been deceived,” Jami gasped.  
“Jami you have to help me get the kids into SuperWhoLock and make them Marvelites as well,” I said to the blonde in a serious tone.  
“Don’t forget Shadowhunters and DC,” Jami added.  
“My bad. Shadowhunters and DC as well,” I agreed.  
“You realise you can’t watch that much TV in a short amount of time right?” Tom commented.  
“Watch me. I got two seasons of Supernatural done in a day and a night. That’s over 40 episodes,” Jami resorted.  
“I finished 6 seasons of Doctor Who in three days with sleep, toilet breaks and food breaks,” I added pointedly.  
“Never limit a fangirl, because we will find the time,” Jami noted.  
“Duly noted,” Tommy agreed nodding.  
“Good. We wouldn’t want you to be misinformed about anything,” The blonde smiled hugging him and putting her plate in the bin behind him at the same time.  
“Sweetie, what’s that?” I commented pointing to the wall behind him. When he turned and looked I stole the remainder of his food and ate it before placing my plate in the bin too.  
“Oh, that was pure evil,” Jami whispered to me, as she watched Tom turn around to see his plate empty.  
“Wait for it,” I commented pointing at the Englishman who started checking everywhere for the lost food from the floor to his shirt.  
“Ahahahaha,” the Blonde cackled.  
“So who’s the more evil out of you two?” Tommy questioned having watched the pantomime.  
“I don’t know. How do you determine who is more evil when both of us do evil things and give each other permission to do said evil things?” Jami questioned.  
“I don’t know but who stole my food?” Tom questioned listening to Jami’s question.  
“Really? Who else? It was Set Dad,” Jami replied like it was obvious.  
“Very funny Jami. Bec did you eat my food?” Tom questioned  
“It was Chris!” I said quickly in defence.  
“Why does nobody ever listen when I answer a question? It’s like it goes in one ear and out the other,” Jami complained sitting on the floor.  
“I do. My fiancé doesn’t,” I pointed out to the blonde.  
“That’s true, you always listen. Him, on the other hand never listens to my great advice,” Jami noted nodding her head to Tom.  
“He is a male though so I suppose it can be forgiven,” I commented earning feigned pain from Tom and Tommy.  
“Also true. But if he does it again I’m not sure that could be forgive so swiftly,” Jami joked, as Tommy sat down next her her on the ground.  
“I wonder if our trick works on them as well. I’ll try it if he does it again,” I commented in thought hugging the man in question.  
“Which trick? There are so many,” Jami asked, leaning her head on Tommy’s shoulder.  
“The common one to get one of us to shut up and listen,” I added turning to face the blonde.  
“Mention food? You kind of lost me there,” Jami guessed.  
“Let me demonstrate,” I joked lightly hitting the blonde over the back of the head.  
“Ouch. Oh, that one. Ow,” Jami noted rubbing the back of her head frowning.  
“Two things. One: that was a light tap. Two: I’m hungry,” I listed.  
“Well three things. One: I bumped my head yesterday in that spot. Two: if you’re hungry you have a man slave. Three: I’m hungry too, Tommy can you get me some food please?” Jami replied mimicking me.


	36. Chapter 36

August, 2019  
“Did they have to screw up the filming? I reckon they did it on purpose,” I commented pacing nervously.  
“Calm down Bec, Everything will turn out alright,” Jami comforted.  
“I’m glad you think that,” I mentioned as I sat down on the bed in the room I was meant to be getting ready in.  
“Well as long as you get ready in time everything will be fine. Come on Bec, you’ve been planning this for months. Everything is perfect and you’re about to marry the man of your dreams. Even Gus approves,” Jami huffed.  
“Nearly 9 months pregnant,” I said starting to shake with nerves.  
“This will be the happiest day of your life. And if my awesome niece and nephew decide to join the party then it really will be the happiest moment of your life once the whole thing is over that is,” Jami replied.  
“They can hold off until tomorrow at the earliest,” I said honestly as a small dull pain spurred in my lower back.  
“Well, you tell them that with your Mother voice and they should listen to you. Then you can quit worrying and hopefully not have your man waiting for you at the castle for too long,” Jami laughed.  
“Tempting, tempting. Fine, I’ll try and stop freaking out so much but I’m not stopping completely.” I noted sternly while smiling.  
“Good, now please get dressed,” Jami stressed holding my dress out.  
“Oh gods. I’m going back to stressing again,” I noted, the dress making this so real.  
“What for this time?” the younger teen asked frazzled.  
“When you end up in this position, you’ll understand.” I said nervously but grabbing the dress.  
“Well, I’m sure that will be a while away yet Bec. I don’t think Tommy wants to be married yet,” Jami smiled and pushed me into the bathroom. Wait until tonight, you won’t be thinking that.  
“I hate you,” I called out from the bathroom as I got dressed.  
“No you don’t,” Jami noted.  
“Yes. Yes I do,” I commented walking out of the bathroom but turning to get my friend to do the zip up.  
“All done, now we can get into the car and head to the wonderful castle your fiancé got for you to have your wedding at before someone texts me asking where you are,” Jami said doing up the zipper and grabbing everything in the room that they needed.  
“I owe you,” I stated nervously as we walked out of the room.  
“Well as long as you’re here to slap me when I need it on my wedding day we’ll be even,” The younger teen joked opening the door to the car.  
“I have to admit, I am amazed you haven’t hit me in the back of the head yet,” I admitted getting into the car laughing, all nerves gone for now.  
“I promised Hiddles I wouldn’t. I almost broke that promise several times in the past hour,” Jami admitted. “Don’t tell him I said that.”   
“You didn’t though so it won’t matter even if he does,” I pointed out doing up my necklace.  
“I’ll get the almost glare though, and that’s scary as Hel,” Jami noted.  
“Nothing is scarier than Set dad when he found out Hiddles and I were dating,” I added.  
“Yes, that sounded very scary at a distance,” Jami grinned putting her shoes on.  
“It was so scary. I would rather be eaten and threatened to be eaten by Shania for the rest of my life than relive that experience,” I said with wide eyes as I put my earrings in.  
“Well, next time you think about keeping something that big from him you won’t do it,” Jami pointed out.  
“I love the way you think that’ll stop me,” I said laughing while putting on my shoes.  
“No, you’re right. It’s my wrath that will stop you,” Jami joked, flames in her eyes.  
“Yep. That will stop me very quickly,” I noted pointing at the blonde with a smile.  
“Good choice. Now how much further until we get there? Tommy just texted me,” Jami asked smiling broadly.  
“5 minutes,” The driver stated loudly for us to hear.  
“You get to start to get to being married in 5 minutes Bec. This is so cool,” The blonde states hyped up.  
“Oh dear. I forgot, um, okay I give up. I am petrified,” I admitted with fear in my voice.  
“I’m sorry Hiddles,” Jami said before hitting me over the back of the head. “You are getting married to the man of your dreams. And I will hit you again if you forget that,” Jami added.  
“Thanks. I needed that,” I said rubbing the back of my head slightly trying not to damage my hair.  
“Don’t worry about it. Also, don’t tell Hiddles I did that,” Jami replied.  
“I won’t tell him because I really needed that to calm down,” I agreed as the car started to pull up out the front of a large castle.  
“Alright, I got your back, just walk down that awesome looking aisle and stand in front of Hiddles and the rest will be romantic history,” Jami said giving me a pep talk.  
“Seriously? I feel like I need the living Emoji to do an emoji face for me,” I commented staring at the blonde.  
“Yes, and that would be so cool. Anyway, you got this, and if you need me I’ll be right there on the side standing awkwardly the whole time because for some weird reason I don’t get a chair,” Jami explained.  
“It’s because I don’t get a chair so you don’t get one either,” I joked as Set dad opened the car door for us.  
“You nervous Rebecca?” He asked helping me out the car.  
“No. I’m top of the world and feeling 100% fine. Of course I’m fucking nervous,” I said fearfully.  
“I think you’re meant to sigh and say yes and then take his hand and do it anyway. I mean that’s what they do in the movies,” Jami pointed out.  
“I am not a… ignore the rest of that sentence,” I said laughing but linking arms with Chris as he held his arm out for me.  
“Alright, you got this and I’ve got your dress,” Jami announced pushing the outside door to the garden open, causing a hush to fall over those gathered in the chairs around the aisle.  
“Oh gods,” I whispered quietly.   
“You’ve got this Rebecca. I’ve watched you grow as a person and I know how much you love Tom,” Chris comforted me quietly.  
“I want to make a snarky comment but I am way too nervous,” I noted as I started walking forwards. I smiled nervously when I grabbed Hiddles hand and stood facing him before the officiant began to speak.  
“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Thomas and Rebecca. You have come here to offer your love, support and to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, and to allow them to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.” The officiant began when everyone was in place.  
“Marriage is one of the greatest adventures of human relationships. Only you can create your marriage through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest.” The officiant continued.  
“Do you, Thomas, take this woman to be your wedded wife?” The officiant asked the Englishman.  
“I do,” Tom replied nerves clear in his voice.  
“Do you, Rebecca, take this man to be your wedded husband?” The officiant questioned me.  
“I do,” I stuttered.  
“Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today. Will everyone please rise.” the officiant announced and there was a shuffle of chairs as people stood.  
“Will you who are present here today, surround Thomas and Rebecca in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?” the officiant asked.  
“We will,” the small group agreed.  
“You may be seated.” the officiant announced and after a final shuffle of chairs everyone sat back down.  
“We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility.” The officiant said before motioning to Tom for him to begin.  
“When we first met you were very different to what anyone would expect from a normal person, let alone a normal woman. You challenge everything that anyone says about you and you always defend your friends and family even when you were in a low point. I vow to always be by your side to help you and to hold you up when you’re down. I promise to stay faithful to you and to be the best that I can be for you. To challenge you and to accept challenges from you as we spend our lives together for all the days we have left.” Tom said nervously but sincerely. The officiant then turned to look at me.  
“When I was in my last two years of school, I had a few bad runs and my friends helped but not as much as being able to go home and watch movies that you had a part in. I managed to fight my depression for the hope of being able to meet you one day and to be here getting married to you is beyond what I thought would ever happen to me and makes me love you more. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I will give you my unconditional love and support you with every choice you make and stand by you for this life and every life to come,” I stated with tears falling from my eyes.  
“And now for the exchange of rings,” the officiant stated.  
“I give you this ring to symbolise my eternal love for you,” Tom stated as he took one of the rings from Tommy and slid it onto my ring finger as a sharpening pain shot through my back.  
“I give you this ring to show my love for you and our bond,” I replied.  
“By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride.” the officiant declared. Tom lay a hand on the side of my face and lay a kiss to my lips.

***time skip brought to you by Jami and Bec taking off their stupid shoes so they can party (despite the fact that I wouldn’t be able to - RM, wait no RH now! Your husband can do that for you silly, plus first dance - JS That’s only one dance! I wouldn’t be able to drink :’( - RH It is a non-drinking event for you, but you can look like it with fizzy grape juice for kids - JS)***

“And I now introduce to you the newlyweds Mr and Mrs Hiddleston to the room and let’s clear the dance floor so they can have their first dance as married people,” Jami announced into a microphone as the door opened to reveal Tom and I standing together just outside.   
We moved onto the dance floor followed by Tommy and Jami and after our dance others moved to the dance floor to sway awkwardly to the songs playing. 20 minutes later a tap on the microphone sounded across the room.  
“Hi, can I please have your attention please. I’m going to start off the speeches for the night. So I’m asking you all to please take a seat so I can get this underway before you’re all too drunk to listen,” Jami announced into the microphone making me laugh as Tom leaded me to the head table.  
“Cool, thanks. Now for those of you who don’t know me, my name is Jami Smith and I’m Bec’s best friend and maid of honour or something. Anyway, I’m going to kick off tonight’s speeches, don’t worry I have notes on my arm so I don’t get too carried away and repeat unrepeatable stories that might get me killed,” Jami started, earning a few laughs from the crowd.  
“Right, so those of you who know Bec and I well, know that we can get into a lot of trouble together. And I don’t mean like oops trouble I mean like ooh ouch trouble. But one thing I’m proud to have taught Bec to do is to watch films again. Now I’m not saying this as like a wow I did this kind of thing. No. I want the credit for this shit. I got Bec into Marvel films along with the help of the lovely ladies sitting at the table over there. Now, this is how Bec met Tom. She met him through his character Loki in the Marvel CU, and followed his career from there. So Bec met Tom because of me,” Jami continued, a chuckle passing through the room.  
“Another thing I wanted to put out there is that Tom here had a long race for him from the very start. Bec has a lot of people in her life that he needed to get a blessing from. Me being one of those people. So when Bec told me that they had been dating in secret I told Tom he didn’t have my blessing. But I gave it to him a few minutes later at seeing how happy he makes Bec. The next to give blessing was our Dad on set, Mr Chris Hemsworth. There was a lot of shouting and scariness that happened when he found out, but he too gave his blessing. After that was Shania, and she was probably the easiest to convince, well after a death threat of course. But when Tom proposed to Bec he was yet to pass the final test. He had to pass his test. Now I know you think that he would be Bec’s real Dad or something, but you’re wrong. The final test was Rebecca’s cat Gus. Now Gus is very important, and he is a very good judge of character. If you don’t pass Gus then things could get ugly. But lucky for Tom, Gus passed him and we’re all here tonight,” Jami explained.   
“So I propose a toast. To Rebecca and Tom, may your lives be filled with happiness and may Gus be proud of your decisions. To Rebecca and Tom,” Jami finished raising her glass and everyone in the room rose their glass in the air, Tom laying a kiss to my cheek while everyone repeated Jami’s final line. Tommy walked up next and took the microphone.  
“Hi, I’m the best man and can I start by saying what an emotional day it’s been today? Even the cake is in tiers.” Tommy started earning laughs from the crowd.  
“I want to say a quick thanks to the beautiful maid of honour, who just happens to be my girlfriend as well, for her amazing speech and a quick thanks to the officiant for the ceremony.” He thanked.  
“Also, congratulations to Tom and Rebecca on becoming a married couple. You’re both idiots for not doing it sooner. Tom, you should watch your back though. Rebecca may be a lovely woman, but she is also way more trouble than she is worth so watch your back for the pranks to your shampoo. Rebecca, be ready to sit through a lifetime of Shakespeare and try to be easy on the idiot in your pranks. He may deserve them, but sometimes they are the root of all evil,” Tommy continued, earning himself a few laughs from the crowd causing a grin to appear on his face.   
“I remember before Jami and Bec joined the Marvel family, Tom once told me that ‘true love is an acceptance of someone else for who they are’ and you certainly kept true to that. Both of you deserve that happiness you have and you deserve it forever and hopefully others will be able to join you and without humiliating themselves,” Tommy commented as he walked towards Jami.  
“Jami, you are the most brilliant, stunning, caring, imaginative and insane girl I have ever met,” Tommy started.  
“Tommy, what are you doing?” Jami asked nervously looking around them.  
“I want to wake up to your face every morning and sleep next to you every night. I want to know that you’re safe when I’m not with you and happy when we’re together. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know every single thought that runs through that crazy head of yours and I want you to know every thought that runs through mine,” Tommy continued stopping in front of Jami and getting down on one knee.  
“Jami, I have one question for you to answer and I hope you don’t hate me too much for asking you at your best friend’s wedding. But Jami, will you give me the honour of being your husband and let me marry you?” Tommy asked as Jami sat there shocked.  
“Yes,” Jami whispered tears in her eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you Tommy,” She repeated louder jumping into his arms as a look of relief filled his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

August, 2019  
“Congratulations you two,” I said hugging the blonde teen and her fiancé.  
“This is what you were all hiding from me isn’t it?” The blonde asked smiling broadly.  
“What gave it away?” Tom asked shaking hands with Tommy.  
“You’re both not shocked. Plus, Tommy must have needed to gain your permission to do this and I’m around at least one of you at all times so that one time must have been when he asked,” Jami explained.  
“You are sma...ah. You are smart Jami,” I said encouragingly as a contraction hit but too sharp for it to be an effacement contraction.  
“Bec, you okay?” Jami asked noticing the sound of pain in my voice.  
“I’m fine,” I smiled. “You on the other hand. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m bubbly. Is this how you felt?” Jami answered smiling brightly leaning her head her fiancé’s shoulder.  
“Yes. It gets better though,” I said smiling.  
“I bet. How does it feel to be a married woman?” The younger teen gushed.  
“It feels very different, exciting and amazing. Wait until your turn,” I said smiling while laying a soothing hand on my stomach.  
“You sure you’re okay though? You are really close to your due date,” Jami asked again to make sure.  
“I’m sure it’s fine,” I said shaking my head.  
“You sure Love?” Tom said moving his hand over mine.  
“I don’t know. I am sure it’s fine,” I stated unsure.  
“Okay, well I’m going to go to the bathroom. Did you want to come with Bec? Maybe you just need to pee or something,” Jami suggested.  
“Maybe,” I agreed following Jami.  
“Alright, hopefully we can make it through this crowd without getting talked to by people trying to congratulate you or me,” Jami smiled pushing past people trying to make room for us.  
“That won’t work you know that,” I joked watching the blonde.  
“I got this,” Jami nodded to me. “PREGNANT LADY COMING THROUGH THAT NEEDS TO PEE,” The Blonde announced to the crowd.  
“I’m not sure what’s worse,” I commented as the crowd moved to make a path for us.  
“Being stopped when you need to pee is worse,” Jami replied.  
“Yeah, okay. You win with that,” I admitted as we reached the bathroom.  
“Of course I do,” Jami joked before entering a stall to pee. As she vanished behind the closed door the sharp contraction began again startling me and making me gasp in shock.  
“AH. Jami. Please hurry,” I pleaded as the contraction lessened.  
“What’s wrong Bec?” Jami asked flushing the toilet and unlocking the door before moving to the sink to wash her hands.  
“I think the term pregnant lady isn’t going to be valid much longer,” I stated in pain.  
“Holy shit,” Jami panicked. “What do I do?”  
“Don’t you panic. Get Tom or an ambulance now,” I said wincing.  
“Right, I’ll get Tom. Hold tight, I’ll be like 5 seconds,” Jami said throwing her shoes in the corner before opening the door and rushing out.  
“Please hurry Jami,” I cried as I watched the door shut. I felt the pain in my stomach grow and spread making me cry out in pain again. I felt my legs weaken and I lowered myself to the floor so that I didn’t fall over. As the pain spiked again the bathroom door swung open.  
“Bec, I brought you your husband. But he doesn’t believe me, I think he’s in shock right now,” Jami announced as she dragged a pale looking Tom into the bathroom.  
“I think I can fucking see that,” I said as I winced again, clenching my jaw and hands.  
“I’ll hit him over the head for you,” Jami nodded before hitting Tom over the back of the head to break him out of his shock.  
“Wh… what now?” Tom said still in shock.  
“You comfort her about the pain and take her to the hospital you idiot. I’ll deal with the wedding crowd, you get her into a car,” Jami explained.  
“Comfort about pain? Not going to ah,” I started before wincing again at another contraction.  
“He’s still in shock. Can I slap him across the face?” Jami asked turning to me.  
“No. You are not slapping me,” Tom said coming back around from his shock and walking towards me to help me up.  
“Finally, I’ve had to explain to you about your wife having your children like 4 times already and Bec is in a lot of pain right now and needs you to get her to the hospital right now. You two just go and I’ll deal with all of the guests,” Jami said opening the door and pointing down the side hall to the entrance of the building.   
“Thanks Jami,” Tom thanked as he helped me out of the ladies room and down the hall.  
“Don’t worry about it. Now go,” The blonde urged as she looked down the hall making sure it stayed clear.  
“Just breathe, Love. Breathe,” Tom encouraged as he helped me sit in the car.  
“Just drive. Please,” I cried as another wave of pain covered my lower abdomen. Tom shut the car door and ran to the other side and started the car.  
“Breathe in and out. Deep breathes,” Tom encouraged as he drove just above the speed limit to the hospital.  
“Just drive. Gods please just drive,” I begged as the pain started to peak and was more constant. Tom pulled into the hospital car park in the closest park he could before he ran and helped me out of the car. Tom helped me to stumble into the hospital where a nurse ran over with a wheel chair.  
“Miss. I need to know what you’d rank your pain from 1 being the lowest to 10 being the highest,” one of the midwives asked as they helped me onto the bed after removing my wedding dress, laying a blanket over my body to cover my nudity.  
“8.” I snapped when the pain spiked again.  
“Hold this and breathe in deep breaths,” another midwife said giving me a mouth piece. Unable to breathe in enough as I started to panic I felt a hand on my arm.  
“Love you need to breathe. In,” Tom encouraged as he moved the mouthpiece to my lips and while the nurses ran around preparing the room, I took a deep but laboured breath in.  
“And out,” Tom said rubbing the back of my hand as I breathed out. A sharp pain in the back of my hand cutting my breath short.  
“Relax it’s just fluids Love. Keep breathing,” Tom said in attempt to calm me. I nodded and breathed in while crying as the pain spiked again. I felt hands on my legs moving them apart.  
“Okay. The first baby has started crowning. When I tell you to push, I want to push for 10 seconds then relax okay?” I nodded but continued to breath in the gas and Tom gave me his hand to squeeze if I needed.  
“Okay I want you to push now,” The midwife noted.  
“10, 9, 8,” Tom started counting while I began pushing as I was told.  
“AH!” I cried out letting my head loll back.  
“Almost done Love,” Tom soothed as a nurse nodded letting me know I could stop. I kept breathing in the gas as I waited to push again.  
“You did very well last time. If you can do it again you may only have to do this once more for your first,” The midwife said.  
“Push now,” The midwife encouraged. I pushed as hard as I could screaming out in pain as Tom whispered the countdown in my ear while stroking my forehead. The pain ended and an infant’s cries could be heard.  
“Would you like to cut the placenta?” A midwife asked Tom. He paled a little but nodded getting up and moving over to the midwife.  
“Right there,” The midwife pointed out to Tom before the baby was taken to be cleaned and checked for health and Tom walked back over to me smiling giddily. Before I could ask him anything another pain shot through my body.  
“Breathe. Keep breathing,” I nodded at Tom’s words feeling a little better knowing he will be here for me.  
“There will be some pain from having just had your first child but you aren’t crowning so try and relax as much as you can,” One of the midwives said as she walked over to me on Tom’s side of the bed with a bundle of blankets and laying it in Tom’s arms. He knelt down next to the bed so I could see the baby’s face.  
“Do you know what you want to name your son?” The midwife asked.  
“Uh, Christopher,” I suggested looking to Tom unsure of what else to call the baby boy.  
“Othello Christopher Hiddleston,” Tom finished making me laugh despite the pain in my lower body.  
“You and your Shakespeare,” I joked before wincing as the pain increased followed by a very sharp contraction causing me to scream.  
“She needs an epidural now,” a midwife said as another took my son from Tom’s arms and whispering something to him that caused concern.  
“What? What’s going on?” I croaked out looking at Tom as I was tuned onto my side.  
“She’s in an odd position and can’t be a natural birth,” Tom said rubbing my arm as I felt a needle going between the vertebrates in my back making me wince again.  
“But she’s going to be fine?” I asked desperately. The fear of losing my daughter running through my body.  
“She’ll be fine. You need to calm down though,” a midwife said when Tom looked unsure. I was turned back over and a curtain put up between me and the midwives near my legs.  
“Can you feel this?” One of the midwives asked.  
“Feel what?” I asked a dull throbbing pain the only feeling in my stomach.  
“Okay. I need you to breathe big, deep breaths,” I did as I was told as a force pushed onto my stomach moving across.  
“What do you want to call her?” Tom asked me quietly to get my mind off of the C-section.  
“I want to name her after Jami,” I gasped out.  
“That’s a nice choice. What do you think about Mariana as a name for her?” Tom asked me as a small sharp pain went through my gut.  
“Y… I love it,” I stammered out with tears falling from my eyes. Tom ran his thumbs under my eyes taking my tears away.  
“It’ll be over soon. Keep breathing,” Tom encouraged. I nodded but couldn’t help the tears as they fell. The tears turned from tears of anxiety and pain to tears of joy when whimpering could be heard.  
“Your daughter is alive and safe,” One of the midwives said. I smiled and watched as the midwives took my baby girl and cleaned her up, checked her blood pressure and weight.  
“Your son is 13 minutes older than your daughter,” the midwife with my daughter said bringing her over to me and placing her in my arms.  
“Would you like to be sat up?” the midwife asked as the curtain was removed.  
“Please,” I accepted. The nurse moved to the edge of the bed and moved the bed so I was sitting.  
“Thank you,” I spoke softly to the midwife who nodded politely with a smile.  
“You’re welcome. You must be a very nice and very social person. There is a large group of visitors out there for you,” The nurse commented making me and Tom laugh as another nurse lay our son in his arms.  
“It’s more likely that they don’t want her to kill them if they don’t turn up,” Tom joked from the chair next to the bed.  
“Little bit of both. Little bit of both,” I noted making the midwife laugh before she grabbed the paperwork from the table next to my bed.  
“I am glad you two can joke already. Anyway, what are you going to be calling your daughter?” The midwife asked as she was the last nurse in the room.  
“Mariana Jami Hiddleston,” I replied happy to be sitting rather than lying down.  
“They are some very beautiful names for your children and congratulations on their birth. Also, how are you feeling?” The midwife asked me after writing down my daughter’s name.  
“A little tired but otherwise fine and in a little pain but that’s to be expected,” I replied and the nurse nodded.  
“Would you like your group of visitors to be allowed in?” she inquired. I smiled and nodded causing the nurse to smile before turning and leaving the room.  
“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it? If you aren’t feeling well enough, no one is going to make you Love,” Tom said moving and sitting on the edge of the bed and shifting Othello. I moved over slightly and gave him a look letting him know to get more comfortable. He smiled before sitting next to me, giving me a kiss on the lips.  
“I love you Rebecca,” Tom whispered laying his forehead against mine making me smile.  
“I love you too Tom and as long as I have you I could rule the world,” I replied before someone started to get annoyed about not getting any attention.  
“I think she may be a mummy’s girl,” Tom joked when he saw Mariana throwing her fist into my boob.  
“I think she’s just hungry. It was her. She was the one giving me cravings,” I joked pulling the blanket covering me down enough to feed the complaining infant. While Mariana was feeding I could see the proud dad smile creeping onto Tom’s face as he watched her feed.  
“Just don’t try it,” I commented making Tom laugh and shake his head.  
“I don’t think Mariana or Othello would be happy with me if I even considered it,” Tom said both jokingly and serious in his comment as the door to the room opened and Jami was the first person seen entering the room.  
“Why do you look like you’re about to cry?” I asked smiling tiredly.  
“Because everyone’s okay,” the younger teen sniffled wiping her eyes.  
“I wasn’t sure about that at one point,” I commented repositioning my daughter in my arms while she continued to feed.  
“Aw, no. Are they both okay now? Are you okay?” Jami asked worried.  
“Feeling really loved right now. Mariana had to be an emergency C-section,” I confessed looking at the baby in my arms.  
“But everything is good now though. You’re both okay? Also I like the name it’s very pretty,” Jami asked still worried.  
“We are alright now yes. Take a guess who came up with her name,” I commented looking to my husband.  
“It’s a very pretty name you chose for your daughter Hiddles. What did you name your adorable son?” Jami gushed looking at the small child in Tom’s arms.  
“I’ll say the name and guess who gave him which name, deal?” I asked.  
“Deal,” Jami agreed.  
“Othello Christopher Hiddleston,” I stated.  
“Othello was Hiddles no doubt there. Christopher was you Bec,” Jami answered smiling.  
“Correct,” I said quietly as my baby girl stopped feeding. “Would you like to hold her?”  
“OMG! Yes please. What’s her full name?” Jami replied walking closer to me.  
“Mariana Jami Hiddleston,” Tom answered watching as Jami took our baby girl from me.  
“You named her after me?” Jami asked holding the baby girl carefully in her arms as tears sprung to her eyes once again.  
“Why not? You’re my best friend and their godmother so you didn’t get a choice,” I commented watching Jami very carefully.  
“I’m so honoured to have you named after me little one,” Jami said quietly looking at the sleeping girl in her arms.  
“You look like you’re going to pass out if you smile anymore,” I joked as the room’s door opened again.  
“It is very possible,” Jami joked looking up from Mariana’s sleeping face to see who had entered the room.  
“What’s possible?” Hemsdirt asked walking into the room.  
“Shh, MJ’s sleeping,” Jami scolded quietly.  
“Oh gods no,” I sighed looking down smiling.  
“Hel yes. I’m going to be the best Aunty ever. MJ is sticking, even if I’m the only one that calls her that,” Jami admitted.  
“Why did you name your daughter after a Spider Man character?” Chris asked confused as he walked over to the bed.  
“She’s not named after a Spider Man character, it’s just that M and J are her first two initials. It stands for Mariana Jami,” Tom explained smiling.  
“Which is why I can’t stop smiling,” Jami added.  
“Okay then. What’s your son’s name then?” Chris asked confused before looking to Tom and I as the door opened again.  
“Sorry, I got lost,” Tommy announced entering the room.  
“I’m not even going to ask how,” I commented shaking my head.  
“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Guess what?” Jami questioned excitedly.  
“Um, what?” Tommy asked confused.  
“Mariana Jami Hiddleston,” Jami explained nodding her head to the still sleeping baby girl in her arms.  
“And 10 years from now you are still going to be jumping off of every wall because she was named after you,” I joked taking my whimpering son from a startled Tom.  
“It’s probably true. Did you want to hold your nice quiet, sleeping daughter Hiddles?” Jami replied.  
“As long as you don’t drop her, you can keep holding her,” Tom said still a little startled.  
“Okay, I’ll sit on this chair then,” Jami said sitting on the chair cross legged placing Mariana on her lap between her cross legs.  
“I still don’t know what my godson’s name is,” Chris commented smiling.  
“Othello Christopher Hiddleston,” the blonde answered from her chair.  
“Christopher? Your son is named after me?” Chris asked surprised.  
“Yeah, they were named after their godparents.” I answered motioning to my son and then to the baby girl with Jami.  
“We’re both very honoured by that,” Jami said smiling as Chris just nodded still shocked.


	38. Chapter 38

November, 2019  
“Sleep. I need sleep,” I groaned laying my head on my arms ignoring my hot chocolate.  
“You’re telling me. I’m moving in with Tommy. The neighbours have gotten even worse. They had music on all fucking night. I almost stabbed them,” Jami complained, taking a sip of her berry and apple tea.  
“Try having twins. I’d give anything for the neighbours to have music on all night instead of the twins crying,” I sat back up when the door opened and the producer walked in.  
“Are we getting fired? Because I’m not currently emotionally stable enough to hear that new right now, and neither is Bec,” The Blonde asked looking up at the producer.  
“No. No you’re not being fired. There was hope that the two of you might be up for doing a back story film for your characters. Would you both be interested?” The producer questioned sitting across from the two of us.  
“Well, that would depend on what you make the backstory to be,” Jami answered.  
“Well, that’s the thing. Stan hasn’t written much of it yet, so the both of you will have a big part in creating the backstory,” The producer explained.  
“Deal. I’m in. Mostly cause I can’t think straight,” I agreed lying my head on the table and closing my eyes.  
“I agree also. But I’m going to have to think of a way to stop Tommy from blabbing everything or I’m going to have to keep this from him,” Jami added.  
“Oh. I can sort that one out for you. I’m sure he is just dying to take care of the twins for a week,” I joked.  
“Aw, I’m imagining him walking around with the double stroller and Tessa on her lead. So cute,” Jami gushed.  
“He’ll be too tired to to remember anything and thus won’t be able to spoil it,” I pointed out laughing at Jami’s reaction to the idea.  
“Very true, but then the twins will be keeping me awake too. You remember what happens when I write tired? Bad things,” Jami reminded, whispering the end words.  
“You can come and stay with Hiddles and I,” I suggested.  
“I’m not sure I want to be there when you two have time without the twins,” Jami noted sceptically.  
“We will be sleeping. It’ll be sleep, sleep and more sleep,”   
“Hmm, that reminds me. When are you and Tom taking your honeymoon?” the younger teen quizzed.  
“Ask me when we are both awake enough to sort that out,” I laughed.  
“Because I was thinking that if you two do go on your honeymoon, that Chris and I could take turns looking after the twins. You know, me one week , him for three. Hahaha,” Jami joked.  
“Sounds good. I like your plan. Only one flaw. Tom is super protective. Seriously, you need to come over later and try to pick up one of the twins while he is nearby,” I commented eyes wide.  
“I got this, you watch I’ll pick up MJ and he won’t say a thing or I’ll glare at him for not letting me hold my goddaughter, who is named after me. I will win,” The Blonde explained.  
“Your funeral my friend,” I stated holding my hands up in surrender before standing up to get food.  
“He wouldn’t kill me. Right?” Jami asked uncertainly.  
“Ask him that,” I said giving Jami a knowing look.  
“Alright, bets are on then. I bet I get to hold MJ and not die,” Jami joked, thanking the producer and opening the door for me.  
“I think you may be running away from an overprotective father while holding my youngest born,” I noted.  
“Aw, MJ’s younger than Othello? He is going to such a big brother, very overprotective like his Dad,” The Blonde gushed.  
“I told you that the other day when you asked,”   
“Hehehe, oh yeah you did. I’m pretty sure I said the same thing then as I did just now too,” The Blonde laughed.  
“Yes you did my blonde friend,” I said smiling at the young Australian.

***Time skip brought to you by the awesome car singing of two Aussie teens***

“You ready to fight the over protective father?” I asked the younger teen.  
“Duh, I got this. I want to hold MJ and he is not stopping me. She is so cute and getting bigger every day. I don’t want to miss out on holding her before she gets too big and heavy to hold,” Jami replied, tearing up a little. I laughed before grabbing out my house keys and unlocking the door.  
“Sorry, not enough sleep, I don’t mean to worry you about missing them grow up,” Jami added.   
“Don’t worry. Tom?” I called out holding the door open for Jami as the two of us entered my home.  
“Maybe he’s not home,” Jami whispered, as we got no instant reply.  
“Or he’s asleep on the couch… again,” I commented smiling as I looked into the living room. The twins asleep on their sleeping father’s chest.  
“Aw, that is so cute. How many times have you taken pictures when this happens?” Jami gushed quietly.  
“Every single time,” I admitted as I took out my phone and took pictures.  
“Does he know about them?” The younger teen questioned, taking out her phone and sending a picture of the scene to everyone.  
“I do now,” Tom said sleepily.  
“And so does everyone else. They think it’s cute,” Jami said showing the two her phone and the group chat she had with the others from the Marvel set.  
“Wow Jami. You are learning the ways of ultimate evil,” I said jokingly picking up my sleeping son as he began whimpering.  
“Yep, I have the group chat just for this reason,” The blonde agreed, holding her hands out to Tom for MJ.  
“Later,” Tom said moving MJ close to him and holding her tighter as he sat up.  
“Bec, that wasn’t a no,” Jami smiled.  
“Try and take her,” I laughed as I tried to hold Othello better so I could feed my now screaming son.  
“But if I do that she’ll wake up. I don’t want to be the one to wake her up. I hate being woken up,” The Blonde noted.  
“She sleeps like a rock. We had Chris yelling next to her and she slept. Othello is the annoying sleeper,” I pointed out.  
“Okie dokie then. Hiddles if you would please hand MJ over please. I have permission from her Mumma Duck,” Jami asked.  
“No,” Tom said standing up and walking out of the room with MJ in his arms.  
“You’re going to have a very sad child on your hands if you don’t let me hold my goddaughter Tom. A very sad child,” Jami sniffled.  
“Do you want to see something funnier?” I whispered to the blonde as Tom disappeared down a hall.  
“Okay,” The deflated blonde replied.  
“So he’ll probably be putting MJ in her cot. He’ll come back to do the same with Othello. Watch what happens if I try and pass him to you instead,” I said with a knowing smirk.  
“I really hope your children are as evil as you,” Jami said nodding her head.  
“They will be. Tom and I will teach them,” I said as Tom entered back into the living room.  
“Do you need someone to hold Othello for you Bec?” Jami asked, smirking so Tom couldn’t see.  
“Please,” as I went to pass Othello to Jami and Tom was quickly between the two of us taking Othello before Jami could.  
“You know, it’s like he doesn’t trust me. What did I do? And you were right Bec, he wasn’t going to let me even get close to holding the twins,” Jami huffed sitting on the couch.  
“He doesn’t trust anyone else. He wouldn’t even let his mum hold either of the twins. You did nothing and it’s all good. I’ll make sure you get to hold MJ,” I said shaking my head as Tom vanished down the hall again.  
“It’s like he’s a dragon protecting his mound of gold. Do you think if I give him a riddle he’ll let me hold them?” Jami noted.  
“Funny you mention that. Benedict keeps calling him Smaug,” I laughed as Tom emerged.  
“Well it is a fitting description right now,” Jami grinned, laying back on the couch.  
“Tom. Do we have any chocolate or have you eaten it all?” I asked giving Jami a ‘get ready’ look.  
“You couldn’t have eaten all that chocolate right?” Jami added, nodding slightly to me showing she was ready to move.  
“I um may have,” Tom stuttered slightly.  
“Can you buy me some please? I’m really want some,” I asked. Tom moved to grab his wallet and as soon as he did I grabbed Jami’s hand and dragged her down to the twins room.   
“You, my friend, are a certified genius,” Jami laughed as we made it into the twins room.  
“Yeah, until he works it out,” I noted picking up MJ and passing her to Jami.  
“Thank you Bec. Hello MJ. You’re so much bigger than when I last held you. Look at you, aww, so cute. Aunty Jay’s got you, and your Papa Bear isn’t going to stop me this time,” Jami gushed looking at the sleeping girl in her arms.  
“She’ll probably wake up soon for food. Do you want to feed her before her dad gets back,” I asked walking over to the set of drawers.  
“From a bottle right? Because it would look weird if I just held her to your boob,” Jami asked, laughing a little.  
“It would. Also, yes. From a bottle because Tom feeds them and I don’t enjoy what happens if he tries to feed either of them using me,” I said wide eyed before walking out of the room heading to the kitchen.  
“Okie dokie. Wait, he’s tried that?” Jami questioned astounded following me to the kitchen.  
“Not for the purpose of feeding his children but yes. He’s tried,” I noted warming up some milk for the baby girl.  
“I regret asking now,” Jami frowned, before looking back to MJ, who was still asleep.  
“If you ever have kids with Tommy, don’t let him try. I will never forget that memory,” I said shaking her head before passing the bottle of warm milk to Jami as MJ stirred.  
“Got it, don’t let Tommy be weird like Tom. Now, MJ, you’re going to be nice to me and drink this milk right? You love me, so be nice please,” Jami said, holding the bottle to MJ’s mouth, and sitting at the bench in the kitchen.  
“If she starts to hit the side of the bottle. Take it away and try and keep her away from your body,” I warned as MJ began to feed.  
“If she taps the bottle she’s going to vomit. Got it,” Jami nodded, watching MJ’s hands for signs of vomit warning.  
“So how is your new film going?” Jami started, looking up at me briefly.  
“Well. I keep getting in trouble for laughing. Chris was flirting for one of the scenes and Benedict was supposed to step in but I started laughing because the line was beyond cheesy,” I said laughing before pointing at MJ.  
“That could work in your characters favour though,” Jami said looking at down at MJ, who was getting her hand close to hitting the bottle. “Okay, that’s enough for you. You are not vomiting on me.”   
“That’s the point. But it’s still so cheesy. Tom picked up the habit of repeating them to me,” I said shaking my head and taking the almost empty bottle from Jami.  
“That sounds like what Tommy has to do for his character. Each episode he has to say a cheesy pick up line over the fence, and they won’t tell me what it is before the episode so my reaction is legit,” Jami explained.  
“What’s it called again?” I questioned after laughing.  
“The Girl Next Door. I get to be a badass, ninja spy. Who has a double life as a barista in the local café. It’s so much fun,” Jami explained.  
“Very original,” I joked.  
“True, but the stunts are the coolest and I get to look awesome this time, plus I have saved Tommy in every episode so far,” Jami laughed.  
“Hahaha. That part is funny,” I pointed out before walking back to the front door as Tom walked back in.  
“Hi Tom, have a nice drive?” The younger teen called from the kitchen, sitting MJ up in her lap.  
“Really?” Tom asked glaring at me after seeing our daughter with Jami.  
“She deserves to hold her goddaughter. Give her a break,” I said hugging my husband.  
“Yeah Tom, I’m actually quite good with kids. It’s one of my hidden talents, along with being able to move things so that they are organised,” Jami added, before smiling down at MJ, who was giggling and talking baby gibberish.  
“Fine. Okay then,” Tom said in defeat hugging me.  
“Oh, how would you feel about Tommy taking care of the twins for a week?” I asked with a smirk and turning to Jami.  
“Yeah, we have some big news, and well, you know what Tommy is like with keeping secrets,” Jami added. “So if Tommy is looking after the twins he’ll be too tired to tell and you guys can finally get some real sleep for the first time since the twins were born. What you think?”   
“Only if you help him,” Tom suggested.  
“And if you help me,” Tom whispered.  
“But then I won’t get any sleep. And you don’t want to know what happens when I write with no sleep. But if it is the only way then I guess I could,” Jami thought out loud, playing with MJ’s hands helping her to clap.  
“I’m sure if you needed sleep Jami, he can get over it for a night, and you can stay here,” I said making a point of Tom getting over it.  
“And when she’s not I’ll help you,” I whispered to Tom.  
“Besides, Tommy has younger siblings. Tommy is quite a bit older than Paddy, so he knows how to deal with young children. See, he’s qualified,” Jami pointed out, making MJ point at her father.  
“Okay. I’m not going to win this one,” Tom said grudgingly as my phone rang.  
“Sorry. I’ll be back,” I said leaving the room.  
“Hey Ben,” I said answering the phone.  
“Hello Rebecca. They have just changed the fake death scene. It’s a kiss now not a hug,” Benedict said.  
“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll check the script soon,” We said or goodbyes before hanging up.  
“Why does it look like you’ve broken my husband again?” I asked walking out of the hall with Othello, no longer on the phone.  
“You’d have to ask him. Right MJ?” Jami answered, making faces at MJ again, the girl shrieking with laughter.  
“Why are you using animals?” Tom questioned still staring at Jami weirdly.  
“Are you saying I look like an animal?” Jami asked back, slightly glaring.  
“Wha… No. You keep saying Mumma duck and papa bear. Why?” Tom asked taking Othello as I offered to let Tom hold our son.  
“Ahahahaha. It was a deal I made with Bec. So the twins would call you that I call you both that when they are around and I’m referring to either of you to them. You know, how a while ago I said Bec and I were talking about some pawsome parents, that’s what I meant,” Jami explained.  
“Okay then. Who were you talking to?” Tom asked turning to me.  
“Yeah, I’m kind of curious myself about that,” The younger teen added.  
“Benedict. They’ve changed part of the script,” I answered putting my phone back on the bench.  
“What did they change? You know I’ve read most of that script anyway, I mean you’ve read mine too. So what’s so different they had to call?” Jami asked, now serious.  
“They changed the scene where Benedict and I are supposed to have a scene where I was meant to hug him as he was ‘dying’. They’ve changed it to a kiss instead,” I admitted making Tom shake his head.  
“Well, aren’t you lucky. You get to kiss your two favourite villains in one day,” Jami laughed, bouncing MJ on her knee slightly, making sure the baby didn’t vomit.  
“I don’t think he’s happy,” I laughed pointing at Tom as someone knocked on the door. I checked the door and bringing back Tommy.  
“Tommy, look. Tom is letting me hold MJ,” Jami said excitedly, motioning with her head to the girl in her lap.  
“At least he lets you Darling,” Tommy said smiling at the blonde.  
“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure the argument Bec and I put forward earlier means that he is going to let you hold them too from now on,” The blonde replied still excited, motioning for him to come hold MJ.  
“Um, okay.” Tommy stepped forwards and took the baby from Jami hesitantly.  
“Jami. Is there something you’re not telling me?” I asked watching Tommy hold the baby girl like a natural father.  
“Whhaaaaa? You lost me,” Jami asked confused.  
“He looks the same as Tom did when he first held Othello,” I pointed out sitting next to the blonde.  
“Still lost, what does that have to do with me keeping secrets?” The blonde asked frowning.  
“You realise I am joking around right? I was suggesting that you might be pregnant cause he’s acting just like a new dad,” I pointed out, motioning to the two men holding the two infants.  
“Ooohhh, nope. Tommy and I are safe, unlike you two,” Jami noted.  
“Ouch. That hurt Jami. Low blow, low blow.” I said shaking my head at the blonde.  
“Aw, sorry Bec. But it’s true, but that is okay because now we all have MJ and Othello,” Jami apologised.  
“Bitch. I managed to get protective dad away so you could hold MJ and then you do a low blow. You’re improving my young apprentice,” I said changing from serious to joking.  
“True, and I even took away from the point that I withheld gossip from you, that no one even knows but me and Tommy, well now you do too,” Jami pointed out.  
“Wait. WHAT?” I asked staring at the younger teen.  
“Took you long enough,” Jami laughed, before pointing to the other room so the boys wouldn’t hear.  
“Bitch,” I said smiling and laughing at the younger teen.  
“Yep, we went there the last day of filming. You know the day he cried,” the younger teen explained.  
“Yes. You’re telling me that, oh my god. Congrats,” I said giving the teen a side hug.  
“It was going to happen sooner or later, I mean we’ve been together a while now, and I don’t know it seemed right,” Jami said blushing.  
“That’s a good thing. If it seemed right that’s a good thing. Wait… are you using MJ as practice?” I asked jokingly.  
“No, that is still a few years off hopefully. And maybe after we get married,” Jami replied, putting emphasis on the ‘after’.  
“Good,”


	39. Chapter 39

December, 2019  
“Are you sure you’re okay with taking care of the twins?” I questioned the blonde teen.  
“Of course. Now, hurry up before you’re late for your flight,” the blonde answered moving to push me towards the door.  
“Okay, okay. Going. Don’t forget that the twins can’t be fed after 9pm or they won’t sleep very well and,” I began while being pushed out the door.  
“I know. You’ve only gone over all of this a hundred times already,” Jami sighed giving me the last push out the door and towards the car where Tommy was most likely having the same conversation with Tom.  
“I feel like you’re trying to get rid of me now,” I commented walking slowly towards the car.  
“I am. You need to go on your honeymoon and enjoy yourself. The twins will be fine with Tommy and I,” The younger teen huffed.  
“Okay, okay fine. Just don’t forget to call or text or something if something happens. Please,” I begged my young friend.  
“You know I will. Plus I’ll video call you every night so you two can talk to the twins if you want,” The blonde suggested.  
“Done,” I agreed before grabbing Tom’s arm when he tried to go back inside the house.  
“We’ve got this Tom. I’m great with children and Jami is the Godmother. You have no need to worry,” Tommy assured the pained looking man.  
“I know I just,” Tom attempted but gave up and nodded.  
“There you go. Now enjoy your little get away, and two weeks will be over before you know it,” Jami smiled softly while ushering Tom and I into the waiting car.  
“You’re right. We’ll see you both when we get back,” I agreed with a small smile.  
“Bye!” The younger couple called as the car pulled out of the drive, the two of us waving through the windows as we drove off down the road.  
“It’ll be fine. I’m sure they will take care great care of the twins,” I stated leaning my head on Tom’s shoulder and sighing slightly apprehensive to this idea.  
“I’m just worried that something will happen,” Tom admitted wrapping an arm around my shoulders and holding me in a tight embrace.  
“Tom. They will be fine, Jami and Tommy maybe not so much but the twins will be safer with them than your first idea,” I noted bringing a smile to Tom’s lips.  
“I still think Seb and Chris would have done a good job,”  
“Sweetie, I am not denying that. I am however pointing out the fact that the two of them taking care of the twins will never end well,” I pointed out grabbing my phone and showing him a fan art.  
“I’m worried about you some days,” Tom stated kissing my head as the car slowly sunk into a comfortable silence. The outside world flew past the windows and I just watched with fascination.  
“Love,” I startled awake not realising I had fallen asleep on his shoulders. I felt Tom laugh more than heard him as the two of us got out of the car and grabbed our bags from the back.  
“And welcome back to the world of the annoying mosquito,” I commented under my breath as the paparazzi started to take photos and tried to get interviews from us. We both kept walking, ignoring them as we went inside Heathrow airport.  
“Gods I hate them sometimes,” I mumbled loud enough for Tom to hear but for no one else.  
“Unfortunately a side effect of being in the film industry,” Tom stated keeping his hand on my lower back as we headed to the bag drop.  
“So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?” I asked Tom as we lazily strolled towards the security section.  
“I’ll tell you when we get there,” I playfully scowled at my husband bringing a smirk to his face.  
“Okay can I have a hint then?” I questioned. Tom seemed to think about it for a moment.  
“No. Can’t have such a beautiful Midgardian running away,” Tom stated in his Loki voice, sending shivers down my spine.  
“Sorry my king,” I said bowing slightly in response. I laughed slightly at Tom’s semi surprised face before pulling my laptop out of my carry on and putting it one of the trays.  
“Miss, can you please step aside?” I sighed heavily before walking over to be tested for drugs. Thankful that at least I hadn’t set anything off.  
“Can you put your arms up at shoulder height please?” I did as I was told, glaring at Tom who was laughing at my situation.  
“You’re free to go,” I nodded my thanks to the security person before glaring at Tom in mock betrayal as we began to walk towards the gates.  
“I hate you,” I claimed with no conviction in my tone, only broadening Tom’s shit filled grin.  
“But do you? Something tells me that you don’t,” Tom quipped passing me my bag with my laptop safely within.  
“Go away,” I joked leaning into Tom’s embrace. As we walked up around near the gates there was a boarding call and I couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.  
“What?” Tom questioned.  
“Boarding calls. I’ll know where you are taking me before we get there,” I pointed out with a triumphant smirk that slowly seeped away with his smirk not going away.  
“What?” I asked all amusement gone.  
“I figured that it would be an advantage to you if you could hear the boarding calls so we are actually boarding before they start the boarding calls,”  
“Damnit,” I complained making Tom’s smile broaden. I felt myself smile and shake my head.  
“Come on. We have a long flight ahead of us,”

*** Time skip brought to you by Tom having to calm me for the whole plane ride***

“Oh my gods…” I refused to move a foot, too busy taking in the beautiful warm sun and the smell sea salt in the air.  
“Do you like it, Love?” I smiled broadly and kissed Tom’s cheek.  
“I love it,” I answered happily. Tom grabbed my free hand and lead me towards a waiting car. I looked around again before climbing into the car, Tom having put our bags in the boot followed suit.  
“Have you ever been to Spain before?” Tom asked me as I watched the city streets fly by, the people and the smell of food enticing me to explore.  
“No. I have always wanted to though,” I explained still so enticed by the new scenery. The trip was quiet and yet I loved every moment, taking in everything I could see. Slowly the car pulled up at a beautiful and elegant looking hotel and Tom quickly got out of the car, opening the door for me.  
“My lady,” Tom said in a very posh accent offering me his arm.  
“Thank you kind sir,” I could feel the muscles in my face beginning to ache but I didn’t care. I was loving this and I don’t want it to end. We checked into the hotel and decided to walk down some of the streets. As we passed a small street food seller I felt my stomach growl in contempt.  
“Are you hungry, Love?” Tom asked mockingly.  
“No… maybe…” I confessed less than impressed with myself. Tom laughed slightly but guided me towards the vendor. Tom bought us something that I didn’t understand, feeling grateful in case it was something that I wouldn’t normally eat if I knew what it was.  
“I’m glad that you eat more now,” Tom stated as we strolled back towards the hotel, the sun beginning to set. I grabbed a bit of the meat and placed it in my mouth, the taste making me moan slightly.  
“That’s your fault,” I joked after finishing the mouthful sending him a knowing smirk when I saw his face. The desperation and hope poorly hidden behind a facade of mock shock.  
“You still don’t eat breakfast though,” Tom pointed out after coughing slightly, his steps becoming a little less comfortable and I just smirked knowing what was going on.  
“I’m never hungry in the morning. I’m always to worn out,” I said with an ulterior meaning and laughed when I saw a smile spread onto Tom’s lips. One that I hadn’t seen like this since before my relapse when I found out I was pregnant.  
“I wonder if there’s something that would change that?” Tom left his question open ended and giving me a small smirk. I felt a sense of excitement fill my stomach as we continued to walk back but with a faster pace.  
Tom opened the door to the hotel for me the moment we reached it. Tom grabbed my hand lovingly as he dragged me slightly behind him, both of us trying to get up to the elevator without being stopped. As the elevator doors shut, Tom pressed the button for the 10th floor and pushed me against the shiny metallic surface.  
“Mmm. Are you looking forward to something?” I questioned against Tom’s lips. His warm body pressing against mine and I felt the moan escape my lips but never heard it over the sound of the elevator. Tom grabbed my hand again and pulled me behind him as we looked for our room.  
Tom unlocked our room so quickly I was amazed he didn’t accidentally break the key card. I snuck inside after him, shutting the door behind me. Tom pushed me against the door biting softly on my neck, his hands sliding under my shirt and massaging my breasts.  
I grasped his shirt with one hand, wrapping my other arm around his neck and pulling myself closer to his body. Tugging on his hair he lifted his head, our lips pushing against the others. I wrapped a leg around him as he moved both his hands around my waist and down the back of my legs as he lifted me off the ground. His body pushing me against the wall made me gasp as his hard member pushed directly against my clit.  
“Do you want this?” Tom questioned after pulling away. His breath fanning over my skin, warming me but sending shivers down my body in anticipation of what could come.  
“Yes,” my voice came out as a whisper surprising me. Tom pushed my legs closer to his body so I locked my feet behind his waist, carrying me into the large bedroom and laying me carefully on the bed.  
“Still so beautiful,” Tom whispered between soft kisses to my lips. I hummed my approval running my hands along his back and pulling at the hem of his shirt. He undid the first few buttons of his shirt, not breaking the kiss until pulling it over his head. He kissed along my stomach, his hands ghosting over my skin as he was bunching up my singlet.  
I grabbed Tom’s shoulders and pulled him closer to my body, our hands roaming each other’s body in desperation. He unclasped my bra and pulled it off my body, kissing down my neck and biting my collarbone. Grasping his hair in my hands I moaned as he played with my breasts, his tongue swirling around my nipple.  
“Tom. Please,” I begged when he grinded against me, sending pleasure through my body.  
“Please what?” Tom asked with mock innocence grinding against me again, a moan slipping from my lips. I moved my hands down to the tops of his jeans and fiddled with his belt, trying to undo it much to Tom’s amusement.  
He lay a sweet kiss to my lips before undoing his belt and removing the remainder of his clothes and threw them to the side of the room before kneeling back on the bed. He rested his hands on my shoulders before leaning over and kissed my lips. As he began moving his hands down my sides, I ran my hands down his chest, feeling his muscles tense and relax. When his hands reached the top of my shorts, he grasped them and pulled them down my legs with my panties. Once they were on the floor, Tom broke away from the kiss and pulled one of my legs over his shoulder, beginning to kiss along my inner thigh.  
“Seriously?” I groaned when Tom sat up, stopping his actions. I saw a triumphant smirk spread onto his face making me huff slightly in annoyance.  
“I’m going to drag this out as long as I can,” Tom’s smirk just fitted so well with his words that it made me roll my eyes and ignore him slightly. I watched him begin to look somber at my actions and I couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at my lips when he began pouting.  
“You are going to teach the twins bad habits,” I joked, Tom rolled his eyes playfully before kissing my lips. I hummed my approval and felt him smile mischievously against my lips. Feeling Tom’s tongue trace my bottom lip, I cruelly denied him entrance to hear his half amused, half annoyed sigh.  
“I’ll get it,” Tom sighed as there was a knock on our door. I groaned to myself and slid into the bed, while Tom pulled his pants back on. Tom grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed, pulling it over his head as he walked over to the door as the person began knocking for the third time. I listened to the muffled voices before Tom walked back over looking annoyed.  
“What happened?” I asked sitting up, not caring when the covers fell from my chest, pooling near my waist.  
“Apparently, there is a fire drill in about 5 minutes. All guests are required to follow the procedure,” Tom answered with a sigh. I chuckled slightly at this finding it kind of funny.  
“What?” Tom asked looking at me weirdly.  
“The world just doesn’t agree with our plans,” I stated bringing a stifled laugh from Tom as he tried not to smile.  
“No it doesn’t. We’ll beat the world next time though,” Tom answered with a determined look on his face, making me laugh. I climbed out of the bed and pulled my clothes back on just in time for the fire alarm to begin blaring through the building.  
“Do guests have to participate in fire drills?” Tom asked as we walked down the 7 flights of stairs to the ground floor.  
“Unfortunately, yes. They are only done once a year for guests but every three months for staff,” I explained as more and more people turned up in the stairwell.  
“Yeah. The world has it out for us,”  
I laughed at Tom’s comment while we grasped for each other’s hand. The number of people in the stairwell made it cramped and no one was moving anymore. Everyone had stopped just before the foyer door.  
“It’s locked,” Tom and I both stated in unison. Tom pulled me over to the edge of the stairwell as we both laughed slightly. He leaned against the wall and opened his arms slightly as an invitation.  
“I wonder. If there was a real fire, what do you think people would actually be doing?” I questioned Tom as I accepted the embrace and lay my head on his shoulder. His arms loosely wrapped around my body.  
“Do you remember the first comic con that we went to last year?” Tom questioned me. I looked up at him unsure of what he meant.  
“Yeah. What does that have to do with this?” I asked confused.  
“I think people would be running around screaming in a similar fashion to when you said you were nervous about going on stage,” I thought back to the moment and remembered that I had probably looked like an idiot but could remember what I had done.  
“Yeah, okay. That’s a pretty good description,” I admitted laughing at the memory. There was a loud clink from the foyer door in the stairwell and then people began moving out of the stairwell. Tom and I waited against the wall until there was enough room for the two of us to join the slow moving tide.  
“Fresh air,” I joked taking in deep gulps of air as we exited the hotel.  
“Come on. Leave some for the rest of us,” I laughed at Tom’s comment sighing contentedly as his arms wrapped around my waist.  
“E… excuse, excuse me,” I looked down to see a young girl tugging on the bottom of my shirt.  
“Yes?” Tom let go of my waist and I crouched down to her level.  
“I liked your character in the Avengers film. Can I get a hug?” I smiled at the young girl and nodded. Her smile broadened as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck. When I let her go she looked like she wanted to ask something but didn’t know if she should.  
“What is it?” She seemed to question her answer before startling me with her question.  
“Are you going to have another baby?”  
“I, uh, I. Not yet. Maybe in a few years but not right now,” I answered unsure of how I was meant to answer that. The little girl nodded before running off when someone began calling.  
“What was it? Maybe in a few years?” Tom joked when I turned to face him.  
“Oh shut up,”


	40. Chapter 40

January, 2020  
“So, how much longer until the wedding?” I asked the blonde with a big smile.  
“Well, we were planning on having the wedding just after mid-February, after I turn 20,” The Blonde explained, smiling at Tommy who was beaming at the thought.  
“One question for you. England or Australia?” I questioned shifting my daughter.  
“Well, that’s the thing,” Jami started nervously.  
“We’re going to have a wedding in both countries,” Tommy finished.  
“Yeah. Okay then that’s actually a smart idea,” I said nodding in agreement.  
“Phew. I thought you were going to say it was a stupid idea,” The younger teen admitted, resting her head on Tommy’s should in relief.  
“No. Each to their own, I wouldn’t but you do so that’s your choice,” I said shrugging and leaning on to Tom’s shoulder as he kept trying to get our son to sleep.  
“Yeah, I talked to my parents about it and they said that I have extensive family on both sides of the world so they both needed equal opportunity to be able to go. I guess that’s fair. So Tommy and I talked about it and agreed it was a good plan,” The Blonde explained, both with her hands and her words like normal.  
“I am questioning whether I should pass you MJ to get you to stop waving your hands around but I’m scared you still will and drop my daughter,” I said laughing at the blonde.  
“I would never,” Jami gasped dramatically.  
“Drop my daughter and I will never forgive you,” Tom claimed as the I passed Jami my baby girl.  
“Suggest that I would drop her again and I’ll never forgive you,” Jami joked, sitting the baby girl on her knee.  
“He’s being over protective. You get used to it,” I said glaring at the older Englishman as the sound of muffled screams started to become audible.  
“Will I though? You better get ready, and probably take your bundle of joy. I know for a fact that Hugh Jackman is here, and many others that I have been dying to meet. Plus this year we’re up for awards and you know how nervous I am. I don’t want to drop her, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I did,” Jami spoke quickly, her nerves starting to catch up with her.  
“You’ll be fine but yeah. I’m taking my daughter back so that you don’t drop her,” I commented taking the infant back.  
“She looks bloody adorable by the way. They both do,” Jami noted, pointing to the twins outfits.  
“Yeah. I owe you for helping me choose them the other day,” I thanked fixing the dark blue dress with gold trimming on MJ.  
“No trouble. I love looking at baby clothes, they’re so cute. And the shoes! Oh Gods they’re adorable. It was lots of fun,” The Blonde gushed.  
“I am not letting you two go shopping for baby clothes without a chaperone,” Tom stated shaking his head at the two of us.  
“Sure, we’ll take your Mother next time Hiddles,” Jami suggested as the car pulled up to the red carpet.  
“Emma and Sarah would probably be happy to come with us too,” I pointed out making Tom sigh.  
“Hahaha, you will never win that one Hiddles. Shall we go first Tommy?” Jami laughed offering her arm to Tommy.  
“Cute you two. Now hurry up,” I joked lightly pushing Jami and Tommy.  
“To the screaming fans and questioning journalists we go,” Tommy joked opening the door and helping Jami out. Both of them waving to the fans as they moved away from the car and further onto the carpet.  
“Great. Our turn,” I commented as I followed Tom out of the car to be blinded again by lights of cameras.  
“Bec! Get your butt over here! There’s someone you’ll want to meet!” Jami called over the noise of the crowd and the sound of cameras flashing.  
“Hold your horses!” I called back following the voice.  
“Sounds like your needed over there,” Tom noted before kissing my temple.  
“What are you going to do?” I questioned unsure. Tom smiled mockingly and pointed towards Set Dad who was trying to get away from an interviewer who was all over him.  
“Good luck Sweetie. Just, if she touches you. I will kill her myself and…”  
“Kids. In our arms. Don’t say it,” Tom cut me off with a smile and I shook my head laughing.  
“Yes, sir.” I whispered into his ear managing to see his lust filled look before walking away with MJ over to Jami.  
“That would be because, Bec, who is currently wandering over here hopefully, and I never went to WAAPA, we just kind of auditioned and here we are,” The Blonde explained, pointing to where I was making my way over.  
“My ears are burning. Did you say… OH MY FRIGGING GODS! HUGH JACKMAN!” I began before fangirling.  
“I know right,” Jami squeaked out, before hitting me over the back of the head slightly to calm me down.  
“Thanks Jay,” I said calming down a bit.  
“You two are quite the Aussie duo I hear,” Hugh commented, smiling at our antics.  
“Thanks. Our reputation precedes us Jay,” I pointed out struggling not to outwardly fangirl in front of this amazing Aussie icon.  
“Hu...Hugh Jackman….knows...knows who we are,” Jami stuttered out on the brink of happy tears. “Best day ever.”  
“It’s beyond the best day girly. This is indescribable,” I corrected.  
“Right. Sorry about the freak out. This is just so cool,” Jami apologised to the legendary Aussie.  
“Sorry. Motherhood is a nightmare at the moment,” I apologised before saying a quick goodbye and leaving the Aussie legend and the blonde to their thing. MJ was beginning to get restless and I knew that Othello would be about to start fussing as well so I walked over to Chris and Tom, nabbing my husband and continuing on my way inside.  
“How on Earth do you know when they are about to start fussing?” Tom questioned me as Othello began to get temperamental. Throwing his fists against Tom’s chest.  
“Magic,” I quipped with a smile. Tom shook his head slightly laughing, I felt him grab my hand and give me a reassuring squeeze. I went to glance at him questioningly when I saw the photographer and I knew why he did it.  
“Can we get a photo of your family please?” A photographer asked as Tom and I reached the photography area.  
“Of course,” Tom answered as he moved Othello so that he could wrap an arm around my waist, whispering a quiet apology in my ear. I leaned into Tom as the photographer took some pictures, trying to keep a smile on my lips while both of us were still having to deal with hungry children.  
“Thank you,” The photographer stated with a thankful smile. Tom kept his arm wrapped around my waist as the two of us walked inside the building and into a quiet section away from everyone. We eventually found somewhere to sit down so that I could feed the twins and Tom could hopefully get them to go to sleep.  
“Are you sure you’re still okay with them being here, Love?” Tom asked as MJ began to feed. Her hand clenching into a fist against my breast.  
“It’s not like we can just take them home now and you’re the one who didn’t want to get a babysitter. They’ll be fine,” I reasoned with Tom who nodded in agreement. As MJ finally finished feeding, Tom and I switched which child we were holding and Tom began trying to get MJ to sleep.  
Othello began feeding easily his eyes half closed as he did. I glanced up and laughed at Tom who was trying to get MJ to stop reaching out to take his glasses off.  
“She likes lullabies Tom,” I pointed out while watching Tom continue to struggle to get her to calm down. I glanced down briefly to see that Othello had fallen asleep while feeding.  
“She won’t stay asleep for long though,” Tom sighed as MJ calmed down enough that Tom could get her to stop turning over in his arms.  
“Do you want me to put her to sleep, Tom?” I offered holding Othello in one arm and fixing my dress.  
“Thank you, Love. But I can do this,” Tom said kissing my forehead. I nodded my head and watched Tom as he stood up and slightly rocked on his heels slowly sending our daughter to sleep. His lips pulled into a proud smile and for a moment everything seemed surreal.  
“Ready to go back to all the noise?” I asked standing up after MJ had fallen into a light slumber. Tom kissed the top of my head before we both walked back to the main section of the building, his arm around my waist the whole time. We quickly found the table we would be sitting at and began talking while we waited for Jami and Tommy to come inside.  
“Jami! Our seats are here,” I called out waving over the blonde with my free hand when she and Tommy entered the building.  
“Come on Tommy! Or I’ll make you sit next to Anthony again,” Jami rushed, dragging Tommy behind her to where I was seated.  
“So mean to your fiancé, Jay. You really need to stop advancing in your ways of evil,” I joked as the two sat down.  
“Never. I need to progress to get my degree. Do you know how hard it is to get a degree on evil these days?” The young blonde joked in reply.  
“Getting the bachelor degree is easy. It’s the PhD that’s hard,” I noted smirking at Tom who just shook his head with a small smile.  
“Very true. But, you know, I never aim low. I will get to be a Doctor of Evil one day,” Jami pointed out dramatically.  
“Watch her Tommy. I am not going to stop her from getting her PhD,” I claimed holding up my free hand in mock surrender while laughing.  
“Oh, I’m not going to get in the way of her dream,” Tommy stated hands up in actual surrender.  
“I am so the one in charge,” Jami grinned, before sighing and laying her head on Tommy’s chest.  
“Jay, do you want to hold MJ?” I asked offering the blonde the young baby girl.  
“Yes?” Jami replied giving Tom a questioning glance for approval, her hands already reaching for the child.  
“Just don’t drop her,” Tom said as I passed the young infant to the blonde.  
“Why does everyone think I’m going to drop her? Sebby? Do I look like I would drop a child to you?” Jami asked, turning to face the dark-haired American.  
“Um, yes…. I mean no. You… Um… I would trust you with my children, if you know, I had them,” He stuttered out.  
“Would anyone trust you with kids?” I asked looking at Seb unsure.  
“I trust Winter Boo Bear,” Evils announced across the table.   
“Oh gods,” I said shaking my head before turning to face away from the tables occupants. Only memories of smutty Stucky stories going through my head.  
“I would be on the floor laughing at that comment if we weren’t at a public event and I didn’t have my Goddaughter on my knee,” Jami grinned, snickering slightly.  
“I’m trying to not fangirl about one of my ships at a public event. Want to trade?” I asked.  
“I’m sure that would be easier than this. I’ve got the giggles now thanks to that. My sides are starting to hurt,” the blonde answered holding her stomach with her free hand.  
“At least it’s only your sides,” I pointed out with an accusing smirk.  
“I can’t even think of a comeback to that right now,” Jami replied laughing slightly, trying not to upset MJ.  
“When she falls asleep you won’t have to worry about disturbing her,” I pointed out as people began to quieten down for the awards to begin.  
“She’s seconds off sleeping, that’s why I didn’t want to move too much,” Jami whisper-shouted to me as the head presenter took to the stage and started to introduce the first two celebrities to present an award.

*** Time skip brought to you by two teens who still have no idea what happens at the golden globes***

“Great job, Jay. You deserve those awards,” I encouraged as the four of us left the building.  
“Aw, thanks. You did well with yours as well. I mean, we’re new at this, we’re not meant to even get awards for like a few years yet,” Jami replied grinning like a lunatic.  
“Shh. Don’t say it out loud,” I stated pretending to be very paranoid about anyone who came nearby.  
“True, some thug with a gun might come and shoot you in the shoulder for your award and me in the leg for mine,” Jami joked looking around as well.  
“Do you two have to bring that up?” Tom asked wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling our son closer to his chest.  
“Yes. The therapist said that it would help me get over the trauma I experienced,” Jami answered honestly.  
“My therapist told me to get lost. She asked me to go into detail about what happened so I did. She wasn’t impressed,” I said looking at the ground unsure but smirking.  
“I kind of cried on mine, so she tried to hypnotise me and I screamed bloody murder. So she told me to talk about it to everyone else because she wasn’t going to listen to, and I quote, ‘another stuck up actress bitch who ventured to the wrong side of town,’” Jami explained, leaning on Tommy’s shoulder.  
“We need to be nicer to therapists. We should shoot them in mercy killings,” I offered taking Othello from Tom when the baby boy began whimpering at the strength of his father’s grip.  
“Mercy is too good for them. They had no sympathy for us,” Jami noted, smiling down at MJ.  
“Touché,” I agreed patting Tom on the back slightly before climbing into the car, cutting off the blonde.  
“You Bobsnap!” Jami insulted me trying to partly cover MJ’s ears.  
“Love you too girly. And careful what you say near my daughter,” I accused with a broad smirk.  
“This is why I made up my own insult. That way if she learns it then she will never know that she isn’t insulting someone until she is old enough to insult someone. It’s genius,” The blonde added getting in the car.  
“Very well. Smart person,” I admitted nodding my head towards the blonde.  
“Tommy Darling? You okay? You’re very quiet?” Jami asked turning to the younger Englishman next to her.  
“Is he even awake?” I asked waving my hand in front of the younger man’s face.  
“No idea. I could kiss his cheek to see. That usually gains some kind of response,” Jami said leaning over and placing a kiss on the possible sleeper in the car.  
“He’s out,” I pointed out when there was no reaction.  
“Aw, that’s a shame considering we were going to do some cool things. Jumping off cliffs, running nude, skydiving, visiting Tessa. Wow, he is really out,” Jami listed shocked.  
“Uh… Tom?” I poked the other Englishman and began laughing. “We need to try and move them to lean against each other,”  
“Oh My Gods YES!” Jami cheered quietly as not to wake them, lifting Tommy’s arm over her shoulder and sitting him next to Tom, making sure to lean his head on Tom’s shoulder.  
“Good?” Jami asked as she finished positioning the two men.  
“Perfect. Photos needed,” I agreed pulling out my phone with my free hand.  
“Wait! Put the twins on their laps! It’ll be adorable!” Jami gushed, after taking a couple pictures.  
“Done,” I agreed manoeuvring MJ to be in Tommy’s arms and putting Othello back in his father’s arms.  
“It’s so cute I think I’m going to cry!” Jami sniffed, taking a thousand pictures.   
“It is but we have to wake the boys up,” I noted pointing out of the car window.  
“I got this okay. Tommy has some weird Spidey sense for when I’m crying,” Jami said, working up the tears in her eyes from the cuteness.  
“Why does that not surprise me? Let me grab my daughter first so he doesn’t drop her,” I offered carefully taking the baby girl away.  
“Right. You ready for this?” Jami asked me.  
“Go,” I agree camera recording every moment.  
“It was so cute and then we made it less cute!” Jami whined before massive crocodile tears started to stream down her face, the younger English boy instantly waking up at the presence of tears.  
“Told you,” Jami sniffled wiping her eyes.  
“How? I could be crying and Tom won’t wake up,” I claimed.  
“It’s the only time I am allowed to hug her for as long as I want, which is until I know she’s feeling better,” Tommy explained wrapping his arms around the young blonde, who snuggled into his arms.  
“Okay. Point made,” I agreed as I nudged my son a little making him whimper slightly sending Tom into ultimate daddy mode.  
“How come you cry and he doesn’t notice, but if he son cries he magically knows. Hiddles you need to love your wife more,” Jami scolded the older Englishman.  
“No. He knows when his son is crying and knows instantly if MJ is uncomfortable or about to start whimpering,” I pointed out as Tom began to look a little bashful.  
“But he doesn’t notice if his wife is crying while he sleeps?” Tommy asked confused.  
“Because usually I’ll cuddle into him if I’m crying and that wakes him up,” I explained getting out of the car.  
“Uuuuhhhhhhhh. Jinx!” The younger couple said at the same time, pointing to each other.  
“Yeah, you two can sort out your jinxing later. For now, I want to go inside and sleep,” I pointed out laughing at the younger couple.


End file.
